Be Mine
by mllezeau
Summary: Ana and Christian meet at a Grey event one night. He's immediately intrigued, but she's not even remotely interested. His pursuit of her ensues.
1. Chapter 1

BE MINE

CHAPTER 1

"I expect to you see tonight, Christian. I'm pulling rank as your mother and ordering you over to the house. I want all of my children home. Do you understand me?" Mom is serious since she's using her don't you dare argue with me mom voice. Maybe I need to remind her that I'm a twenty eight year old adult who runs his own company. I don't have time to be at my mom's beck and call.

"Yes, mother," I say. I'm such a wimp when it comes to Grace Grey. Grace and Mia are the only two women on earth who can get me to do anything. There will never be another woman who will be able to get me to do anything. It's pathetic enough watching my brother being lead by his dick by that girlfriend of his. What's her name again? Kelly? Kim? Kylie? Whatever the fuck it is, he's pathetic. Spineless jellyfish! All of that so he can get some pussy? The same damn pussy every night?

I call bullshit! He's the biggest whore around. He's had his dick in every practically every blonde in the state of Washington. No way is he going to settle down with just one woman.

Not when there is so much pussy around. I can't walk ten steps without some woman throwing herself at me. It offers no challenge, but I have frequent one night stands. That's all I can offer a woman right now. If your panties get wet when you see me, I can offer you a one night stand in a hotel room. Be prepared to be blindfolded and handcuffed. I don't need you touching me, looking at me or developing feelings. That will only lead to you getting your feelings hurt.

If you can't handle me hitting it and quitting it, keep walking, sweetheart. All I can offer you is one night with a guy with a really big dick. I'm too busy making billions to deal with a woman and her emotional bullshit.

Just then my secretary walks in.

"Andrea, do you have my mom and sister's Valentine Day's gifts?"

"They're at my desk as we speak. Also, the flowers to your mom and sister have already been delivered," she tells me. I thank her for her efficiency and she leaves my office. I love knowing that my mom and sister are probably smiling like school girls over the flowers I sent them. Well, the flowers Andrea sent. I don't even know what the fuck kind of flowers they are, but I did pick out the bracelets I got them myself. I even accompanied Taylor when he went to pick them up.

I spend the rest of the afternoon researching a new company and discussing the pros and cons of it with Ros. Soon, Ros informs me that she has Valentine's Day plans with Gwen and leaves to go home. I roll my eyes at her. All of this romantic hearts and flowers bullshit. What's the fucking point, and who has time for all that nonsense? See, that's why I have staff to do everything for me. Not that I would ever do all of this love shit for a woman. I hit it and I quit it. That's it. And lord help the woman that develops feelings because those feelings will get hurt. That's why I limit my fucking to just one night stands. There's no time to develop feelings if all I can give you is one night.

I check my watch and decide to make my way over to Bellevue. Thankfully it's a Friday night and I don't have to come in tomorrow. I need to find a woman to fuck sometime this weekend, and this little family thing is getting in the way of that, but mom has been having these family Valentine Day dinners with the family for the past couple of years. I think she started it so that her single kids wouldn't be alone on the most romantic day of the year.

I roll my eyes at that. Grace Grey, ever the romantic. You'd think she'd want to spend the night with Carrick alone, but she uses every opportunity to get us together as a family. I happily comply to make the best mom on earth happy.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yell out when I walk through the front door of my childhood home.

"We're in here, darling," I hear my mom yell out. I walk into the family room and see it decorated with nothing but pink balloons and roses in all colors of the rainbow. I wonder if I sent some of those. I know better than to ask. I'm sure mom thinks I order those flowers all by myself. I snicker to myself at the thought.

"You're the first to arrive son, your brother should be here soon, but Mia had some last minute plans. Have some champagne." Dad hands me a glass of Cristal. Only the best stuff for the Greys. I go over and kiss my mon on the cheek. How the fuck did Mia get out of this little family gathering and I didn't?

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," she says hugging me. Sheesh! This is such a bullshit holiday. She's treating us like we're still in elementary school.

"You know your father proposed to me on Valentine's Day," she says wistfully. Yes, mom. I know. Everybody fucking knows. You tell the same story every February 14th. And proposing on Valentine's Day? Very original, dad, I think sarcastically.

Just then Elliot and his current blonde walked in and mom goes to hug them. I smirk and Elliot catches me and shakes his head. He'd flip me the bird, but is being on his best behavior in front of this woman. What a pussy! I'd never change my behavior for a woman. That's why they only get me for one night. I cut them loose before anyone gets any ideas. Christian Grey cannot be contained.

"Hey, Elliot. Hello, Kim," I say to the blonde.

"It's Kate, asshole," Elliot grumbles. Whatever. I don't give a fuck what her name is. It's not like she'll be around much longer.

"I'm surprised you two don't have plans. Isn't this supposed to be the most romantic night of the year, or some shit like that? What are you two doing here with us?" I ask.

"Don't worry about us. We have plans later." I bet they do. Probably an all night fuckathon. I'll bet a million dollars that I never see Kami again.

"Where's Mia?" Elliot asks.

"She won't be joining us. She went out of town for the weekend with some friends," dad answers. Mia was smart enough to get the hell out of dodge and avoid this forced family function.

"So, it's just us?"

"Kate invited a friend. Hope you guys don't mind," Elliot says. I get this friend is some vapid, blonde bimbo. Birds of a feather and all that shit.

"Not at all, dear. The more the merrier. Dinner will be ready soon. I'll cook the steak once Kate's friend gets here. I'll set up everything in the kitchen and everyone can just serve themselves," mom says. Serve myself? Fuck that! Fat fucking chance of that happening. I look around and don't see Gretchen anywhere. Fuck! I'll just act helpless and mom will do it for me. Problem solved.

Elliot helps Kandace with her coat and I see she's wearing a red, fitted dress. Red on Valentine's Day. How original. He sure knows how to pick them.

"So, C. Any plans tonight?"

"Just spending quality time with my family. Don't want to give some woman hope by going out with her tonight of all nights."

I look at Kandi and she gives me a look of disgust. It's the truth, sweetheart. Before I can say anything, the doorbell rings.

"Can you get that, honey?" mom says to me. "You're closest to the door." What the fuck?

"Where the hell is Gretchen?" I ask.

"I don't make her work twenty four hours a day, Christian. It won't kill you to get the door, sweetheart." I stomp over to the door and yank it open. I'm greeted to someone's backside. Whoever this person is has her back to me as she looks towards the front yard. I see she has long, shiny brown hair, styled in loose curls. I look down to see the rest, but her body is covered by a long, black trench coat, but I see black stiletto boots and what looks like a pair of tight black pants. I'm intrigued, and I haven't even seen her face yet.

She still has not turned around. This woman must not know whose time she's wasting. I clear my throat and she finally turns and faces me. About time, sweetheart.

Our eyes meet, about two seconds I'm lost in a pair of blue eyes. I shake my head and break eye contact. Her face is flawless, with what looks like almost porcelain skin. I don't see a single blemish on her face, and that's saying a lot because I don't think she has on a stitch of makeup. I look at her eyes again and they are a clear, blue. Cobalt is the word that comes to mind.

"Excuse me. I'm here to meet Kate and Elliot," she says to me. I'm waiting for her to react to me, but she doesn't. She doesn't even bother to attempt to flirt with me. All women flirt with me. What the fuck? What makes this one think she's so damn special that she can just ignore me? In fact, she looks around me to look for Kathy, I assume.

"And you are?" I need to know your name so I can run a background check.

"I'm Ana," she says. I need more than that.

"I'm Christian Grey," I say waiting for the penny to drop; for her to finally know just who the fuck I am. As soon as I drop my name, women usually just drop their panties.

"Is Kate here?" She asks, sounding a little annoyed, as she looks around me again. I step aside to let her in. She walks in like she owns the damn place, and doesn't even give me a second glane.

"Steele! You made it," I hear Kady say. Krissy takes her coat and I get a chance to look at her body for the first time. She's definitely not my type. She's too small; too petite. I prefer tall, leggy brunettes. This one will probably need a stepping stool just to reach my dick. No, not my type, but her ass looks amazing in those tight, black pants. She definitely squats on a regular basis. Even though she's not my type and I'm not even remotely interested, I text Taylor about getting a background check on an Ana Steele. I'm just doing this for Elliot's sake, not because I'm interested. I have to make sure my brother doesn't associate with any riffraff.

Not only is she wearing black pants, she also has no a black fitted sweater, which showcases her tits. They look to be about a C cup; just enough to fit the palm of my hand as I fuck her mouth. I see Kate whisper something to her and they both look at me. I stand there, giving her ample view of my body. Look at me, baby. Undress me with your eyes. I know you want this, because who doesn't?

She looks at me briefly, looks back at Kate, whispers something to her. They both turn to look at me and they both laugh. They both fucking laugh at me.

"Is something funny, Kaylene?" I ask, arching one of my eyebrows.

"Very funny, Christopher," she says as she takes her friend's hand and leave me standing in the middle of the foyer.

Bitches! It's a good thing this Ana chick is not my type. A good thing indeed.

I follow them to the living room, where Elliot has his arm around what's her face.

"C, did you meet Ana? Ana, this is my younger brother, Christian."

"No, Kasey did not introduce us," I say to Elliot.

"It's Kate, asshole. Four fucking letters. Kate!"

"Like it matters, but _Kate,_ did not introduce us," I make sure to enunciate her damn name.

"It's ok, Elliot. Carl introduced himself when he opened the door," this Ana has the audacity to say. You'll know my name soon enough, sweetheart. If you were lucky enough to be my type, I'd have you screaming out Christian in no time.

"It's Christian, not Carl," I say looking her in the eye. She looks at me up and down, assessing me.

"Ooops. I guess I just forgot. That usually happens when someone doesn't make much of an impression," she says before she turns her back to me and starts to talk to Elliot. I see Kadence over there smirking at me. I stomp over to where the champagne is and pour myself another glass.

Right. You know you want this.

 **A/N = Just a fun little story about a little couple. As you can see, CG has quite the ego on him. This is going to be a two or three shot if people are interested.**

 **Until laters**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

ALL CREDIT TO ELJ

THIS IS PART 2 OF THREE

Carrick and Grace come out and are introduced to Ana. I stand there and watch her. Her and her little tiny, tight body. Even with those stilettos, she only comes to about my chest. What would I do with a tiny thing like that? A tiny thing with a tight, round ass and a pair of tights that can make a grown man cry. I wonder what shade of pink her nipples are. Or are they red like a ripe cherry?

Just then my mom compliments her on how pretty she is, and she blushes. Not only does she blush, but she giggles. Did her blue eyes just sparkle as she giggled? And that pink blush across her cheekbones caused me to almost choke on my Cristal. It's a good thing she's not my type. Good thing indeed because if she were my type, I'd take her hand, walk out of this house, go to my penthouse where I would take off those tight pants and spank her ass for dismissing me. Then, I'd make her get on her knees, tie her hands from behind, and shove my cock down her throat. Then I'd fuck her from behind, pull out before she can orgasm and come all over her red ass. I'd then send her on her way and never think about her again.

Good thing for her, she's not my type. I'm not into waifs.

Especially not waifs with clear blue eyes. Who blush. And giggle. And have a perfect little tight body. With boobs that are just begging to be touched. Nope.

"Ana, dear, what do you do for a living?" Carrick asks as he hands her a glass of champagne. Mom puts out a fruit platter.

"She's just brilliant. She's a real estate agent but she's also a writer. Ana's writing a book," Krystal chimes in. I roll my eyes, and Ana catches me doing it. She gives me a dirty look before looking away from me. A realtor and a writer? And that makes her brilliant? Puhleeze! I run a billion dollar conglomerate. If anyone here is brilliant, it's me, yet this little woman won't even look at me.

"What's your book about?" Elliot asks

"It's still a work in progress, but it's about a woman who gets dumped by her fiancé. He leaves her for her best friend. The book is really about her journey into finding herself." This time I resist the eyerolling. How original. Half of those Lifetime movies that Mia watches has those plots.

"That sounds interesting, dear." My mother. Always the polite one. "Excuse me but I hear my phone ringing. Unfortunately, I'm on call tonight," she says before excusing herself. My dad follows behind her. He's always following behind her. It's almost like he can't be away from her for too long. That will never, ever be me. Fuck that.

A few minutes later, mom comes back and informs us she has to leave for an emergency at the hospital. Carrick decides he's going to drive her. Now what the fuck are we supposed to eat? I had my mind set on eating steak tonight, but mom takes off before she can have time to cook. I can't cook and neither can Elliot. I doubt Krissy even knows how to turn on a stove, and her little friend looks like she only eats about once a week. She better eat more than that. I'll have to find way to have food delivered to her.

Now that the old people are gone, I need to find the path of least resistance into this woman's panties.

"You should come out with us tonight, Steele," Kandace says to her.

"Not gonna happen. Don't want to be a third wheel, and I don't do Valentine's Day. You two have fun though." I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the girl dressed all in black doesn't care of this holiday. Now I need to figure out why. That might be my way in. Literally and figuratively.

I walk closer to her.

"I'm not into the hearts and flowers bullshit either," I tell her as I approach. Think about all we have in common, sweetheart. "We should have a drink and commiserate about our dislike for all things St. Valentine." And when you're crying on my shoulder about how some guy dumped you on Valentine's Day when you were in the tenth grade, I can go in for the kill.

"I'd rather set my own eyeballs on fire than go anywhere with you," she says without even looking at me.

So, that wasn't a no.

"Now I feel bad that mom left without cooking us dinner. We can go out or Ana can cook the steak," Elliot suggests. Little Ms. Waif cooks? This I gotta see.

"No way will we be able to get a table now," I say, which is total bullshit. Christian Grey can get a table anywhere, anytime. I can even get restaurants to open just for me, but I want to see her in action.

She looks around my parent's humungous kitchen. I see the admiration in her eyes.

"I'd love to cook here. If your parents won't mind, that is." She's acting all shy. So cute. I think I see the blush again.

"They won't mind," I say quickly. I guess that's all the encouragement she needs because she approaches the kitchen and takes everything in. Elliot pulls out the steaks from the fridge. Before I know what hits me, she's donned an apron and has pulled various spices from the cabinet. She pulls out cutting boards and a heavy skillet, and just goes to town. I'm entranced. I never cared about how the food was prepared before. All I cared about was eating, but this little half pint fascinates me.

I pull out a bottle of red wine, and pour her a glass and set it next to her. She doesn't even look at me or thank me, but she starts drinking it immediately. I see her pause after she takes her first sip, and she slowly swallows, moaning as it goes down. I'm immediately aroused. She enjoys the finer things in life, I see. This is a two thousand dollar bottle of wine.

Elliot announces that he's going to give Kate a tour of the house, and I just wave them off. A tour, my ass. They're going to get in a quick fuck. How romantic.

Now I have her all to myself. I take a seat that the kitchen island and I look at her ass as she bends down. Good lord, this woman is going to kill me. It's a good thing she's not my type, I remind myself.

"You like to cook?" I ask.

"Obviously," she says back as she starts to chop an onion.

"What's your problem with me? You've given me nothing but attitude since you walked into _my_ parent's house?" I've had enough of her crap. Women throw themselves at my feet, not treat me like I'm dirt.

She stops chopping and looks me right in the eye. I can't look away even if I wanted to.

"I know your type, and I'm not all that impressed," she says before she looks away and resumes her chopping.

"What type? The type who comes over and spends a Friday night with his family? Yeah, I'm horrible," I say.

"The type who thinks he's some gift to women. You're not that unique. I see a hundred like you day," she says without even looking at me. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? She meets billionaires everyday?

She starts cooking the steak and the aroma fills the kitchen.

"Do you want to warm up the mac and cheese your mom made?" She asks. Does she know who the fuck she's talking to?

"Um, no. I don't do shit like that," I say to her.

"I forgot I was speaking to such an important man," she snarks back. I give her a dirty look and stand up from my seat at the island. All I've done is try to be nice and she's been nothing but a bitch. Well, fuck her. I'm done being Mr. Nice Guy. Any other woman would be on her knees right now sucking me off in this very kitchen, but I guess she's too good for that. Not that I would even let her. She hasn't earned the right to have access to my cock. She wishes!

"Oh, fuck," I hear her say. I look over and she's running her thumb under the water in the sink. I run over and grab her hand.

"What happened?" I ask, examining her entire hand for any signs of injury. I see a red welt on her left thumb.

"Just a little burn," she says as she tries to pull her hand from mine. I don't let her. Instead I hold her hand under the cold water for several more seconds before I pull it out to examine again.

"It feels better," she says, trying to pull her hand from mine again, but I hold on to her hand. I look into her eyes and this time her eyes lock with mine. I get this unfamiliar feeling in my chest, and before I can recognize what I'm doing, I take her hand and kiss the welt on her thumb. I'm expecting her to pull away, so when she doesn't, I kiss it again.

I take her other hand in mine, and I press my body into hers, pushing her into the counter. Our eyes lock again, and just as I lower my head to find her lips, but she yanks her hands from mine, puts her hands on my chest and shoves me hard. Unfortunately for her, I'm six foot five and I don't budge when she pushes me. She shoves me again and I continue to just stand there. I make like I'm going to lean in for a kiss and watch as her blue eyes widen, but I then I turn and walk away from her. I walk to the freezer and quickly find what I'm looking for.

I walk back to her and she's still standing there staring at me. Without saying a word, I grab her hand and put the ice pack on her burn. I hold it in place but I use that opportunity to stand as close to her as possible, trapping her little body between myself and the sink. She stands there like a deer caught in the headlights as I tend to her injury.

This time I lean down intending to kiss her but I see her bring her uninjured hand up in an attempt to slap me. I grab her wrist, and now I pull her into me as I take a step back. I hold both of her hands behind her back.

"What are you going to do now, Ana Steele?"

"Let me go," she says while looking into my eyes. I hold her for a second longer, enjoying how good she feels in my arms. I let go of her hands and I let her go. She looks at me for a few more seconds, panting as if she just ran a marathon. She turns back towards the sink, but I stand behind her, grab her injured hand again and examine it. The welt has gotten less red and I give it a quick kiss before letting her go.

"Stay away," she whispers. I just stand there shocked by what just happened, by this strange feeling that has just taken over me. It's not just a physical feeling, it's something more; something foreign. Something I can't articulate.

I try to figure out what the hell that was as I watch her walk back to the stove to tend to the steaks.

But what I do know, is that she is attracted to me. She doesn't want to be, but she is. Before I can call her on it, Dumb and Dumber come into the kitchen laughing at god knows what.

"You're back from your tour already, Kate?" Ana asks. She's acting as if nothing happened between us and I'm irritated by it.

"I'm sure the tour was over the minute Elliot showed Karen his old room." I have to throw my two cents worth. Kate just sighs and walks towards where Ana is, and Elliot slaps me upside the head.

"What a prick," I hear Ana say and I smile to myself.

She finishes cooking our steak, along with some sautéed veggies. She plates everything for us, but puts the mac and cheese and separate bowls. I hear her mutter something about not liking her food to touch, and I smile at her little quirk. She gives me a dirty look when she sets my food in front of me.

I make it a point to sit across from her, but she refuses to look at me.

We all dig in and this is the best steak I think I've ever had. It's cooked perfectly and the flavors are incredible. I wonder if she would ever agree to cook me steak and eggs for breakfast. I have a huge kitchen too. Judging by how she took over this kitchen here tonight, she'd probably really enjoy cooking at penthouse.

Calm down, Grey. Who says anything about breakfast? And since when do you bring women over to your house? You go to a hotel where you fuck and duck. You don't bring your one night stands home.

I watch her as she eats. She takes little dainty bites, but she eats everything on her plate. There's nothing I hate more than some woman who barely touches her food. Case in point, Katniss is sitting there pushing her food around on her plate. I roll my eyes as she dabs the sides of her mouth with a napkin. You'd think that since her friend cooked this meal, she'd show her appreciation by eating it.

Once dinner is over, we bring all the dishes to the sink. Again, I watch Ana and she on auto pilot cleaning up the table. Elliot and his useless girlfriend are in the corner doing god knows what as their guest cleans up. I never ever do this. Ever. But I help clear the table and help Ana load the dishwasher. I even wipe down the counter. Pretty soon, mom's kitchen is back to being immaculate.

Before I know it, it's time to go. Elliot and Kirstie hug Ana goodbye before they all turn towards me.

"Later Elliot. Kristine," I say.

"It's Kate, you fucking asshole," she says before she stomps to the car. Someone should really wash her mouth out with soap.

"You're a real motherfucker, do you know that?" Elliot says as he runs after his woman. He's such a pussy whipped idiot. I thank Jesus, Joseph and Mary that that will never be me.

"Good night, Ana," I begin but before I can say any more she turns away from me and walks to her car.

She gets inside what looks to be a relatively new Toyota Camry and drives away without a word. Well at least she didn't give me the finger before driving off.

I shake my head and get inside my BMW Gran Turismo. Tonight was a fun little diversion, but that's all it was. Tomorrow is February 15th and I'll be looking for someone to sink into. Little Ms. Waif will be a distant memory by tomorrow.

7 DAYS LATER

Why can't this woman just leave my mind? I can't stand it. I can't barely do anything besides think of her. Why am I consumed with a five foot little woman? I've been with more beautiful women. I've been with more sophisticated and worldly women. Hell, I've never even been with this one. For whatever reason, she can't stand me. I don't understand why. I was nothing but a gentleman that entire night.

Now she won't leave my mind. It didn't help that I did a background check on her and now I know every detail of her life. She's a small town girl, who left her hometown for college. She's an only child and her parents are divorced. Actually, the man who raised her is her stepfather and her mother lives in Georgia. She's listed as single now, but she had a boyfriend about 2 years ago. He's some limp dick who went to college with her, but who's married to someone else now. How could he let her go? Not that she's my type, but come on!

She's been working at Keen Realty for about a year now. She's an average realtor, but she's still new and is building up her client base.

Her office is located just outside of Seattle, so I can't just randomly show up where she is. Besides, with the type of job that she has, her schedule varies from day to day. My first thought was to have Sawyer follow her and report her every move to me, but then I thought better of it. I might be a straight man, but I know a good looking guy when I see one. No way am I going to have Sawyer follow around the woman I want to fuck. She might take one look at him and fall into his arms instead, and I'd have to kill him. Or have Taylor kill him. I'd hate to get blood on one of my Armani suits. No, I'd kill him myself. No one takes what's mine. Except she's not mine. She can't stand me.

Instead of Sawyer, I assign Ryan to shadow her. Ryan's face looks like he went 10 rounds with a professional boxer, so I don't have to worry about him too much.

I know she goes to the gym each morning before work. She arrives at work around 10 before doing any showings with customers. And her job is a real problem for me. I don't feel comfortable having her showing homes to strangers. Isn't that just inviting danger? And my anxiety only increased when I read an article claiming that being a real estate agent is one of the most dangerous jobs. Good thing Ryan isn't too far away.

A few days after we met, I sent a bouquet of wildflowers to her job from a secret admirer. The day after that, I had two dozen roses delivered to her apartment, this time signed by me. I even included my business card but she didn't so much as send me an email to thank me. How fucking rude!

The day after that, Taylor and I jogged by her gym, but I didn't see her. I did see her car parked outside though.

When Ryan told me she was having lunch with some guy near GEH at some place called Capital Grille, I ran out of my office as if it was on fire. I felt this rage take over my entire body and I had every intention of going to that restaurant and beating the shit out of that guy, whoever the fuck he was.

When I told Taylor what my intentions were, he tried to talk me down, but I didn't want to hear shit he had to say.

I bent over backwards to be nice to this woman last week and all she did was give me attitude. Now she has the nerve to be with another man? Fuck that! As soon as Taylor parks the car, I jump out ready to pounce.

"What the hell are you doing standing outside? You're for her protection?" I yell at Ryan. I can't believe his incompetent ass just left her in there with some man.

"I wanted to intercept, sir. The gentleman Ms. Steele is with is her father. I ran the plates and the car belongs to a Raymond Steele. He matches the description and looks to be about the right age." I'm immediately calmed when I hear that. I think god that I'm not too late and I haven't lost her to another man.

Now all I have to do is get her to like me.

I'm fucked!

"Shall we go back to the office, sir?" Taylor asks.

"Fuck no." I say right before I yank the door to the restaurant open. I tell Ryan to get back to work and I get a table for me and Taylor. I'm finally going to get to see her in person again for the first time in a week. I pray that I've only imagined that flawless face and those cobalt blue eyes. Maybe she's not as beautiful as I remembered and one more look will confirm that. That way, I can purge this woman from my mind and go back to my life before she cast this spell on me.

As soon as we sit down in our booth, I spot her immediately. She's at a table in the middle of the restaurant and I get the perfect view of her face. I'm not so lucky because she's even more beautiful than I remembered. Once again, it doesn't look like she's wearing any makeup, not that she needs it. She's just perfect in everyway. Well except for her evil ass attitude.

She's sitting there with her little hand holding the water glass, and all I want to do is go over there and join them, but I know I won't be welcome.

I watch her the entire time, and I see that she eats the chicken dish she ordered. I even ordered the same thing she got just so I can feel closer to her.

It looks like she's talking a mile a minute to her father. Maybe she's telling him about the flowers I sent her and he's advising her to go out with me. Yeah, right. I don't know what he says to her, but she laughs and covers her face with both hands while shaking her head.

At one point, she looks up from her plate and sees me sitting there. I see her looking at me, making sure she's seeing the right person. I wink at her and she just looks away. I get up and make my way towards her table just as I see the waiter bring them their check. Her father grabs it and gives it back with her credit card.

"Ana?" I ask trying to feign surprise.

"Hi, Calvin," she says to me dismissively. She actually waves me off. No chance, sweetheart.

"Christian." You know my name. Don't pretend otherwise.

"Whatever. Are you ready to go, dad?" She asks.

"Christian Grey, sir," I say extending my hand. He gives me a firm handshake and introduces himself as her father.

"Are you two friends?"

"No."

"Yes." We both say at the same time.

"Well I'll let you two figure it out. I'll be right back, Annie."

"What the hell are you doing here, Coolidge?" Coolidge. Calvin. Calvin Coolidge? Very clever.

"I saw you here and thought I'd say hi," I say as I grab a seat.

"I didn't invite you to sit," she says. Why the hell is this woman always so hostile?

"How's your hand?" Before she can respond, I grab it and look for the burn. There's no sign of a burn anymore. I give it a quick kiss before she can think to pull her hand away. As soon as I kiss it, she pulls it away and wipes her hand with a napkin.

"Keep your lips to yourself."

"It's Friday night tonight. Do you want to go out?" I ask her.

"With who?"

"With Calvin Coolidge! With me, of course!" God, this woman is infuriating.

"I kinda can't stand you, so no," she says. So she kinda of can't stand me, which means she doesn't totally can't stand me. I have a chance!

"Well I find you absolutely fascinating, so I'll pick you up at seven. And don't tell me you have plans. I know that Elliot is taking Kira away for the weekend. Wear something sexy."

"Not gonna happen. You act as if _Kate_ is my only friend, but I'm spending the weekend with my dad. Good bye now," she says waving me off again. Never in my life have I been treated this way by a woman, and it's starting to piss me off! All the times Grace told me any woman would be lucky to have me and this one treats me worse than gum stuck on her shoe. This ends now, sweetheart.

"Did you get my flowers?"

"I did get flowers twice this week. One was from a secret admirer and the other was from a Christian something or other. I have no idea who sent either bouquet," she says as she sips her water. She's looking at me with those big baby blue eyes, and I get tongue tied for a minute.

"They were both from me," I say through clenched teeth. Does she know how many women would be thrilled to get flowers from me?

I see her try to hide a smile, and I smile back at her and for a moment her blue eyes sparkle with humor.

"I thought your name was Charlie?"

Before I can respond, her dad comes back, and Ana jumps out of her seat. This is the first time I've gotten a look at her body today. She's wearing a simple black sheath dress with pair of animal print stilettos. Even with the heels, she's still a tiny slip of a thing. God, what I wouldn't give to take her out of here and take her home. We could start our weekend early. I'd keep her at Escala the entire weekend so that I can get to know that little tight body of hers better. Maybe after I've had my fill for a weekend, I can break free of these feelings.

"Are you ready to go, daddy?" She asks him. He nods yes and turns around to shake my hand. Ana, on the other hand doesn't even give me another glance. I quickly grab her coat and help her to put it on.

"See you later, Chester," she says as she's walking away without a backwards look.

"I thought you said his name was Calvin?" I hear Ray say to her.

Fucking sexy little minx!

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Sir, Ryan is about to take off for the weekend. I took the liberty of having Sawyer take over his post until he gets back," Taylor says to me. Fuck! The last person I want is Sawyer, but he's supposed to stay covert. He better make sure she doesn't see his pretty face.

"Where is Ms. Steele now?"

"She's at the Starbucks down the street from her apartment building, sir."

"Is she with her father?"

"Mr. Steele left hours ago. Ryan saw them hug before he drove off."

Little Ms. Steele is a big fat liar, and I'm an idiot for believing her. Here I am alone on a Friday night because of her ass, and she's out drinking coffee at eight o'clock at night.

"Is she alone?" She better fucking be alone.

"Yes, sir." I dismiss Taylor for the evening and go in my room to change. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple light blue button down shirt. I grab my favorite leather jacket as I begin my journey for some coffee.

Luck is not on my side tonight because the elevator stops on the 11th floor and Bridgette Burns gets in with her little labradoodle, Jewel. Bridgette lives in the building and has been trying to get in my pants again for about two years. We had a one night stand when I first moved into Escala and she's been begging for more ever since. I make it clear to these women that I can only give them one night, but I might make an exception for little Ms. Liar Liar Pants on Fire Steele if she would just give me the fucking time of day.

Bridgette looks at me up and down and licks her lips. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. I don't think so. I'm no longer on the market.

"Have a date tonight?" I can't help it. I roll my eyes at her.

"Just going out for coffee." Now leave me alone.

"So am I. I'll walk with you," she suggests. Are all the women I know liars?

We walk in silence to the Starbucks until I get an idea. Right before we walk in, I tell her some lame joke and she gives a fake, loud laugh. I start laughing right there in the middle of the store. Several people look up at us, including Ms. Steele. She pulls out the earbuds and cuts her eyes at me before looking at the lap top. I see she has no a sweatshirt. How is she still so beautiful wearing a sweatshirt? I'm so fucked!

I get a coffee and offer to get one for Bridgette too. She thanks me by giving me a kiss on the cheek, and thankfully she takes her coffee and leaves. I make my way over to Ms. Steele's table, take off my jacket and grab a chair.

"Ms. Steele," I say.

"Are you following me?" She doesn't even look up a me. I decide that I'm really going to piss her off and close her laptop.

"Hey!"

"I thought you were spending the weekend with your dad?"

"Why did you think that? My dad left hours ago," she says while trying to open up the laptop again, but my hand is holding it down.

"I thought that because that's what you told me," I say through clenched teeth.

"You must have misheard. And if you don't get your paw off my laptop, I'm going to spill my hot tea on it."

"And ruin your computer in the process? I don't think so. Anyway, I wanted to take you out tonight," I remind her.

"And I told you no."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you. Anyway, aren't you with that plastic Barbie that you just walked in here with? How much did that set you back? Do you pay by the hour or is there a flat rate?" As if I've ever had to pay for it!

"Are you jealous?" There's a part me of that hopes she is. That's why I walked in here with Bridgette and allowed her to kiss me.

She laughs at my question.

"Not on your life."

"We can still go out tonight."

"No. I don't like you."

"Why the hell not? You don't even know me?"

Her eyes lock with mine and she crosses her arms across her chest and says nothing.

"Is this because I can't remember Kami's name?"

She sighs in frustration.

"It's Kate!" She yells and several people turn to look at us.

"Is that why?"

"Is it possible that I just don't like you because you're arrogant, cocky and thinks the world revolves around you? You probably go through women like you'd go through a pack of gum. I heard about you though. You're the king of the one night stand right? Well I'm not on the market for a one night stand." God damn that Elliot. I know he ran his big mouth to Kaitlyn and she's run her mouth to Ana.

"Well what if I can offer you more," I say to her trying not to sound too desperate. I'd never be able to let her go after a one night stand anyway.

"I'm not on the market for more either. At least not with you," she says. As if I'll allow her to have more with someone else! She gets up and starts to pack up her stuff. I see she's wearing a pair of hot pink yoga pants which make her ass look amazing.

"This hard to get act is getting old, Anastasia."

"You should give up then," she says as she puts on her jacket and grabs her computer bag. She doesn't even give me another look as she starts to walk towards the door. I quickly follow her out. I see Sawyer's SUV and give him a quick nod. Stay away, pretty boy.

"That's the thing, I don't give up. Ever," I say as I start walking beside her. "You should just agree now."

"Never going to happen." We'll see about that. I already have a plan to see her little ass on Monday, she just doesn't know about it yet.

Before long we arrive at her building and she starts to sprint to the door. I catch up with her and spin her around to face me.

"I've been nice. I've asked nicely but you just don't respond to nice, do you?"

"I've responded nicely as well. I'm politely asking you to fuck off," she says with a fake smile.

Ok. No more Mr. Nice Guy.

"Next Friday, I have to attend a charity event. My family will be there and I'm sure Elliot and Kr.." I begin and I see her nostrils flare as she waits for me to say the wrong name. "I'm sure Elliot and what's her name will attend as well. You will be my date. I'll have a dress and accessories sent to you, so you can have something we wear. I will pick you up at seven so be ready." For once she's standing there with her mouth wide open and completely speechless. I turn to leave before she can say anything.

"Hell will freeze over first, you arrogant SOB!" I hear her yell. I smile the entire walk back to Escala. I'm done begging. Now I'm taking control.

 **Thank you for all of the reviews and follows. I wanted to have post this last night, but I was too tired to finish it. I'm plan on having the final chapter tomorrow. Happy Valentine's Day to everyone in FanFiction land! May your day be filled with love and laughter!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

ALL CREDIT TO ELJ

THE FOLLOWING MONDAY

Christian

I pull up in the driveway of a luxurious water front estate after punching in the code to the gate. This is what would be described as palatial. It's twenty thousand square feet and has a bunch of crap that I don't even care about. This was just a means to an end. I could hear the owner of Keen Realty drooling over the phone when I told her what I was looking for and who I wanted to show it. With the type of commission they could make, she was more than happy to give me whatever I wanted.

As I sit in the car, I see the familiar Camry pull up. I made sure to get here thirty minutes before the scheduled time, and I made sure to drive a different car. I don't want her recognizing the BMW that I was in the first night we met, so I drive the R8 today.

She walks up to my tinted windows. I take a deep breath before I get out.

She stands stock still when she sees me. She's in complete shock, but soon that shock turns to fury. I see the fire in her eyes. I rake my eyes over her body and just take her in. Today she's wearing a gray pantsuit today. The pants aren't too tight but they are fitted, and her jacket is tapered at the waist and shows her curves. I see she's wearing a bright blue collared shirt underneath her jacket. The color of the shirt matches her blue eyes perfectly.

"Ms. Steele," I say to her and extend my hand. She looks down at it, but doesn't take it.

"Is this some joke?"

"Joke? I'm interested in buying a house. You're a realtor. I'm a potential buyer."

"Fine. Follow me," she says with an eyeroll. Before I start to follow, I grab the package I have in the back seat of my car. We walk to the door and she punches in the code.

"What's in the bag?" She asks once we step inside.

"Since I scheduled this appointment during lunch time, I thought I'd bring some lunch." I know for a fact from Ryan that she eats lunch at noon everyday, which is why I scheduled this showing for this time. I wait for her to put up a fight. Bring on the fight, Ana. I'll force feed you this food if need be.

"Oh. That's surprisingly considerate of you, Chad. Thank you." She even manages a smile after that. I become paralyzed by her smile, but I manage to pull all the food out and lay it on the island in the kitchen. I pull out two bottles of water.

"So, the name is Christian, not Chad. And for our entrée, would the lady prefer salmon or chicken? I have a few different sides to choose from," I say to her.

"Salmon, please," she says before she starts digging in. I eat the chicken as I sit in a stool next to her.

"So, why real estate?" I ask. We eat in silence for several minutes. Since she's in such an agreeable mood, I'm going to take advantage of it.

"They were willing to hire me, and it pays the bills. The owner is married to Ray's army buddy and she paid for me to get licensed. After college, I wanted a career in publishing, but that didn't work out. This is fine for now, though. It gives me time to write." This is the kind of stuff that I don't know about.

"Is that something you're passionate about? Writing?"

"We'll see. I don't know how good I am at it. I figure I'd give it a try. I dabble in poetry, but I know that poetry writing isn't exactly lucrative," She says with a chuckle.

"What's your poetry about?"

"They're incredibly personal. I would never try to get those publish. They're a therapy of sorts." Now I'm curious. I turn and face her.

"Now, why would you need therapy?" I ask gently, as I put a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Everyone has their issues. Are you done eating? Let's go look at this huge house," she says as she hops off the stool and clears the island. She puts all the trash in the bag, and excuses herself as she goes and puts the bag in her car.

"Thank you for lunch," she says when she steps back in the house, but I can see that she's closing herself off again.

"You're welcome. See? I'm not so awful." She blushes and my heart swells. "And you'll see how nice I can be when we have our second date on Friday."

"Our second date? When did we have our first?"

"Just now. We sat down, had a meal together, talked without all of the snark. You're a delight, Ms. Steele."

"Um, that was not a date. That was business. Oh, and there will not be a date on Friday. I told you hell would freeze over first."

"I'll be sure to check the weather channel all week, but guarantee you that there will be a date. And you'll have a good time." She laughs at me and shakes her head.

"I sincerely hope you're not a gambler. Let's go look at this house," she says. What she doesn't know is that she's being followed. If she tries to run off somewhere on Friday, I will just find her ass. I've picked out a beautiful Valentino burgundy fit and flare cocktail dress for her to wear, along with a pair of Jimmy Choos, which will be delivered to her apartment tomorrow. I'll be delivering the diamond earrings to her myself when I pick her up. I've already informed my mother that I'll be bringing a date, so there is no going back now. Mother is excited, and I never disappoint mother.

We start the tour of the house in the foyer, which has a double staircase. The tile in the foyer must have recently been shined because Ms. Steele slipped in her stilettos and I grab her to hold her upright. This time she doesn't pull away from me as if I have leprosy. She has a folder on the house and we start with the family room, the gym, indoor pool, the many bathrooms on the main floor and the kitchen. The kitchen is massive with cherry wood cabinets and granite counter tops.

She's professional and knows lots of little details about the house.

"Do you like it?" I ask her.

"It's a beautiful house," she says.

"Yes, but do you like it?"

"It doesn't matter if I like it. You're not buying it for me."

"I could," I say to her.

"Ok. We're done here, Mr. Grey. You have wasted my time," she says as she starts to walk towards the front door.

"We haven't seen the upstairs yet," I tell her.

"Why are you doing this? What possible reason could a single guy like you need a twenty thousand square foot home?"

"I'm a customer so you have to show it to me," I say getting pissed. Who the hell does she think she is to walk out on me.

"This is my livelihood, you know. I could be showing a real buyer something instead of wasting my time here with you, but fine. You're the customer, so let's go. I don't want you giving me a bad Yelp review." As if I would ever do that.

She leads me upstairs and shows me the rest of the house, which takes about an hour.

"So, what's your opinion? I like it, but I want someone else's thoughts."

"I love it. I think you should make an offer right now," she says. I flash her my best smile.

"Come on, Ms. Steele. You wouldn't just be saying that to earn a commission would you?"

"And what a commission it would be, Mr. Grey. I'd be able to work less and concentrate more on my book just from this sale alone. Shall we draw up the paperwork?"

"You wouldn't be leading a poor bachelor astray just so you can earn a buck, would you?"

"Any bachelor who is considering this house is anything but poor, Mr. Grey," she says back.

"Touche, but please give me your honest opinion."

She sighs.

"I don't like it," she finally says.

"Because?"

"It's too big. It took us over an hour just to see the house. This feels more like a museum than a home. I don't like the kitchen at all. I prefer light colors to the cherry cabinets. I know that's easily fixable, but why spend fifteen million on a house that's not perfect. I also don't like the master bedroom. It's bigger than most houses. I'd want my bedroom to be small, cozy, more intimate." Well tell me how you really feel, Ms. Steele.

"Ok, then I won't take it," I say. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Just like I thought. A waste of my time," she mutters.

"Show me something else in the neighborhood. Something smaller, no bigger than 6500 square feet."

She huffs but tells me she'll be right back. I watch as she walks out of the house, and for a minute I think she might be leaving, but she comes back with her iPad. She pulls up some listings and we take virtual tours of three other houses. I use that opportunity to get close to her. I smell her hair again and make sure our bodies touch as I look at her iPad.

"Show me this one," I say of a 6000 square foot home about a quarter mile away. I get in my car and follow her. It turns out she didn't like that house either, so we saw another one about three doors down.

"What do you think of this one so far?" I ask after we looked at the first level. It has an open floor plan and the lighter color kitchen that she said she liked. The kitchen faces the sound and leads to a huge patio and an even bigger backyard, which has a swimming pool.

She lays both hands on the island in the kitchen and just leans in. She closes her eyes as if she's picturing herself here.

"I love it. The first house was just so cold and impersonal. This one is inviting, personal; intimate even. You have lots of space, but with the open floor plan, you're never far away from your loved ones. To me, this is a family home, so I can picture a family here cooking breakfast, sitting in front of the fire place. And you can put a Christmas tree right over there," she says pointing to an area by the front window. I close my eyes and try to picture us here on a Saturday morning, and Ana cooking. I wonder if she knows how to make waffles.

Before she says anything else, she starts up the stairs and I follow. We look at all the rooms in that floor and enter the master bedroom last. Ana walks in and just takes it all in.

"Do you see the fireplace? Can you imagine spending the cold Seattle nights here with your significant other? Drinking a glass of wine or a mug of hot chocolate after a long day in front of the fireplace?" She hugs herself and spins. She actually spins around the room. I go to the fireplace and turn it on and watch as she takes off her stilettos and lay on the plush carpet putting her hands behind her head. I can't help myself and lay next to her.

"I don't get to show these fancy houses too often. This has been a treat," she admits.

"So, it's a good thing we met when we did," I say as I turn on my side to face her.

She turns towards me, and props her head up with one hand.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Why not? We're doing good business, and we're dating." I give her the smile that makes

"We are definitely not dating. Are you going to buy this house so I can earn a fat commission check or not?"

I think about how her eyes lit up during the tour of this house, and all I can do is envision her here with me.

"I'll take it," I say to her. I see her blue eyes widen.

"Just like that? Have you even been pre-approved?"

"I don't need to be preapproved. I'm paying cash," I say.

"Cash? This house costs five and a half million dollars!"

"Yes, but when you have billions, a few million is nothing."

"Billions?" Did this girl not do her research after I dropped my name? And how the hell does she not know that Christian Grey is worth billions.

"That's what I said. You can start counting that commission."

"Cabo, here I come," she says smiling brightly and clapping her hands together.

Before I can even think I speak out.

"I can take you," I say as I grab her hand and make eye contact. I feel this electrical charge go up my arm and envelope my entire body. I take her hand and kiss it. She pulls her hand away as if it was on fire and quickly stands up, putting her heels back on. I follow suit and stand up as well, but I'm not ready to forget about what almost just happened.

"If you're serious about buying this house, let's go back to the office and fill out the paperwork," she says while avoiding eye contact. I walk up to her and stand directly in front of her. She does everything but look at me. She runs her fingers through her hair while she fidgets.

"Why does a single guy like you want a family home like this anyway? Oh, I bet I know," she says. "For the orgies, I bet."

"The what?" I choke out.

"I've heard all about you from Kate," she says crossing her arms in front of her.

"Who?"

"Kate! Elliot's girlfriend!" She yells.

"I thought her name was Kori?"

"God, you're such a jerk!" She says as she turns around to leave the room. I follow behind her and grab her elbow.

"I'm a jerk? She's spreading lies about me having orgies, and I'm the jerk? For your information, I'd never participate in an orgy. I don't share, Ms. Steele," I say to her. She tries to pull her arm from my hold, but I hold it firm.

"How noble of you, sir. I guess I was right the first time. You're more of the one night stand type. How typical. The guy who can't even make the effort to remember his brother's girlfriend's name. Let me guess. You call all your conquests sweetheart or honeybun? How trite."

"I'd make an exception for you though, Anastasia Rose Steele. I'd never forget your name."

"I'm not flattered."

"I've already told you that I want to give you more." I begin.

"I know you're only interested because I didn't worship at your feet the night we met. If I had, you would have already forgotten my name by now. You'd be calling me Ava, or Anita. It's just one big game to you." This time she manages to pull her arm out of my grasp. She starts to walk down the hallway towards the staircase.

I've reached the end of my patience with this woman. I've spent days thinking about her, learning everything I can about her. I follow her to lunch, where she doesn't even notice me, have my security follow her ass to keep her safe from her dangerous ass job and she just blows me off. I don't think so, sweetheart. If Christian Grey makes the effort, you damn well better be receptive.

I catch up to her, grab her arm, spin her around and pull her to my chest.

"Bullshit. All I've done is think of you since we met, Anastasia Rose Steele. I don't know what it is about you, but I can't get you out of my mind. Maybe I'm a masochist because you've been nothing but a bitch to me since the night the very first night."

"Maybe I was a bitch because you were a conceited asshole who can't even," I shut her up before she can say anymore.

I press my lips to hers. She stands still from the shock of being kissed by me, but I start to put pressure on her mouth, trying to force her to open her mouth so I can taste her tongue. Before I can get her to open her mouth for me, she bites me on the bottom lip.

"Fuck!" I yell grabbing my lip to make sure the little vampire didn't draw blood. Lucky for her, she didn't. I catch up to her before just as she's about to go down the stairs and grab her arm again.

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask and before I realize what she lifts her hand to slap me, but I grab her wrist and pull her to me again, kissing her forcefully this time. She tries to pull away, but I hold her against my body, pressing her to me and god damn she feels good. She stops struggling and finally opens her mouth and I get my first taste once our tongues touch. She tastes sweet, like melon flavored lip balm. The scent of her strawberry shampoo invades my nostrils and I deepen the kiss even more. To my shock she starts to kiss me back. It's an angry kiss and I can feel her aggravation at me through the kiss. I roughly suck on her lips, and she does the same with mine. I let go of her hands so that I can wrap my arms around her waist, and she puts her hands in my hair, tugging in.

I think I hear myself moan as she does that. I pull her even closer, pressing my erection into her core. This time I hear her moan as we both completely lose ourselves in the kiss, pouring all of our frustrations into it.

I grab her round little ass and grind my erection into her even harder and she responds by grinding into me back.

Oh, baby! You're playing with fire. The beast in me awakens even more and I slap her hard on the ass.

"Yes!" I hear her say. Just as I'm about to pick her up and carry her back into the bedroom of this house that I intend to buy just because she likes it, my cell phone buzzes. I grab it out my pocket, hit ignore after seeing that it's Ros, all without breaking the kiss.

"I want you," I whisper. Before she can answer, my phone vibrates again. Fuck! It's Ros again.

"Hold on, baby," I say as I break the kiss.

"What, Ros?" I ask. I'm panting and have a rager of a boner. I see Ana look down at my erection and I lick my lips at her. She blushes, looks away and goes to stand in front of a window, looking outside.

I'm very unhappy to hear Ros rant about another company who is trying to play hardball in their negotiations. They want five million more than I'm willing to pay, and unfortunately I'm going to have to fly to Chicago to put some pressure on them. Fuck! Talk about shitty timing. Just as I'm making progress with little Ms. Steele, I have to leave town for a few days. I look at my watch, and realize I need to head to the office now, so that I can prepare to leave in a few hours.

I walk up to her as she has her back to me, lost in whatever she's look at outside. I put my hands on her hips and my chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, baby, but that was work and I have to go out of town for a few days."

I feel her tense under my touch.

"So, you're leaving?" Is that disappointment I hear in her voice? I hope so.

"Just for a few days, but I'll be back in time for our date on Friday," I tell her.

"The name is Ana, not baby, and I already told you I'm not going with you on Friday. Are you buying this house or not?" She says. I sigh. I guess we're back to this shit again. From hot kiss to raving bitch to saleswoman.

"Is that all you care about? Some fucking commission?"

"Well that is kinda my job!" She actually stomps her feet and leaves me standing there as she goes down the stairs. I follow her ass. I'm already irritated at the fact that I have to leave after our stormy kiss, now she's reverting back to her old ways.

"I told you I'm buying the fucking house. I'll have my secretary contact you. Let the owner know I'm putting in an offer and I'm paying cash. Once Elliot inspects this place, we can close. Are you happy now?"

"Very happy! Now I can go all inclusive when I go to Cabo!"

"I already told you I'll take you to fucking Cabo! You're not traipsing off to some foreign country by yourself." This woman pisses me off like no other. We finally reach downstairs and she yanks the front door open with as much strength as her little body could muster.

"Who says I'll be going alone? I have friends. Anyway, I wouldn't want you to be miss your flight to Chicago!" What the fuck is her problem? She can't possibly be mad that I'm leaving for a business trip, can she?

"You definitely won't be alone because I'll be there. I'll see you on Friday. And cut the shit. Wear the fucking dress and be ready when I pick your little ass up at seven pm sharp. I won't be in the mood to play your little games. Now come here!" She walks up to me and stands in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"And just who do you think you're ordering around, huh? I'll have you know," I don't let her finish. I just grab her and shut her up with my mouth. Just like before the kiss gets passionate quickly. We stand in front of my car and kiss each other like two people who are just hungry for each other. I reluctantly break the kiss since I'm now on a tight schedule.

I slap her ass again before I walk her to her car and open the door for her.

"I'll call you."

"Don't bother," is the last thing she says as she drives off.

FRIDAY

I'm stuck in meeting after meeting the entire two and a half days I spend in Chicago. The weather crappy weather doesn't help my mood either. Add to that, the fact that Ms. Steele only wanted to talk about the sale of the house whenever I called her. I was so busy with meetings and staying afloat of my other GEH business that I didn't have much time to call her anyway.

Now I'm back in Seattle and ready to go pick up my date for tonight. I texted her earlier reminding her to be ready, but just to make sure she doesn't try anything, I'm showing up an hour ahead of schedule.

Now I have the earrings and a bouquet of roses for my Anastasia Rose. Ryan has been shadowing her as usual and he even sent me some pictures of her as she went about her day. He even has some of her in the grocery store and going to and from showings. In every picture, she's absolutely stunning, and I can't wait to see her in her cocktail dress tonight. I was thrilled to hear that she went to get a manicure and pedicure today. I wish I had thought of setting that up for her, but there will be plenty of other occasions.

Taylor drives up to her apartment building and I leap out, eager to see my girl. I have the flowers and her jewelry, and a back up dress and shoes just in case she doesn't like what I sent. Luckily someone is exiting the building and I'm able to just walk right in. I might just have to buy this damn building so I can beef up the security.

I knock on the door and wait for her to answer.

"Oh, that was fast," I hear her say as she opens the door.

When she sees me, her eyes widen she yells out something about me not being the pizza she ordered as she tries to slam the door in my face. I quickly push the door open and let myself in, putting down the flower arrangement on her coffee table.

I look at her and she's in a pair of black yoga pants and a black tank top. Her hair is in a ponytail and she doesn't have on a stitch of make up. This is not someone who is getting ready for a formal charity event. She has her hands on her hips as usual, waiting to do battle, but there is something different about her tonight. I look at her again and it dawns on me. She's much taller. I look at her feet and she's wearing the pair of Jimmy Choos I had sent to her. Jimmy Choos and yoga pants. What the fuck!

"Why aren't you dressed?" I ask calmly as I step inside her apartment. Her tiny little one bedroom apartment.

"I told you I wasn't going, remember?"

"And I told you that you were going. You already have on the shoes so just go put on the dress." I'm so not in the mood for this shit.

"The dress and shoes are absolutely stunning, by the way. Your taste, assuming you didn't have your secretary pick this out, is amazing. You know I've never owned a Valentino dress before or owned a pair of Jimmy Choos. Just so you know, I'm a six and a half in shoes, not a six, but I can make these work. I'm going to look amazing in the outfit you picked for my date tomorrow. If the shoes don't loosen up, maybe I'll sell them on eBay and I can go to Spain instead of Cabo." What kind of bullshit is she spouting. And she starts walking around in the shoes, looking down at them and smiling. She lifts up one leg and flexes her foot while admiring the shoe. Baby, if you like Jimmy Choos, I can get you the entire spring collection.

"Our date is tonight, not tomorrow," I remind her. Is she senile or is she just trying to piss me off?

"I told you I'm not going to that. You can't just order me to go out with you. I don't take orders from you or from any man," she has the audacity to say to me, while not even bothering to look at me in the eyes. She's still looking down at the damn shoes, and walking around in them like she's on a runway.

"What is this feminist bullshit you're spouting now? And what date are you talking about? You want to go out tomorrow night too?" I was hoping for a night in with her after being gone most of the week, but if she wants to go out, I can make that happen.

"I am going on a date tomorrow, not with you though. I've met someone." Bullshit. I've had a member of my security on her twenty four hours a day. There has been no one else. And heaven help my security team if they've allowed some man to get close to her. I'd fire all of them on the spot. But just her entertaining the thought of being with someone else gets my blood pressure up.

"Anastasia, I've had a long week and I'm tired. I'm not in the mood to deal with your childish behavior tonight. I told you last week that you'd be attending this event with me on my arm, and that's exactly what you're going to do. I told my mother I was coming with a date, and she's excited. One thing I never, ever, ever, ever do is disappoint mother. Get your ass in your bedroom and put on the god damn dress. Now."

"Your mother? I'm not going out with some mama's boy. Get real," she says and starts walking and looking at those damn shoes again. "God, I love these shoes. Forget Cabo, I'm buying me a pair of these babies as soon as that check clears." Now I've had enough.

"I can be a mama's boy and Ana's man all at the same time. Now go get dressed. I'm not going to say it again. You can put on the dress or you can go in the yoga pants and the shoes." I know I'm about to do battle so I take off my tuxedo jacket. Thankfully I left the tie in the car.

"Make me. I dare you, Cody." I count to ten and then I start walking towards her. She's still just paying attention to those damn silver stilettos, so she doesn't see me approach. When she sees me, she runs out of my reach and goes and stands behind the couch. What fresh hell is this?

"You think the couch is going to protect you? I don't think so. And it's Christian. Say it. Christian?"

"You want to come into my home and tell me what to do? I don't think so, Carlton." I run around to the side of the couch to get her. She tries to run from me, but the shoes slow her down and I catch her. I pick her up with one arm wrapped around her tiny waist and walk towards the direction of what I think is the bedroom. She squirming, trying her best to get out of my arms, but she doesn't have a chance in hell of breaking free from my grip.

I get in the bedroom and close the door behind us. I still don't let her go. Her room is immaculate, not a thing out of place. Her bed is made and she has a beautiful blue quilt on top. I continue to hold her as I locate the closet. I see the dress hanging there and I grab it, while still holding her. I walk to the bed and toss her ass down.

She immediately gets up and tries to bolt from the bed, but I grab her and push her back down. I lay the dress at the foot of the bed. I climb on the bed and get on her, and pin her down, with her hands above her head. She's panting and her chest is heaving.

"I tried to do this the easy way but you're just too damn stubborn for your own good. Now, we can do it the hard way."

"You're so beautiful, do you know that? I'm going to sit you up and I'm going to take the tank top off." I let go of her hands, and I sit her up. She's looking at me and her breathing is still heavy. When her blue eyes find mine, I reach out and touch her cheek. Her skin is like silk. I lean down and I breath her in. Just then she turns her face towards mine, and our lips touch. I take that opportunity and I kiss her slowly. She responds and just like before, she puts her hands in my hair and I lose all senses. I lay her back down on the bed as we continue to kiss.

I break the kiss and look at her. She looks at me and offers me a shy smile. I reach for the hem of her tank top, and look at her, waiting for her to give me permission to take it off. She nods her head and I quickly remove the garment. Her naked breasts bounce and I cup them both in my hands. I flick my thumbs over her hardened nipples, and she moans. I look at her and she's biting her lip, studying me. She reaches up and strokes my hair again, and she lays on her back pulling me down towards her.

That's all the encouragement I need. I scoot down and take off her shoes, and I reach up for the hem of her yoga pants. Just like with the shirt, she nods, giving me permission to remove it. I remove the pants and her underwear in one swoop. She's laying naked before me with most beautiful skin. I touch it and she feels just like rose petals.

"You have to take off your clothes now," she whispers.

"Undress me, Ana," I say to her. She gets up and we're both on our knees on her bed. She reaches for my shirt, but I grab her hands.

"Christian. Say it." She gives me a mischievous smile.

"Curtis."

"Christian."

"Connor." I pull her to me and lean down, making sure our lips are barely touching.

"Christian. Say it." I say to her right before I lick her bottom lip with my tongue. I hear her whimper.

"Christian," she whispers.

"Even your neighbors are going to know my name by time I'm done with you tonight. You're about to be mine," I say just as my lips captures hers.

 **Looks like Christian got the girl! Do they make it to the charity event? Does Christian ever remember Kate's name? Do they ever make it to Cabo? Thank you all for reading and reviewing this short Valentine's Day story. You guys rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **ALL CREDIT TO ELJ**

I'm just desperate to kiss her and I ravage her mouth with mine, sticking my tongue in her mouth as far as it would go. She's just as desperate for me because she kisses me back, with as much fervor as she can muster. Without breaking the kiss, she starts to unbutton my shirt. I let her.

As she's trying to get me shirtless, I reach down and put both of my palms on her ass cheeks, covering her little round butt completely. I try to pull her closer, but she resists as she's still trying to unbutton my shirt. Impatient to feel our naked bodies against each other, I reluctantly break the kiss and help unbutton my shirt. I throw in the floor and my tee shirt soon follows. We both stand up and Ana reaches for my pants, and before I know it, they're in a heap on the floor too, and I'm standing naked before her. She's looking into my eyes, but she starts to look down, from my torso all the way down to the rest of my body. She looks back at me in shock after seeing my naked dick for the first time. I see a smirk on her face.

"No wonder you're such a conceited bastard. You better be able to work that thing," she says before giving my dick a gentle slap, causing me to moan.

"You'll be screaming my name in no time."

"I'd better be," she says as she continues her inspection. She takes a finger and runs it against the muscles of my abdomen.

'Mmmm," she says as she walks around my body. She stands behind me and runs that same finger from my back to my buttocks. She takes her little hand and squeezes my butt cheeks before she gives it a good slap. She packs a lot of power for a little thing.

"Somebody works out. I like it. I like it a lot."

I can't take it anymore. I take her and throw her on the bed, and cover her body with mine. My mouth attacks hers again, resuming our passionate kiss. She puts her hands in my hair and wraps one leg around me. I can't get close enough to her. The way she tastes and smells has me under a trance. I continue to kiss her lips before moving to her neck. She moves her head to the side, giving me better access. I can't help myself. I bite down on her neck and she lets out a little gasp.

I feel her hands all over my body. She's caressing the back of my neck, my back and my ass. I grind into her, making her feel how much I want her.

"You feel so good, Ana. I've wanted this since the moment I opened the door and found you standing there. You're the sexiest woman I've ever soon," I whisper against her neck.

She grabs my face and I turn my head to look at her. Her eyes lock with mine as she looks at me. I'm expecting her to make a smart ass comment, but she just looks at me with clear blue eyes as if she's searching for something. She has a look of vulnerability about her, something I've never seen in her before. She lifts her head up and puckers her lips. I take her mouth in mine again, as her hands resume roaming my body.

I go back to her neck and move down her body, taking a hard nipple in my mouth.

"Oh, yes," I hear her moan. I'm not gentle with her nipple. All these weeks of her denying me has awakened the beast in me and he can't be contained. I suck as hard as I can. I pull and bite her nipples and breasts as she writhes underneath me, moaning and stroking my hair.

Her hands continue to roam my body, but this time she reaches for my chest. I grab her hands and intertwine our fingers together instead. Touching my chest is still not something I'm comfortable with. That's why I've always limited myself to one nightstands where I've either handcuffed or tied the woman's hands. I didn't want them getting any ideas about touching me, but I know this little vixen won't stand for that for too long. She's going to want access to every part of me. She'll want to invade my body as much as she's invaded my soul.

"I want to touch you and then I want to ride your cock, after I suck it." Who knew my little minx would have such a dirty mouth.

"Oh, yeah. You think you can dictate what happens in here?" I whisper while still attacking one of her breasts. I try to stick the entire breast in my mouth, but it's too big, so I just bite the nipple instead.

"Ouch," she says and I bite the other one, harder.

"I want to touch it," she says as she tries to pull her hands from mine.

"Touch what?" I ask against her breast.

"That huge cock of yours to start with, followed by the rest of you."

If she touches my cock, I might just combust in this bed right now, and I don't know how I'll react with her touching my naked chest. Now I'm kicking myself for not leaving my tee shirt on at least.

"You've given me the run around for weeks. I'm running the show here, and I want to eat that little pussy of yours," I whisper as I kiss her navel and lower myself between her legs. She reaches for my hair again as I spread her legs apart, leaving her open before me. She has a puff of pubic hair. I don't remember the last time I saw hair on a woman's pussy. All of the women I've been with have been completely bare, and I've always thought I preferred it that way, but this is a sight to behold. I put my head between her legs and open her folds, smelling her desire and seeing he pink flesh.

I don't even need to touch her to know that she's wet. I can tell just by the glistening sheen on her folds. I have to touch her, so I rub my hand up and down her pussy, and she jolts. I stick two fingers inside of her and feel her moisture. She's wet, hot and ready for me. I take my fingers out and lick them, enjoying her tanginess.

"Please, Christian," she says as she pulls on my hair and writhes on the bed. I can't wait another minute. I have to taste her. I start to lick her clit, teasing it slowing with my tongue; flicking it. My own erection has gotten even bigger at the sounds of her moans. She's not exactly quiet, and her moans soon fill the room.

Her carnal sounds make my cock even harder and I stop the teasing and really start to eat her pussy, covering it completely with my mouth and sucking. I can count on one hand how many times I've done this to a woman. The act is too intimate, too personal, but I can't get enough of her taste; her smell. I bite her clit and when she arches her body off the bed, I stick my tongue inside of her, fucking her with my tongue.

"Oh, god. Oh, god. Don't stop." I pull my tongue out and suck on her clit and she comes in my mouth. Now that's a first. I've never allowed a woman to orgasm in my mouth before, but the only thing I'm thinking about is that I can't wait until I can taste her again.

I lay next to her and she leans in for a kiss. We kiss with abandon, our tongues invading each other. She tries to push me onto my back, but I resist.

"I want you in my mouth now," she says, licking her lips. What I wouldn't give for that, but I don't want to ask her to get on her knees the first time she does that, besides we are short on time. I see her tank top is still on the bed, so I grab it.

"I told you I'm running the show, Ms. Steele." Before she can ask any questions, I tie her hands to the headboard of her bed. She starts to pull on them, but I just smile at her.

"You're completely at my mercy."

"Not fair," she whimpers. I jump off the bed and retrieve the condom from my pants pocket and quickly put it on. I get back on the bed and spread her legs apart.

"I'm going to fuck you now. I've wanted you since that first night," I say as I align myself at her opening.

"Mmmm. Less talking, more fucking."

"You and that smart mouth," I say as I ram myself inside of her.

"Oh, shit!" She yells. "God, yes!" I need no further encouragement and start to fuck her hard. She's just as I imagined. She's hot, moist and ready for me. I thrust in and out as fast as I can, giving her deep, long measured strokes. I pull out completely and slam myself back in, each time feeling more explosive than the last. Her pussy gets wetter and wetter with each stroke.

As much as I want to come, I want to savor the moment. I slow down and capture her mouth again, kissing her tenderly, and biting gently on her bottom lip. I leave her mouth and kiss her neck, while slowly thrusting into her.

"Aaaah," She yells. "I'm going to come again."

"Let me hear you, baby. Let me feel you." I pick up the pace, thrusting into her as deep as I could possibly go. I feel her pussy contract, gripping my dick like a vice as she comes again.

"Christian!" She yells in the small bedroom.

I thrust one last time before releasing myself inside of her.

"Oh, baby," Is all I can manage to say as I roll off her body. We both lay there panting like we just ran a marathon. I pull off the condom and untie her hands, rubbing her wrists and kissing them.

We lay there facing each other, and I kiss her nose.

"You definitely know how to use that thing," she says as she gives my dick a tug, and I laugh.

"Come here," I say as I pull her into my chest and intertwine my hand with hers, as we also intertwine our legs.

"I wanted to taste you," she says with a pout. "And touch you."

I close my eyes for a minute imagining her touch. She's already touched me in a way no one else ever has.

I lay on my back and pull her on top of me. Her little body just fits me so perfectly. She lays there with her head in the crook of my neck and one hand in my hair, stroking my scalp. I take her other hand and lay it on my chest. All I feel is the warmth of her hand over my heart. She lifts her head up and looks at me, locking our eyes; trying to read me. I move her hand all over my chest, before removing my hand from atop hers, leaving her hand on my chest unassisted by me.

She never breaks eye contact with me as her hand slowly and cautiously explore my chest. I can hear my own heartbeat and I feel my pulse quicken. She takes her hand from my chest to my torso, and back again, touching my pecs along the way, never looking away from me. The travels to my naval and touches my dick, which is already semi erect again. She flicks her finger over the tip, causing me to moan.

She moves her hand back up to my chest and rests in there, and she puts her head back in the crook of my neck. I lay my hand on top of hers and pull her even closer, putting my other hand on one of her butt cheeks.

This is the closest that I've ever been with another human being, and I just breath her in and feel her soft skin against mine.

"I let you sample Ana's goodies and now you want to get all possessive and start putting labels on things? Really?" She says to me as I zip up her dress. We're in her tiny little bathroom getting ready for the charity event, which we are going to be late for. I abhor tardiness, as does mother, but I think she'll be pleasantly surprised when she sees that I really do have a date tonight.

I reach underneath her dress and slide my hand in her panties.

"These are Christian's goodies now," I say as I slide a finger inside of her, slip it out and lick it all while she watches in the mirror. I can already see the desire in her blue eyes.

"Mine." I repeat. "And I'm yours."

"What makes you think I want you to be mine?"

"Well the way you were moaning and screaming out my name was a big clue." I see her blush.

"In your dreams."

I stand behind her and put my arms around her waist, pulling her into my chest.

"Not a dream. Our reality now, Ms. Steele. We're a couple and that's that."

"But I can't stand you, remember?" She says cheekily. I turn her around and kiss her soundly, totally possessing her mouth with me.

"Fine, but as long as I'm the only man in your life that you can't stand, I can live with that. And your pussy likes me plenty. Let's go." I give her a slap on the ass and walk out of the bathroom. She comes out a few minutes later. Her hair is bone straight today and she's wearing some light make up, not that she needs it.

She put on her shoes and coat, and we walk out of her apartment hand in hand.

"I'll agree to us being a couple on one condition," she says.

"Negotiations are over. We're already a couple, but state your condition."

"Mother, you're a vision," I say as I kiss my mother's cheek. Grace Grey looks the epitome of class in her navy blue gown. We're about forty five minutes late, but people are still having cocktails before dinner is served.

"You remember Ana?" I say while still holding on to my girl's hand.

"Of course, honey. Good to see you again, Ana, and you look lovely. Everyone is already at the table." Mom gives Ana the look over and gives her a brief hug. We follow her and I see dad, Mia, Elliot and his date. As I approach the table, Elliot and his date see me and Ana and they both look down at our joined hands. She immediately starts choking on her water. Choke on it, bitch.

Dad comes around the table and greets Ana. I see Ana blush and fidget a bit. I think my little minx is nervous. Who would have thought that little fireball would ever get nervous.

"Dude," is all Elliot says wide eyed and confused.

"Mia, you're looking less ugly than usual," my standard greeting for her. She makes a face, which is her standard reply.

Now this is the part that's going to sting. I feel Ana squeeze my hand and I swallow before I can speak again. I clear my throat and take a sip of water.

"Katherine, you're looking lovely as well," I lie. "But none of you ladies hold a candle to my lady here," I say as kiss Ana's cheek and pull her chair out for her.

"It's Kate. I prefer Kate," she says with her voice full of venom. I roll my eyes. She just guaranteed that I will never call her Kate. Why can't she just accept this victory.

"Which is short for Katherine," I say back. I'll just ignore her ass for the rest of the night.

"Baby, would you like a drink?" I ask as the waiter approaches our table. Katherine starts to choke at the term of endearment that I just used on my girlfriend. I try not to roll my eyes. Where does Elliot find them?

"Just a white wine, please," she says sweetly.

Katherine is looking from me to Ana and looking daggers at me. What the hell did I ever do to this girl, but be a complete gentleman? I give her dirty looks back. I dare her to say anything derogatory to me in front of my mother. No one talks back about Grace Grey's children and live to tell about it. If Katherine has an iota of sense she would have picked up that. I think she does, because she says nothing.

"Cary, is that Mike Greene from your office? Let's go say hello," she says and my father follows like he always does.

As soon as my parents leave, Katherine turns her hateful glare back at me.

"Did he blackmail you into coming here tonight, Ana?" As if I would ever need to blackmail a woman.

"What? No! Why would you say something like that, Kate?" Ana says.

"Because you told me on multiple occasions how you thought he was an arrogant prick who thought the world revolved around him and now you show up here with him tonight? Holding hands? For days, you did nothing but talk about how you wanted to smack that look off his face. You called him every name in the book. He's a complete dick, Ana." The nerve of this woman. I've been nothing but nice to her from day one. But it's nice to know that I was on Ana's mind so much. The girl doth protested too much. I knew she wanted me!

"Listen, Kate," Ana begins, looking embarrassed by what Katherine just said. Her face is completely red now.

"Just who the hell are you calling a dick? Elliot, are you going to just sit there and let your girlfriend insult our brother?" What Kate doesn't realize is that Mia won't stand for anyone talking shit about her siblings either.

"He has been a total dick, Mia. You haven't always been around." So much for Elliot defending me. I take offense to that.

"No one blackmailed me into anything, Kate. Maybe I just changed my mind about him, did you ever consider that? He's not as big as an asshole as I originally thought." Well thanks, I think.

"Oh, really? Let me guess. Once he got you that four thousand dollar dress and those Jimmy Choos, you changed your mind? I didn't think you were that type." Now this bitch has lost her mind.

"What the hell are you implying? I'm not the one who's gotten handouts from daddy all my life. Have you ever worked for anything? I've worked for everything, including working through all four years of college so don't you ever accuse me of being the type of person who would use somebody." My girl has fire! Tell her, baby, before I do.

"And as for Christian, we're a couple now. If you want to continue to be my friend, you can cut the attitude." Damn right we're a couple.

"What about his fucking attitude? Have you forgotten how he's treated me? I've known you for years and you've known him for five minutes and you're already giving me ultimatums. I've always been there for you, and helped you through that clusterfuck with James and now I'm the bad guy? Can I talk to you alone for a minute, Ana? Please?" I can see now she's getting tears in her eyes. Elliot pulls her to him and whispers something in her ear and she nods. James? James? That name sounds familiar.

"Why? So you can talk shit about me?" I snap.

"I don't need to talk shit about you. Everybody knows what an asshole you are. You'll fuck it up soon enough with your arrogant and smug attitude. I'll throw a party when Ana wakes up and dumps your sorry ass," that fucking bitch has a nerve. I don't know why I wasted so much time being nice to her in the past.

"I told you to stop talking shit about my brother! Just what the fuck is your problem," Mia says to Katherine as she stands up, ready to defend me.

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want to say about your brother, princess. What are you going to do about it?" Katherine has now stood up and is giving Mia the death glare. I need to end this. Before I can tell Mia to sit down, Ana speaks.

"Enough, Kate! I thought you said you wanted to talk? Let's go fucking talk then!"

"Stay out of it, Mia. Our brother is not the innocent angel you and mom think he is," Elliot whisper yells at Mia.

"Can everybody please stop making a scene. Let's go talk, Kate, but the conversation ends the minute you say anything derogatory about him," Ana says. I stand up and pull her chair out for her. I give her a not so chaste kiss on the lips before she goes off with Kate towards the ladies' room.

"Can you cut the shit, Christian? I'm sick of you acting like a total fucking asshole towards my girlfriend, and then playing the victim. How would you feel if I start calling Ana Alice, or Amanda, or Alicia? Grow the fuck up, man." Elliot says to me. I'd beat his fucking ass if he treated my girlfriend like that.

"What the hell have I missed?" Mia asks.

"This fucking douchebag acts like he can't remember Kate's name."

"I just fucking called her Katherine tonight. You heard me, Mia."

"Yeah, he did and she gave him attitude. She better check that shit at the door." My sister always has my back and I give Elliot a smug look.

"I don't know what the fuck his problem is, Mia. I've been nothing but a gentleman to Katherine since the beginning. But do you see the way she treats me?"

"She's a total bitch to you and I don't know how you can't see that, Elliot. I see some people I know so I'm going to say hello. Ana is totally adorable by the way." With that she leaves the table.

"You keep that shit up, Christian and I'll be sure to let it drop that there are at least three women here that you slept with. Cut the shit or I'll knock that smug look off your ugly fucking face. Ana won't think you're so pretty after I fuck you up. Does Ana know how much of slut you are? I know her and I don't think she'd appreciate it. Remember what happened with that crazy bitch, Leila and the lie I had to tell to cover for your sorry ass? So you can continue to be mom's good little boy? I'll let that spill. Keep acting like a dick. Motherfucker." This is the problem when you confide in your brother. He stores up all that information and threatens you with it. Fucking asshole. I pray to god that he didn't tell his girlfriend about any of this, or I'm doomed.

"Reformed slut, thank you very much. You act like I'm the only one here with a past. Blow up my shit and I'll blow up yours, asshole."

"Reformed slut, my ass. The difference is, you dumb motherfucker, that everyone knows about my past. I don't pretend to be a perfect little angel so I can be mommy's favorite. Kate knows about my past and I know about hers. So go ahead, tell everyone. I dare you," and with that he leaves the table. Damn! Fuck!

For the first time tonight, I look around the room and see at least four women that I had one night stands with. Four that I remember at least. Shit! I better keep Ana close to me tonight.

The waiter comes back with our drinks, and I sip my scotch. I spot Ana and Katherine over by the bar talking. I can't hear what they're saying but they hug before they walk back to the table. I stand as they approach, showing off my good manners. I pull out Ana's chair first, followed by Katherine's. She doesn't even thank me, just continues to look daggers at me. And she doesn't even have the decency to apologize for the awful things she's said about me tonight.

"Thank you, Christian," Ana says. At least somebody has manners. I take her hand and kiss it.

"I missed you," I say to her, meaning it. She blushes.

"There's a silent auction. Let's go take a look," I say to my date once she finishes her drink. She agrees and I pull her chair out for her.

"Karina," I whisper so that only she can hear as I walk by her chair. He head whips around and she give me a dirty look. I flash her my best smile.

The rest of the night passes quickly. As luck would have it, there was a 5 day trip to Cabo up for auction and I bid on it, as well as some artwork. I wrote a fat check, had dinner, where Katherine put on a good act, but whenever no one was looking, she was giving me her glare, but she checked her attitude at the door once Grace Grey arrived at the table.

After dessert, there was dancing and I danced several times with my date, as well as Mia and mom. Ana even danced with dad and Elliot. Since mom was nearby, I asked Katherine to dance, but she refused, saying she was thirsty and going to get a drink. Mom smiled at me and commented on what a gentleman she raised, and how wonderful Ana is. I gave her my best smile and she gushed.

 **A/N – I think I can squeeze at least one more chapter after this one. Please let me know what you think. I thing CG is a total instigator. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Will Christian's slut like ways catch up to him?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **ALL CREDIT TO ELJ**

 **I've changed the rating of this story to M for mature.**

I spot Ana talking to Elliot and Elliot's shrew over by the bar and start my way over to them. I've pretty much stayed away from Elliot and Kate since Elliot and I exchanged not so pleasant words, so I don't think he'd be running his mouth to Ana about my conquests who happen to be at this party.

"Christian, honey. Come say hello to Mike Greene. You remember him from your father's office, right?" Mom asks. Sure, I remember him. What's more is that I remember is that his daughter, Amanda Greene, blew me at my father's firm's Christmas party a few years ago in her father's office. She's made several attempts of reaching out to me since then, but I've had no interest.

I shake Mike's hand. He's a little bit older than Carrick, with a bald head and a pot belly. He goes on about how he can't wait to retire early in a few years. I listen with only half an ear as I keep my eye on Ana and on the other women from my past. She seems to be laughing at whatever Elliot just said and is none the wiser about how I'm pretty much shitting bricks. I breath a sigh of relief and excuse myself from Mr. Greene and make my way over to the trio.

"Hey, stranger," someone says as she steps in front of me and grabs my forearms, stopping me in my tracks. Oh, fuck. It's Kayla Browne, a Seattle socialite who trolls these parties looking for a man to either fuck or marry. She's very successful in her own right though, working for Amazon right here in Seattle.

"Hey, there," I say, removing her hands from my body. As I'm about to let her hands go, she holds on to them.

"I've been trying to get your attention all night, but you seemed preoccupied," she pouts. If this is her attempt at being attractive, it's not working. She seems desperate, and I don't like desperate.

"I'm here with my girlfriend, Kayla. Please excuse me so I can get back to her," I say finally pulling my hands out of her grip, trying my best to be polite.

"During our time together, you told me you didn't do the girlfriend thing."

"I didn't do the girlfriend thing at that time. What's your point?"

"My point is, you said you were only into one night stands and now here you are, playing the devoted sap to some nobody. Who the hell is she anyway?" I know this bitch just did not say that to me.

"What exactly makes you think that you can question me about who I'm with, Kayla? You were a one night stand. She's not. And if you ever say anything against my girlfriend again, you'll live to regret it. Got it?"

"Well if you want some variety, you know how to reach me. I remember how much of a good time we had together. Do you? I'd like to remind you," she says as she pulls out a business card and puts it in the pocket of my shirt.

"Maybe you're deliberately being obtuse or you're just stupid. I'm not interested. I have no memory of my time with you. It must not have been that good." I take out her business card and press it into the palm of her hand before walking away from her.

I look over her head to find Ana watching us, with one eyebrow raised, and Katherine looking like she smells something foul. Elliot is slowly shaking his head at me. Fuck! I need to get the hell out of here now!

I have no time for Kate or Elliot right now. I just go around her and go to my woman.

"Hi, baby. Ready to go?" I say as I put my arm around her and pull her close. She puts her arm around my waist and lays her head on my chest just long enough for me to kiss her hair. Please say you're ready to get the fuck out of here and away from these people.

"Ready to go already, C? What's the rush?" Elliot asks. The look he's giving me tells me he knows exactly why I'm so eager to leave.

"I just want to be alone with Ana, but you probably don't understand that feeling." God, I just can't help being a prick. I need to stop this because he has too much on me.

He gives me a fake smile and grabs Katherine's hand, kissing it.

"I know the feeling very well, Christian. We'll be heading out soon too, but first I'm going to introduce Kate to a few people. Is there anyone here you want Ana to meet? Ana, Christian knows a lot of people here. You should seriously have him introduce you. Come on, Katie. I hope to see you soon, Ana," Elliot says. They both hug Ana before taking off. When he walks past me, I hear him mutter asshole. Why is he being such a douche? This is all my fault for telling him about my conquests. He knows all about Kayla Browne.

"What the hell was that all about? Why is Elliot being so cryptic?" Ana asks.

"He's probably just drunk. Let's go."

"And who was that woman who had her paws all over you? It looked like you guys were having quite the conversation."

"Just an acquaintance. She comes to a lot of these things. Let's go. I'm eager to get you alone and naked."

"Well she was acting pretty familiar for just an acquaintance." Fuck. She's fishing. Well I'm not about to tell her that she's a woman I fucked.

"Why, Ms. Steele, are you jealous? Don't worry about her. She was talking to me about a potential business opportunity and I told her I'm not interested." It's not exactly a lie. Kayla was talking to me about the business of fucking her again and I politely refused.

"Don't you wish, Mr. Grey. As if I would ever be jealous. It's a matter of possession, you see. You informed me that you were mine, and therefore, I don't want another woman's hands on what's mine."

"I like the sound of that, Ms. Steele. I like being yours." Just then we are handed out coats and I help her with hers. She's only been my girlfriend a few hours, but I find that I like pulling out her chair, opening up the car door for her or helping her with her coat. I'm going to be great at this boyfriend thing.

"You'd better. Especially since you begged me to take you."

"Thank you for putting me out of my misery. Do you like being mine?"

"Who said I was yours?"

"You _are_ mine," I say as I kiss her and stroke her hair. "You are most definitely mine." I kiss her again. As I look up, I see Kayla looking at us, studying our interaction. I start to sweat when I see her start to walk towards us. Thankfully Elliot intercepts and starts a conversation with her. I breathe a sigh of relief and thank the heavens above that my brother still has my back even when I act like a complete and utter asshole.

I turn my focus back on Ana and offer her my arm.

She takes my offered arm, but before we can leave, Grace and Mia approach.

"Mother, how is it you look even more beautiful now than you did when I first walked in? What's your secret, Grace Grey?" I kiss her cheek for good measure.

"Oh, Christian! Are you two leaving already?"

"Yes, Ana is eager to get me alone," I say and see Ana blush red right before my eyes.

"Aww. It was nice to meet you, Ana," Mia says.

"Well you two have a good night. I hope to see you again soon, Ana." We all hug and finally Ana and I walk the fuck out of there without any more interruptions, leaving Kayla and the other women behind.

THAT SAME NIGHT - CG'S APARTMENT

"Oh, shit!" I yell out just as I come in Ana's mouth. After the party, I convinced her to come back home with me. We stopped by her place first so she can pack a bag, but she informed me that she has three showings tomorrow starting at eleven, so I need to make good use of my time. I'm already irritated by her fucking job. She'll be gone for most of Saturday. Fuck!

I lay on my back and pull her on top of me, just like I did after our first time at her apartment. She puts her head on the crook of my neck, her little hand on my chest and my hand grabs her naked butt. She fits my body so perfectly.

We've fucked twice since we got to Escala. I just carried her out of the elevator and brought her straight to my room, where we went wild on each other.

"You give one hell of a blow job," I pant.

"And you eat pussy like a champion." Her and her smart mouth. I slap her ass and she bites my chest. The bite takes me by surprise, so I start to tickle her. She rolls off of me and straddles me, and starts to tickle me back. I grab her arms and push her back down on top of me, cradling her body into mine.

"I still can't stand you," she says playfully.

"Well I guess I'll have to work that much harder to get you to change your mind, but I adore you," I say as I kiss her forehead.

"In your haste to get me into bed, you didn't even give me a tour of this place. It looks kinda fancy from what little of it I saw."

"Well if you can peel yourself away from my body, I'll give you a tour."

"You're the one who's holding onto me for dear life. It's like you can't keep your hands off me."

"You're right. I can't. You have this incredibly soft skin and when you look at me with those baby blue eyes, just like you're doing now, I just lose all sense of self. You absolutely hypnotize me, beautiful.

"Wow. You are good," she says. "You have a line for everything."

I take her hand and hold it to my chest. I know she doesn't realize what allowing her to touch me means, but I want her to know. I hold her gaze.

"No lines. Tell me you believe me." I try to hold her gaze but she looks away.

"I believe you believe it. Come on. Show me around and feed me. I'm hungry." And with that she jumps off my body and puts on my tee shirt, a bit put off by her reaction, wanting her to know that my feelings are sincere. I guess I'll just have to show her over time.

I put on a pair of sweats and a clean tee shirt and give her a tour of the apartment. She tells me the library is her favorite room and I make a note to have a desk set up for her there so she can write. I'll surprise her with it the next time she comes over.

"So, what do you want to eat? Gail has left some mac and cheese. There's a roasted chicken and vegetables. What's your pleasure, my lady?" I ask with a bow.

"Who the fuck is Gail? Tell me you're not feeding me food some other woman cooked for you," she says with hands on her hips, ready to do battle. It takes all of my willpower not to laugh at this little woman yelling at me in my own home.

"As much as I like your little fit of jealousy, Gail or Mrs. Jones, is my housekeeper. You'll meet her soon. Can we eat now or do you want to interrogate me some more? How is it that you're both jealous and unable to stand me at the same time, huh?"

"As if I would ever be jealous. I just don't want some slut of yours to poison me," she huffs, but she walks to where the food is, and starts making a plate.

"They are all ex sluts now," I joke but she looks at me with lips pursed, letting me know she's not amused. I can't help myself. I'm so turned on by her pique of jealousy that I walk up to her, pick her up and kiss her until she's breathless; until we're both breathless and ready for more. I'd take her back to the bedroom, but she told me she's hungry, so I need to feed her. I set her back down and she walk over to examine the food choices.

To my surprise, she makes me a plate too.

We enjoy a nice dinner together before we go back to the bedroom. Just as we're about to snuggle in bed together, my phone vibrates with yet another fucking email.

"You check your email and I'll go take a quick shower. I'll be right back." She didn't invite me so maybe she needs some privacy. I don't make it an issue and just nod my head. She leans in and gives me a quick kiss. I watch as she digs into her overnight bag for pajamas and a tooth brush. Next, she goes into her purse and pulls out what looks like a pack of birth control pills. I'm proven right when I see her pop a pill in her mouth before she enters into the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door closes, I bolt for her purse to feed my curiosity. Ortho-Novum. Definitely birth control pills. Is she sexually active? I know she's only had one boyfriend, but does she randomly hookup with guys? She better not be that type, but if she was, those days are over. For some reason the thought of that makes me so angry, and my hypocrisy is not lost on me, but I don't care. This is the type of shit a background check just doesn't tell you.

I don't use the time to check my email. Instead I look at the background check that I had done on her the first night we met all those weeks ago. I knew that name sounded familiar.

James Foster! He's that prick she was with about 2 years ago. It looks like they were together for just shy of a year, and then they broke up and he married someone else about a year after the breakup. That's a quick turnaround from one relationship and then getting married to someone else.

And what did Kate mean when she said she was there? She called the situation a clusterfuck so was it more than just a typical breakup? Not that I would know anything about that. What the fuck happened?

She's gone for about ten minutes and comes back in a pink silk little nightie and her hair up in a messy bun. Her cheeks are flushed and she has a smile on her face. I pat the spot next to me and she climbs in and snuggles into me.

I'm really liking this boyfriend thing so far.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I ask.

"Mmmhmm," she says with a yawn.

"Are you and Katherine ok? She was a bit of a bitch to you earlier."

"We're fine. She apologized. I guess I didn't handle it well either by just showing up with you, but there was no time to tell her." She explains.

"Well I didn't appreciate her talking to you like that. It's one thing if she hates me, but you're supposed to be her friend. She just attacked you and brought up shit from your past," I say trying to ease into this James motherfucker.

"I can defend myself, Christian. We've been friends for years. Do you think that was our first fight?" She says and closes her eyes. I can see she's not going to give up the information about this James asshole willingly. I'll need to be blunt.

"Who is James?" She looks at me then. Her nostrils have flared and her fists have clenched.

"I'm going to kill Kate for bringing that up, but he's nobody important. I'm tired." And she lays her head back on my chest.

"Well he was important enough for her to bring up in a fight, which was a bitch move by the way."

"I get it. You don't like Kate. You don't need to use every opportunity to bash her, but she's not going anywhere. Your brother is crazy about her." God help me. Hopefully he'll come to his senses and dump her ass.

"I don't want to talk about her. I want to know more about my girlfriend and what this bastard did to you. Talk to me." And if he laid one finger on you, I'm going to find him and kick his miserable ass.

"And I just want to lay here with you and bask in the glow of our post coital bliss, not bring up old shit. James is in the past, and I don't talk about him. Ever. But you know what I want to do now? Laying here with you and smelling you. God, you smell so good." She climbs on top of me and kisses me. I kiss her back and she takes that opportunity to deepen the kiss, giving me full access to her tongue. She puts her hands down my pants and grabs my already hard dick.

"Mmmm. Somebody wants me again," she says against my mouth. She starts to move down my body, and I lift my behind up so that she can pull my pants off. Before she can take me into her mouth, I flip her over and enter her.

"Yes!" she hisses as I grind and pound into her over and over again. My dick gets even harder as she continues to moan all while she runs her fingers through my hair. The skin on skin contact feels so good, I'm ready to burst. Never having been in a relationship before, this is the first I've been with a woman without a condom.

"Shit! Stop, Christian. Stop!" I jump off of her instantly.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I ask as I run my fingers through my hair.

"No, but did you forget something?"

"Well I got caught up in your kisses. What did I forget?"

"Are you kidding me? The condom, Christian!"

"I saw you take the birth control pill, Ana. I just wanted some of that sweet pussy without a barrier." I'm getting hard again just thinking about it. That little taste of her wasn't enough.

"Yes, but we didn't discuss it. You can't just fuck me bareback without a discussion. I don't even know your sexual history!"

"You think I would put you at risk? I've never been with someone without a condom before. I've never been in a relationship before you, so I've always been careful. I promise you I'm clean. Hold on. I'll be right back." I run out of the room and into my office where I get a copy of my physical from last month. I run back to the bedroom as quickly as possible.

"Look. I had a physical just last month and I'm free of STD's," I hand her the report and watch as she reads it. "What about you?"

"I'm clean. I've only ever been with one person before you and," I pounce on her before she can finish that sentence. First, I don't even want to think about her with someone else. As hypocritical as it sounds, I want to be the only man she's been with.

I climb on top of her and kiss her with abandon. We're a mess of just tongues, tasting each other. I reach down and touch her wet slit, happy to see she's even wetter than before. I have to taste her, so I scoot down and devour her pussy with my mouth. I stick two fingers inside of her as I tease her clit with my tongue. I lose all sense of control when she wraps her legs around me, putting her feet on my naked ass.

I leave her pussy and climb back on top of her, spreading her legs even more. I put the tip of my naked cock at her entrance, and when she doesn't protest, I slam into her. I punish her pussy by pumping into her as hard and as fast I could.

She wraps her legs around me again, and I feel her hand son my back, her sharp nails digging into my skin. It hurts, but I don't care. I don't want her to stop touching me. Feeling her silky cunt around my throbbing cock is everything. Never have I felt this way while being inside a woman. I want to say it's because of the lack of barrier between us, but I know it' something deeper, something I'm not ready to think about now. All I want is to feel her around me, have her in my arms.

"You feel so good, Christian," she whispers. When she says my name that does something to me. I slow down my pace and lift my head so I can look at her face. Her blue eyes meet my gray ones, as our eyes lock, I feel something change within me. I don't know what it is, but I feel different. I feel lighter, open, free.

I slowly move in and out of her, holding her gaze the entire time. Her mouth is slightly open and I hear her moans. I intertwine my fingers with hers right before I capture her mouth again, kissing her so thoroughly, trying to tell her something with my kiss, with my body. I don't know what it is I want to tell her, but I try anyway; willing her to understand something that I don't understand myself.

She breaks the kiss and throws her head back. Her mouth forms an o and her body convulses underneath me. She's silent as she comes, only hearing a soft moan. Her cheeks turn a soft shade of pink as I lose myself in her again and again before I find myself coming inside of her. I lay on her, still inside her as I feel my dick soften.

No words are exchanged. We just lay there trying to catch our breath. I slip out of her, and pull her into me; putting her back to my chest. I put my arm around her. We don't bother to clean up. We don't talk. I just hold her against me as she falls asleep in my arms. Another first. And it's not lost on me that she shut me up with sex.

 **A/N – I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to make this a longer story for our favorite couple. I don't know how long it's going to be. Enjoy the bliss for now. Chapter 6 is almost done, so let me know what you think about this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

ALL CREDIT TO ELJ

THE NEXT MORNING

I watch as Ana gets in the elevator and leaves with Ryan to go to her appointments. I only let her out of my sight because she promised she'd come back here after work. I walk back to my bedroom and take comfort at seeing her overnight bag still in my room. I open it and remove her things, putting them away in my closet. I see her pack of birth control pills and put them in my bathroom.

Ana's plan was for me to drive her home so she can get her car and go to work, but I offered to have Ryan drive her around for the day. I was getting ready for a fight, but she surprised me. She readily agreed, and even joked about having him drive her around permanently. She has no idea that that's going to be the case, effective immediately, especially when she mentioned going to all her showings with pepper spray right within reach.

I grab my phone.

"What, asshole?" Elliot says sounding annoyed at hearing from me.

"Are you alone?" I'm on a fact finding mission and I don't need Katherine around.

"No. Kate's here. You remember her, right" I roll my eyes. All of this over a god damn name.

"Stop being a dick. Bro code, remember? That was a dick move on your part last night. I need to ask you something, but you need to keep it between us."

"I saved your ass last night, asshole. I intercepted Kayla before she got to you and Ana so don't talk to me about bro code. Go ahead and ask whatever the fuck it is you're calling about. Kate's in the shower."

"What do you know about James Foster?"

"Who?"

"Ana's ex." Please know something.

"Nothing really. Just that he was an asshole. Why don't you ask Ana?"

"I tried but she shut me down."

"She shut you down, did she? Have you told her about your past?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Am I that much of a hypocrite?

"No. I don't want her to know that shit about me."

"Can't help you, fucktard. Sorry." And with that he hangs up on me. Rude motherfucker. I send him a text asking him to try and get some info out of Katherine.

Now, I just have to know about this guy and what happened between them. I text Barney and tell him to get me a background check on this James asshole as soon as possible.

I spent the rest of the day working out with Bastille and working in my home office. I only stopped to eat a quick lunch, and went right back to looking at some boring ass spreadsheets. Ana is never far from my mind. I text Ryan throughout the day to check on her and he says everything was fine, and Ana wanted to stop by her apartment to get some more things before coming back.

Around four, she arrives back in the with another overnight bag. It's like my feet have mind of their own and before I new it, I had her back in my arms.

I took her to Canlis for dinner that night, and came back to Escala and lost ourselves in each other. She fell asleep in my arms as we watched a movie.

Sunday was unseasonably warm and sunny for the first week of March in Washington, so we spent a portion of the day walking around the Pike market like tourists. I wish it was summer so I could take her on the Grace, and when I mentioned that she got surprised.

"What? I never told you I had a yacht?" I say as we walk hand in hand into a local coffee shop, with Taylor following behind us.

"You didn't mention it, but that's not why I'm surprised," she says. I pull out her chair and I go get her some tea and a muffin. I get myself a black coffee and a croissant.

"Why are you surprised?" I ask when I come back to our table.

"It's just that you mentioned doing something with me in the summer, and that's months away."

"So?" What is the problem here? What am I missing?

"What makes you think I'll still want to be bothered with you by then?" she says as she takes a sip of her beverage.

"I have a way of charming people. It's my super power," I say to her as I wink.

"You're so full of yourself." She says this as she rolls her eyes at me. My palm automatically started to twitch.

"Think about it. You went from not being able to stand me, to being my girlfriend in no time," I tease her. I reach over and take a bite of her pastry.

"Well that's only because I think you're cute. I might not find you cute anymore in a few months," she says smiling at me.

"You think I'm cute? I knew it!"

"You knew what?"

"I knew you wanted me since that first night," I say smugly as I finish the rest of her muffin. She takes the wrapper and throws it at me, but I manage to dodge it.

"God, you're conceited! I did not _want_ you. I thought you were cute. Big difference."

"Let's go back to Escala so you can show me how much you want me now." I don't give her a chance to respond. I get up and help her out of her seat. I put my arm around her shoulders and she puts her arm around my waist as we take the ten minute walk back to my penthouse.

On the way there, I see a reporter across the street taking pictures, but I pay him no mind as I get my woman back to my house so I can have my way with her.

We spend the next few hours with me inside of her, making her come multiple times. I'm disappointed when she tells me she has to leave and go back to her apartment. None of my attempts of getting her to stay work, and I have no choice but to take her home with promises to see each other again tomorrow.

As it turns out, we didn't see each other the next day much to my annoyance. I was so caught up in Ana all weekend I forgot I had to go to Portland to meet with WSU's agriculture division. While there, I had a another business dinner as well and ended up getting a hotel room for the night.

Just as I step inside my suite, I get a text from Jodi Guererra, one of the administrators for the WSU agriculture department, asking me if I got the usual suite and if she can come over. Fuck! I have forgotten all about her since she was involved in another meeting today. She's a widow who I occasionally fuck when I have to come up here for business. I don't even remember how it started. I think the university hosted a dinner at the Heathman, and she followed me up to my suite. We've fucked about three or four times since then. She's not my typical one night stand only because she's not the clingy type. She has a set of twins she's raising on her own, and not looking for a relationship, just casual sex.

I text her back, letting her know I'm no longer interested. I might have been a slut, but I'm not a cheater.

I immediately call Ana on FaceTime but that wasn't enough. When I asked her to take off her top so I could see, she told me if I wanted to see Ana's goodies, I'd have to come back and see them in person. I groaned into the phone, and offered to show her my hard dick, hoping that would convince her to give me a sneak preview, but she refused.

We spent the rest of the call talking about our day, and me going on and on about what I do at work and some of my pet projects. I was half expecting her to yawn or change the subject, but she actually listened and asked relevant questions. I let it drop that WSU will be hosting a dinner for their top benefactors in about six weeks, and I'd like to have her attend as my date. She just blushes and nods.

After we end the call, I fall asleep with visions of that pink blush across her cheeks.

NEXT DAY

I'm sitting at my desk at GEH the following day and decide to call my asshole brother again.

"What?" Is his greeting to me.

"I bought a house."

"What? Why? Did all of the women you fucked in Escala get together and got you kicked out?" As if! I own that damn penthouse, and I've only fucked three women from there. Two of which have already moved out.

"Will you stop bringing up old shit. I'm still living there, but you know I've always wanted something by the water. Anyway, fuckface, I need you to inspect the damn house before I close on it."

"What the hell do you mean you bought a house. Oh, what a god damn minute. Who did you buy it from?" He's too smart for his own good.

Silence.

"Who did you buy it from, Christian?"

"A realtor, Elliot. How the fuck else would I have bought a house? What's with all the damn questions? Are you going to inspect it or what?"

"It was Ana, wasn't it? Jesus, what the fuck are you doing, Christian? Don't mess with that girl. She's not the one night stand type."

"I'm offended, Elliot. I really like her, ok? Since when do I bring one night stands around my family? I can't like a girl? You can but I can't?" I'm sick of his shit, the damn hypocrite. He's fucked practically every blond in the 206 and now he wants to act like he's better than me?

"Your one night stands have been around us many times. The rest of the family just doesn't know about your conquests. Hell, you've fucked half the nurses that work for mom. Just don't lead her on, Christian. I don't know much but she's been hurt in the past. Kate will have your head and your balls if you fuck with her." That shrew would like nothing more than to take Ana away from me. Bitch!

"I told you, I really like her. I'm into her, man. We're in a fucking relationship! Did you forget that part? Anyway, I'm going to text you the address of the house. Keep it to yourself because I want to tell mom myself. The house is about a mile away from her."

"Whatever, mama's boy." I can just see him rolling his eyes at me.

"And can you try and pump Kate for some information about this James Foster motherfucker. I'm getting a background check on him, but see if you can get her to talk."

"I don't think you should do that, Christian. You should just wait for Ana to tell you. She might not appreciate you going behind her back." Well she'd have to find out first.

"She won't find out. I gotta go. Laters." I hang up as quickly as possible. I don't want to hear anymore warnings from him. No way is she ever going to find out, so I don't have to worry about it.

I text with Ana throughout the day as I take a few more conference calls and meetings. Around three o'clock I get a text from Ryan telling me that Ana was in the lobby. Ryan is back to be covert until I can convince her to let him drive her to and from appointments.

I instruct him to contact the receptionist right away and let her know Ms. Steele has full access to me anytime. I also let Andrea know to just let her in and I take my place back at my desk, pretending to look busy, but all the while anxiously waiting for her to walk through my office doors.

Once I got access to my trust fund at the age of 21, after graduating from Harvard, I started GEH in my childhood bedroom, much to Carrick's disappointment. He wanted me to follow in his foot steps and attend law school, but that's not what I wanted. I was bored to death in all of the political science classes I took, but the business classes were the ones that held my interest. When one of the classes covered mergers and acquisitions, I knew that was the way I wanted to go.

Grace, of course, supported me throughout everything and even went behind Carrick's back and gave me some money to help me along, no strings attached. To this day, I don't think dad knows about that.

Luckily Carrick didn't stay mad at me too long. Especially when I promised him that if my business didn't work out, I'd apply to law school.

Before I know it, my door swings open and Anastasia Steele walks in. I take her in. She's wearing a pink fitted skirt that hugs her hips in all of the right places. I think the skirt is something Mia would describe as high low, with the ruffled back being longer than the front. She's wearing a plain sleeveless blouse, tucked into her skirt. The outfit is complete with a pair of her signature black stilettos. I look at her face, and as usual, she's wearing minimal makeup, and has her hair down with soft curls. When our eyes meet, she bites her lip. Whether that's voluntary or not, I don't know. What I do know is that I can't wait another second to get to her.

I make across my desk in no time and take her into my arms, quickly capturing her lips. Her hands automatically go into my hair as we kiss each other deeply, tasting each other. I pull her even closer so that she can feel my erection against her stomach.

"I've missed you," I whisper against her neck.

"I can tell," she says as she grinds against my throbbing cock.

"Did you miss me?" I need to hear her say it. I'm desperate for her to want to be with me as much as I want to be with her.

"I'm here, aren't I? I wanted to surprise you. I thought they would have put more of a fuss about me coming up here, but they just let me walk right in," She says as she gets on her tippy toes so she can graze my neck.

"That's because I told everyone to let you in whenever you come here. I'm glad you came," I say as I capture her mouth again. The kiss is sloppy this time as I open my mouth wide so that I can take her tongue into my mouth. I hear a moan from the back of her throat as she reciprocates and starts to suck on my tongue and lower lip. I bite her lip, gently. Not like the first time we kissed and she bit me hard. She whimpers and I get even harder against her stomace.

I grab her behind and put both of my hands underneath her skirt. I pull away from the kiss and look at her face, shocked by what I just discovered.

"Where are your panties, Anastasia?" Her ass is completely bare.

"I'm not wearing any, genius," she says as she tries to kiss me again.

"Have you been walking all over Seattle with no underwear on? You've been walking around with Christian's goodies exposed for the world to see?"

"My skirt is covering everything. No one can see anything. Kiss me," she demands. I kiss her roughly, punishing her with my mouth for daring to walk around bare. I move my hands to the front and touch her folds. They're soaking wet.

"Let me see what we have here." I stop the kiss and walk her over to my desk. I lean her over my desk. She puts her hands on the top of the desk, and sticks her butt out. I left up her skirt revealing her bare ass and pussy. I hiss as my nostrils flare.

I rub my hands on the smooth skin of her ass.

"What a view. But this is for my eyes only. It must be covered whenever I'm not around, do you understand?" I smack her ass hard as I say this and she whimpers and tries to close her thighs. I push her feet apart.

"I'm sorry, sir. I had panties on when I left the house this morning, but I got so turned on thinking about you and they got so wet. I had to take them off."

"Where are they?"

"In my purse."

I walk over to her purse and remove her panties, a tiny pair of thongs, feeling how damp they are. I smell them and them in my pocket.

"What were you thinking about, Anastasia? What was going through your mind when your panties got so wet that you had to take them off?" I ask as I lean down and kiss her bare ass.

"You eating my pussy," she says huskily. I don't respond. I leave her standing there, bare ass sticking out as I turn and go lock my office door.

"We aim to please," I say right before I get on my knees behind her. I slowly kiss both ass cheeks again before I touch her naked pussy. She's so wet, I can see a clear sheen of moisture between her lips. I stick my thumb in her pussy and she moans, calling out my name. I pull my thumb out and lick my finger, tasting the evidence of her desire for me. Only for me.

I get underneath her and lick her folds with my tongue. Her knees nearly buckle. I tease her by licking it slowly, back and forth from her clit to her slit. She's whimpering and moaning, and saying my name over and over again.

I stop the teasing and put my entire mouth on her pussy, covering the entire thing. I suck on her sweet flesh over and over again. I feel her leg start to shake and I realize her orgasm is close. I gently bite on her hardened little nub and she leg starts to shake, letting me know she's ready to come. I stop and pull my face away from her pussy.

"Don't you dare fucking come," I hiss at her as I stand up and stand behind her.

I grab her hips, pulling her ass into my hard cock.

"That's just mean," she whines.

"You don't go anywhere without putting panties on Christian's goodies, do you hear me?" I say against her ear, leaning over her on my desk, licking the shell of her ear.

"They're Ana's goodies and I can cover them up or not. You don't get a vote. My body," she whispers.

"That's where you're wrong. You gave this to me," I grab her pussy as I say it, massaging her wet folds with my fingers. "I don't care how much feminist bullshit comes out of your mouth. This is Christian's body and has been since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"Don't you wish," she says. I stick two fingers inside of her letting her moisture coat my fingers. I remove my hand and just stand behind her, looking at her ass.

"I don't wish. I take," I say right before I slap her ass. Hard. She gasps and I slap the other cheek, just as hard and watch it turn a light shade of pink. I continue to alternate slaps between her ass cheeks as I rub her nub between hits.

"Oh, god," she moans. I quickly unzip my pants and free my throbbing cock. Without any warning, I take her from behind, making her gasp again. I sheath myself completely into her wet pussy, enjoying her warmth. I don't give her anytime to adjust to my big erection. I take hold of her hips and dive into her over and over again.

I pull myself out completely and slam into her so deep, I think I feel her cervix. My balls slap against the base of her ass with each deep thrust.

"You tell me who this belongs to," I say as I continue to fuck her with abandon.

"It's," she begins but I cut her off.

"It's _mine_ is what it is," I say before she can finish. "Say it." It's a command.

"We both know it's mine, so say it. No one else can have it," I say as I slap her ass one more time before I pummel back into her.

"It's yours. It's yours," she says, as I continue to fuck her.

To my surprise, she starts fucking me back. She moves her ass to meet me thrust for thrust. I pound into her, letting her feel every inch of my dick. I'm close so I'm relieved she comes loudly in my office, calling out my name. I pull out of her, fist my cock and come all over her ass, claiming her as mine. We both pant, exhausted from our fucking.

I run into my bathroom to wash my wet and now flacid dick, and bring out a wet wash cloth to wash my orgasm off her ass. Her now red ass. She stands up straight and I push her skirt back down.

"Don't you forget who you belong to again," I say as I give her a loud kiss on the lips,

"You might have to keep reminding me," she says.

I grab my iPad from my desk and walk her over to the couch, sitting her on my lap.

"I want to show you something," I say to her. I open up the webpage to the Four Seasons in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico.

"We can go anytime. How about in two weeks? We leave on Thursday and come back on Monday?"

"I can't afford it yet. Haven't gotten my commission since someone hasn't closed on that house!" She nudges my side.

"This is from the silent auction, remember? It's already paid for." She hand her the iPad and she looks at the resort and all it has to offer. We'd be staying at a private residence, complete with our own pool and every amenity the Four Season has to offer. I've paid extra to have a private chef cook all our meals, so all we'd have to concentrate on is each other. I kiss her temple just thinking about it.

"When I said Cabo, I wasn't thinking Four Seasons. More like a regular resort with an all inclusive package. This is too much. I kinda wanted to earn this trip on my own," she says to me while biting her lip.

"I know, baby, but this one is already bought and paid for. How about you help pay for the next trip?" I ask this knowing that I won't ever let this happen, but I'll say anything to get her to go away with me.

"Look at how beautiful it is. Just you and me. Sandy beaches. Romantic walks and dinners. Fucking all night long." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she laughs.

"You one percenters really know how to live it up. Ok, I'm in. We leave in two weeks!"

"I'll arrange everything. Now, I'm about to one percent the hell out of you," I say against her ear.

"Is that some kinky sex that only rich people know about?"

"Nope. It's me taking my baby to Neiman Marcus, where I will buy you all the underwear have so you can cover my goodies up. Keep extra in your purse. And if you're a good little girl, we can go to the shoe department. I heard a rumor that they carry Jimmy Choo's and Christian Louboutin's." She freezes and sits absolutely still on my lap. She closes her eyes for a minute. When she opens them again, she looks right at me.

"Don't even joke about something like that, Christian. And I don't think even you have enough money to fulfill all of my shoe fantasies." At that I throw my head back and laugh.

"I'm not worried about it. Let's go get that pussy that belongs to me covered." We both stand up, and I help her with her jacket before we leave my office and head for the elevator. I let Andrea know I won't be back for the rest of the day.

We spend several hours in the mall, shopping and laughing. She even managed to drag me to the food court where she bought both of us both a smoothie.

The first thing I did when we arrived was buy her a thong and make her put it on. Then I bought her several other pieces of lingerie, panties and matching bras, followed by a trip to the shoe department where Ana almost fainted at the designer shoes. I looked around and told her to get all the shoes she wants. My girl was shy at first and told me I didn't have to do this, and the lingerie was enough. I decided to take matters into my own hands and picked out shoes for her.

I pair of Jimmy Choo's nude stilettos and hold them up to her.

"I want you to try these on and walk in them like you did when I came to your apartment last Friday." She blushes, but takes them from me and puts them on.

She stands up, puts her hands on her hips and walks around the shoe department like she was on the runway. When she walks by me, I grab her, put her on my lap and we both laugh at her antics.

She ended up with three pairs; one pair of Jimmy Choo's and two Christian Louboutin's, and an outfit for work the next day since I requested that she spend the night with me.

"That was fun," she says when we pull up into the garage at Escala with Taylor driving us. He opens the door for us, and takes Ana's bags out of the trunk.

"Thank you, Mr. Taylor. I can carry my own bags.," Ana says to him while she takes the bags from him. Taylor goes to take the service elevator and Ana and I go into the other elevator. As soon as we step inside, she hands me the bags.

"I thought you said you could carry your own bags, Ms. Steele."

"I meant you can carry my bags." I grab her and pull her to me, slap her ass and start to nuzzle her neck, an area that I've come to find out is very ticklish. She shrieks so loud in the elevator, I fear she injured my ear drum. I continue to nuzzle, and she continues to shriek and laugh, pretending like she wants to get away from me.

I squeeze her ass again.

"Still mine," I whisper in her ear as I continue to squeeze her round ass.

"Only until I take it from you," she sasses back. I pull her closer and nuzzle her neck again, and she lets out another loud shriek that I'm sure has caused me permanent hearing loss.

"Hold the elevator," I hear someone say. In walks Bridgette Burns, who must bathe in perfume because her stench fills the elevator. Shit!

"Christian!" She says a bit too loudly. She comes into my space and kisses me on the cheek. I feel Ana stiffen in my arms

"Excuse me!" Ana says and steps between me and Bridgette.

"Oh, hi. I'm Bridgette. Chris and I are old friends," she says and attempts to smile suggestively. I'm irritated immediately. No one calls me Chris, and she's never even tried to call me that ever. What the fuck is her game?

"Bridgette, this is my girlfriend, Ana," I say awkwardly. Please let this woman arrive to her floor and get the hell off this elevator.

"Girlfriend? Good one," she says. Before I can respond, the elevator stops at her floor and she gets out.

The atmosphere in the elevator has gone from what was playful to awkward.

"Plastic, Barbie bitch! If she lays one more finger on you," Ana hisses as we step off the elevator into the penthouse.

She turns to me and I know she's going to ask me the one question I don't want to answer. I approach her in an attempt to distract her by nuzzling her neck again, but she puts a hand on my chest stopping me.

Cobalt blue eyes look up at me.

"I need to ask you something, Christian, and I need you to be honest with me." Shit! Fuck!

 **A/N – What is she going to ask, and will he be honest? I hope you liked this chapter and their little bubble of bliss. If you need a reminder as to who Bridgette is, please read chapter 2. Thank you for following, favoriting, reading and reviewing. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **ALL CREDIT TO ELJ**

My heart rate accelerates and I can feel all the blood drain from my face. Elliot's advice of being honest pops into my head, but I push it away. What the hell does he know about holding on to a woman? Not a damn thing, that's what. He'll get bored with Katherine soon enough and go looking elsewhere.

Fuck him and his stupid advice.

"Yes, baby. I already know you think I'm the sexiest man alive," I say trying to joke. It works, for a minute at least, because she gives me her beautiful smile and swats me on my chest.

"Always the conceited bastard," she muses.

"The one you can't get enough of," I remind her.

"Eh. You're still new. I'm sure I'll get sick of you soon," she teases. I pull her close and run my nose along the side of her neck, inhaling her. I hear her gasp right before she bites that sexy, plump, bottom lip.

"Riiiggght," I tell her.

I'm pretty sure I know what she wants to ask me about, so I'm going to have to distract her until she forgets. Thankfully Gail is still in the kitchen preparing dinner and distracts us with a loud throat clearing.

"Mrs. Jones!" I say a little too loudly. Gail gives me an odd look, but I ignore it as I introduce her to Ana.

"Lovely to meet you, Ms. Steele," Gail says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Jones. Please call me Ana," Ana goes around to the kitchen and hugs Gail like they're old friends and compliments her on whatever she's cooking because it smells so good. Just that one small gesture makes my heart swell. She's so sweet, so perfect.

"Dinner will be ready in about another hour, Mr. Grey."

"Thanks, Gail," I say as I take Ana's hand and lead her away from the kitchen.

"How about another fashion show before dinner. I'm thinking silk and stilettos." I wiggle my eyebrows for good measure and reach into one of the bags and pull out a silk nightgown.

"Really? You greedy, greedy boy. You just can't get enough of Ana's goodies."

"Guilty. Except they're Christian's goodies. Christian's. I'm going to make you say it before the night is over." She bit her lip again and my dick hardens.

"In your dreams, but I'm desperate for a shower. Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Shower, Einstein. Pay attention!"

"Of course, you can, Ana. Do whatever the hell you want when you're here. You don't have to ask. How about a bath instead?" I ask suggestively. "I'll get it started." I take her hand and we walk into my bedroom. As soon as the door closes, I pull her close and kiss her as deeply as possible, cupping both ass cheeks in my hands.

"Mmmm, down boy," she says as she breaks the kiss. "I need to bathe, and I want to talk." Oh, fuck no! Nothing good ever comes out of talking.

"Talking is over rated. Fucking is where it's at." I pull her closer and grind my erection into her. The puts her arms around my neck and reaches up and taps my lips with her.

"We have all night for that." She gently bites my bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth and sucking it. "I'll take care of you later. I promise." And with that, she steps out of my arms. I go into the bathroom and start drawing the bath, thinking about how I'm going to deflect and avoid answering any questions related to Bridget. Maybe the noise of the water will distract her.

"Come here," I say to her as I start to unzip her skirt, but she takes my hands and stops me.

She puts her hands back around my neck and looks up at me, locking her eyes with mine.

"Is that woman from the elevator the same one you were with when you ran into me at Starbucks?" I swallow before I answer her. At least this is an easy question to answer. I didn't exactly run into you, baby. I've known your every move since the night we met.

"Yes." I'm not going to give any more information than necessary.

"Are you two friends?"

"Neighbors, baby."

"Why was she with you at Starbucks that night?" I don't like this line of questioning.

"I was going out for coffee and she got on the elevator with her dog. She asked what I was doing, and I told her,76 and she invited herself to walk with me. That's all. But I must say, I enjoy your show of jealousy." I say this as a form of manipulation; as a way of teasing her and coaxing her into calling me a conceited bastard. Once she does that, I can steer the conversation the way I want.

"She just trolls men on elevators. Bridget the elevator slut." The look of indignation on her face causes me to laugh. Elevator slut? Only Ana would come up with something like that.

"That's one way to describe her," I chuckle. I reach behind her once again to try and take off her skirt. Maybe I can just fuck her so good, she'll forget about this inquisition. She moves my hand from the zipper but I reach under her skirt and stroke her pussy through her new underwear. She pushes my hand away.

"She seemed pretty familiar with you. Is there more to it than that?" Fuck.

"I'm all yours, baby. Only yours."

"That might be the case now, but what I want to know is, did you fuck this woman, Christian? It's like she was trying to claim you with me standing right there. She was letting me know that she's had you." Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"I'm pretty sure I didn't fuck her. You were right there with me in the elevator, baby. I don't think you would have let that happen." I give her my best smile and nuzzle the sensitive part of her neck again. She groans but she moves away from my kisses and looks back up at me again.

"Well I didn't mean tonight. Did you?"

"Ana, of course I," before I can finish my thoughts, I hear a knock on the door.

"Mr. Grey, it's Taylor. Something's come up that needs your attention, sir." At that moment right there, I realized that there is a God and he's looking out for me. I also decide to give Taylor a raise first thing in the morning. Whatever this emergency is, I'll spin and make it look like a bigger deal than it is. If she sees that I'm under a tremendous amount of stress, she's bound to drop this interrogation.

"I'll be right there, Taylor. Wait for me in my office," I yell through the door and I immediately hear his retreating footsteps.

I bend down and kiss Ana's nose.

"Why don't you get in the tub and I'll go take care of whatever this emergency is." She nods and bites her lip.

"I hope it's noting too serious." She looks at me worriedly and I take advantage.

"There's a good chance that it is. Taylor would never bother me here with you unless it was serious." I walk her into the bathroom and help her get into the warm, soapy water. I need one more thing to take her mind off of this. I kiss the top of her head and walk back into the bedroom. I look around and I go into my nightstand and pull out my other iPad. I find the two websites I'm looking for and walk back into the bathroom.

"I really wanted to join you in this bath, baby. I'm sorry I can't."

"Too bad for you. You're going to miss out on all my fabulousness." I clutch my heart and pretend to be devastated.

"Here. I want you to look at this and mark whatever you want." I watch her eyes go wide as she looks at the Michael Kors purses I pulled up. Next, she sees the Gucci shoes and she gasps.

"No, Christian. You already bought me all this stuff today. I don't need all this, but thank you."

"I want you to have whatever you want. I like to do this for you and it will ease my guilt at disappointing you tonight."

"You didn't disappoint me at all, baby. I'll just look, ok?" Yeah, right all she's gonna do is look. Look and forget about this Bridget bullshit. With one last kiss on the lips, I leave the room and breath a sigh of relief when I step out the door.

"Taylor," I say as I walk into my office. He doesn't say anything, but just hands me his iPad. There are pictures of me and Ana when we were at Pike Market District on Sunday and pictures of us at the food court at the mall. Next is an article with details on Ana, where she went to school and where she works. There's even a link to Keen Realty with her profile, including a very beautiful profile picture of my girl.

"Any other articles, Taylor?"

"No, sir."

"Ok. I'll discuss it with Ms. Steele and release a statement tomorrow. Is that all?"

"That's it, sir. The Nooz just reported these tonight and wanted you to know right away."

"Thank you, Taylor. I'll see you in the morning for our run." Once Taylor leaves, I go sit at my desk. I want nothing more than to join Ana in the tub, but I don't want to go back to soon and job her memory about Bridget. I know one this is for sure. I got to move the fuck out of here and quick. I check my calendar and I realize I have fly to LA tomorrow for a meeting.

I grab my phone and call Elliot.

"Stop calling me, dude. I don't have any information on James Foster."

"Shut the fuck up. I didn't call about him. You need to get your ass over to my new house and inspect it so I can move the fuck out of here."

"What's the fucking rush? This is the beginning of my busy season so it might be at least a week."

"Are you fucking crazy. Tomorrow! I'll pay you triple."

"What's her name? Someone got too handsy in front of Ana?" Damn!

"Bridget cornered us in the elevator. Ana's asking questions. I dodged them the best way I could."

"Why don't you just be honest with her, idiot? All of that happened before you met her, right? Tell me you aren't fucking some other women while you're going around calling her your girlfriend."

"No, Elliot! Why the fuck is it so hard for you to believe I could be into one girl? I haven't fucked anyone since I met her. You're no saint either but you don't see me throwing your past in your face. Can you please help me and inspect the house tomorrow, so I can close on the damn thing?" The fucker just doesn't understand that I need to move the fuck out of here quickly.

"Fine. I'll move some shit around, but you owe me. Try remembering Kate's name next time. Oh, and I saw the pictures of you at the mall with Ana. Don't fuck it up." And with that he hangs up on me. Rude fuck! I don't care about that as long as he does what I need.

I sit back in my chair and close my eyes. Maybe I should take Elliot's advice and just tell her everything; let her know that I've slept around with lots of women in my social circle, and that we'll run into some of them from time to time. I can explain that before her I never had any desire to be with any one woman in a committed relationship like I am with her.

I was a single guy and sleeping around is not a crime. I never lied to anyone or led anyone one. Every woman I was with knew what they were signing up for, so it's not like there are a bunch of women left brokenhearted because of me.

I get up, resigned with what I need to do. Just as I'm walking towards the door, my phone vibrates and I see a new email from Barney with the subject being J. Foster. I open it up immediately. There's a standard background check.

I see he's an assistant general manager for a chain of drug stores, he lives in Tacoma with his wife, Jenna Banks-Foster, and their son, and has one younger brother. I see his father, a widower, James Foster, Sr. is retired from the army. The background check is unremarkable. He has no criminal record, rents a house out there and is living the middle class American dream.

What's interesting is the report from the private investigator that I hired to dig up any information he can find on him and Ana. So, this asshole was a junior when Ana was a freshman, and they broke up in the beginning of Ana's junior year due to his serial cheating. There are photos and old text messages from dozens of women while he was supposed to be in a committed relationship with Ana. My phone rings and I see it's Barney.

"Barney." Get to the point.

"Have you gotten the information you requested, Mr. Grey?'

"Indeed."

"Well, I spoke with Welch. It looks like Mr. Foster's wife was Ms. Steele's roommate in college. She was sharing an apartment with a then Jenna Banks and Katherine Kavanaugh. From the information he gathered, Mr. Steele was having some health problems the spring and summer before Ms. Steele's junior year and she spent a lot of her time with him. We believe that's when he started the relationship with his now wife. She got pregnant and they got married, but I think he's still up to his old ways. I'm sending you another set of emails. Let's just say the lady he's with is not Jenna Bank-Foster." Son of a bitch!

"Do you have any idea how close Ms. Steele was to Jenna? Were they friends or just roommates?"

"They had been friends since high school, sir. She grew up in Montesano, about three miles from where Ms. Steele grew up." Ana was surrounded by disloyalty it seems.

"Thank you, Barney. That's it for now."

"A couple more things, sir. The senior Mr. Foster is an old friend of Mr. Steele's. They served in the army together. I don't think the dads set their kids up together, but I believe that's how they met. Mr. Steele and Mr. Foster are still friends. Also, Foster junior has called Ms. Steele's cell phone three times in the month of January. He hasn't called since January 30th. Well that adds another level of complication. What the fuck does he want with Ana when he has a wife? Not that that matters to a philanderer like him.

I end the call after telling Barney that I want Foster's calls monitored. It will be a cold day in hell before he can get anywhere near Ana without the end result being me killing him. I look at the new emails. This James fucker is hugging on another woman probably while his wife is at home taking care of his son. Not that I have any sympathy for this Jenna Banks-Foster. Grandma Trevelyan always said that when you lay down with dogs, you get fleas. How apt.

I sit back down behind my desk and put my head in my hands. So much for my confession. This sheds new light on my Ana. No wonder she's so guarded and refuses to talk about this shit. Katherine was right. This was a clusterfuck. It's bad enough he was a lying, cheating bastard, but she was doubly betrayed by her friend too. No wonder she showed up in all black on Valentine's Day. I bet Kate Kavanaugh is the one friend who stood by her side when this shit storm went down, and that explains Ana's loyalty to her.

I hear a soft knock on the door before Ana pokes her head in.

"Everything ok?" She asks this while biting her lip. I wave her inside and she comes around my desk and starts to massage my shoulders.

"It is now," I say to her. "I missed you." I take her hands from my shoulder, spin my chair around and pull her onto my lap. "Did you miss me?" I nuzzle her neck and she lets out a shriek.

"Of course, you missed me. I'm awesome."

"And beautiful. Don't forget beautiful," she blushes and looks away as I say that.

"I can go home if you're busy," she says shyly, avoiding my gaze.

"I want you to stay."

"Ok."

"There are pictures of us online from Sunday and from today," I tell her, expecting her to react badly.

"I know. Kate just texted me the link. No big deal."

"You're not freaking out?" I ask in amazement. I was expecting her to be upset at the breach of privacy, but I'm glad she's not since this will just be a part of being with me.

"Why would I? They didn't say anything that wasn't true and this will be great for business. There's a link right to my realtor profile. Cha ching!"

"Well, you're not at big a brat as I thought you were?" I joke with her as I stand up, so we can go eat dinner. I look at her and she's wearing those black yoga pants again and one of my black tee-shirts. I stick my hand up her shirt and squeeze her breasts.

"When did you think I was a brat?"

"That first night we met. You had so much attitude."

"And yet here I am with your hand up my shirt."

"And a smart mouth too. "

"Well that's because that first night you were." I don't let her finish. I put my arm around her and slam her against my chest, coveingr her mouth with mine. We stand in my office and kiss for what feels like days. I pour all of my feelings into the kiss, willing her to understand that I'll never hurt her; that I'll be there for her always, and that the women from my past don't matter. I press my erection into her and hear her groan. I also hear her stomach growl, so I stop the kiss.

"Oh, and how's this for cha ching? Elliot's inspecting the house tomorrow, and if all goes well, I plan on closing on it next week." I put my arm around her shoulder and she put one arm around my waist as we exit my office.

"Really? Yes! I'm much closer _my_ dream, Mr. Grey, thanks to you."

"And what dream would that be? Giving me a quickie when we do the final walk through?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Well that too, but I was thinking about buying my own home." I pull her to me and smile at her before I kiss her. I chest puffs with pride.

"My little Ms. Independent. Before you do that, I'm going to need your help in decorating my new house."

"Why don't you go change and I'll set the table." I give her one final kiss and leave her in the kitchen as I run to the bedroom. I pull out my phone and look at those pictures with that limp dick, Foster. He looks like he works out, with broad shoulders and defined arms and a head covered in black hair. I swear to god, if I ever see him in person I'm going to lay him on his ass. I'd fuck him up so bad not even his disloyal wife would be able to recognize him. In fact, I can probably pull some strings and get him fired from his job. I can buy the house he's renting and kick his ass out. I think of all the ways I can hurt the people who hurt Ana.

Fucking limp dick! Lying, cheating bastard! I get an image of Ana and him together and I throw my phone on the bed in disgust.

Well, I have Ana now, and unlike him, I'm not letting her go.

 **A/N – Saved by the bell! Now he can add invading of privacy to his list of offenses. The next chapter will be fun filled as our couple head to Cabo. A trip to Montesano is in the future, which will bring a little dose of drama. I hope you liked this chapter. Bare through the fluff until we can get to the good part! Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Until Laters.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

ALL CREDIT TO ELJ

"If you look at the third exhibit, you will see that the projected growth for the next three years will be…" the presenter drones on and on. Just as I'm about to flip to whatever the fuck exhibit he's talking about, I feel my phone vibrate with a new message. I glance quickly and see that it's a message from Ana. I open the message and see that it's a picture of Ana in the new red Gucci peep toe stilettos, with a good portion of her leg exposed. The ones she told me adamantly that she did not want, and ordered me not to buy for her. Well, I got them the next day and she jumped in my arms when she saw them.

I slide my phone back into my pocket and try not to fall asleep at this damn meeting. Ros would have my ass because she's been working on this new acquisition for months, and we're almost near the end. Just as I catch on to whatever the fuck he's talking about, my phone vibrates again. It's Ana again.

This time, it's a picture of her thigh, milky white and in need of my touch. What the hell is she doing to me? I shake my head and put the phone back in my pocket. I see Ros giving me the death glare, but I ignore her. Ana comes first. She's just going to have to get used to that.

As soon as I put the phone back in my pocket, it vibrates again. This time, it's a picture of her bare pussy. Just the top, but it's enough to show that she has on no panties. I groan softly, already thinking of how I'm going to get her back tonight.

Before I can put the phone away again, it vibrates again. Oh, god! This woman is going to kill me. This time she has her hand in her pussy, touching herself.

If her goal was to turn me on during this meeting, she just did. I'm now sitting here with a hard on listening to the most boring presentation since the beginning of time.

Now I understand why she kept asking me about this meeting.

 **Earlier that morning.**

" _So, you're going to be across town all day at some meeting? What if I wanted to have lunch with you today?" She actually pouts when she says this as we're getting dressed for work at Escala. Actually, I'm getting dressed since she doesn't have to be anywhere until ten. She's laying on my bed wearing nothing but one of my white button downs._

" _You can have dinner with me instead," I say as I look for a tie to put on._

" _Maybe I have dinner plans with someone else."_

" _Oh? And who would that be? Katherine?" It better be Katherine or some other female._

" _Maybe." She shrugs her shoulders and falls back on the bed. After I tie on my tie, I walk over to the bed and grab one of her feet, pulling her down to the edge of the bed. In the course of me pulling her, her shirt rides up, exposing her bare pussy._

" _It had better be, Ms. Steele," I say as I lift her leg higher to get a better view. I look at my watch and realize I don't even have time for a quick fuck._

" _Or what? You don't scare me."_

" _Or I'm going to spank that little ass so hard, you won't be able to sit down for a month." And just to show her I mean business, I left her leg up high enough for her ass to be lifted off the bed, and slap her hard. "Here's a sample."_

" _Mhmmm," she says as she looks at me and licks her lips. I step away from her before I say fuck the meeting and fuck her instead. I put on my suit jacket. She gets up and stands in front of the door blocking me. I get right in front of her, towering over her and pressing my body on her, pinning her to the door. She grabs tie and pulls me down for a kiss._

" _What's your agenda for the day? I need to know in case I need you." There she goes with that damn pout again. A part of me wonders if she's asking because she doesn't trust me due to that that fucker did to her._

" _Breakfast meeting in forty five minutes, meeting with the board of the company, presentations, lunch, and meeting with our attorneys after lunch. I should be back at GEH by 3. And you can always call me, baby. I don't care who I'm meeting with. I'll always take your calls."_

" _You'd better, but your day sounds so boring. I'll try to come by and see you sometime after three, but I really do have plans with Kate tonight. She accused me of neglecting her." I roll my eyes at that. She swats my chest at my eye roll._

 _I lean down and kiss her nose._

" _I, ah. I, I'll miss you," I say to her. She gives me a beautiful smile before she attacks my mouth with hers._

" _You'd better get to work. Mama's gonna need a new pair of shoes soon and they ain't gonna come from Payless." She gives me one last kiss, and I give her bare ass one last squeeze._

" _Mama can have anything she wants. And make sure you eat the breakfast Gail's going to make for you," I say as I walk out the bedroom door and out of the penthouse._

Now I understand why she wanted to know my schedule. She wanted to know exactly when to send these little pictures. Now I have a hard on at my meeting.

My phone vibrates again and I have half a mind to ignore it until later, but I'm curious. I shouldn't have looked. I should have left the phone in my damn pocket until the meeting was over. Now she has two fingers inside her pussy. I groan, and Ros shoots me a look. I ignore her and pretend to pay attention.

The fucking phone vibrates again, and I wonder what the hell else can she be doing. I take a quick glance, and this time, she has the same two fingers that were inside her pussy in her mouth. Before I can put my phone away again, another picture comes through. This time, it's her blowing me a kiss. I smile at that one and make that picture the background on my phone.

She's going to be doing a different kind of blowing pretty soon.

I had a hard on for the rest of the meeting. It was so bad that when the meeting ended, I had to put my briefcase in front of me to hide my appendage. I shook hands as quickly as possible and got the hell out of there, all the while ignoring those strange looks Ros was giving me.

I text Ana asking here where she is. I smile when she tells me she's finishing up at a closing and will be on her way to GEH soon. I'm finally able to get my body under control by the time I get off the elevator to go into my office.

"Ms. Steele is waiting for you in your office, Mr. Grey," Andrea says to me once I step out of the elevator.

"How long has she been here?"

"About thirty minutes."

The little liar was already here when I texted her after my meeting. It only took me twenty minutes to get here.

"Sir, Susan Blain is back from maternity leave and I'm wondering if I can have Olivia back here as my assistant?" Oh, fuck that. Olivia Mickwiecz, daughter of Dr. Mark Mickiewicz, friend and colleague of Grace Grey. Dr. Mickiewicz asked mom for help in getting his daughter a job, and mom begged me to find something for Olivia here at GEH. I never, ever refuse mother, so I had no choice, but what she doesn't know is that Olivia and I had an encounter about a year before she came to work here. It was at mom's annual party that she throws for her nurses, and some of the pediatricians in the hospital. Olivia accompanied her father, and proceeded to grope me through my pants under the table. It had been a week since my last one night stand and I was hornier than a whore in church, so I let her have her way with me under the table. When that wasn't enough, I told her to follow me into one of the guest bathrooms where she gave me a mediocre blow job.

Since she's engaged to be married, having her has Andrea's assistant has never been awkward, but the last thing I want is her hanging outside my office while my girlfriend is here for some afternoon delight.

"No. Find her someplace else. I don't want her back on this floor at all. You can hire yourself another assistant." Preferably a matronly woman in her mid fifties, but I don't say that.

"Yes, sir."

I walk into my office and I'm shocked at what I see.

Anastasia Steele is sitting in my chair, with her feet propped up on my desk, showing off those red Gucci stilettos. She's actually using my phone and has the audacity to hold her finger up, signaling me to wait. I'm actually speechless, and I'm never speechless.

"I can't wait to meet her, dad. Love you, too. See you Sunday." Hearing her say I love you to someone does something to me. My heart misses a beat and my pulse increases. I've never heard her say that before and I'm suddenly jealous of Ray. And where the fuck does think she's on Sunday without me?

"What a surprise, Ms. Steele," I say to her when she finally hangs up _my_ phone. "And here I thought you wouldn't be here for another hour."

"I finished up early, Mr. Grey," she says. She leans back in my chair and puts her hands behind her head. "I couldn't wait to see you." My heart nearly stops when she says that.

"Come here, Ms. Steele." I stare into her eyes and she boldly holds my stare. In her attempt to get out of my chair, she opens her legs, exposing her bare pussy to me, before swinging her legs down to the ground. I inhale and flare my nostrils at the site. She walks around and comes and stands in front of me. The smirk on her face tells me she knows exactly what she just did. I close the space, but don't touch her.

"I seem to remember a conversation we had in this very office. Something about you covering Christian's goodies. But today, I get multiple pictures of your bare pussy. I warned you about traipsing all over Seattle with my goodies uncovered and exposed. What do you have to say for yourself?" I stroke her cheek with just my index finger. Just as she's leaning into my touch, I pull my finger away.

"They were covered, sir, but I got so wet I had to take the off. I had a spare and they got wet too." She attempts to look contrite.

"You've been a bad girl, Ms. Steele. What should I do with you?" I start to walk around her, as close as possible without touching her.

"You should make me sit on your face, sir. That'll teach me." I actually miss a step when she says that. I walk around one more time and stop when I get in front of her.

"Strip. Take everything off but the shoes." As she starts to undress, I walk over and lock my office door.

By the time I walk back, she's completely nude, except for her shoes. I'm so turned on by this point that I can feel the pre-cum on my dick, and she hasn't even touched me yet.

I look at her up and down and run my index finger from her breast down to her naval. I gently rub one finger between her folds and feel the moisture between her legs. She closes her eyes, relishing in my touch.

"Look at me." She obeys. How I love this obedient side of her. I lick her moisture off my finger right before I get on my knees in front of her. I gently kiss the top of her pussy.

"Is this what you want? You want me to put my head between your legs and pleasure you with my tongue? You want to come on my tongue, baby?"

"Yes," she says breathlessly.

I get up, walk over to the couch and grab a pillow, which I drop at her feet.

"Get on your knees. Now."

"What? You first. Please. I've been thinking about it all day." And she bites that damn lip. This is the part where I would give her just about anything she wants, but not today. Today, she's pushed me to my limits. She reaches for my tie with her hands, but I grab both of her hands, pull them behind her, and slam her against my chest.

"You need to understand how things work here, Ms. Steele. First, you go out with my goodies uncovered. Then, you tease me with pictures of your naked pussy during my very important meeting. I come here and find you at _my_ desk, using my phone right before you flash me your pussy. And now, you want to make demands? No, baby. It doesn't work that way. You're in my kingdom. Now, get on your damn knees." I can see the lust in her eyes. If I touch her now, she'd combust. She bites that damn lip one more time, before she gets on my knees and unbuckles my belt.

"That's right, baby," I moan as she takes me into her mouth. "Take me all the way to the back of your throat."

I throw my head back as she takes me out of her mouth and flicks the tip of my dick with her tongue, smearing the pre-cum on the top. She takes me back in, bobbing her head and sucking me like a lollipop. This goes on for minutes or hours, I'm not sure which.

"I'm coming, baby. Don't stop," I say as she takes me in the back of her throat one last time before I come down her throat with a loud grunt. She licks me clean and I fall on my knees in front of her, kissing her soundly.

I stretch out on the floor and lay my head on the pillow.

"Go ahead and sit on my face now, baby. Time for your reward."

"You look happy, Steele," Katherine says to Ana when we walk into the dive bar.

After I finally gave Ana what she wanted in my office, I found a blanket and she undressed me and we made love on the floor in my office for two hours. Right before she left to go home and get ready to meet up with Katherine, she got a text saying that Elliot was going, so I was invited by default.

I pull out Ana's chair for her and sit next to her with my arm across her shoulders. I pull her close and give her a kiss on the temple.

"Would you ladies like something to drink?" I offer. I look around waiting for Elliot to arrive. That fucker is always late.

"Sure. A pitcher of margaritas to start," Katherine says. She hates me, but has no problem getting free drinks out of me. I look at Ana and she nods right before she picks up her vibrating phone. She excuses herself and says it's a work call and leaves me alone with the dragon lady.

"I'm surprised you're still in the picture, Grey." The nerve of this woman.

"Well I'm not going anywhere, so get used to it."

"Look, we don't like each other. I think you're an asshole."

"Is this the part where I tell you what I think of you now, Kirstie? I would except I don't care enough."

"But as reluctant as I am to admit it, Ana's been really happy since that night you showed up with her as your date. As long as she's happy, you and I won't have a problem. Hurt her and I'll hurt you. Got it?" Who the fuck does this woman think she is to threaten me?

"Do I look like I'm going to hurt her? I know you can't stand me, and the feeling is mutual, but maybe I'm not the asshole you think I am. Now, excuse me while I go get the drinks. I'll try my hardest not to poison your drink, Kendra." And with that I get up and leave the table. Luckily when I get back, Elliot and Ana are back. I take my seat next to my girl, and she turns around and give me a kiss on the lips.

Despite Katherine being there, the evening is quite fun. The girls tell stories about their days at WSU, and Elliot and I take turns trying to embarrass each other. Elliot had the girls laughing when he told a story about me being scared of the dark as a boy.

I didn't mind, because Ana felt sorry for me and gave me a kiss and told me she'd be sure to buy me a night light.

"Steele, you should come to Ethan's birthday party next weekend." Now who the fuck is Ethan and why should my woman go to his birthday party? "You can come to," she says pointing at me.

"Who the hell is Ethan?" Kate rolls her eyes at me and explains that Ethan is her brother.

"Well thanks for the invitation, but Ana and I will be in Cabo that weekend."

"You guys are going away together? I thought you two hated each other that first night. What did we miss, Katie?" Elliot asks as he swills his fourth beer.

"You're a blind idiot, Elliot. Ana was so into me."

"No, I wasn't. I couldn't stand you that first night."

"And now?"

"Eh, you're just ok," Ana says as she winks at me.

"Just ok, huh?" I grab her and nuzzle the spot on her neck that I know drives her crazy. Just as I predicted, she lets out a lout shriek right in the middle of the bar and several heads turn to look at us. I follow that up with tickling her before I kiss her in front of a gaping Kate and Elliot. "Now you're crazy about me." Ana is still laughing from my assault, Elliot is shaking his head at us, and to my surprise, Kate is smiling too.

"I think he's right, Ana. Let's go to the bathroom so I can try to change your mind. Oh, we should totally go shopping for your trip."

"Hurry back, baby. Don't fall in, Katherine."

"Ass," she says as the girls leave the table.

While the girls are gone, Elliot informs me that the house is move in ready. I text my lawyer and tell him to schedule the closing as soon as possible while Elliot pulls out his iPad and tells me some of the minor issues with the house. I don't care about any of the shit he's talking about. I'm just ready to move into that fucker and get away from Escala as soon as possible.

The girls come back and I see Ana almost misses the chair in her clumsy attempt to sit down. She laughs at herself and hiccups.

I pour her a glass of water and curse myself for getting that second pitcher of margaritas for the girls.

"Grey, Ana told me you bought a house from her? Did you really buy a five million dollar house just to get close to her?" Why is Kaden talking to me like we're friends? I'd ignore her but Elliot has too much on me.

"I was on the market for a house, and she's a realtor. And the house cost five and _half_ million." Except for the part where I wasn't on the market for a house, that statement is completely true.

"Oh, you know what you need in the house?" A tipsy Ana says a bit too loudly. "A dog. A German shepherd named Buddy." She hiccups again, and I call it a night.

"Come home with me, Grey. I can make a frittata for breakfast." As we stand in front of the passenger side of my car, I grab both her tits.

"These are the only tatas I'm interested in right now." I put my head between her tits and rub my face on her chest. She laughs, and I open the door and help her in the car. The truth is, I'm relieved she invited me to her house. I was going to take her back to Escala, but I dread the possibility of running into Bridget again. Thankfully that won't be an issue tonight.

We arrived, and I help my slightly tipsy girl get ready for bed. Once I tuck her in, I go in the living room and wait for Taylor to bring me my overnight bag.

"Sir, you should see this," he says to me, shoving is iPad in my hand. I sigh when I see a picture of me groping Ana's tits outside of that damn bar. Can't a guy grope his girlfriend in public without someone snapping a picture?

"No comment. Good night, Taylor." Luckily, Ana isn't bothered by the bit of media attention she's gotten. Quite the opposite since she says it's been good for business. She surprised me even more when she agreed to let Ryan drive her around to her showings and to act as a bodyguard for her. She admitted to me that there were a few occasions where she was uncomfortable with a few of her customers. I told her that would never happen again because she would never be at another showing alone.

"Come to bed!" I hear Ana yell from the bedroom. I run in, change and climb into bed with her, pulling her into my arms.

She lifts her head up and puts her chin in her hand and proceeds to stare at me.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"I want to ask you something?" Oh, fuck. Please do not ask about Bridget. Please don't.

"Go ahead." The rapid beating of my heart betrays the calmness of my voice.

"Sunday is my dad's birthday and he wants me to meet his new girlfriend." I breath a sigh of relief when I realize this has nothing to do with Bridget or any other woman from my past.

"That's not a question, baby."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Montesano with me and spend the day with my dad. Forget it. You probably don't want to come, and I don't want to be _that_ girl. Sorry I asked." She lays back down and puts her head on my chest. Now I wonder if this Foster prick didn't make her feel like she was the most important person in the world. Did he balk at spending time with her family and friends?

"First, I'd love to come. I knew you were going somewhere on Sunday and I already knew I wasn't going to let you go alone. Second, what do you mean you don't want that girl?"

"You know the type. The type who can't go a day without being with her man. They're needy and clingy. I hate those types." She rolls her eyes for good measure.

"I hate to break it to you, Ana, but you are most definitely that type."

She gets this look of horror on her face.

"No way! Take that back. I am neither clingy or needy."

"You were pretty clingy and needy in my office this afternoon. Get use to it, baby. If I have it my way, you'll never go more than a few hours without me," and I silence whatever smart ass answer she was going to give me with a kiss.

 **A/N – This is kind of a transitional chapter. Fun in Montesano is next, and so is Cabo. Thank you for all of your follows, favorites and reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

ALL CREDIT TO ELJ

I pull in front of the modest ranch that Ana grew up in in my BMW Gran Turismo. Ana threw a fit and insisted on driving her car, but I just rolled my eyes at her and told her to get her ass in the passenger seat of my vehicle. At first, she just stood in my garage with her hands on her hips, ready to argue. I decided not to be an asshole and tell her how cute she looked. Instead, I just took one of her hands, and guided her to my car.

"Full disclosure," I say as I turn to face her. "I'm not leaving this house without fucking you in your childhood bed. You need to figure out a way to get rid of your father for about twenty minutes." I take her hand and kiss it.

"Twenty minutes? Aren't you full of yourself. Past experience tells me five minutes is more than enough."

"You and that smart mouth. Come here." She leans in and I bite her bottom lip.

"What are you going to do about my smart mouth, sir?"

"You'll see, but you'll have to wait until we get home. Come on. I've never met a girl's father before and I'm excited." I hop out of my seat and open the door for her, taking her hand and helping her out. I open the trunk and pull out the tackle box that Ana got her father for his birthday. She also spent hours at Escala last night baking a cake and brownies for her father. I sat at the breakfast bar, drinking wine and watching her move around in the kitchen, turning it into a complete mess as she baked. She even made me help her clean it up afterwards, even though I told her to just leave it for Gail. Ana wouldn't have that. Next time I'll have to pretend to take a work call when it's time to clean up. I'm not doing that shit again.

When I asked what he liked, she told me guns, fishing and bourbon. I went with the ten thousand dollar bottle of Old Rip Van Winkle 23 year old bottle of bourbon. I carry our presents and follow Ana to the front door. Today she's wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a cardigan on top. For once, she's not wearing stilettos but a pair of ballet flats. She has her hair up in a high ponytail, giving her an even more youthful appearance. Her face is free of makeup, but her cheeks have a natural rosy look to them today.

I never thought I'd see the day that I would be meeting my girlfriend's father, on his birthday no less, but there is nowhere else I'd want to be today. In fact, if she hadn't invited me, I don't know what I would have done. Well, I'd probably call Elliot and cry about it, and show up here anyway, pretending I was just in the neighborhood.

"By the way, Kate might stop by later."

"What? Why?" The last person I want around is Kate, spreading her hate for all things Christian Grey.

"Dad loves Kate, and she was here for his past three birthdays. Behave. Elliot might come too." Of for fucks sakes!

"I always behave, baby. You might want to tell your friend to behave herself." She gives me an angry glare but before she can respond, the door flies open, and her father engulfs her in a hug, lifting her completely off the ground.

"Annie! I've missed my favorite girl." What a coincidence. She's my favorite girl too. She kisses him on both cheeks before we all step inside. The house is small, but extremely tidy. The downstairs is all hardwood floors and it looks like the kitchen has granite counter tops, and light colored cabinets. I see a big flat screen tv in the living room, and tons of pictures of Ana throughout her youth.

"Dad, this is Christian. My boyfriend," she says with a blush. Ray takes my hand and gives me a firm handshake.

"Well, if it isn't Calvin Christian Chester. So, you're going by Christian today?" I chuckle at the memory of Ana calling me all the wrong names that time I crashed their lunch.

"It's always been Christian, sir."

"It's Ray. I'm happy to formally meet you, Christian. I had a feeling I'd be seeing you again after our first meeting."

"Dad! Be quiet!" Ana turns bright red and she tries to rush us inside the house.

"Talking about me with your dad, Ana? I think you were obsessed with me."

"You're so conceited."

"Let's just say I heard an earful about you. I'm glad you're here, Christian. And I'm thrilled to see you so happy, Annie. You deserve it, kid." He hugs her again and she just leans into him.

"Where's your lady friend, dad? I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"I'm going to go pick her up. She has a nine year old daughter too. You'll meet them both soon." He goes over and grabs his keys from a hook in the kitchen and puts them in his pocket.

"Christian, when I come back, you and I are going to bond over the grill. I want to get to know the guy who's made my daughter so happy." I chest puffs with pride at his compliment.

"I'm looking forward to it, Ray."

"Dad, just remember that Christian's talents lie in eating the food, not preparing it. Don't let him near the grill." Her eyes sparkle when she looks at me, and I pretend to be offended by putting my hands on my chest.

"I'll have you know that I'm really good at ordering take out too." Ray laughs at us and tells us he'll be back in a few minutes. As soon as the door closes, I pull Ana into my arms.

"Show me your bedroom now," I say against her ear as I grind my erection into her.

"You're insatiable. We did it last night and twice this morning." Before she can say anything else, I invade her mouth with my tongue. I kiss her as deeply as possible, while I grab her ass and press her into me.

"I can never get enough when it comes to you. Come on. He'll be back soon, and I'd prefer not to get my ass kicked by your father today." She takes my hand and we run upstairs to her bedroom. I take in the full size canopy bed. I'm too hungry for her to look around too much. I grab her and lay her on the bed before quickly pulling off her jeans and underwear. My pants are off in no time. I don't even bother with taking off our shirts as I quickly climb on top of her.

I pin her down on the mattress. I let my hand travel down her body and between her legs. She's wet and ready for me as always. I'd like to put my head between her legs and taste her, but I don't have time for that right now. Instead, I kiss the side of her neck and quickly sink into her wet and waiting flesh. After entering her, the thought of not being the first guy to have her on this bed enters my head.

She wraps her legs around my waist, and I hear her softly call out my name as I begin to thrust in her over and over again, willing her to forget anything but me. I go as deep as I can go, filling her body and mind with nothing but me. I fuck her pussy so hard that It doesn't take long for her to call out my name. Her orgasm is so strong, she grips my dick, prompting my own release.

I collapse on top of her and I feel her kiss the top of my head.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we just did that in here." I jump off her and quickly put my pants on. Ana gets off the bed, grabs her clothes and tells me she's going to the bathroom to clean up.

I take that time to look around her bedroom. She has a quilt similar to the one she has at her apartment, and several pictures throughout the bedroom. I pick up a frame with Ana and what looks like a prom dress with some skinny guy in an ugly tux next to her. I find another one with a pre-teen looking Ana and a woman who must be her mother. They have the same eyes, smile and small frame.

Before I can look around some more, Ana comes back.

"Is this your mother, baby?"

"Yup. That's Carla Adams."

"You never talk about her."

"Nothing to say. She and dad divorced when I was thirteen. She left me with him and moved to Texas with her new husband. That marriage ended and now she's married to someone else and lives in Georgia." She acts nonchalant about it, but I know better. I know the feeling of rejection from your own mother.

"Do you guys talk often? I've never heard you two talk on the phone or message." She talks or messages with Ray almost daily.

"Every few months or so. She sends me a home made quilt every Christmas and a gift card for every birthday. It is what it is." She shrugs her shoulders, and ends the conversation by fixing the bed we just fucked on. I want to hold her and tell her how sorry I am, but I know she wouldn't want sympathy, so I don't.

I hear a car and look out the window to see a Ray pulling into the driveway. I watch as he hops out of the car and runs to the passenger side and opens the door. I see a slender, African American woman step out and take his hand, which he kisses. The woman has curly hair that reaches her shoulders, and is wearing a long flowy dress. I think that's what Mia would refer to as a maxi dress. The back door opens, and a skinny figure in jeans jumps out and runs to the door. The woman laughs and tells her to slow down.

"They're here, baby. Can you get that just fucked look off your face? I don't want Ray to suspect anything." Ana always this this afterglow after she orgasms. Her cheeks looked flushed with a red tinge and her eyes sparkle more than usual.

"Well you shouldn't have just fucked me then. Come on." I grab her hand and practically drag her down the stairs. We step off the last stop just as the door opens, and Ray and his guests walk in.

"Annie, I'd like for you to meet my new lady friend, Trudy Moore and her daughter, Sammi. Trudy and Sammi, this is my daughter Annie and her boyfriend Christian." Ana hugs Trudy and Sammi, but I settle reach out and shake Trudy's hand. When I shake Sammi's hand, I notice that she holds on to my hand for a little bit longer than necessary, and stares at me for a little bit too long. When I pull my hand away, she goes and stands behind her mother, refusing to look at me again.

"It's lovely to meet you, Ana. All Ray does is talk about his daughter." Ana leads everyone into the kitchen. Ray and his guests take a seat at the round table, but I follow Ana to the fridge and stand next to her.

"How did you two meet?" Ana asks as she pulls out a bottle of wine and pours two glasses. She gets a beer for me and Ray and juice for Sammi.

"Well, Trudy is a manager at the grocery store and we just started chatting one day, and she offered to come over and make me some gumbo. She's a hell of a cook. She came over last night and made all the sides in the fridge too." Smooth, Ray.

"I'm originally from New Orleans. I've been here since hurricane Katrina."

"And how old are you, Sammi?" Ana asks. Sammi looks around, looks at me, flushes and goes and stands next to her mother.

"Nine," is all she says. Ana's phone rings and she takes it, excusing herself and telling us it's Kate. I try not to sigh in exasperation.

"So, Sammi, are you in the fourth grade?" I ask trying to make her feel more comfortable.

She looks up at me startled. She looks from me to her mother, and her mom smiles and nods at her, encouraging her to answer.

"Uh, yeah," she says quickly and then runs out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" I ask and Ray and Trudy both laugh.

"She's just timid," Trudy explains. Ana comes back and his holding Sammi's hand.

"Kate and Elliot are on their way. She wants mimosas so I'm going to go the ingredients at the grocery store. Can I borrow your keys, dad?"

"Grocery store? But Ryan's not here, baby." She can't just go traipsing off by herself. "I'll drive you."

"Trudy, why don't you go with Ana. You two can chat and Christian and I can get to know each other better." Fuck. I can't contradict her father since I'm trying to get him to like me, but I'm nervous about her going anywhere alone these days.

"Here, take my car. It has GPS tracking. Be careful and come right back." She rolls her eyes at me and my palms twitch.

"Yes, sir. I know how dangerous those grocery stores can be." She's going to pay for that smart ass comment later.

"Do you need any money?" I start to pull out my wallet and she stops me. Everyone in the room is looking at us like we're one of those reality TV shows that Mia watches. Ana notices too and flushes.

"No. I kinda have this thing called a job. I do it, and I get money." Smart ass. I hear Ray try to stifle his laughter.

"Fine. If you're not back soon, I'm going to go and rain all kinds of hell on that store." She grabs my collar so I can lean down and kiss her. "You have twenty minutes to go and come back," I say against her lips. I'm kicking myself for leaving security behind. I would just send one of them to do this kind of errand. Next time we come here, I'll have Ryan come too.

"Ok, Mr. Bossypants. You want to come with us, Sammi?" Ana asks. Sammi looks out the window.

"We're going in that car?" She points to my BMW and Ana nods.

"Yes!" She says and quickly runs out of the house. Sammi's got good taste in cars!

"Be safe, Ana. I'll miss you," I tell her. She looks up and gives me one of her beautiful smiles, making her entire face light up. She gets on her tippy toes and gives me another kiss.

"I'll only be gone a few minutes." I don't miss the eyeroll as she walks away. 

As soon as the women leave, Ray pulls out several containers from the fridge and tells me to follow him outside. We walk into a moderate sized, well manicured yard. There's a small garden on the side of the and a small patio that has a table and four chairs. I follow Ray to the grill and watch as he turns it on.

"You're very protective of my daughter, Christian."

"I guess I am. I'm crazy about her, sir. And, unfortunately I live a somewhat public life, so she has to be careful and have security with her." I tell him.

"It's Ray, and I can tell you're crazy about her. I could tell from the moment I met you at the restaurant. I could see it in your eyes. I saw you watching us before you came over."

"Well, I've felt that way since the night I met her, but she didn't make it easy for me. She didn't like me at all." I tell him. Ray chuckles and shakes his head.

"Seems she's changed her mind. That's the happiest I've seen her in a while. She went through a rough patch with an ex," he tells me.

"She won't talk about with me." I tell him. Maybe I can use this opportunity to get some information out of him. Information I can't get on a background check.

"She hardly talks about it anymore. I think she's over it by this point, but basically he was a lying, cheating piece of shit who hurt my daughter. When it ended, she fell into a depression, but it was Kate who stood by her side. She took care of her at WSU, made sure she got counseling and brought her back to life. I'm forever grateful to that girl. Now seeing her with you, I'm so relieved. I was worried she wouldn't let anyone back in, but maybe the counseling worked." This is the type of shit that a background check just doesn't tell you. So, Kate was there for her through this. Maybe she's not the vain flake that I always thought.

"She makes me happy too, Ray. That ex is a fool." He's going to be a broke, unemployed and homeless fool once I got through with him.

"That's for sure. He always has been. It complicates things because his father and I have been friends for almost three decades. I pulled back after everything went down, but he's had some health problems and suffered a stroke last year, so I've had to reach out to him. Annie assures me she's fine with it, and she's been here a few times when he's visited. She insisted that I invite him over today. I hope you don't feel awkward with him here, but he's an old friend and was very angry at his son for his actions."

"Thanks for letting me know. I have the girl, so no awkwardness on my part." I wish Ana had told me this shit. In fact, I'm irritated that she didn't, but I don't let it show.

"Good. Now hand me those containers, son. We're about to have a feast." I watch as Ray throw two slabs of ribs and steak on the grill, followed by chicken. A few minutes later, Kate and Elliot pull up and Kate hugs Ray. Ray is shocked to learn that Elliot and I are brothers.

Soon, Ana, Trudy and Sammi return and they are introduced to everyone else. Sammi looks from me to Elliot and whispers something to her mother. She looks at me again, blushes and runs off.

"I think I have competition," Ana whispers in my ear. I give her a puzzled look.

"Sammi is seriously crushing on you," she says. Trudy laughs and nods.

"Really? Well you better play your cards right, Ms. Steele. I now have options." She slaps me on the ass before kissing my cheek.

"Mine," she says.

"All yours," I say back. I see Katherine studying us, and for once she doesn't look like she swallowed a bug when looking at me. She catches me looking at her and makes a face like she's about to vomit. I guess I spoke too soon.

"Let's go mix up the mimosas, Kate. Trudy, are you drinking? Sammi, I'll bring you some pineapple juice." Trudy nods her head.

"I'll come with you and warm up the sides."

"Baby, do you want a mimosa? What about you, Elliot?" Ana asks.

"Wait! I'm not baby?" Elliot jokes as he eats a chip. Katherine laughs and Ana blushes.

"No, they don't that fru fru drink, Annie! Bring each of us a beer." Actually, I wanted a mimosa, but I guess I can't have one now and still look like a man in front of my girlfriend's father.

As Ray cooks, the women drink mimosas, Elliot chases Sammi around like the child he is, and Sammi avoids me like the plague.

Ray tells us everything is ready, and asks me and Elliot to bring out an extra table and chairs from the garage. Sammi walks up to Elliot and offers to get the chairs with us.

Once the table and chairs are brought out, and Trudy sets up the table with the food, and a minivan pulls up in the driveway. I see a young man get out, and open the rear door to help and older man get out.

James Foster, Sr. Thankfully, that's not Jr. with him or I already would have pounced on him. I watch as Sr. walks up the driveway using his cane and what looks like to be a box of cigars. He's also holding on to his son's arm. The mood suddenly changes, and Kate turns and looks at Ana.

"It's fine, Kate," is all she says. Ana takes me my hand and leads me to the side of the house.

"Christian, that's Mr. Foster. He and dad are old friends and he wanted to come here today. That's his son, Johnny, not my ex. I'm fine, so please don't make it an issue."

"Why are you just telling me now about them coming?"

"Johnny is not staying. Mr. Foster can't drive anymore so his son drives him everywhere. I didn't tell you because I forgot all about him coming. I was all caught up in you meeting my dad, and me meeting Trudy and Sammi. I don't care that he's here. Mr. Foster is a great guy, and I don't want what happened between me and his son to affect his friendship with my dad. Let's just have fun." She takes my hand and runs her thumb over my knuckles.

"I should just beat the old man's ass for raising such a loser, but I'll be on my best behavior." She gives me a smile and hugs me.

"I know you do. You're the best."

"I really wish you'd tell me what happened with that Foster fucker, baby. Itasked you and you just shut me down. You can trust me." I already know most of it, but I want to know what she went through and how she came out of it. Most of all, I want her to share her past with me.

"I know. I will tell you everything, but not today and not now. Ok?"

"Ok."

"I'm happy you're here with me, Christian."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be. Come on. You need to eat." I take her hand and lead her back to the table.

By the time we get back to the party, Johnny is gone, and Mr. Foster is sitting down. Ana introduces me, along with Elliot, and he shakes my hands, but I notice him assessing me. I make it a point to put my arm around Ana's shoulder and to kiss her repeatedly. If the old man wants as show, I'll give him one.

Ray comes and says it's time to eat. Lunch is a lively affair with lots of talk and laughter. I agree that Mr. Foster is a nice man. He tells us stories about his army days with Ray, and how his son Johnny lives with him while taking classes at the community college. He makes no mention of his other son.

At one point, Ana gets barbeque sauce on the side of her mouth and I reach over and wipe it for her. I didn't think Ana noticed, but she grabbed my hand underneath the table and interlaced her fingers with mine while she continues her conversation with Trudy. I lean in and kiss her cheek, and she looks at me smiles, and gives me a quick peck on the lips. I look up to find Katherine watching us again. She smiles at me, but I make a face at her. She smiles again before shaking her head and looking away.

Ray tells us that Trudy got them a weekend away at Bainbridge Island the next weekend.

"They're going away the weekend I have to be with my dad. No fair!" Sammi complains.

"You guys will have to come to Seattle soon and spend a weekend with me," Ana says to them.

"Yes, you can stay with me. I'll be moving into a new house soon. A certain blue eyed realtor sold it to me."

Sammi's eyes widen.

"She did? Is that how you met, Ana?"

"Uh, not exactly, Sammi, but I did sell him the house."

"The lengths my brother has to go through just to get a girl." Elliot says. Before I can give him a smart ass answer, his phone rings and he runs inside to answer it.

"I think it's romantic," Trudy says as she links her arm through Ray's.

"I can come stay at your house too, Mr. Grey?"

"It's Christian, and yes. Trudy, don't you dare leave Sammi at home that weekend. I have a pool, Sam." Sammi gasps and looks at her mother for confirmation that she'll be coming to Seattle too.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Do you want to see pictures of the house? I have them on my phone." She doesn't bother answering. She just bolts from her chair and comes and stands between me and Ana.

Ray helps Mr. Foster up so he can go inside and use the bathroom just as Ana and Trudy go get dessert and more drinks. I pull out my phone and show Sammi pictures of my new house, which I will close on next Thursday morning, right before we leave for Cabo. Sammi ooh's and ah's over the pictures, and at one point, she screams out he really has a pool to Kate, who also comes over to look at the pictures. I suppose I'll have to invite her ass over at some point.

"Are you rich?" Sammi asks and Kate snorts.

"Only a little bit, Sam."

I'm so caught up in trying to impress Sammi, that I don't notice that someone else has joined the party. It's not until I hear Kate gasp.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I look up, suddenly alarmed and see James Foster, Jr. standing in front of me. I would know his face anywhere. He's a good looking asshole, which makes me even angrier at sharing the same space as him. He has dark hair and dark eyes, with a scar right above his left eyebrow. From the looks of him, he works out too. I'm instantly on alarm and stand up.

"Go inside, Sam." I don't want her here once I start beating the shit out of this fucker. Sam runs inside as she's told.

"I'm here to pick up my father, Kate. Not that it's any of your business. Last time I checked, this house doesn't belong to you."

Kate stands up and goes and stands in front of this asshole. I grab her arm and pull her behind me. This fucker belongs to me, and if he says anything else to Kate, I'll have to share him with Elliot. I don't share.

"Last time I checked, this was a private party and you weren't invited. Leave." We're standing toe to toe, and I take glee in the fact that I'm about two inches taller than this asshole. He looks at me up and down and smirks.

"You must be the new guy. Do you own this house, asshole? No? Then you can go fuck yourself." He looks at me again, before turning from me and taking a seat.

"Don't you have a wife a child to go home to, James? Get the fuck out of here," Kate snarls. He ignores her and turns his attention back to me.

"You're the boyfriend, right? Saw your pictures on the internet." He says this just as he grabs a potato chip and tries to put it in his mouth. Before he can do that, I slap it out of his hand. That gets his attention, and he stands up.

"Yeah, I'm the boyfriend. Say one more word about her and,"

"And you'll what? Call one of your bodyguards to kick my ass?" I see this asshole has done his research about me.

"Do you see anyone else here? I don't need anyone to do my fighting for me. And me kicking your ass would be the least of your fucking problems." He doesn't know it yet, but he's done. He'll be living with his father and living off Sr's disability checks once I'm through with him.

"Do something, rich boy. I'd love to sue your ass."

I actually laugh at that.

"Suing me? Is that all you've got? You want to know the best part about having money to burn? I can pay for all sorts of litigation. You sue me, and I'll file a counter suit. I'll keep your ass in litigation for so long, you'll go bankrupt." He throws up his hands and walks away.

"Truthfully, Ana's not even worth it. I already had her and didn't want her. No need to fight over her and her subpar pussy." That's the last word he says before I punch him in the mouth. He stumbles back, wipes the blood from his lips. He looks up at me and gives me a devious smile, before he starts to approach me.

He throws a punch, but I duck and he stumbles. I tackle him and knock his ass to the ground, grab him by the collar, and hit him in the face. He tries to head butt me, but I move out of the way and give him another punch in the face.

"You're just mad because I fucked her first," he snarls. I feel this rage in my chest as I think about my girl being with this motherfucker. He takes that moment and shoves me off him, knocking me to the ground. Before I can get up, he kicks me in my ribs.

I hear Kate scream and run inside.

I know he kicked me hard, but I don't feel the pain due to the adrenaline pumping through my body. Before he can kick me again, I'm on my feet. Years of training with Bastille has taught me how to be quick in a fight.

He tries to jab me with an upper cut, but I dodge out of the way, and land a punch in his stomach instead. This knocks the wind out of him, and before he can catch his breath, I punch him in his ribs, and quickly follow up with a hit in the face. I make sure my fist landed on his nose, and I'm rewarded with the sight of blood.

I'm just getting warmed up to kick this motherfucker's ass when I hear Ana scream out my name. Before she reaches me, Elliot has reached us and grabbed Foster by the collar and knees him in the stomach.

"He's mine, Elliot," I say, and Elliot lets him go by shoving him to the ground.

"All yours, bro," he says but he doesn't walk away. He stands right there waiting to jump in if need be.

"Christian! Stop," Ana screams. I see her try to come between us, but Elliot picks her up and moves her out of the way.

"Jimmy, you stop right there," Mr. Foster yells as he tries to walk to us as quickly as possible with his cane.

"Christian! Stop! Come here, please." I hear the desperation in Ana's voice and I look at the fucker one more time. I can snap his neck in one move, but I don't. I turn and go to my girl, who runs into my arms as soon as Elliot lets her go.

She grabs my face and examines me. When she doesn't see any marks on my face, she grabs my hands where I have some cuts and minor bleeding.

She puts my hands down and starts running towards Foster.

"Just get the fuck out of here, James!" She yells as she approaches him. I run behind her, but and grab he by the waist before she can make contact with that asshole. If he even lays one finger on her or says one harsh word, I'm going to jail tonight.

"I just came here to pick up my dad and this barbarian attacked me. You'll be hearing from my lawyer, Grey." I smirk as I reach into my wallet and pull out one of my business cards and throw it at his feet.

"Take that so you can know where to get me served." I grab Ana's hand to make sure she doesn't go after the asshole.

"Your brother was supposed to pick me up. I didn't even call him yet. I hope you didn't come over here to cause trouble." The old man picks up his cane and shakes it at Jr. "Take me home!"

"I thought I'd come and see you," James tries to explain to his father.

"You should be at home with your wife and son, not here causing trouble. I'm so sorry about how this turned out, Ray."

"It's not for fault, Jim. You can't be held responsible for your grown son's actions," Rays says as she looks at Jr. in the eye.

"I only wanted a second to talk to Ana, Ray. She won't take my calls and I.." Ray holds up his hand, silencing him. Once I hear that, I start to walk back in the asshole's direction for daring to say my woman's name.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I ask him.

 **A/N – What did everyone think of Ana's ex? Asshole, right? I've already started the next chapter and will have it by Wednesday at the latest. Thank you for reading and reviewing. A few reviewers were worried that Christian had slept with Ray's girlfriend. Have I made Christian that much of a hoe? As you can see, that's not the case. I wouldn't do that to poor Ray.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

ALL CREDIT TO ELJ

I tell Ana to stay put as I start walking towards that motherfucker again. I knew from my background check that he'd try to contact her, but hearing it out of his mouth sends me into a new rage. I have visions of me beating him so bad, he'll forget how to use a phone. As I walk by Ray, he grabs my arm, stopping me.

"I've got this, Christian. Jimmy, don't you ever say my daughter's name again, and don't you ever step foot on my property. If you do, I'm going to shoot first and ask questions later." James Sr. grabs hold of Jr's arm and they walk back towards his car.

"Look, Ray," Foster begins.

"It's Mr. Steele to you. Whatever the hell you were calling my daughter about, she's not interested. Now get out of here before Christian gets his hands on you. From what I saw, you're clearly no match for him. Now get the fuck out of here." With that, Mr. Foster takes his son's arm and they start to walk towards their van.

"I'll talk to you later, James." Ray says to their retreating backs.

"I'm sorry, Ray, but the minute he came here, he was rude to Katherine and started talking shit. I didn't mean to ruin your party."

"Ruin it? I've wanted to kick that bastard's ass for two years now. I'm going go crack open that fancy bottle of bourbon I saw you and Annie try to hide from me, and we're going to celebrate the fact that that asshole finally getting his due." And with that he slaps me on the back and heads inside to get the drinks.

"Dad always peaks in the presents," Ana says with a smile.

"What did he say to you, Katie?" Elliot asks as he looks towards the car. Junior is still helping his father get in the car and I know Elliot is this close to kicking his ass too. I can see it in the way he's looking at him.

"Nothing important. He's just an asshole, but your brother handled it." She actually gives me a smile, and I nod at her in return.

"Let me go get some ice for your hands, Christian," Ana says. She grabs my hands and starts to examine them again.

"Stay with him, Ana. I'll get the ice," Kate says. She takes Elliot's hand so he follow her, but I know she does this so he won't be tempted to get into another fight with Foster.

"You didn't have to fight him, you know. He is less than nothing. Whatever he said would not have hurt my feelings. He did that shit on purpose, and now he might have grounds for a lawsuit." I welcome it.

"Let him, baby. This fight is the least of his problems. He's done."

"Come sit down and let me look at you. Did he hit you anywhere?" Her little hands are roaming my body looking for injury.

"Just a kick to my ribs. I'm ok." She examines my ribs and I can't help but laugh because it tickles. She does it again, and I laugh again, squirming to avoid being tickled. She starts to laugh too, and I pull her into my lap for a hug.

"Nobody will ever disrespect you. Ever." I tell her. She looks up at me and just kisses me. I kiss her back, not caring who walks out and sees us.

She stops the kiss and puts her forehead on mine. "Thank you," she whispers.

Kate comes back with an ice pack, but Ana puts it on the table and tells me I need to wash my hands first. She goes with me inside and washes my hands and fussing over my so called injury. I just stand there and let her take care of me.

Once we return outside, I apply the icepack. Trudy brings out the birthday cake and we all sing Happy Birthday before Ray blows out the candles. All of the men and Trudy drink bourbon, while Ana and Kate have more mimosas as we eat the chocolate cake and brownies.

"The brownies are kind of light this year, Annie. I won't have any leftovers," Ray says as Elliot eats his third.

"That's because someone kept eating them last night after I made them," she says as she points at me. I shrug my shoulders and grab another one.

"Well, he's earned it after that beatdown he just gave out." Everyone laughs at that.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Sammi is looking at me with her big brown eyes, and I feel a little guilty all of a sudden. I let that asshole get to me and completely forgot there was a kid present.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Did I scare you?"

"No, it was awesome. Can you teach me to fight like that?"

"If it's ok with your mom, when you visit us in Seattle, I'll arrange a lesson."

"Really? Can I, mom? Please."

"Sure, sweetie." That seems to make her happy, and she goes back to her cake.

Ana leans into me and kisses my cheek.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." She lays her head on my shoulder after saying the best words I've ever heard in my life.

A few hours later, after everything's been cleaned up, we all say our goodbyes and Ana and I get in the car. One of the perks about Ana thinking I'm injured is that she didn't ask me to help clean up. When I realized that, I offered just to score points, but she told me to relax and made Elliot help her instead. He knew exactly what I did, and he gave the middle finger as Kate dragged him to the kitchen to help load the dishwasher.

I've had too much to drink and she insists on driving, which I hate. I hate that I drank so much and now my woman has to drive me, but Ray kept pouring the bourbon and I couldn't refuse.

"How's your hand feeling?" She asks me as she starts the car.

"It's fine, Ana. It really is. I've had much worse just fighting with Elliot. Don't worry about it, baby."

"I just hate the thought of you being hurt because of me." She takes my injured hand and kisses it before driving us away.

"I'm not hurt, and you didn't cause anything. I've wanted to hit that guy ever since I first heard his name." I take her hand and kiss it. "Let's hurry up and get home. I'm desperate to get you naked."

"God, you're insatiable." I just wiggle my eyebrows at her and put her hand on my hard dick.

5 days later – FRIDAY

CABO SAN LUCAS, MEXICO

"Oh, by God! Can we stay here forever?"

"Maybe if I can move GEH here." She sighs and snuggles closer to me as we lay in the hammock outside of the private residence at the Ritz Carlton, Cabo San Lucas. We are laying around by the pool, which overlooks the private beach. After we closed on the house yesterday, we celebrated with the bottle of champagne that Ana got me, had a late lunch and got on the jet for Mexico.

"And I can just as easily live on that private plane of yours too. Flying Southwest will never be the same." I pull her closer shuddering at her flying commercial.

"You can use the plane whenever you want, not that you'll be going anywhere that requires an airplane without me."

"So, you'll come with me whenever I go visit my mother?"

"Of course, I will. Do you have plans to see her soon?" She never talks about her mom, so I'm taking advantage of this rare occasion.

"No. The last time I saw her was a year and half ago at her last wedding. Supposedly she'll be coming to visit me sometime this year." She rolls her eyes at that.

"I'd love to meet her."

"Well if she actually shows up, you'll definitely have to meet her." I pull her closer and kiss her forehead. "You want to get in the pool?" She nods her head before jumping out of the hammock and into the house. We arrived late last night, and had a late dinner cooked by the staff I hired for the duration of our stay. The minute Ana laid her head down on the pillow she fell asleep, but this morning, she woke me up by ramming my dick down her throat, followed by sweet love making, followed by breakfast prepared by our own private chef.

I get up and follow her into the spacious bedroom, which also overlooks the ocean. I find Ana standing in the middle of the room in just a red bikini bottom. She walks up to me with her sunblock and asks me to put it on her back. Once I'm done, she just puts on a white see through swimsuit cover.

"You forgot your top, Ana," I say as I put on my swim trunks.

"I'm not putting it on. I don't want any tan lines." I take a deep breath, count to ten and rub the back of my neck.

"You're not going out with your tits out so people and gawk at you. These," I say as I cover her tits with my hands, "are for my eyes only."

"Nobody else is here, so they _will_ be for your eyes only." Why must this woman always argue about everything?

"The staff will be back to make lunch, and there are always people on the property. Put on your damn top." I start rummaging through her suitcase to find the matching top. Once I find it, I hand it to her.

"What's the big deal? We're on vacation and they're just breasts. Everybody has them!"

"Ok. In that case, I'll go out there without swim trunks. It's just a dick, half the world's population has one. I hope the housekeeper gets an eyeful when she gets back." Just to show her I mean business, I take off my trunks, and because she's half naked in front of me, my dick starts to get hard.

"Do you want me to go out like this? I'll end up getting arrested and you'll have to spend your vacation trying to figure out how to bail me out of a Mexican jail." I cross my arms and stand there waiting for her to react. She grabs the bikini top and stomps off into the adjoining bathroom. She comes out a minute later with it on.

"Are you happy now?"

"Very," I say as I put my swimsuit back on.

"Next time I come on vacation, I'm leaving your ass back in Seattle. You're too bossy." She storms out of the room and I follow her.

"Like that's going to happen." And because I'm so happy I won that argument, I pick her up just as she's stepped outside, run to the pool and jump in with her in my arms. She yells and sputters as she comes up. I laugh at her and she splashes me with the water. I splash her back, and we start a splash war. Unfortunately for her, I'm stronger and my arms are longer, so she doesn't stand a chance. As she's trying to swim away from me, I grab her foot and pull her back to me. She turns and wraps her legs and arms around me, and kisses me deeply, putting her entire tongue in my mouth.

We kiss for what seems like an infinite amount of time. My holding her in the pool with her legs wrapped around me, tasting each other. The feeling of her mouth on mine and her in my arms brings me a sense of peace. I hold her closer, trying to consume her. I couldn't get her close enough or kiss her deep enough.

She breaks the kiss and rubs her nose against mine.

"You," she whispers against my mouth.

"What about me?"

"You make me so happy. You're the complete opposite of what I thought the night we met." She kisses me after she says this. I think this is her way of apologizing for insulting me.

"And I thought you were the most beautiful, the most stunning and the sexiest woman I've ever seen. All I've done since that day is think of you. Even now that you're mine, all I do is think of you. You consume me."

"That's what I mean. You say these things as you look into my eyes and I lose all sense of self. One look, one word, one touch from you and I'm lost. It's scary and freeing all at once. We've only known each other a short time and I don't want to remember a time without you. Do I make you happy, Christian?" I'm caught off guard by her question. My Ana is usually so feisty, sarcastic even, but now as I look into her big, beautiful blue eyes, she looks uncertain and scared.

"Oh, baby. I didn't know what happiness was until you walked into my parent's house that night. I felt like my heart beat for the first time the moment I saw you smile, and I became complete the night you let me make love to you for the first time." She smiles and kisses me.

"I don't need all of this, you know. I don't need the fancy vacations, the designer shoes or the shopping spree you insisted on before coming here. I just need you." She takes her little hands and rubs them against my chest. "Just you. Only you." She kisses me again. I take my hands and put them inside her bikini bottom, and feel her moan into my mouth.

"We are supposed to go to the beach," she says against my mouth.

"I just want to take you back to the bedroom."

"Ok. Fuck the beach."

We quickly climb out of the pool, and I carry her through the master bedroom right into the master bathroom. We quickly wash the chlorine off our bodies. As soon as we dry off, we run climb into the bed and lose ourselves in each other, over and over again.

"You make me feel so safe. So protected," Ana says as she gets as close me as possible. She's practically laying on top of me and I have one palm on her butt cheeks.

"Good. That's how I always want you to feel."

"Other than Ray, you're the only man who's ever made me feel that way." I feel a change in her as she said that. Her body tenses a little in front of me, and her breathing changed just slightly. I know what's coming and I wait for her to speak.

"I was only nineteen when I met James. I mean, I had seen him a few times over the years since our dads are friends, but that was it. He's two years older and didn't pay much attention to me. When I got to WSU my freshman year, he was studying abroad. It wasn't until my sophomore year when I ran into him on campus, and he was a senior at that point. He was really the first guy to show an interest in me. He was popular around campus and I thought he was handsome, so I was infatuated. We were together for that entire school year. I thought everything was ok, but I was either blind or too naive to see who he really was. He graduated that spring, and started a job as a pharmaceutical sales rep. He had a company car, so he was on campus visiting me all the time the following fall. Halfway through the fall semester, Ray got into a car accident, and he was in the hospital for a while and even had shoulder surgery. After the surgery, I made arrangements with my professors and spent most of my time at home taking care of dad." I kiss the top of her forehead, urging her to continue.

"That's because you're so selfless, baby." She smiles at me and continues.

"I always had a small circle of friends. Kate, and Jenna Banks were my inner circle. Jenna and I had actually been friends since junior high, and were roommates with Kate freshman year. It was the perfect trio. As I said, while I was helping Ray out, James would spend a lot of time at WSU. I guess he was having a hard time letting go of the whole college experience. Kate was spending the semester in London, and unbeknownst to me, James was hooking up with girls all over the campus including one of my best friends, Jenna. I didn't find out about it until she had to tell me she was pregnant and who the father was. Do you know I was stunned speechless? I physically could not speak. I just got in my car and drove home, but I honestly don't have any memory of the drive home. The only thing that I remember is that I blew through a stop sign and missed being hit by an SUV by about two seconds. I got home and cried on Ray's shoulder. It was a mess, Christian. I was a mess. I was so hurt and angry. I felt like a damn fool. I didn't understand how two people that I loved could have done that to me, and I kept asking myself if there was something about me that made it easy for people to betray me. Kate came home that December and she has been by my side since.

"When I finally asked James for an explanation, all he said was that he didn't think he could be faithful to one woman ever. He said we could still be together if I wanted, but his father and Jenna's parents were forcing them to get married because of the pregnancy. When I told him I would never be with a married man, he had to nerve to say that it's not a big deal. You know what else he said to me? He said I was probably like my mother and she cheated on Ray with a married man, so what made me think I was any better. He said that my own mother didn't love me enough to stick around, why should he be expected to. These are things that I shared with him in confidence, and he used them to hurt me. He offered no apologies. There was no closure. I fell into a depression and spent the entire winter break in bed. I didn't want to return to school that January, but Kate and dad wouldn't hear of it. I know you don't like Kate, but I don't think I would have survived without her. She never left my side. She took care of me, made sure I went to class and ate. She made sure I went out, and she made an appointment for me with the school counselor. She made sure I went every week, and would walk me and wait for me outside the door. She never forced me to talk about it, but she was always there and when I was ready to talk, she listened and cussed out James and Jenna. One night after too many drinks, she made voodoo dolls of them and we stuck pins in them." I let out a laugh and Ana smiles at the memory. Who ever thought that Katherine Kavanaugh could be so loyal?

"There was a secret part of me that believed what he said about me. That I was unlovable because of Carla abandoning me. It took a year's worth of therapy to work that one out and realize that Carla's issues are hers, not mine. And James and Jenna are liars and cheaters, and that had nothing to do with me. Anyway, they got married early that spring. Do you know that low life called me one night? I think he was drunk and he told me he regretted Jenna and resented her pregnancy. I just hung up on him. He called again months after that, asking to see me, but again I hung up after I told him never to call me again. I've since blocked his number. "

"You know you're perfect, right? If he didn't see that, he's the fool. He knows he's a damn fool which is why he won't leave you alone, but it's too late. I want you to tell me if he calls you again." I pull her closer to me and kiss the side of her head. "I should have really beat the shit out of that asshole when I had the chance." I'm so angry hearing about what the fucker did and how he treated her, I want to go find him and pound him into the ground. And that bitch wife of his is about to feel a world of hurt by the time I was through with them both. Hearing her admit that she loved that asshole at some point, causes this pain in my body. She must sense my anger, because she lifts her head up to look at me.

"It was never anything like this. What I felt for him was nowhere close to this. I was young and naïve and thought I was in love, but I know now that I wasn't. Look at me, Christian." I let go of my jealous anger and look into her eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you, Christian." Time stops and all air leaves my body. "I had closed myself off and wasn't looking to get involved with anyone. I wasn't going to leave myself open to that type of hurt again. But I met you and in an instant everything changed. I tried to fight it and tell myself that I couldn't stand you, but even then, I knew better. When you first kissed me in the house that you now own, my entire world shifted. I never wanted you to stop kissing me. Every day with you is better than the last, and I've fallen in love with you. What I feel for you is all encompassing. It consumes my entire life. You are all I think about. You're all I want. I love you, Christian Grey." I reach up and run my finger along her cheek.

"Oh, baby. You didn't fall for me until the day at the house? I was long gone as soon as you turned around and looked at me on that Valentine's night. I am so honored that you became mine, even though you didn't make it easy. What I'm trying to say, Anastasia Rose Steele, is that I'm in love with you, too. How can I not be?"

She smiles and bites her lip, as tears fill her eyes. Since she's laying on top of me, I pull my head up as she bends down to kiss me. Our kisses are usually desperate and hungry, but this one is slow and tender. I wrap my arms around her naked body, stroking her smooth skin as we continue to kiss. I pour all of the love I feel for her in that kiss, as my hands explore her back and neck before ending up in her hair.

She moans into my mouth, deepening the kiss even more. I reach down her body and cup her ass, pulling her into my and grinding my erection into her. She reaches down and grabs my dick, flicking her finger across the tip, making me groan in her mouth.

"I want you, Ana. Let me make love to you again."

"Yes," is all she says before I flip us over and place her underneath me. I reach between her legs and feel her wet pussy. I slip my hand in her folds, massaging her clitoris. She writhes underneath me, while opening her legs even further. She finally wraps one leg around my waist. I touch her again, putting two fingers inside of her this time, massaging her cunt.

She grabs my hard dick and starts to pump it. The sensation is almost my undoing, but after declaring our love for each other, I want nothing more than to come inside her wet heat. I remove her hand, and quickly enter her. She throws her head back, and hisses. The last time we fucked, I was pretty rough so I know she must be in a bit of pain. I stop once I'm fully encased in her, giving her time to adjust to me.

She wraps both legs around me, and starts to stroke my back with the tips of her fingers. The movement is so slow and sensuous that I almost explode right then, but I don't. I slowly start to love her. My love is given to her in a measured pace.

"Look at me," I say to her. She immediately opens her eyes and holds my gaze.

"Don't look away. Look at me as I love you," I say to her.

"Yes," is all she can manage to say.

No more words are exchanged as I give her my bod,y and she gives me hers. Just as I'm about to go over the cliff, she falls first, calling my name and digging her nails into my ass. I soon follow and call out her name before I reach down and bite on her bottom lip.

I collapse on top of her and slowing slip out of he body. My breathing is uncontrollable as my hot breath beats down her neck. She wraps her arms around me.

"I love you," she whispers. I turn my head and look at her blue eyes, and see all the love she feels for me reflected in her two cobalt blue orbs.

"I love you," I say back. Her blue eyes fill with tears once again, but this time the tears spill out. I kiss them away and wrap her in my arms. She's asleep in an instant, and I soon follow.

"Do you see them?" She whispers. I look around the club and shake my head.

"No. Let's make a run for it." I take her hand and we quickly walk out of the main Four Seasons Hotel and start to run for dear life back to our private residence. I hold on to Ana's hand, but those damn stilettos slow her down. I finally say fuck it and pick her up bridal style as I run to our private space.

I sit on the couch with her on my lap as soon as we cross the threshold. We make eye contact and break into uncontrollable laughter. She holds her stomach as she throws her head back and laughs. We both laugh so hard and for so long that tears roll down our eyes.

It's our last night here and we decided to go have dinner at the main restaurant, which turns into a club after ten on Friday and Saturday nights. Unfortunately for us, the club is a magnate for senior couples, and Ana and I got stuck with a couple in their seventies. The wife really had a thing for me and insisted on dancing with me multiple times.

"I think I saw her pinch your ass," Ana says as her laughter starts to die down.

"Which time?" That question gets her laughing all over again, and I soon join her.

"This has been the best vacation of my life," she says breathlessly.

"Mine too, baby. I wish we had planned it for longer." She lays her head on my shoulder.

"Me too. Do you really have to travel next week?"

"I don't want to, but it's been in the works for a long time. Come with me." Two days after we get back to Seattle, I have to go to Miami for the rest of the week.

"I can't, Christian. I'll just be getting back from vacation. I don't want you to go," she pouts. That damn pout is going to have me canceling this trip.

"I won't go."

"Don't be silly. It's work. I know you travel often, and I'll be ok even though I'll miss you like crazy."

"It' going to be torture for me too. I want you to stay at Escala while I'm gone."

"I'll be fine at my own place. I can't just stay at your house while you're gone."

"Yes, you can. I don't like the idea of you alone at that apartment. I won't be able to get any work done if all I do is worry about you. Gail will take care of you and Ryan will drive you. Do it for me. Please. I love you." I throw that last part in because I know how much she loves to hear that. She's a lot more compliant when I say that.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I love to make sure you're ok. You'll stay at the penthouse if you want to spare my sanity."

"Ugh! Fine!" She changes positions and straddles me, grinding on top of me. "Let's leave the resort tomorrow and do some sightseeing before we leave." I start to move my hips to meet her grinds. I pull down her top, and I get a sight of her bra covered tits. I love the bra aside with my mouth and bite down on one of her nipples.

"I'd love that, baby, but we can't. We didn't bring security. I promise we will bring Taylor, Ryan and Sawyer next time, and we can go anywhere you want, ok?" I swirl my tongue around her nipples and she grabs a handful of my hair.

"Ok. Can you take me into the bedroom and fuck me now?"

"I'll take you in the bedroom, but I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to love you." I stand up with her still in my arms and she wraps her legs around me. She strokes my hair and kisses me gently on the lips.

"I love how you love me," she whispers against my mouth.

We've been back from Cabo for several hours now. After dinner, Ana went into the bedroom to talk to Kate and I had a meeting with Taylor in my office and Welch on the phone.

"What has the tail on Foster revealed?" I ask my security.

"He only goes from work and home during the week, but it seems like he's still up to his old tricks," Taylor says as he throws a handful of pictures on my desk of Foster with a petite brunette on his arm. There are pictures of him entering her apartment and of them at a bar. Taylor informs me this woman works for the same drugstore chain that Foster works for. He's an assistant general manager while she's a supervisor at one of the stores he's responsible for. Fucking unbelievable.

"This is a different woman than before." This woman looks similar, but is not the same woman from the first set of pictures that we have.

"We found an easy way for him to get fired, sir. The company has a no fraternization rule between corporate and noncorporate employees. This woman, Hayley Ferguson, is definitely not corporate."

"Good. Get those pictures in the right hands. Who owns the house he's renting?" Taylor provides me the name of the owner. He owns the house out right and several other properties throughout the Tacoma area. He's not desperate for money, which is not a good sign.

"Make him an offer. Offer ten percent more of whatever the mean is of housing costs in that area. If he doesn't bite, increase the offer until he accepts. Does he go through a management company or does he collect the rent himself?"

"He uses a company, sir. He spends most of his time in San Diego." Good.

"Once I own the house, let's keep the same management company. We'll wait for just the right time to kick his sorry ass out of that house. See to it that he's not hired by anyone else."

"Yes, sir. Sir, do you notice anything about the woman he's with in those pictures?" I look again. Taylor also included pictures from her social media pages. It takes me a minute to see what Taylor is talking about. Hayley is attractive, though not half as attractive as Ana, but the resemblance is there. The hair and skin coloring, as well as the body size is very similar. Now I know why he was calling her. He wants her back. Fuck if that's going to happen.

I hand the pictures back to Taylor and dismiss him. I lean back in my chair and take a deep breath, knowing that I need to do, but feel too much shame to do it.

I need to tell Ana about the women, but I'm afraid of how she will look at me. Will she think I'm a dog like Foster? The difference is that I never cheated, and I never lied. I was up front with every woman I was with about what I could offer, and that was nothing. I was only in it for a quick fuck and they all knew that going in, but will Ana see it that way?

Either way, I have no choice but to confess. After she shared everything about her past with me, I'd be a lying hypocrite if I continue to keep mine a secret. Unfortunately, timing is not on my side. Instead of leaving for Miami on Tuesday like I had planned, I have to fly to New York tomorrow first. I can't tell her this and leave. I know she'll have questions, and I need to be there so we can talk through this and put it behind us.

I get back from Miami on Friday and on Saturday we have to go to WSU for the benefactor's dinner. Ana has agreed to accompany me and I can't wait to have her on my arm, but Jody Guererra will be there. Fuck! She's not my typical one night stand, but rather my hookup whenever I have to go to Portland. I don't think she will cause any issues since she was never looking for more. At least, I hope she doesn't.

The following weekend is mother's party with the hospital staff, and she makes it mandatory for all of her kids to attend. Its her annual get my kids together in front of a group of people so I can brag about their accomplishments party. Elliot, Mia and I always make fun of her for that.

I need to talk to Ana before that party and give her the watered down version of my history with some of the women who might be in attendance at this party because _that_ can be problematic. I think back to what happened last year, and I'm suddenly embarrassed by my actions. I don't know how I'm going to tell her, but I know I need to.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 10. Love is definitely in the air, but Christian better start talking soon. What the hell did he do last year? Do you all remember Jody? She's the single mom of twins and his hookup whenever he goes to Portland. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Until laters.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

ALL CREDIT TO ELJ

I hear a soft knock on the door and Ana walks in. She walks around my desk and sits on my lap.

"Are you going to sit in here all night," she purrs in my ear.

"Nope. I have one more thing to do and then I'm coming to join you in the bedroom. I need to get my fill of you before I leave you for a few days." I hear her huff as she lays her head in the crook of my neck.

"I don't want you to go. I'll go crazy missing you."

"I don't want to go either, baby. I can cancel the trip and stay here." I can always reschedule the trip and send Ros. She'd kill me, but I'm the boss.

"Mmmm. And what about the next time you have to travel? And the time after that? It's part of your job, so no canceling." She gives me the softest kiss on my neck. It makes my heart ache and flutter all at the same time.

"You can always come with me whenever I travel." Just the idea of leaving her after our trip and our declarations of love leave me feeling hollow.

"I sorta have this thing called a job. I have to be here to do it."

"I can always buy Keen Realty and put a clause in your contract that says you have to accompany me on all my business travel. Problem solved." She giggles into my neck.

"You're crazy enough to do that, too. Let's go to bed," she says suggestively.

"I'll be there in a few. Go get naked and wait for me." She grabs my face and kisses my lips three time.

"I love you," she says after the third kiss. I smile against my mouth.

"You have no idea how much I love hearing those words come out of your mouth. I love you too, baby."

As soon as she leaves, I send a message to Ryan and the rest of the security putting the fear of God into them. I made sure to tell them it was their responsibility to ensure that Bridget does not get within fifty feet of Ana. It was up to them, by any means necessary, to figure out a way for their paths to never cross while Ana was staying here. The second thing I instruct Ryan to do is to have a GPS tracking system installed in Ana's car as a safety precaution. I'll discuss it with her when we have our talk.

I put my head back on my chair and think about my schedule for the upcoming week. I leave for New York tomorrow at five in the morning and fly to Miami on Tuesday. I'll be back in Seattle Friday morning, but Ana and I have to leave for Portland on Saturday morning. I have meetings with the board before the dinner that evening. There will be no time between then and now to talk to Ana. The talk will have to wait until we come back from Portland. Maybe on Sunday afternoon. The only time I've looked less forward to a Sunday was when I was living at home and Grace forced us to go to church each week.

I'm not worried about Jody because she's never wanted a relationship, but you never know. I think back to that one time when Elliot ended things with a girl he thought was a hookup to be exclusive with another girl. They all bumped into a each other at club one night and the hookup made it a point to tell the girlfriend about their sexcapades. If my memory is correct, the two girls almost got into a fight, before they were all tossed out by security.

While I don't think any of that will happen with Jody because this is her place of employment, it doesn't help my stress level at all. My only other option was not to bring her, but that didn't feel right. I want her with me at everything, so leaving her behind was never an option.

I take one last deep breath before getting up and going into the bedroom to find Ana, and make this a night to remember. I walk into the bedroom and find her standing there in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but one of my tee shirts.

Without saying a word, I take her hand and walk her into the bathroom where we stand in front of the full length mirror. I stand her in front of me and we lock eyes in the mirror. I pull up her tee shirt and see her exposed pussy. I inhale.

"Why are my goodies uncovered?"

"I was waiting for you." She licks her lips, making my dick stir.

I move her hair to the side and gently kiss the side of her neck before we lock eyes again.

"I'll be away from you for five long days, Anastasia. I don't want to leave your side, but I must. There will be rules for when I'm gone." I tell her. She continues to look at me through the mirror.

"Rules are for children."

"Shhh, baby. I know you're not a child. There is nothing childlike about this body, but you must understand something. This is my body now." I lean down and bite her ear lobe, causing a shiver to run through her body.

"Rule number 1. This is mine," I say as I lift the tee shirt, exposing her sex. I run my hand over the top gently, not going into her folds. She moans and automatically opens her legs for me. While our eyes are still locked in the mirror, I spread her lips open. "This is to stay covered. The only time it's allowed to be uncovered is when you're in the shower. Understood?" I speak firmly. Just to show her that I mean business, I slap her ass.

"Yes, sir."

"Rule number 2: Whenever you receive a text from me with the word "mine", you are to send me a picture of your covered pussy. You will have three minutes from the time you get the text to send me the picture. Understood?"

"What if I'm working, sir? Or in a meeting?"

"Then you better get creative and make up a believable excuse. You will have three minutes, or there will be consequences."

"What kinds of consequences?"

"You'll find out if you don't follow my instructions. Understood?"

She breaks our eye contact and looks down. She looks back up, batting her baby blues and looking contrite.

"Understood, sir," she says softly.

"Rule number three: You will sleep here, eat here and treat this place like your home. I don't want to have to worry about you while I'm away. It's going to be hard enough being away from you for five days."

"Understood, sir. Is there anything else?"

I lift the shirt all the way up and move my hands from her pussy and slowly glide them up to her breasts. I take her nipples into my hands and rub them between my thumb and forefinger. She arches her back into me and moans. She takes her own hands and touches herself in order to alleviate the ache between her legs. As quickly as humanly possible, I remove her hands from her sex.

"No, baby. This is mine, remember? Only I can pleasure it. I own your pleasure and your orgasms, so only I can make you come. You are not to touch yourself while I'm gone. Which part of mine don't you understand, huh?" I drop her hands and give her two hard slaps on the ass, followed by a gentler slap between her legs. She bites her lips and moans at me.

"But I get so turned on thinking about you, sir."

"It will be that much sweeter when I come home to you, beautiful. Now, turn around and face me." She quickly does as I say and looks up to me, waiting for me to speak.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, Christian?"

"Who controls your pleasure?"

"You do, Christian."

"Who can make you come?"

"Only you, Christian."

"Who loves you?" Her breath hitches at the question. Her eyes widen, and she bites her bottom lip.

"You do."

I take the tee shirt off her, leaving her completely nude. I run my hand over her body and feel the smoothness of her skin. Her skin is so smooth, it feels as if I'm running my fingertips over rose petals.

"God, baby, you're so beautiful. So soft and feminine. How am I going to survive the next five days? I'm going to miss you so much." I gently kiss her lips.

"I'll miss _you_ so much," she says against my lips, right before she puts my bottom lip between her teeth.

"Come to bed with me. I want to get inside of you and love you so hard, you'll be able to feel me between your legs for the entire five days." I don't give her time to respond. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me.

"Yes," she says as I carry her and place her in the middle of my bed and I quickly start to undress myself. Ana crawls back to me and unbuckles my belt, pulling it off completely and throwing it on the floor. In no time, I'm naked and next to her on the bed, facing her. I pull her close and kiss her hungrily, bruising her lips. I kiss her like a man possessed, and she doesn't shy away. She returns the kiss with as much fervor. Just like she always does when we kiss, her hands find their way into my hair. She pulls and strokes, as I rub her nipples and knead her breasts.

"Mine," I say against her lips.

"Yours. Only yours," she says back. I don't give her another opportunity to talk as the kiss deepens. I kiss her as if we will be separated by five years instead of just five days. I kiss her as a man who just found love and is afraid to leave it for just a few days.

I continue to stroke her breasts, pinching her pink nipples as I touch her. Her breasts are the perfect size. Just the right size to fit into my hands, but too big for me to put completely into my mouth. I get an image of me fucking her tits with my cock, but that would have to wait. I was too turned on to do that. If I went down that road, I'd end up coming between her breasts.

I don't think I can ever get enough of Ana. Each time with her is better than the last. Each time I have her, I become even more insatiable.

"What do you want, Ana?'

"I want you, Christian. I want to feel your hands all over my body. I want you to kiss every inch of me, licking all over. And just when I think I'm about to die from the need of you, I want you to fuck me so hard. I want to feel all of you inside of me. Please."

"Yes, baby. I will always give you exactly what you need," I say as my mouth captures on of her nipples.

"You always do, Christian. I love you," she says. Hearing that nearly has me coming without fucking her. I quickly flip her over, and get between her legs. She moans loudly as I find the promised land.

Being away from the woman you just professed your love to has got to be the hardest thing I've ever done. I take comfort in the fact that I get small glimpses of her covered up pussy each time I text her mine, but that is not enough. In fact, those pictures have kept me in a constant of arousal.

As Taylor drives me from my meeting to the airport, I feel my phone vibrate.

"I was just thinking about you, beautiful," I say as I hear my baby's voice over the phone.

"I bet you spend all your time thinking about me."

"And you would be right."

"I want to ask you something," she says shyly.

"Whatever you want, you can have."

"Can Kate come over and hang out with me tonight? I'm kinda lonely."

"Of course, baby. You don't have to ask. Do whatever you want."

"I can paint your walls pink?" I chuckle at her.

"Go ahead. We're moving out next week. Thanks for helping me out with the decorator, by the way." I can tell that she just rolled her eyes at me. She was a little pissed that I dumped that on her without telling her ahead of time, but I knew she would balk if I did. I want her personally involved in decorating the new place because I want her to think of it as her home too.

"Well don't be mad at me when your bachelor pad looks girly. I hope you like the pink throw pillows that I picked out, or the polka dot couch." I pretend to cringe, but the decorator has sent me everything Ana's chosen so I can sign off on it. Even if she had chosen pink and polka dots, I wouldn't change a thing, but luckily my Ana has impeccable taste.

"I'm not worried about it. I wouldn't exactly call it a bachelor pad though. It's Christian and Ana's love nest."

"You're so corny. Gotta run, baby. Ryan just arrived at my next appointment. I love you." How did I live so long without Ana's love.

"I love you, too. Miss you like crazy."

As soon as we end the call, I text her the word mine, and wait for her to send me a picture of her covered pussy. She got the picture to me about two minutes later, and texted back saying that I don't play fair. I look at the picture of her sex covered with red, lacy underwear. I nearly growl at the site before I put my phone away.

I soon arrive at the airport, and several hours later I'm in Miami to meet with the president of a technology company that I want under the GEH umbrella. I have dinner with the president and his wife, who spent the entire evening undressing me with her eyes. As I was leaving the restaurant, she slipped me her number. As soon as I got in the waiting car, I crumpled the piece of paper and put it In my pocket.

Even before meeting Ana and falling in love, I never slept with married women. All the women I took to bed, were unmarried. I may have been a dog, but I've always respected the sanctity of marriage.

I arrive back to my empty hotel suite, missing Ana more then ever. Hearing her sweet voice a few hours ago just wasn't enough. I need to see her.

I grab my phone and FaceTime her. I heart skips a beat when I see her face come on the screen. I actually laugh when I see her. She's a mess. A beautiful mess with her hair in a messy ponytail and some sort of white gunk all over her face. The mess on her face does nothing to hide her beauty, and when she smiles at me through the phone, she's the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth.

"Hey, beautiful. What's going on over there?" She throws her head back and laughs, before picking up a glass of red wine and downing it in one gulp. A very unladylike gulp that has my dick hardening at thoughts of all the times it was my dick that was down her throat. Just then Kate walks into the screen, with the same white gunk on her face.

"Kate is giving us makeovers, while Gail cooks dinner. We convinced Gail to join us! Look!" She puts the phone in front of Gail who tries to hide from the shot. I shake my head at my girl. This is the kind of crap I would never go for. I'm not friends with my staff, but for some reason, I love how she's bonded with Gail.

"You look stunning, Mrs. Jones," I say out loud. I hear her chuckle.

"Don't get me fired, Ana," Mrs. Jones jokes.

"He wouldn't dare!" She says a bit too loudly. By the time she gets back on the screen, she has another huge glass of wine in her hands.

"How many of those have you had, baby?"

"I don't know. It's all so good. So much better than the drug store wine I'm used to," she says with a hiccup, her telltale sign of being tipsy. "I guess I should have asked first. Sorry," she says as she takes another big sip. I don't think she's sorry at all.

"You don't have to ask for anything. Have whatever you want." Just then Kate gets back in the screen with her won giant glass of wine.

"You have some good stuff here, Grey." I roll my eyes at her and make a face at her. She only laughs at me now. I don't know why she thinks we're friends now.

"Next time, give Katherine the cheap stuff." Katherine responds by finishing up her glass and making a show of opening another one of my expensive bottles of wine.

"You don't have any cheap stuff, bae."

"Bae?" I ask.

"Bae."

"I like it. I'll let you girls get back to whatever it is you're doing. I love you, baby."

Kate comes back on the screen.

"Love? Are you two kidding me? I'll never get rid of your ass now, Grey."

"Get used to it, Kate," Ana says to her. "Love you too. Hurry home." Home has never sounded sweeter.

"How's Kate getting home, baby? She's in no condition to drive."

"Elliot's picking her up later."

We end the call, and I work for several more hours before falling asleep. The next day is full of meetings, tours of the company, and more meetings, followed by dinner, thankfully without the wife this time.

I'm ecstatic when all business is complete on Thursday. When I realized that I could potentially fly home tonight and surprise Ana, I texted Taylor to get the jet ready. I was in the air a little after nine that night. It was close to three in the morning by the time I walked into the dark penthouse. I practically run to the bedroom where I find Ana fast asleep, wearing one of my white tee shirts. I quickly remove all of my clothes and climb in behind her, pressing my naked chest to her back.

I don't want to wake her, but I'm desperate for her after being gone for almost five days. I stick my hand under her shirt and find her with no panties on. I inhale sharply thinking of the spanking I'm going to give her for disobeying my orders. My hands slide up and I pinch one of her nipples.

She moans and quickly opens her eyes. She blinks when she sees me.

"Christian? Am I dreaming?"

"I came home early." She doesn't give me any more time to explain. She just kisses m,e and we quickly lose ourselves in each other between our declarations of love.

SATURDAY - PORTLAND

I was able to convince Ana to come to Portland on Friday night instead of Saturday morning like we originally planned. I arranged a romantic dinner in our suite at the Heathman hotel. I made it a point to not get my usual suite. Instead, we were given something a little smaller, but Ana loves it and claims it's the most beautiful hotel room she's ever stayed in.

"I just got you back and you have to leave again? I want you to spend the day with me, not go to some boring meeting," Ana pouts over her French toast. I look at my boring omelet and quickly steal a piece of her breakfast.

"Hey!" She protests, but I ignore her and steal another bite.

"You think I want to be away from you again? I scheduled this months ago." I lean in and give her a kiss on the lips, and feed her some of my food. She reciprocates by feeding me some more of hers, between quick kisses and lingering glances.

"Come. I'll walk you to the spa so you can get pampered while I'm gone." Once we're done eating, I pull out her chair for her and we leave the Heathman restaurant holding hands.

"You know you don't have to do this. I can spend the time away from you writing."

"You can do both. We don't have to be there until 6, and I probably won't be able to get back to you until four." She pouts, but gives me three kisses on the lips.

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you too," she says with faux annoyance, but she smiles and gives me one last kiss before walking into the spa. I instruct Ryan to stay outside the door, and to walk her back to the suite.

By the time Taylor pulls into the agriculture building, I've already gotten a text from Mia with a link. Apparently, someone at the Heathman took pictures of me and Ana kissing and feeding each other, and it was already on social media. Why the hell does anyone care about this shit?

I spend the next couple of hours with the dean of agriculture, the president of WSU and several of the other big donors going over projections for next year. Around one pm, lunch is brought in by non other than Jody Guerrera. She greets everyone, but her eyes linger on me a little bit longer than necessary.

She's an attractive woman in her early thirties, with dark hair and eyes. She's quite tall at five feet ten inches, and she takes good care of her body. My attraction to her was purely physical. Our time together was filled with nothing but sex. There was no conversation, no getting to know each other. Both of us only wanted sex, and once that was over, we'd go our separate ways until it was time for me to come back to Portland.

All of this happened before Ana. In fact, the last time I was here, I turned her down, so why do I feel this guilt? I shake my head in an attempt to get rid of the guilty feeling, and this doubt that I'm now having. Maybe bringing Ana here before our talk wasn't the best idea, but I really didn't want to leave her behind. I love the idea of having her on my arm at these functions, but I can't get rid of this nagging feeling in the back of my head.

Once the meeting is over, and several of the guests have left, I have a quick conversation with the dean before excusing myself to use the bathroom. The bathroom in a single room, and just as the door was about to close, it's pushed open and Jody walks in.

"Jody, what the hell are you doing in here?" I ask.

"We didn't have a chance to speak. I wanted to ask you if I should come to the usual suite tonight after the party." She walks closer to me and attempts to fondle me over my pants, but I dodge her hand.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She's taken aback by my sharp tone and takes a step back. What the hell has gotten into this woman? She's never done this in the past.

"I'm in a relationship now, Jody. Whatever we had going is over, so please leave."

"You mean that young girl who sells real estate?"

"Her name is Anastasia Steele." Be careful, Jody, I think to myself. You're on dangerous ground.

"I don't really care what her name is or what she is to you. Our arrangement doesn't have to end, Christian." She gets on her knees and tries to undo my pants.

"Jody, stop! Get up! You want to come in here and blow me in a bathroom with your boss just down the hall? I'm with someone and whatever it was that you and I had is over. Get some damn self respect." I speak harshly as I grab her hands and pull her up. "Get the hell out of here." I see her eyes fill with tears before she runs out of the bathroom.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Was I naïve to think that she was fine with our arrangement?

Once I return to the conference room, I avoid all contact with Jody, quickly say my goodbyes and leave. I'd call Elliot and tell him what happened, but I'm not in the mood to hear what an idiot I am for not telling Ana and for taking her to this party where she might potentially interact with someone I've fucked. I know he's right, but there's no time to tell her now. There's just enough time to get dressed and go to the dean's private residence for the party.

"You look so beautiful. In fact, you look so damn beautiful that I don't want to take you to this party at all. I want to go back to our hotel room, undress you and fuck you all night long," I say to Ana as I run my nose down her long neck. She looks beautiful in the cocktail dress that I picked out for her. It was delivered to her this afternoon, complete with a pair of Jimmy Choo's.

"Well, you picked it out," she tells me. "You're totally spoiling me."

"Good. You ain't seen nothing yet."

"I just want you. Spoil me by giving me more of you." She gives me three kisses on my lips, her signature move.

"You have all of me," I tell her. "And as much as I love you and love to spoil you, you've earned yourself a punishment, young lady."

Her eyes go wide, and she bites her lip.

She looks at me and actually snorts. "I'm an adult."

"You were instructed to keep my goodies covered except for when you were in the shower. They were uncovered when I arrived home Friday morning. I found you in bed with no panties on. You will pay for that." Just to give her a preview, I bite the side of her neck. I see her close her thighs and squirm in her seat. I reach under her dress and glide my hand up her thigh slowly, until I reach the thin piece of material covering her pussy. I push it to the side, and she opens her legs a fraction. I stroke her folds, and find her already wet. I stick two fingers inside of her, massaging her pussy and her clit with my thumb. She throws her head back and lets out a soft moan, before I take my hand away.

"You're so mean," she whispers. Once Taylor has parked the car, I lick my fingers clean before escorting Ana out of the car.

Dean McCallister lives in an old refurbished farmhouse on the outskirts of Portland. The downstairs has an open floor plan, similar to my new house on the sound, and is sparsely decorated. We're let in and I introduce Ana to the dean. They start a conversation about Ana's years at WSU, her major and what she's doing now.

I just stand there, proud as fuck to have this beautiful woman on my arm. We're there for about forty five minutes until I notice Jody looking at us from across the room. She's talking to some man I've never seen before, and wearing a dress that's much too short and tight for a work related cocktail party. I pray to god that whoever that is with her is her date, but each time I look around, she's looking at me and Ana.

Since I've never had a girlfriend before, PDA was never an issue for me. I would, however, roll my eyes at those obnoxious couples who couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. The irony is not lost on me that I've now turned into one of those people whom I've always despised. During the cocktail hour, I don't leave Ana's side. I'm either holding her hand, or have my arm around her waist. I kiss her cheek as much as possible, and we lock eyes and smile at each other every minute.

When the dean's wife comes over, a very friendly and lovely woman in her mid sixties, I introduce her to Ana, before her husband pulls me away to another section of the house to introduce me to another benefactor. I'm reluctant to leave Ana's side, but she's having a conversation with the dean's wife and seems to be comfortable with her.

I'm gone for about twenty minutes. I got caught up in a conversation about the best way to get food to some third world countries. When we're called to dinner, I walk back to the main living room and nearly drop my glass of wine.

Jody, Ana and Mrs. McCallister are standing in the middle of the living room having a conversation. Jody is showing the something on her phone, and when I see Ana ooh and ah, I know she's showing pictures of her twin girls. I quickly walk over there, make an excuse and take Ana's hand and pull her away.

"It's time to eat, baby," I say as we walk to the dining room.

"Ok. That Jody woman is weird anyway." I nearly lose a step.

"Why do you say that?"

"She kept talking about how she's known you for so long, and how you two are friends. Then she kept asking about us. Things like how we met and how we spend our time. It was strange. Mrs. McCallister asked the same types of questions, but Jody's just seemed like her interest was misplaced. I had to tell her that you've never even so much as mentioned her name. I think that embarrassed her a little in front of Mrs. McCallister, so she changed the subject and showed us pictures of her kids. Are you two friends?" She asks just as I find our place settings and pull her chair out for her.

"No, we are not," I say tightly. "Would you like another drink?" I ask in an effort to change the subject. She nods her head yes, and I call the server over and request another glass of wine for each of us.

Just my luck, Jody is seated across from us. Not directly across, but close enough where I notice she doesn't take her eyes off us throughout the entire meal. Thankfully Ana doesn't notice. She's too busy stroking my thigh underneath the table and talking to Mrs. McCallister. Ana is so busy talking, that her food is barely touched.

"Eat." I whisper that in her ear. She turns, looks at her plate, looks at me and smiles. She looks so beautiful that I lean down and quickly kiss her nose. She blushes and starts to eat.

When I look up again, Jody is looking at us with an unreadable expression in her eyes. I stare her down, and she quickly looks away.

"Are you ok?" Ana whispers to me. "You look upset."

"How can I be upset when I'm sitting next to such a beauty?" I take her hand and kiss it before resuming my meal.

Dinner and dessert are soon over, but Jody is still circling around watching us. As soon as Ana is halfway done with her cappuccino I tell her I'm ready to go. We say our goodbyes to the McCallisters, and some of the rest of the guests.

As I'm helping Ana with her wrap, Jody approaches. I quickly open the door so we can get away.

"I wanted to come and say good night. It was nice to meet you, Ana," she says with a saccharine sweet voice.

"Ah, you as well, Jody," Ana says and takes Jody's offered hand.

"I hope you and your boyfriend have as much fun in that hotel suite as he and I had the last time he visited Portland." As soon as the words are out of Jody's mouth, she walks away and starts a conversation with Mrs. McCallister. Ana's mouth is hanging open as her blue eyes look to me for some sort of response.

 **A/N – I hope you enjoyed chapter 11. I will try my best to update again on Wednesday. A few reviewers are worried that Christian might be the father of Jody's twins. He is not. Jody is a widow, and had the kids before she ever laid eyes on Christian. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

All credit to ELJ

I feel like someone has just punched me in the stomach. I feel the blood pounding in my ears and the increased pace of my heartbeats. I look at Ana and I don't see any anger in her eyes. What I see is worse. Much, much worse than anger. Anger I can handle. I can talk my way out of anger. I can explain. I can negotiate. I can cajole. But what can I do about hurt? Hurt that I've inflicted.

I can stand here and blame Jody for telling Ana about us in the most crass way possible, but I know the blame lies with me. I let her walk into this house without telling her about my past with another woman. I let her interact with that woman, and I was less than forthcoming when she asked me about her. I was the one who convinced myself that I could contain this and that Jody was a non issue.

I think back, and Jody never wanted more. We never talked about our lives. What we had was just physical. We both had an itch, and we scratched it for each other. She had two kids to raise and didn't have time for a relationship. Those were the words she uttered the first night she followed me to my suite at the Heathman, and foolishly I believed it and allowed all of this shit to go down tonight.

I look at the hurt in Ana's eyes and I feel shame. I feel so much shame that I can't even hold her gaze.

"Ana," I begin.

"Not here. We will not discuss this here." She takes my hand and I lead her out of the house. The fact that she took my hand gave me so much hope. Hope which was quickly dashed as soon as the door closes behind us.

Once we step outside, Taylor is there with the car, and Ana quickly removes her hand from my grasp. She doesn't wait for me to walk her to her side of the car and open the door for her. She lets herself in, buckles herself and turns her head to look out the window.

I reach over and grab her hand again.

"Ana, please."

"Not now." She yanks her hand from mine and doesn't even bother to look at me. I rejection stings. I hang my head in shame, but I need to touch her. I reach over again and put my hand on her knee, but she pushes my hand away without so much as glance.

I remain quiet for the duration of the ride back to the Heathman. I use that time to think of all the ways I'm going to explain myself and all of the apologies I need to make.

I'm not guilty of cheating. I would never do that, but I'm guilty of many other things. Guilty of lies, lies by omission and just plain old stupidity.

I look at Ana. She still has her head turned towards the window, and all I get is the sight of her profile. She's holding her head up high, but she has her eyes closed. I've never seen her do that before. Whenever we've been in the car or anywhere together, she talks nonstop about her day, or she questions me nonstop about my day or my charities, and then tell me how boring my meetings sound.

Have I lost that? Have I lost this woman who's brought so much joy into my life? Is she going to walk out of my life after tonight? Am I going to let her?

She might try to walk out but no fucking way am I going to let that happen. She can get upset, she can yell and she can cuss, but no fucking way is she going to leave me.

Soon, the ride ends and we've arrived at the Heathman. Taylor lets Ana out and I let myself out of the car. She walks right past me and enters the hotel. Taylor must have noticed because I see him look from her to me in an attempt to figure out what the hell is going on. I don't explain. I just join Ana in front of the elevators.

She doesn't speak a word to me in the elevator. Since we've become a couple, this is the longest we've gone without touching and I feel bereft and empty.

As soon as we step inside the room, I remove my jacket and tie. If I'm going to have the fight of my life, I need to be comfortable. I also grab two bottles of water from the bar and offer her one. She shakes her head at me. Her turning down the water pissed me off. First, she won't let me touch her, and now she's refusing anything I offer her. I walk up to her and put the water in her hand.

"Drink the damn water. You've been drinking, and I don't want you to be dehydrated in the morning."

"I'm not fucking thirsty. If I want to drink water, I don't fucking need you to tell me. Classic Christian Grey move. When you don't want to talk about something, you bring up something else. You want to argue with me about proper hydration? Really? I don't think so! There is only one thing I want to talk about. Did you fuck that woman?" I take a step back. Is that really what I was doing? Was I trying to manipulate my way out of the topic at hand?

"Ana, listen," I begin.

"No. Not Ana, listen. That doesn't answer my question. Yes or no? Did you fuck Jody? Did you fuck that woman?"

"Ana," I begin again.

"Yes or no! Answer the fucking question! The next word that comes out of your mouth better be yes or no!" She yells this before she crosses the room and comes to stand directly in front of me.

For a few seconds, I consider lying. I consider telling her no, I've never slept with Jody. Jody has no proof. We've never emailed, called or texted. There is no way she can prove that she and I have been together.

I turn away from her, giving her my back. I hang my head and slump my shoulders in defeat.

"Yes."

"I see. I'm taking my things and getting out of this room and as far away from you as possible," she yells. I watch as she gets her bag and takes it into the bathroom to get her things. I follow her in there, close and lock the door. As an extra precaution, I stand in front of the door blocking it.

"You're not leaving here in the middle of the night. We need to talk about this, Ana."

"If you think I'm going to talk to a lying cheater like you, you're delusional." She doesn't even look at me as she says that. She continues to put away her haircare and beauty products.

"I never cheated!"

"Liar!" She screams. "She said you guys enjoyed this suite the last time you were here. The last time you were here, you and I were together."

"She lied about that! Yes, we've been together, but,"

"You've fucked! Why don't you say it? You've fucked."

I choose to ignore that.

"The last time I was with her was months before I met you. When I was here last, I turned her down. I haven't been with anybody else since before we met."

"Really? If that's true, why did you keep it from me? Why did you let me go to a party where someone you fucked would be?" She finishes putting her things in her bag and turned towards the door to leave. Too bad I'm standing in front of it.

"It was just sex. Only ever sex. A quick release after a busy day at work and nothing more."

"Well, if that were true, you should have told me before you let me socialize with some woman you've fucked. Now move out of my way," she says as she tries to shove me away from the door. I don't move an inch.

"No. We're going to talk about this. And where the hell do you think you're going? It's almost midnight."

"I'm going to get my own room and leave in the morning. Now, please move out of the way."

"No. I haven't done anything with this woman or any other since we met! Even before we were together, I wasn't with anyone. I should have told you, and for that I'm sorry, but I did not cheat on you."

She turns from me, walks back to the sink and sits on it. She takes off her shoes and throws them on the floor.

"Did you know she was going to be there tonight?"

"Yes. She's at all of these functions. It's part of her job." Full disclosure. Whatever she asks, I will answer honestly.

"Was she at the meeting you had earlier?"

"Yes, she was."

"And? Don't make me have to pull it out of you. That will just piss me off."

"She was there. She made a pass at me and I turned her down. That's all."

"How did she make a pass at you? With her boss around no less. Classy, Christian."

"She followed me into the bathroom, but I told her to leave." Her eyes widen.

"Wow. She was going to fuck you in a public bathroom. You know how to pick them, that's for sure, but that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me about her. If, and that's a big if, all of this happened before me, why keep it from me? " It hurts that she doesn't believe me. Since day one, all I've done is show this woman how much I love her, and she thinks I would cheat on her?

"I didn't tell you because what I had with her was just sex. She said she didn't want a relationship since she's a single mother raising two kids. It was purely physical. And I didn't want you to know. You think it would be easy for me to tell you that some woman that I've been with, who means nothing to me, was going to be at this party? How exactly would that go? I didn't want to upset you, and I didn't want you to have the image of me with someone else in your head."

"So, it was easier for me to go there and be completely ignorant? It was easier for me to interact with your conquest and let her drop her little bomb. You allowed her to humiliate me. I understand you have a past. I don't hold that against you. Hell, I have a past, but you should have told me."

"I should have told you. But I was afraid of upsetting you, and I convinced myself it wouldn't be a problem. I just wanted to have you with me tonight. I'm sorry that I let that happen, and it will never happen again." I finally leave the door and stand in front of her. I slowly put my hands on her thighs.

"Please, baby. Whatever I had with Jody is in the past. The only thing I'm guilty of is not telling you about her, and I know how awful that is. I haven't so much as looked at another woman since Valentine's Day."

"I can't go through what I went through with James again, Christian. If you don't want this, or decide monogamy is not for you, tell me now."

"Don't fucking compare me to that asshole, Anastasi! I'm not him. I've never cheated and would never cheat. I know I made some mistakes with how I handled things with Jody, but don't you ever compare me to him again. That's bullshit and you know it!" Now I'm pissed.

"Don't you raise your voice at me when you're the one who lied to me tonight. I asked you point blank if you two were friends, and what did you tell me?"

"I told you no because we're not fucking friends."

"Oh, that's right. You're fuck buddies, not friends. Excuse me!" She jumps off the counter and runs for the door, but I catch her around her waist, turn her around to face me, and press her against my body.

"It's grossly unfair for you to hold my past against me. I've been nothing but devoted to you since we met. Even before you gave me the time of day, I was devoted to you."

"For the record, I don't care about your past. You think I was under the illusion that you were a virgin when we met? It's not your past that I have a problem with. It's the fact that you keep me in the dark. Do you know why Jody kept questioning me tonight? She wanted to know if I knew about her. When she realized I didn't, she couldn't drop her little bomb fast enough. Had you had told me, I could have handled her completely differently. Please let me go." She doesn't yell this time. She merely states her case, rather dejectedly. I don't let her go.

"You're right. I'm sorry, but Ana, I was embarrassed to tell you. But I never, ever cheated on you. It's always just been only you. I love you, baby. You know that, right? Tell me you know that. Look at me." For the first time since that disaster of a party, she makes eye contact with me. I watch as her eyes fill with tears.

"I thought that you did, but," she begins.

"I do. Present tense. I do love you so, so much. Are you telling me that you can't feel it? I feel your love. Every time you touch me, kiss me, or say my name, I feel your love. Don't you feel that from _me_? I try to show you in every way."

"I do feel it." She lays her head on my chest. "I know you love me."

I put my arms around her and hold her as closely as possible. I stick my nose in her hair and inhale her scent.

"I do. Don't let Jody and her lies and pettiness come between us. You're the only woman I've ever wanted to be in a relationship with. You're it for me." I feel her tremble in my arms, and realize she's crying. I try my best to sooth her by rubbing gentle circles on her back. She cries harder, and I hold her closer.

I finally sit us both on the floor in the bathroom and pull her between my legs. She continues to cry and I rock her

"I believe that you didn't cheat on me. It's just that when she said it, it brought back all the bullshit with James, and I don't ever want to go there again."

"I'd never hurt you like that. I know I hurt you tonight, but that wasn't my intention. My thinking was skewed but I thought I was doing it because I didn't want to hurt you. Please forgive me."

"I think I can do that. And if I ever see Jody again, that beatdown you gave James will pale in comparison to what I'd do to her ass."

"I promise you that you will never have to see her again." I rub her shoulders as I think of all the ways I'm going to get even with Jody. One phone call from me with a threat to suspend my generous donations unless she's fired, and her ass would be gone. I can make it so they won't even let her come clean out her desk on Monday.

"Ana, look at me." She looks up. The crying has stopped, but her eyes are now red and swollen.

"What now?"

"Ana, there have been a lot of women. All of them just casual encounters." I feel her tense in my arms.

"Define a lot?"

"I don't keep count, Ana. Before you and I met, I never committed to just one woman, and I got around. A lot. I don't want any more surprises between us, so I want to tell you everything. I would be with women frequently. The last thing I want to tell you is that I would be with someone at least weekly. Sometimes more than one per week." I say the last part as quickly as possible.

She's completely still for a few seconds before she wiggles her way out of my arms.

"Like I said, I know you have a past. As long as it's in the past. I just don't want to be blindsided like I was tonight."

"That's the thing. I would normally meet these women at work or charity functions. I have lots for work and charity functions coming up, and when we go, we're bound to run into someone I've," I can't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"Someone you've fucked," she finishes for me.

"You don't have to be so crass, but yes." She stands up, leaving me sitting on the floor. As soon as she starts to pace, I stand up and block the door again.

"So, every time I go somewhere with you, I have to worry about another Jody?"

"Well, it won't be like that because I will tell you if there is someone there that I've been with."

"I guess that makes it all better then, right?" She asks sarcastically. "Please move from the door. I'm tired."

I don't budge.

"I'm not leaving the room. I just want to go to sleep. I've had enough of this conversation."

"It's all in the past, Ana! You said you wouldn't hold it against me."

"Sure, it's all in your past. Except for the part where it keeps creeping in our present like it did tonight. Or how I have to beware at all of these future events that you want me to attend. I guess it's not all in your past after all. Now, please move so that I can go lay down." She comes and stands in front of me, waiting for me to move.

"If I could go back and do it all differently, I would. The night I met you, I felt a rush of shame like I've never felt before. The vision of you with me that forces its way into my mind. It was like everything before you had been dirty and shallow. I'd never felt more distance between my body and my mind. And I felt my heart, Ana. You did that. I wish I could tell you I was saving myself for you, but I didn't because I didn't imagine an angel such as yourself existed." I see her eyes fill up with tears, as she reaches for my hand. She places my hand on her cheek, and I feel my body's response to touching her. This is the first time she's touched me since we left Dean McCallister's house.

"The things you say to me, Christian, are almost too perfect sometimes."

"That's because you're perfect," I say to her. I move closer and lean in to kiss her. She's about to meet me half way she suddenly stops and moves away from me. She turns her back to me again and paces for a few seconds before turning her gaze on me again. Oh, fuck. This can't be good.

"That woman in the elevator. Is she one of them? Did you sleep with her?"

"Bridgette?" I ask, knowing full well who she's talking about.

"Yes. Bridgette the elevator slut! Did you fuck her?" Under different circumstances, I'd laugh, but I know better than to do that now.

"Yes. It was only once, and it was long before we met."

"Why were you guys together the night you ran into me at Starbucks?"

"We ran into each other on the elevator. That's all."

"Yeah, that's all. She just trolls elevators for dicks. What about the woman from the very first charity event that we went to? She had her hands all over you. Did you fuck her, too?"

"Yes." I say. The feeling of shame is overwhelming.

"Who else? Your assistant, Andrea? How many women at GEH do I have to watch out for?"

"I don't get involved with women who work for me, but there is someone there that I had an encounter with before she worked at GEH. I only hired her as a favor to my mother." I'm so ready for this conversation to be over, but I realize it has to end only when Ana is done questioning me. She continues to look at me waiting for an explanation.

"Her father is a doctor, and when Olivia needed a job, her father asked me my mother to ask me. She was Andrea's assistant for a while. Now she works in finance."

"And that woman from our first date? The one who couldn't keep her hands off of you at the charity event. I asked you about her and you said she was an acquaintance, and you told me no. Now I find out you fucked her." She crosses her arms as she waits for my response.

"I didn't lie per se. I did have a one encounter with her, but she _is_ an acquaintance. I've known her for years since she's always at these functions. And I didn't tell you that night because it was our first date, and you had just agreed to be mine. I felt something new and I didn't want to ruin it before it began. Even that first night I was afraid of losing you."

"Unbelievable. So much for it all being in your past." She turns around and starts yanking clothes out of her bag. She goes back to the bathroom and closes the door, locking me out this time. She comes back a few minutes later in short, silk nightgown. I feel my dick start to stir just at the sight of her.

She goes into the closet and takes out the extra blanket and pillows and starts to make up the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to sleep on the bed you shared with some other woman." She doesn't say it in anger, but matter of fact. I can't say that I blame her. I'd rather burn down the entire hotel than sleep in the same bed she's shared with another man.

"Ana, baby, I never brought her to this room. I would never do that. Please get in the bed."

"Fine. You sleep on the couch then." And with that, she throws a pillow at me and points to the couch.

"Not going to happen." That's the last thing I say before I go into the bathroom to get ready for bed. As I brush my teeth and shower, I think of all the ways I'm going to ruin Jody's life. Then I think of all the ways Ana can ruin my life if she decides she can't deal with my shit and leaves.

I quickly dry off and walk to the bedroom completely nude. Ana's laying on the bed, looking as small as I've ever seen her. Her back is turned towards me, and she's as far away from my side of the bed as possible, but I can tell from her breathing that she's not sleeping.

I put on a pair of boxers and climb in next to her. I put my arm around her and pull her back to my naked chest.

"I'm sorry about tonight, Ana. I just wanted to take my girl to a party, but I know I should have warned you. It was never my intention to hurt or cause you embarrassment." When she doesn't respond or push me away, I move her hair to the side and slowly kiss her neck and nuzzle the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"I love you. You're the only woman besides the women in my family that I've ever loved. I'd never cheat on you. You know you have access to my apartment whenever you want. Everyone at work knows you are to be let into my office whenever you want, whether I'm there or not. You have access to every part of my life. The women from the past do not matter. It's only you." She doesn't speak, and for a minute, I think I've lost her. She slowly turns around and faces me.

"I know you love me, and I love you too. If I didn't believe you, I would walk out of this room and never look back. That's what Jody wants, and you know what? Fuck her."

"Oh, thank God!" I say as I reach in and kiss my girl.

"I knew you had a past, but I guess I didn't realize you were such a slut." I smile sheepishly.

"Past tense."

"The honest truth is, it won't be easy to see your former flings every time we go somewhere. How would that even work? You'd give me a bimbo alert?" I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips.

"How about a secret handshake?" I joke back.

"It's not funny, Christian. I guess that's what I get for being stupid enough to fall in love with you in the first place." She shrugs her shoulders and gives me a smile, but heart aches at what she just said.

"Do you regret loving me, Ana?" She gives an unladylike snort.

"Now you're being the stupid one. Of course I don't regret it. I love you." She leans in and gives me a kiss. "Madly." Kiss. "Deeply." Kiss. "And the bimbo brigade will never come between us. You're mine now, and I'm keeping you." She throws one leg over me and kisses me deeply.

"And you're mine, Ms. Steele." I slide my hand underneath her nightgown and cup her naked ass.

"Yes, I am. I'm the only one who gets to be yours," she says against my mouth as she puts her hands in my hair.

"Damn right. Now, let me remind you who you belong to." In one swift moment, I have her nightgown off and I quickly attack a nipple with my mouth.

 **A/N – Hope you liked chapter 12. A big thank you to Mrs. Caron for helping me with this chapter. Please check out her awesome story, The Sandman. Thank for reading and reviewing. There is more to come.**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

ALL CREDIT TO ELJ

"I can't allow it," I say as I pull Ana closer to me and kiss the back of her neck. I plant wet kisses on her and feel her squirm in my embrace.

"But, I must," she responds. She pulls out of my embrace and goes back to her side of the car, fastening her seatbelt. After our night of talking, followed by love making, I think my Ana is back.

I woke up about an hour before Ana, and just watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, almost ethereal in the big bed, with the sun trying to peek through the curtains. I couldn't help myself when I brushed her hair to the side and noticed a little love bite that I must have given her.

I pulled down the sheet a little bit and got a look at her pink little nipples. She shivers, and her nipples harden even more before I quickly cover her up.

I was worried that when she woke up she'd decide being with me was too much, and she couldn't deal with all the women from my past and end things between us. Not that I would let that happen, but she can be quite stubborn when she wants to be.

While she slept, I thought of all the ways I would get even with Jody for what she did last night. My first thought was to get her fired from the university, but the fact that she has two children to support stopped me from making that phone call to Dean McCallister. At first, I said fuck it. Fuck Jody and fuck her kids. If she cared about their wellbeing, she would have kept her mouth shut, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that to her children. However, there is no way she can remain in the agriculture department. She saw to that the minute she targeted Ana.

I decided I would go over the Dean's head and place a brief call to the WSU president, and threaten to pull my funding if she is not removed from the department. At home. On a Sunday. That should make him shit himself and take care of my Jody problem at all once.

Luckily, when Ana woke up, she didn't mention the disaster of the night before. She just cuddled into me and told me she loved me. Of course, I had to have her as soon as she said those words. Our love making was followed by a decadent breakfast in bed and ended with a hot bath before leaving the Heathman.

"Why?" I ask as I grab her hands. Unlike last night, she doesn't pull her hand from my grasp. Instead, he intertwines her fingers with mine.

"Because I live there and haven't been home in over a week. You can always come to my place," she offers as compromise.

"Your place is too small, and I have to do a few hours of work."

"All the more reason why I should go home. You need to work."

"I'll work better if you're around. Besides, Mrs. Jones is off today. I'll starve to death if you're not there to cook for me." She does an exaggerated eye roll and huffs.

"Fine, but tomorrow, I need to go home." I take her hand and kiss it, happy with my victory. We'll just see about her going home tomorrow.

"We'll see," I say to her.

I watch as she unbuckles her seatbelt and moves from the window to the middle seat. She straps her self in and leans into my side.

"You're obsessed with me. I figure I'll make things easier on you and move closer to you." I pull her close and kiss her temple. We spend the rest of the drive home to Montesano with her in my arms. It doesn't take her long to fall asleep, and I spent the rest of the drive checking my email.

We quickly walk to the opened elevator, leaving Taylor to get our bags once he parks the car in the Escala garage.

Because the universe hates me, and because I haven't suffered enough this weekend, Bridgette is standing inside the elevator. Her eyes light up when she sees me, and she flips her hair. I ignore her and pull Ana closer to me.

"Hi, Chris," she says flirtatiously. "Hi, Amy," she says dismissively. I feel Ana tense around me.

Before I can answer, Ana does.

"Have we met?" She asks. Bridgette looks at her and smirks.

"Yup. Right here in this same elevator. I'm really familiar with your boyfriend, too." She has the nerve to look at me and wink.

"Listen, Bridgette," I begin to say but Ana cuts me off.

"Funny, he's never mentioned you. Must not have been that memorable." Bridgette tosses her head back and is about to respond when the elevator stops on her floor.

"Time for you to go, Bridgette," I say to her.

"Stop by anytime, Chris. You know which apartment." And with that she leaves without another word.

Ana doesn't say anything as we ride to the penthouse. Once we step inside, she walks straight to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, baby." It seems like that's all I've been saying lately.

"Save it. There's a hot yoga class in half an hour and I want to go. I'll pick up something to cook for dinner on my way back," she says as she walks into the closet and takes out a pair of yoga pants, sports bra and racerback top.

"Ok. Take Ryan with you," I tell her.

"Whatever. As long as he's fine with walking there." She turns to walk back towards the bedroom door, but I grab her arm and pull her to me.

"All of that is in the past tense, Ana. You're the only one I've ever wanted more with. You know I love you," I say as I hug her against my body. I'm relieved when she wraps her arms around me and hugs me back.

"I know you do, and I love you too. I just don't want to waste anymore time talking about the bimbo brigade right now."

Once Ana leaves, I consider going down to Bridgette's apartment and giving her a piece of my mind, but decide against it. That's probably what Bridgette wants, and to be honest, she's just not worth the energy. I'll be moving out at Escala soon enough.

Instead, I call Howard Stevenson, the president of WSU. I'm taking him completely by surprise by calling him at home on a Sunday. He'll probably shit three bricks by the time he picks up the phone.

I'm not on the phone long with him. Five minutes later, after threatening to pull my multi million dollar funding and my name, he's agreed to demote and transfer Jody to another department. He's full of bluster when he mentions that the English department has an opening, not that I give a fuck where she goes. I make it a point to tell him that where ever she goes, I better never lay eyes on her again.

And just as I expected, I get a call from Dean McCallister ten minutes after my call with Dr. Stevenson.

"Christian, did something happen with Jody that I'm not aware of? She's been with the department for almost ten years and is an excellent employee. I can talk to her and have her apologize if she's offended you, but I really don't want to lose her." Just as I expected. I actually respect the Dean. He sees himself as a father figure to anyone under thirty, myself included. I know he feels protective of Jody and wants an explanation. Well, he's not about to get one.

"Sir, I really don't want to get into details right now," I begin to say.

"Don't want to get into details? You want me to get rid of a ten-year employee and you refuse to give me details?" Now, he's pissing me off. He's lucky he reminds me of my own father, otherwise he'd get an earful.

"That's right. No details. You want my millions and the Grey name attached to your department? You want me to show up for meetings and shake hands with other potential donors? Then you will do as I say this one fucking time. I want Jody gone by tomorrow or my money can fund another agricultural department at another university." And with that, I hang up.

I spend the rest of the time that Ana is gone responding to important emails, until my phone vibrates. I smile when I see who it is.

"Mother," I say into the phone.

"Darling! I figure I'd call to check on my baby boy. I haven't seen you in a while. I hope that means things are going well with Ana," she says. Other than my past coming back to bite me in the balls.

"Things are going great. We just got back from Portland."

"That's wonderful, honey. I want to make sure you both plan on coming to my party. I pushed it back a week, so it's two weeks from yesterday." I sit back and think about all of the nurses that I've been with. There's bound to be at least two or three at this party.

"Mom, how about we all have a family dinner on the Sunday after the party? I'm sure you don't need me and Ana around for this one." Mom is quiet, which means I've upset her.

"We _are_ having a family dinner next Saturday. Mile High Club at 7. You and Ana will be there, son. You know I want my entire family at my annual party. You're a big donor to the hospital, and it's important that you're there. It's also a good photo op. You not attending is not an option, Christian. You've never not wanted to attend before."

"Yes, but mother," I begin.

"But mother, nothing. I expect to see both of you there. Got it?"

Mom doesn't ask us for much, but the one thing she insists on is everyone attending her damn parties. It's usually a good way for me to find my newest conquest, but now I feel like I'm walking into a landmine.

"Yes, mom. We will be there," I say like the mama's boy I am. We hang up the phone and I toss my phone across my office, and watch it land on the couch.

"Fuck!" I yell as I put my head in my hands. Grace Grey is the only woman on earth who can get me to do something that I don't want to do. "God damn it!"

A couple of hours later, I hear laughing and talking somewhere in the penthouse. I leave my office to find Ana and Kate drinking wine my kitchen.

"Hi, baby," I say as I walk towards Ana and engulf her in a hug. I nuzzle her neck, making her squirm before I give her a kiss that causes her to moan, and causes my dick to wake up. The sound of someone clearing their throat causes me to pull away.

"Katherine," is all I say.

"Grey," she says as she drinks my very expensive wine.

"Kate was at hot yoga too. She went with me and Ryan to Pike Market so I invited her for a drink. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." I grab Ana's hand and pull her to me. "Now, come here. I've missed you." I grab her and nuzzle that sensitive spot behind her ear, causing her to let out a shriek.

"Stop! I'm a sweaty and gross mess," she squeals as she tries to get out of my hold.

"Yes, but you're my sweaty and gross mess," I tickle behind her ear with my nose and she lets out another loud shriek before finally evading me and running away.

"I'm going to shower quickly. Be back in five minutes! Don't drink all the wine, Kate," she yells as she runs to the bedroom, leaving me along with Katherine. I ignore her as I pour myself a glass of wine.

"Are you staying for dinner?" I ask. We've become a lot less hostile to each other since the events at Montesano.

"Nah. I'm having dinner with Elliot and my parents and brother, but thanks." I see her eyeing me while she drinks.

"Ana told you, didn't she?"

"Told me what?"

"About what happened in Portland. I can see it on your face. Don't deny it."

"She mentioned something about an ex of yours." I don't know whether or not I should be irritated at Ana for telling Katherine of all people, but I understand how close they are. In fact, Katherine is Ana's only real friend. I guess after what happened, she doesn't allow many people in. At least Kate has showed a lot of loyalty towards Ana.

"Not an ex. Just an ex encounter. How upset is she at me?" I know we talked about it, but I have a sister. I know girls reveal things to their girlfriends that they might not reveal to a significant other. "Or did you use that opportunity to convince her to dump my sorry ass? That's what you said that night you found out Ana and I were together. Something about you throwing a party after she dumped me."

"Well things have changed since then. I don't hate you nearly as much." She actually smiles as she says it.

"I'm not naïve enough to believe that."

"Well, that's your problem. We have something in common whether you believe it or not. We both love Ana. As reluctant as I am to admit it, you are nuts about her. I can see that. And she's just as crazy about you. You're all she talks about these days. You're still horrible, but not as horrible as I thought, ok?"

"Well, that's surprising."

"Anyway, I told her to fuck those jealous bitches, and they're just mad because they were a one time thing, and she's the girlfriend. I mean, I don't get the Christian Grey appeal, but practically every woman in Seattle wants you. I told Ana to flaunt it in their jealous faces, and the past is the past. Do you know how often I've run into women Elliot's been with? I told Ana not to let that shit bother her."

"I never thought I'd see they day that you would be helping me, Katherine. In fact, I thought you'd be telling Ana to run as far away from me as possible." She eyes me as she takes another sip of her wine.

"Why would I do that? You make her happy and you love her. That's enough for me. Now, if you hurt her, you'll live to regret it, just like that asshole, James, is regretting it right now." Just hearing that name gets me angry.

"He wants her back? I gathered as much."

"Who knows what the fuck he wants. I think he regrets getting Jenna pregnant and practically being force into marrying her, but I think he's upset that Ana basically told him to fuck off and just moved on. I'm only talking about this with you because Ana told me she told you about their relationship. He's a narcissist, and he assumed Ana would stay with him despite him being married. When she told him no, he got angry and insulted her. Truth be told, I don't like the way things ended, but I'm glad they did. He's not a good guy, and I never liked him for her."

"And you think I am or I'm just better than Foster? By the way, after I'm done with him, he'll be on the street holding out a tin can, asking for spare change." I see a glint in Kate's eyes.

"I might like you yet, Grey," she says as we clink our wine glasses. Before I say anything else, Ana comes back wearing skinny jeans and a tank top. She has her hair in a high ponytail, not a stitch of makeup, and she's never looked more beautiful.

"I'm glad to see there hasn't been any bloodshed in my absence," Ana says as she puts her arm around my waist.

"Good thing you came out when you did, Banana," Kate says.

"Too bad you can't stay for dinner. I'm making those twice baked potatoes that you like so much," Ana says to Kate.

"Next time. My parents say hi, by the way, and want you at the next family dinner. Feel free to bring him since you two seem to be attached at the hip," Katherine says as she points at me dismissively.

As if I would let her go alone with Kate's single brother sniffing around.

"We'd love to," I answer.

After we all have another glass of wine, I instruct Ryan to drive Kate home. Once Kate leaves, I get my laptop and sit at the breakfast bar as Ana prepares our dinner of steak and her twice baked potatoes.

We spend the rest of our Sunday night talking, kissing and loving. At one point, Ana shows me the type of house she's interested in buying, and says that she might be ready to buy before the end of the year. I tell her how proud I am of her, but what I don't tell her is that she'll never live in one of those houses, because we already have a seven thousand square foot mansion on the water.

Right before I fall asleep that night, I wonder how I ever lived before Ana came into my life. I realize the answer to that question right away. I wasn't living. I was merely existing.

"Sir, I've submitted those pictures to Mr. Foster's manager. We were also able to obtain several more pictures of him and this woman over the weekend. Also, the owner of the house he's renting took our second offer to buy the house after we put some pressure on him. The house will be yours as soon as we transfer the funds to his account. We have your personal attorney working on it right now as a priority." Welch throws more pictures on my desk of Foster and Hayley Ferguson. The bastard doesn't even try to hide his side piece.

"Good work, Welch."

"I expect him to be out of his job by the end of the week."

"What about his wife?"

"She stays home with the kid. No indication that she's cheating, but based on what I've seen, it looks like she's miserable. He's hardly ever home, and we have yet to see them together as a family." Sounds like she got what she deserved.

From what I gather about her family, they seem to be a very conservative Christian bunch, which is why she was pressured into marriage. At least she'll be able to move back home once they find themselves on the streets.

I dismiss Welch and text the word "mine" to Ana and wait for my picture. She texts back less than a minute later.

 **Not today. Can't. xoxo A**

 **Why not? I want to see what's mine. C**

 **Women's issues. Cramps. A**

 **What helps with that? C**

 **Fried foods and chocolate. A**

 **I'll pick you up at noon and take you to lunch. Love you. C**

 **\- OK. Pick me up at my office. Love you too. A.**

Almost two hours later, I grab the Advil I requested from Andrea and have Taylor drive me to Keen Realty.

Once I walk in, all heads turn towards me. I'm used to this. Whenever I walk in anywhere, with my personal security, everyone turns to look. I've been here before so everyone better know who the fuck I am.

The owner comes out, sees me, and comes over to shake my hand and offer me a drink. She'd better. My purchase has made her famous in Seattle. Ana told me that everyone who is anyone wants to use Keen Realty now since I allowed them to print a picture of me in front of the house. Of course, I only did it to help Ana get some business.

I turn down her offer of a drink and continue to walk to Ana's desk. I'm ready to punch a wall or someone when I see her talking to some guy. He's a tall fucker, too with brown skin and curly hair. And handsome from what I can see of his profile. I approach, walk around him and give Ana a kiss that's highly inappropriate for an office setting.

When I end the kiss, Ana is bright red. Whether that's from embarrassment or desire, I have no idea.

"Ready for lunch, baby?" I put my arms around her shoulder and pull her to me. Mine, fucker. Now, go away.

"Yup. Christian, this is Dwayne Dixon. Dwayne, this is my boyfriend, Christian. Dwayne's new to Keen and Seattle, and I've been asked to take him under my wing." I don't fucking think so. I'll buy this place and fire that motherfucker by the end of business today before I let that happen.

Dwayne offers me his hand, and I take it, shake it a little too hard to show this fucker who's boss.

"Ana's been great. Nice to meet you, Christian." The asshole has the nerve to give me a knowing smile. He knows the deal, so why the fuck is he still here?

"I was telling Dwayne that we should have a double date with him and his husband. Maybe we can show them around Seattle one day." His husband. Ok, got it. I visibly relax.

"Just let me know when. I look forward to it, Dwayne." He smiles before walking away.

I take Ana's hand as we walk out of her office. Once we get in the car, she gives me an exasperated look and I smile sheepishly.

"Really, Christian? Really?" I smile and shrug my shoulders.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know he's gay? He's lucky I didn't punch first and ask questions later." She rolls her eyes at me.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do next time we run into a member of the bimbo brigade. Don't you trust me?" She asks.

"Of course, I do. It's good looking assholes like Dwayne I don't trust. Hell, I don't trust the ugly ones either. You're mine, baby." I take her hand and kiss it.

"Yes, I am. So, no punching of anyone. I'm in sales, remember? I have to interact with everyone, even male colleagues who happen to be gay. And have you forgotten about that giant of a bodyguard I have? Every time a guy tries to approach, he scares them away with just a look. "

"Good. He's getting a raise."

"Where are you taking me for lunch? I'm starving."

"Home. I had Mrs. Jones prepare something to help with your womanly problems. Do you have to go back to work right away?"

"Not right away. I have a showing at four, but that's it."

"Good. I'm going to work from home the rest of the day, so I can take care of you." We hold hands until we reach the Escala garage. Once we're inside the elevator, minus Bridgette this time, Ana leans into me.

"You are just the best. I love you so much that I almost feel bad for giving you such a hard time when we first met."

"Almost feel bad? You should feel horrible for making me chase you the way I did. You could have saved me a bunch of sleepless nights if you had just agreed to be mine that first night." The elevator arrives at the penthouse, and Ana rolls here yes at me before entering the apartment, where the smell of fried chicken fills the air.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey. Ms. Steele," Gail says as she finishes setting the breakfast bar. I see fried chicken, mashed potatoes and chocolate cake for dessert.

"It's Ana, Gail. It smells delicious." We quickly sit down, and I watch as Ana eats three big pieces of chicken, mashed potatoes and a huge slice of chocolate cake, topped with vanilla ice cream. She has a healthy appetite, but I've never seen her put away this much food at one time. Once we're done, I take her into the bedroom, remove her shoes and find her a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. I quickly remove all of my clothes save my boxers and tee shirt.

"Lay down, baby. I'll be right back." When I return to the room, I put the heating pad on her abdomen and move as close to her as possible.

"Better?" I ask.

I hear her sigh.

"Much better. Thank you." She reaches over and gives me a soft kiss on the lips before turning and putting her back to my chest. I snuggle in behind her and hold the heating pad in place.

"I know how busy you are, Christian. You don't have to stay here with me."

I'm actually buried with work. As it is, I'll be up half the night working, but she needs me right now.

"You need me and you come first."

"You always take such good care of me," she says with a sigh.

"That's because I love you."

"I love you too. You always think of everything. I've never had someone take care of me the way you do. You're completely different than the guy I met a couple of months ago."

"I'm the same. I've just never been in love before." I tell her as I kiss her shoulder.

"Why do you love me?"

"I was made to love you, Ana. I didn't have a choice."

"That's exactly how I feel. Do you know I felt a spark that night? After I burned myself, you went into caretaker mode, and I loved it. When you pressed up on me at the sink, this inexplicable feeling took a hold of me. I think I saw stars, as cliché as that sounds."

"Then why were you so mean to me? I kept asking you out and you kept turning me down." I give her shoulder a gentle bite.

"I wasn't mean. I didn't want to feel anything for anybody. I was happy being by myself and didn't want to open up to being hurt, and I knew that if I let you in just a little bit, you'd take over my entire world. But you were so persistent. And that day you kissed me in the new house? I almost combusted, I was so hot for you. I was going to let you fuck me right then and there."

"You never told me that."

"That's because you're conceited enough as it is. And you got that call and had to leave for Chicago right away, which really pissed me off. How dare you just kiss me and leave? I took that as a sign for me not to get involved with you." I pull her closer to me and kiss her behind her ear. Just hearing her open up about how she felt about me in the beginning has me hard as granite.

"I knew it! I knew you were mad because I was leaving. There was a part of me hoping that was the case." She turns and faces me.

"Conceited bastard." I grab the back of her head and kiss her, pushing my tongue into her mouth and tasting her. Her lips are so sensuous, so soft. I move my mouth harder against hers, bruising her lips and leaving the swollen. I want every man who looks at her mouth to know that she's been thoroughly kissed.

She tosses the heating pad aside and grinds into my erection. I take my hand and place them at the waist of her yoga pants, and slip my hands inside the top of her pants. She takes my hands and moves them aside.

"You don't want to do that right now," she says, reminding me of her situation.

"I don't care. I want you so much, Ana. It wasn't my intention to fuck you, but I always want you so much," I say against her lips. She looks down at my erection and pulls down my boxers, looks back up at me and licks her lips.

"Let me take care of you now," before I can respond, she's pushed me on my back and slides down my body and grabs my cock. She gently licks the lips, but I push her hand away.

"Is this what you want, Anastasia?" I ask her. She must notice the change in my voice because for just an instant, her body freezes.

"Yes, sir," she says while submissively lowering her head. This is the only time she does as she told, and I want to take advantage of it.

"Why should I give it to you?"

"Because it would make me happy, sir. Sir always wants to make me happy."

"Yes, I do," I say as I stroke her hair. "But I don't know if you deserve my cock right now. Maybe I should deny you the way you denied me all those weeks ago." I continue to stroke her hair.

"That's because I was foolish and afraid of my feelings, sir."

"What's different now?" She opens her mouth to speak, but I stop her. "Look at me and tell me." She looks up and her eyes lock with mine.

"I'm no longer afraid. I want your love, and I need it like I need air." I almost come just from those words.

"Get off the bed and get on your knees and put your hands behind your back." She quickly obeys. She takes the position and keeps her head lowered. I get off the bed and go to stand behind her for several minutes, not saying a word. She whimpers.

"Shhh, beautiful." I walk around her like a lion circling its prey. "You look so good like this. You please me so much." I stop when I get in front of her. She's breathing hard and her lips are slightly parted.

"Look up at me," she quickly lifts her head, and I press the head of my cock against her lips. "Open your mouth so you can get your reward." She quickly opens her mouth. I grab the back of her head holding her in place, and I shove my cock down her throat, causing her to choke a little. I give her a little time to adjust before pushing back into her mouth over, and over again. She chokes again.

"Tap my leg if you want me to let you go." When she doesn't, I continue to fuck her mouth with my dick.

"You like that, don't you? You think denying me for weeks and driving me crazy with desire wouldn't have any consequences?" A moan is her only response.

I increase my punishing thrusts into her mouth, and much too some come down her throat. I feel her swallow before I pull out, completely spent. She's still on her knees, panting as if she just ran a marathon.

"I love the taste of your cock, sir," she pants.

"Go get on the bed and lay on your back." Without saying a word, she does as she's told. I run inside the closet and grab the surprise I've been hiding from her. I've been waiting for the right time, and this is it.

When I walk back into to bedroom, she's laying there with her eyes closed and her chest heaving. I climb in next to her and grab the waist of her yoga pants. She grabs my hands.

"No. You don't want to mess around down there today."

"You forget who's in charge here, Ms. Steele. And since we agreed that this was mine, I decide when to mess around down there. Now move your hands before I tie them to the headboard." She quickly drops her hands. I put down her pants an underwear just to mid thigh level. She squirms, trying to get away from my touch.

"It's ok, baby. It will make you feel good. Trust me?"

"Yes. Always." I grab the small vibrator and turn it on, the buzzing sound filling the room. I turn on low and press it to her clit.

"Oh, Christian," she moans, throwing her head back and involuntarily lifting her butt off the bed. I turn it up on more level and she whimpers again, thrashing on the bed.

I leave it on that level for a while, letting her get used to the vibrations. I watch as she starts to grind her hips to the vibrator. She grabs on to the sheets as pleasure takes over her body.

I turn it on to the most powerful level and press it hard against her clit.

"Oh, shit," she cries. "Oh, Christian." That's the last thing she says before she bites her lip and comes hard.

"Feel good, baby?" I ask as I take the vibrator away from her. I kiss her mouth, licking her bottom lip with my tongue.

"Wow." Is all she can manage to say.

Minutes later, after she's gone to the bathroom to freshen up, she's laying in my arms. I notice she has that post orgasm blush to her cheeks.

"That was amazing," she says to me.

"It's always amazing with you, baby. So, I talked to mother yesterday. She's having her party for her staff the Saturday after next. Don't make any plans for us for that afternoon and evening." She doesn't respond for several minutes. "Ana?"

"Maybe I can just skip this one. I don't think I'm up for another party just yet." The shame from the other night comes back full force, but I push it away. Her not attending with me is not an option.

"I don't want to go without you. Mother is expecting you, Ana, so not going is not an option. We can't disappoint mother." She takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes. I will make no apologies for being a mama's boy.

"Yes, I remember from our first outing. You never, ever disappoint mother, right? How old are you again?"

"She's invited you personally. She says she wants to get to know you, baby."

"Really? She said that?" She looks hopeful; just like a kid at Christmas. I nod at her.

"Yes, and besides that, I want you there with me. I don't want to go to anymore functions without my favorite girl."

"I thought your mother was your favorite girl," she jokes.

"She was until I met you. Now she's my second favorite."

"I just don't want a repeat of what happened in Portland."

"I can't apologize enough for that, Ana. I'll try my best to prevent that from happening again, but I don't want you to hide. It's something we have to deal with together." I wasn't naïve enough to think that we won't ever have anymore troubles, but we have to take it head on. Hiding away won't solve anything.

"You say that as if it's no big deal. Put yourself in my shoes for a minute. How would you feel if every time we went somewhere I had to warn you about all the men that I'd slept with before we met? You'd go ballistic and try to fight everybody." She's right, I would. I'm so relieved that I don't have to deal with that. My hypocrisy is not lost on me.

"I'm sorry, Ana. If I could go back in time, I'd wait for you. No one else has ever mattered."

"I'm not looking for reassurances. I know you love me, but it's bad enough knowing you've been around, it's a whole other animal seeing the women, and even interacting with them socially. But, I don't want to let them control our relationship and where we go, so tell your mother I will be there." I don't mention that I've already told mother she'd attend, and that her not going was never an option.

"Thank you, baby. So, I've had this thought," I say to her.

"Oh, boy. Did it hurt? I know you don't have those very often." I laugh out loud at her joke, relieved to have my joking Ana back. I tickle her ribs before silencing her with a kiss.

"As I was saying. I was thinking that since I'll be moving to the new house soon, you can move all of your clothes and everything else from your apartment into the house as well."

"What?"

"You know? Move all your things into the house, forward all your mail there, tell all your friends and Ray that you've moved, and give up your apartment?"

"Like move in with you?" She asks.

"You want to move in? Of course you can, if that's what you want." I give her my best smile.

"I'm not asking. Are _you_ asking _me_ to move in with you?"

"Yes. Will you move in with me, Ana?"

 **A/N – Ana's response and the party coming up next. I hope you enjoyed their little bubble of bliss in this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

ALL CREDIT TO ELJ

"Sir, the pilot says we are clear to take off at three, which will get us to Seattle by four thirty local Seattle time." I nod at Taylor, dismissing him. I've been in Chicago and away from home Ana for the past three nights. I'm tired, irritated and horny.

Unfortunately, the source of my irritation is not work related. As much as I didn't want to fly here again, this trip was very productive. No, the source of my irritation is a certain independent, blue eyed vixen who won't do what the fuck she's told. Of all the women around, I fall for this one!

About 2 weeks before

" _Yes. Will you move in with me, Ana? You helped me find the house, and you've decorated it. All you need to do now is move in and share the house with me."_

 _She looks at me and bites her bottom lip. As sexy as that is, I knew immediately that I would not get an easy yes out of her. When she's excited about something, she'll just jump on me and will agree with a kiss. Now, she's being reluctant._

" _Wow. Move in? I wasn't expecting that?"_

" _Why not? We spend all our time together. We love each other. I don't want to be away from you."_

" _Oh, Christian. Of course, I love you, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I love things as they are and I'm worried that," she doesn't finish her thought. She just bites her lip again and looks away. I grab her chin and force her to look at me._

" _You're worried about what?"_

" _It's that all of this is so new, and I love being with you. I don't want to mess it up by moving too fast. What if you get sick of me for leaving my socks on the floor? And remember that I have dreams of buying my own house?"_

" _How can we possibly mess it up? What I feel for you isn't just a passing thing, Ana, and I've been picking up your socks since the very first time you started staying with me. Hell, I'll hire someone just for your socks if you want. I know myself well enough to know that this is real. And you can still buy a house. Why would moving in with me change that?"_

" _Really? Once I buy the house, you'll help me move? Somehow I don't buy that."_

" _Are you nuts? There's more than one way to own a house. You can be a landlord, but once you move in with me, you're mine." I lean down and kiss her on the cheek._

" _I thought I was already yours. Can I think about it?" She grabs my hand and squeezes it._

" _When is the lease to your apartment up?"_

" _In three months."_

" _I don't know if I can wait that long, baby. We have that great big house, so why do you want to live anywhere else?"_

" _Because my apartment is_ my _home. It's the first place I was able to completely afford on my own. That's a big deal to me."_

 _I pull her closer and inhale her. The last thing I want to do is marginalize her accomplishments._

" _I know it is, and I'm proud as fuck as you. I want you to move in with me next week, but if you need time to think about it, I understand. I'm not giving up though. I want you with me."_

" _I'm always with you. Now shut up and kiss me."_

PRESENT DAY

Three fucking months? No way. I'm bringing it up again this weekend, and every day after that until she gives in.

Hours later, the plane lands in a rainy Seattle. I immediately text Ana, letting her know I've just landed and for her to meet me at Escala. I've decided that I can't move into the new house without her and will officially move once she agrees.

I've been gone since Tuesday and I miss her terribly. The only thing on my mind is getting her in my arms and naked. I slide my phone back in my pocket and exit the plane.

Once I get on the tarmac, I'm shocked to see Ana is standing under a huge umbrella waiting for me. As soon as she sees me, she tosses the umbrella to the ground and runs towards me. When she reaches me, she jumps into my arms, wrapping her legs around me.

I can't get her close enough, as I hug her into my body and bury my face in her neck. She runs her fingers through my damp hair, before planting a kiss on my lips. The kiss deepens and goes on for several minutes right there on the tarmac, with my girl in my arms.

"Oh, god! I've missed you, Christian. No more trips to Chicago or anywhere else. I can't stand it." The words rush out of her mouth before she claims my lips again.

"I want you to come with me when I travel. I can't function without out, baby." I don't let her go but carry her to the waiting car.

"Sounds like a plan, except for the small detail of me having a job."

"Quit that job, and I'll hire you as my traveling companion." We finally arrive at the car, and I give her one more lingering kiss before I put her down. I follow in behind her, as Ryan gets in the driver's seat.

"Sounds promising. What kinds of benefits does that job come with? Any chance of future growth?" I take her hand and put it on my dick.

"The position grows all the time. And as for the benefits, they're downright orgasmic." She bites her lips and squeezes my cock through my pants.

"Sounds naughty, Mr. Grey."

"You have no idea how naughty I'm about to be as soon as we get inside that penthouse."

Hours later, as we lay in each other's arms, with our limbs intertwined into a bed with rumpled sheets. As usual, she has a pink hue to her cheeks, the telltale sign of our lovemaking's afterglow.

I push back a piece of stray hair behind her ears and am content when I hear her sigh and lay her head on my naked chest.

The thoughts of tomorrow's party come to me, and I involuntarily pull her closer.

"I've missed you. I don't think I've had a goodnight's sleep since you've been gone," she says to me.

"I know the feeling. All the more reason why you should move in with me."

"Why haven't you moved into the new house yet? I thought you were supposed to do that last weekend." Now that Ana knows the truth about Bridgette, I don't have to worry about her finding out in an awkward way, but the truth is, I don't want to move into the new house until she agrees to move in with me.

"I'll move in as soon as you agree to move in with me." She sits up and looks down at me.

"Are you serious? That's not fair."

"I never said I played fair. Your plans don't have to change, baby. You can still buy the house and rent it out. I just want you with me. I'll even buy you the damn house." She lays back and covers her face with her hands.

"The point is, buying the house is something I want to do myself. I don't want my boyfriend to buy it for me. But, I don't hate the idea of using it as a rental property. Let me think about it a bit longer, ok?"

This is a much better answer than the one I got the last time I asked her to move in, so I give her a kiss. A kiss that soon sets our bodies on fire and our passions reignited.

The next day

"We're going back to where it all began, baby," I say to Ana as Taylor drives us to my parent's house. I pick up her hand and kiss it. "God, you were so sexy. And you looked right through me and just walked in liked you owned the damn place. I should spank you later for that."

"For what?" She asks with a gasp. "For not worshipping at your cock the moment we met?"

I let out a laugh.

"Yes, for that. That was incredibly rude."

"Always the conceited bastard. Will you forgive me for not getting on my knees and blowing you the instant we met?" She does a fake pout and bows her head to look contrite.

"I'll consider it after I turn that ass a nice shade of red." She leans back and rolls her eyes at me. I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers together. The possibilities of what can happen at this party put an immediate damper on my good mood.

"We'll be ok after this party, right? I don't want anything that happens here to put a wedge between us, Ana." She reaches over and strokes my hair before taking hold of my hand again.

"We'll be fine. It's about time everyone knows just who you belong to. I have your body and your heart."

"You're the only one. I love you and no one else have ever mattered."

"I know. I love you, too. The only real competition I have is your mother and I can't exactly be a bitch to her, can I?" she teases. She's made references to me being a mama's boy many times.

"There's no competition. Like I told you that first night we got together, I can be a mama's boy and Ana's man all at the same time." She rolls her eyes at me before shaking her head. The rest of the ride to Bellevue is silent as I'm lost in thought about who could possibly be at this party.

Over the years, I've been with several of the nurses who work for mother. The good news is there is a lot of turnover when it comes to the nurses at the hospital, so most of the ones I've been with no longer works for her, but I know of at least two who still do, and will most likely be here today.

I don't know how I would handle it if the shoe was on the other foot. I'd probably handle it by kicking every one of their asses just like I did with James. Yes, he insulted her, but the truth is, I would have found a way to kick his ass regardless. He just made it easy for me by being the asshole that he is.

Soon, Taylor makes his way through the rainy streets and pulls into my parent's driveway. I breath a small sigh of relief when the only car I see is Elliot's. Maybe I got lucky and mom canceled the party due to the heavy rain. The fucking rain is another bad sign for me. Unlike parties in years past, this one will be restricted to inside the house. I won't be able to get away from certain guests by pretending to give Ana a tour of the grounds. Fuck!

I just need to remember that I've told her the truth, and she says we'll face whatever happens here today together.

"I know you're not waiting for Taylor to walk around to you with the umbrella. I know you're not." Ana's chiding words take me out of my revelry. I look at her and she's looking at me with her eyebrows raised.

"What?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Don't act cute. A few drops of rain won't hurt you." I sigh and open the door. By the time I do that, Taylor has already arrived with the umbrella. I take it from him and wait for Ana to come out of the car. Once she does, I take her hand, intertwine our fingers and walk to the door.

The front door swings open before I have a chance to reach for the knob. My engulfs me in a hug. I toss the umbrella on the porch just as we step through the threshold.

"My baby! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. I'm so sorry about canceling our family dinner last Saturday. There was an emergency at the hospital." She hugs me again and kisses my cheeks several times. I look up and see Elliot looking at me and mouthing mama's boy. I'd flip him off, but mother would disapprove.

Once Grace has her fill of hugging me, she goes to Ana and hugs her.

"Welcome, Ana. We're so happy you came." She grabs Ana's face between her hands. "Come on. Every year before the party, the guys have a drink in Cary's office. Usually I'll have a cocktail with Mia, but I'm so happy my sons have brought dates this year. I have some mimosas in the kitchen. We'll see you boys later," my mom says over her shoulder as she hooks her arms through Ana's. I run up and catch up with them.

"Are you going to be ok, baby?" I ask. I know Grace Grey can be overbearing at ties.

"We'll be fine, Christian," mom says. "I want some time to get to know Ana and Kate a little better."

"I'll be fine. I'm looking forward to talking to your mom," Ana says shyly. She has that hit of pink across her cheeks. I lean down and give her a quick kiss on the lips before mom pulls her away from me and towards the kitchen.

Elliot puts his arm around my shoulder and steers me towards dad's office.

"Let's go. I don't know whether to call you a mama's boy or a pussy whipped fool. I never thought I'd see the day that Mr. Fuck and Duck would be with one woman."

About an hour later, after we've had some of dad's expensive bourbon and the women have talked and laughed over their own cocktails, the guests start arriving at the party. The party is pretty casual. Mom has the entire thing catered and there's waitstaff with wine and appetizer, before the main meal is served.

I look over and watch as Ana, Kate and Mia engage in a conversation. I guess whatever animosity Kate and Mia had is long gone because they're now laughing at something Ana just said.

She looks over, sees me and smiles and holds out her hand. I don't know if she did this subconsciously but walk over to the girls and take Ana's hand in mine, before planting a kiss on top of her head.

"Gross," Mia says jokingly, and just to annoy her, I grab Ana and plant a wet kiss on the side of her neck.

"Ew! Stop," Mia laughs as Ana dries my slobber from her neck. "Mom, Christian's being gross," Ana says as mom walks by. This is an old trope from our childhood. I would do any and everything to terrorize or gross out my sister, she'd run to mom to complain and mom would never believe her.

"My baby would never do anything gross," mom says as she continues to walk by us and greets some doctors she works with.

"Oh, my god! Ana, do you know you're with a mama's boy?" Ana looks at her and nods, and all the girls burst out laughing.

"See you guys later! I'm gonna go see if any of these young doctors are single." Mia leaves our group and goes and introduces herself to a group of frat looking boys.

"Ana, Kate, come over here and let me introduce to Dr. Mickiewicz. He was the pediatrician for the Grey kids," Grace enthusiastically waves the girls over and they leave to join her. I prop myself against the wall to watch, but mainly to see who else has arrived. So far, it's looking good for me.

"I bet you're sweating buckets right now, C. All the bragging you used to do about banging mom's nurses is coming back to bite you in the balls, huh? Let me guess. You tried to back out of this party and mom wouldn't let you?" I didn't even notice that Elliot was standing next to me. I love my brother, but he never forgets anything, and never fails to remind me. For years he warned me about not going through all the women in our social circle. For years I told him he was stupid because it was the easiest way to get laid. Now I finally understand.

"I warned you about not shitting where you eat," he continues.

"Nothing I can do about it now. Stop throwing it in my face, asshole."

"Please tell me you gave Ana a heads up."

"You think I'm stupid? Yes, I warned her. I didn't name names, but I told her that there would the possibility of meeting someone I've had an encounter with at this party. Are you done with the inquisition now?" I make to leave but he blocks me.

"Someone? More like half the damn party. I warned your ass, but I guess you're not as dumb as you look since you at least warned her. I'll run interference for you as much as possible, but I'm only one man," He pats me on the shoulder and leaves. How the fuck is he supposed to help me if he's walked off? Stupid moron.

A few minutes later, Ana walks over to me and takes my hand. I pull her to me and drape my arm across her shoulder. I grab each of us a glass of white wine from the passing member of the waitstaff. We clink our glasses before taking a sip.

"Thank you for coming with me," I tell her.

"I'm having fun, and your mom is really nice. Do you know that all your mom does is talk about her kids, you especially? No wonder you're such a mama's boy." She smiles as she says it, but I see this sad smile behind her eyes and I'm sure it has something to do with the lack of relationship she has with her own mother.

"Grace Grey is the best. I told you I was neglected before my parents adopted me, so she's always been extra protective and attentive towards me. I hope you're ready, because that's going to be extended toward you now." I see her eyes light up briefly, but she catches herself and resumes her normal look.

"You think?"

"Oh, I know. I love you, so she loves you too. You can't stop it. Just accept it, baby. Grace Grey is going to smother you," I try to joke.

"Full disclosure, I'm totally going to fuck you in your childhood bedroom before this party is over." I smile as she says back the same words I said to her at Ray's birthday party a few weeks back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Why don't we sneak off now and have ourselves a quickie? In fact, let's ditch this party and lock ourselves in my old bedroom instead. Grace didn't change a thing. It's a Christian Grey shrine."

She laughs and shakes her head. Just as I'm about to lean down and kiss her, I see Grace approaching us with non other than Olivia and some other guy I don't know. Fuck! I thought I was going to get out of this party unscathed.

"Christian, honey, Olivia is here. Ana, have you met Olivia? She works for Christian at GEH. She used to work directly for him, but was transferred to finance once something became available. I'm so glad you can finally put that business degree to use, dear," mom says to Olivia. I feel answer stiffen in my arms. Before I can respond, Grace continues to talk.

"Anyway, this is Ana, Christian's girlfriend. You two should have lunch sometime. In fact, I'm going to arrange a girls only luncheon and invite you, Livvie. Ana, Livvie is Dr. Mickiewicz's daughter and we've known her practically her whole life, and this is her fiancé, Colton Drake. She's getting married the third Saturday of July, so make sure you two save the date." Grace finally takes a breath when she sees dad waving her over. "I'll let you kids talk and get to know each other," she says before running off to my dad.

Talk about awkward. We stand there, speechless and just staring at each other. It dawns on me that Olivia must have told him about what happened between us, because Colton Drake, or whatever the fuck his name is, is staring daggers at me. The worst blow job of my life has come back to bite me in the ass.

"I don't want this fucker at our wedding, Olivia," Colton points to me and says before walking away. Olivia mouths sorry before running after him. So much for Elliot running interference.

"So, that was Olivia? I've actually seen her in the GEH lobby before. She used to give you coffee and a quickie in the office?" Ana whispers as she grabs another glass of wine.

"It was never like that, baby. It happened way before she ever worked for me. I have a rule about not being with anyone who works for me. I think she regrets our encounter as much as I do." If I could, I'd give away all of my fortune to change my history. I would do anything not to disappoint Ana.

She sighs.

"I could really use some air right about now," she says. We both look outside to see that the rain has actually increased. Before I can say anything else, Elliot and Kate approach us. Elliot looks pissed and Kate looks contrite.

"Maybe he should learn some fucking manners the next time he ventures out of the operating room," Elliot mutters angrily to Kate. She shrugs her shoulders.

"You over reacted. We were just talking."

"What are you two going on about?" Ana asks.

"Some fucking limp dick surgeon had the nerve to hit on Kate."

"He didn't hit on me. He was just making polite conversation," Kate tries to explain.

"Well next time he makes conversation, he's going to get his ass kicked. He won't be a surgeon for long when I break both his hands," Elliot grabs another glass of wine. I see Ana mouth who to Kate, and Kate points to someone behind me. I turn around and understand immediately why Elliot is upset. The doctor in question is about six two, has dark hair, a muscular build and what Mia would describe as bedroom eyes. He looks over at Kate, and I watch as he scans her entire body. The fucker then has the nerve to lick his lips and wink.

Just as Elliot is about to approach him, and possibly commit assault in mother's living room, I step in front of him and steer him in the opposite direction towards Carrick and some grey haired man I've never seen before.

"Elliot, come meet Dr. Feldman. He's looking to build an addition to his house," Carrick says to Elliot.

"Go and calm the fuck down before you get arrested at our mother's party," I say to him before I start to turn around and head back to Ana and Kate. Just as I turn around, I nearly collide with someone.

"Excuse me," I begin, but my mouth goes dry when I see who it is. Of course, she'd have to be here today. Kim S. I don't know what the S stands for, but mom had two nurses named Kim working for her last year. There was Kim S. and Kim V. I remember them both well.

"No excuses necessary, Christian," she says as she moves to stand even closer to me. "I was hoping I'd see you here," she says again. Before I can formulate a response, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around hoping it's Elliot coming to save me, but it's Kim V.

Both Kims are tall brunettes. They are both attractive and obviously take good care of their bodies, but this year, their looks do nothing for me. In fact, I don't know what the hell I was thinking as shame and regret overwhelm me.

"Hey, stranger," she says. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Well it is my mother's party. Please, excuse me," I say as I try to walk around Kim S. By now, Ana's back is towards me as she's in a conversation with Kate.

"Kim and I have been looking forward to this party since last year's party." She looks down in the area of my dick before licking her lips. This would be the part where I would text Taylor and tell him to book a room somewhere, but this year all I feel is disgust over my past actions.

"I'm not interested," I say as I once again try to go around this bitch. She decides to block me and puts her hand on my arm. I pull my arm away as if she burned me.

"Don't fucking touch me, Kim," I whisper.

"I see you remember my name," she purrs.

"I always remember the names of my regrets. Now move." I make to go around her again, but I notice Kate looking over before she says something to Ana. Ana turns, sees me between two women. I see a flash of anger in her eyes, and for the first time in my life, I'm scare of a little woman.

She sets her wineglass down and starts to walk towards me, with Kate following behind her. Where the fuck is Elliot when I need his ass?

"Hi, baby," Ana says sweetly as she comes and stands next to me. I put my arm around her waist and pull her close. "What's taking you so long? I missed you." She gets on her tippy toes and meets me halfway for a kiss.

"We were just saying hello to an old friend. I'm Kim S. and this is Kim V. We both work for Grace, and we're also familiar with Christian," Kim S. says suggestively.

"Well, this is Anastasia Steele. I'm sure if you know Christian, you know he has a girlfriend. They're in all the papers. But it was so nice of you Kays to come over here and introduce yourselves. Do you feel important," Kate says before Ana can respond. I hear Ana chuckle.

"We're both named Kim, not Kay. And you are?"

"I'm going over there to talk to my boyfriend. And if you two are smart, and it looks like you guys share a brain, you'll find someone else to harass," Kate says before walking away.

"Fucking bitch," I hear one of the Kims say before she turns her ire on Ana. In an attempt to diffuse the situation, I grab Ana's hand so we can leave.

"Anastasia, is it?" Ana stops in her tracks and turns to face the Kims.

"It is," Ana answers.

"There's no need to get angry with us. We were just saying hello to an old _friend_."

"Angry? At you two? I'd have to care to get angry." She looks at both women up and down as she waits for a response.

"She's feisty, Christian," Kim V. says. "I remember you liked your women docile. Submissive even." I pull Ana behind me as I approach Kim V. but Ana comes and stand in front of me instead.

"Oh, I get what this is. This is where you intimate that you've been with my boyfriend and I get mad and leave in a huff? Is that it? If so, you've miscalculated. I know all about his past of meaningless sex with nameless, faceless women. You thought you were important enough to hide?" After Ana says that, she takes my hand and we leave the Kims looking after us.

She leads me down the hallway towards my father's office.

"Ana," I begin. She puts her hand up, telling me to stop talking.

"Just stop, Christian. It would have been nice if you knew how to keep your damn pants zipped before I came into the picture, but you didn't. But did you have to pick these crazy skanks? Forget it! Don't answer that. Let's go eat. Fighting bitches burns calories, and I'm hungry."

"Come here," I say as I push her against the wall. "I love you do damn much," I say as I give her a passionate kiss right there in the hallway. I push my erection into her, letting her know how much I want her.

"You better love me because I'm going to need one of your expensive lawyers if one more bitch even looks at you today." She takes her hand and puts on my erection. "This is mine."

"Only yours. Let's go." I give her one last kiss before we go back to the living room and to where the caterers have set up the buffet.

As usual, mom has gone all out with prime rib, salmon, chicken, filet mignon and about half a dozen different side dishes, pasta and dessert. Ana and I fill our plates and find sit with Elliot, Kate and Mia.

"You're such a Neanderthal, Elliot Grey," Kate says to Elliot as soon as Ana and I sit down. Mia starts choking on her water.

"That must be in the genes, because Christian is a Neanderthal too," Ana says. To be playful, I pound my chest and Elliot does the same.

"Funny, but your brother just threatened to break the hands of a pediatric surgeon," Kate says. I roll my eyes. The asshole had it coming.

"And I would have done it. He's lucky he was smart enough to make an excuse and leave. You're mine, Katherine," he says while pointing his fork at Kate.

"Do you two share a brain? That's what he says to me all the time," Ana says. We all share a laugh before we resume eating.

"I need to freshen my makeup," Kate announces once we finish our meal.

"Let's go to my room," Mia says and all the girls leave to go freshen up.

"Thanks for running interference, you useless asshole!" I snap at Elliot as soon as the girls leave.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I saw you with those bitches, but it looks like Ana handled her own. Besides, I was busy keeping my eyes on Dr. Feel Good. You would have done the same if some good looking surgeon was after Ana," he retorts.

"No, I wouldn't have. I wouldn't have threatened him at all. I would have just kicked his ass before physically removing him from this house."

"I believe you would. You don't let Ana out of your sight." If only he knew I've had eyes on her since that first night.

"Damn straight. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to persuade our mother that a couple of bitchy nurses need to be removed from her department," I say as I stand up.

"Sit down, idiot. Boy, you really are dumb. If you go to mom, she'll ask questions. Call hospital administrator and get him to do it. With as much money as you donate, he won't question you and he'll know better than to mention it to mom." I sit down and think about what he said and realize he's right. I make note to find out how many other of my encounters still work in pediatrics, so I can get them transferred as well. I guess Elliot isn't always an idiot.

As soon as Ana comes back down the stairs, I kiss her shiny lips.

"Mmmm. Is that cherry? I like," I say as I kiss her again. She giggles against my lips and tries to push me off, but I don't let her. Instead, I gently bite her lips.

"What's gotten into you?" She asks.

"The question is, what can I get into _you_ , Ms. Steele?" I'd press my hard dick into her, but we're surrounded by too many people.

She puts her arms around my neck and gives me a deep kiss.

"Take me to your room. Don't worry, mother is occupied. She won't know, but you'll have to be quick," she says against my lips. I break the kiss, look around and see the Kims watching us as well as Colton giving me the death glare. I take Ana's hand as we run upstairs and into my room.

As soon as the door closes, she attacks my mouth with hers. I push her against the wall and finally rub my erection into her and I'm rewarded when I hear her moan.

Her small hands reach down and unbuckles my belt and throws it on the ground. In no time, my pants and boxer are around my ankles. I finally reach under Ana's fit and flare dress and gasp when I feel her naked ass.

I pull her closer to me and give her ass a hard slap.

"Ms. Steele, I believe we've talked about this. My goodies need to be covered, and now you will need to be punished," I say against her mouth. My dick is now hard as granite, and I have beads of precum oozing out of my tip.

"The rules state, Mr. Grey, that _my_ goodies are to be covered at all times when I'm not with you. Since I've been with you all day, no rules have been broken." Well damn, she's got me there.

"I'm going to amend those rules as soon as I'm able to form a rational thought. I can't believe you came here with a naked pussy. I'm going to have to inspect what's mine before you leave the house from now on."

"If you start doing that, we might never leave the house again." She grabs my dick and starts to jack me off. I remove her hands before I completely embarrass myself. I kick my shoes off and take off my pants and underwear. I walk us over to the dresser and our eyes lock through the mirror.

I pull up her dress and run my finger over her folds, but not inside.

"You want to act like a bad girl?" I ask, this time inserting one finger to see if she's ready for me. She moans and bites her lip.

"I'm going to treat you like a bad girl," I say as I bend her over the dresser, flip the dress over, exposing her bare ass, and push inside of her in one hard thrust.

"Oh, god," she says as I start to fuck her.

"Not god, baby. Just Christian." I grab her hair and start to pound into her as deeply as I can go. This isn't our usual love making, this is pure fucking. She starts to push back into me, but I steady her hips, signaling her to stay still.

"I'm in charge here. Stay still." To show her I mean business, I give her ass a sharp slap. The slap must sting, because I see my palmprint, which only turns me on more.

"Oh, yes," she says.

"Don't make me gag you. Quiet," I say as I thrust into her again. She so wet right now that my dick simply slides in and out with each thrust.

"I'm coming," she says. I slap her again, reminding her keep quiet. The next second, she's calling out my name and I'm following right behind her with my own orgasm. She lays her forehead on the dress, panting.

I slowly pull out of her, kneel down and kiss her bare ass before covering her again. We quickly dress before opening my bedroom door slowly, peeking out and running towards the stairs.

"What will mother think?" Ana teases me as we try to walk down the stairs as discreetly as possible. Once we reach the first floor, I tickle her for her sassiness and she lets out a shriek. Several people, including the Kims, Olivia and Colton, turn to look at us. Ana covers her mouth with both hands and laughs quietly. Kate and Elliot walk over to us.

"I know where you guys ran off to," Elliot says.

"And we made it a point to discuss your whereabouts in a place where those bitches could hear," Kate says as she points her head towards the Kims.

"They are so not worth the energy," Ana says loud enough for them to hear. It looks like every time I turn around, they're getting closer to us. "Let's go talk to your parents, baby," Ana says as she takes my hand and we walk over to where Grace and Carrick are talking. Mom beams when she sees Ana and immediately takes her hand and introduces her to the chief of pediatric surgery. I look behind me, and both Kims are looking like they smelled something foul.

It's taking all of my willpower not to go over there and say something to them, but I don't. For one, it will give them the attention they crave. Two, it will upset Ana and mother. For now, I just take comfort in the fact that this is the last Grey party those two will ever attend.

FIVE DAYS LATER

Once again, work is taking me away from Seattle. While on the way to Denver, I try to prepare as much as I can for a possible new acquisition. Ros was supposed to go, but Gwen got into a car accident and broke her leg two days ago, so it's off to Denver I go to meet with the company's board.

I smile at the memory of a sleeping Ana cocooned in my bed. I kissed her sleeping face before slipping out of the room. Just last night, she finally agreed to move in with me, so I've instructed Andrea to arrange movers to move all of Ana's belongings to the new house by Saturday.

I'm on such a high that not even this two day trip out of town can put a damper on my mood. Ana's moving in, and the naughty nurses will soon be a distant memory.

When I called the hospital administrator on Monday, I was pleasantly surprised to learn that Kimberly Sanderson had given her two week notice the day before the party. According to my sources, she's moving back to Rhode Island, where she's originally from. Good riddance. I was told that Kimberly Vincent would be transferred to the ICU, a job she had recently applied for.

Thankfully, Olivia regrets that night as much as I do. With the way her fiancé was looking at me, I predict she'll be giving GEH her notice soon. At least I hope she does since I have no reason to fire her.

I spend the four hour flight working and thinking about the housewarming party that Ana wants to throw once we're settled. She wants to use that party for my parents to meet her dad. She's even considering inviting Carla and her current husband, whoever the hell that is. That reminds me to have Welch do a background check on this asshole.

Once we land, I have one hour before my lunch meeting with the board. As soon as the plane lands on the runway, I take my phone off airplane mode so I can call Ana. Her phone goes right to voicemail. I try again and I get the same thing.

I'm immediately annoyed because I told her exactly when I'd be calling. I know she's on her way to her first appointment, but since Ryan drives her everywhere, she should be able to answer my damn call. I'll be in meetings until tonight, and this is the only time I'll have to call until after dinner. I'm about to call Ryan, when my phone starts to ding with new emails and text messages. Before I can check, Taylor runs into the cabin.

"Sir, we have a problem." My heart rate increases drastically.

"Is Ana ok? Please tell me she hasn't been in an accident or gotten sick."

"No, sir. She's physically fine. As is everyone else in your family." I immediately breath a sigh of relief.

"What is it then, Taylor? You almost gave me a fucking heart attack."

"It's this, sir," he says as he hands me his iPad. I almost roll my eyes at him. He can never just tell me what the fuck is going on.

I snatch the iPad from his hand and look at the picture. It's a article from the Nooz with a picture of me. I scroll down and look at the full picture, and nearly drop the iPad on the floor. I finally read the headline that says:

" _Seattle billionaire's has threesome."_

I look at the picture of me sleeping between Kim S. and Kim V. Both women are awake and smiling in the picture. Kim S. has her hand on my naked chest, while the other hand is holding that day's newspaper, showing the date.

I quickly scan the article, and it's a tell all from Kim S. about the night I spent with her and another girl named Kim. There are specific details of what went on that night, including me asking to spank both women.

I finally have enough and drop the iPad on the seat and cover my face with both hands.

"There's more, sir. I just talked to Ryan, and it appears that a Kimberly Sanderson made an appointment to see a house with Ms. Steele under a fake name. She accosted Ana with these photos before sending them to The Nooz. It's also trending on twitter, sir."

"Fuck."

 **A/N – Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. Will Grace still hold her baby up on a pedestal after this? Until laters.**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

ALL CREDIT TO ELJ

I stand up in the cabin and pace like a caged animal.

"How the FUCK did this happen, Taylor? How the fuck did Ryan let Ana walk into some kind of ambush? You know what? Never mind. I'll call Ana." Once again, her phone goes right to voicemail. I take my phone and toss it into the seat across from me.

"Get Ryan on the phone now. And I swear to God, he better have a good reason for letting Ana get accosted by that bitch or his ass is fired!" Taylor quickly takes out his phone and calls Ryan. Unlike Ana, he answers on the first ring.

"What the fuck happened, Ryan?" I ask as soon as he gets on the line.

"Sir, as usual, I drove Ms. Steele to her appointment. I did a quick check on the name and it came back clear. Ms. Sanderson used the name Brenda Holeman, and I've recently found out that Brenda Holeman her cousin. I walked Ms. Steele into the house, secured the house and stood in the living room. Ms. Sanderson arrived a few minutes later, and Ms. Steele let her in. As soon as Ms. Sanderson arrived, she handed the photos to Ms. Steele. I heard her tell Ms. Steele to uh enjoy her time with you while she can, and that sooner or later, you'll be looking for some excitement like the night she shared with you. I quickly approached to diffuse the situation, but not before Ms. Steele punched Ms. Sanderson in the nose. The hit caught her off guard, and she stumbled back. I tried to help her up, but not before Ms. Steele landed another punch in her nose. Sir, I think she broke her nose. Ms. Sanderson left threatening to file a lawsuit for assault against Ms. Steele. I let Ms. Sanderson know that should she go to the police, the outcome will be way worse for her than for Ms. Steele." I close my eyes as I listen to Ryan's version of the story. I think of all the ways I'm going to destroy both of those bitches.

"How's Ana's hand, Ryan?" If she even so much as broke a nail, I'm going to strangle that bitch with my bare hands.

"It's swollen and she's treating it with ice."

"Where's Ana? Put her on the phone."

"She had me drop her off at home, sir. In fact, she told me she wouldn't be needing my services anymore." I breath a sigh of relief that she's home and safe.

"Thank goodness. I know Gail will take good care of her," I being before Ryan interrupts me.

"I don't think you understand, sir. She told me to bring her to _her_ apartment, not Escala. Then she ordered me to leave her alone. I'm currently waiting outside in the parking lot right now, Mr. Grey." I feel like my heart has stopped beating once Ryan finishes his statement. I go over in my head what this could possibly mean. Is she going to her apartment to get away from anything that has to do with me? Does she simply need a few hours to herself without Gail fussing over her? Or has she finally had enough of my baggage?

My mouth has suddenly gone dry, so I have to swallow several times before speaking again.

"How was she when you dropped her off, Ryan?" I hold my breath as I wait for his response.

"She was extremely upset, sir. I tried to engage her in conversation, but she wouldn't speak a word to me until we arrived at her apartment. Once we got here, she thanked me and told me she wouldn't be needing my services anymore. I ah," he clears his throat before continuing. "I tried to convince her to let me take her to Escala or at least to a doctor so someone could look at her hand, and she simply shook her head before running inside her building. There were tears in her eyes, sir."

"Did that bitch lay a finger on her? So help me, if she did."

"No, she didn't get a chance. If I hadn't been there, Ms. Steele would have easily handled her. Someone has taught her to fight." Despite my overwhelming fear, I feel a sense of pride.

"Don't leave your post, Ryan. If you need to eat or take a piss, you have Sawyer or Prescott take over. In fact, call one of them over there right now." I end the call and instruct Taylor to tell the pilot that we are leaving immediately. While we wait the new flight plan, I call Andrea and instruct her to cancel all of my meetings for the rest of the week and for Monday and Tuesday of next week.

I try Ana's phone about a dozen times in two minutes, all of which go to voicemail. I ignore calls from my public relations team, and tell Andrea to let them know that we would deal with this clusterfuck tomorrow. My team is on top of this mess. My lawyers have already gotten The Nooz to remove the article from their site, and the twitter account with the photo has already been removed, but the problem is that it's been shared and retweeted so many times. For now, my main concern is to get to Ana.

The pilot informs us we can take off in about half an hour. I call Ana again and continue to get her voicemail. How the fuck can we resolve this if she keeps freezing me out? I understand that she's upset about the events, but I can fix this. She just has to talk to me.

When I feel my phone vibrate, I get a sense of hope that it's Ana, but my hope is soon wiped away when I see that it's Elliot on the line. I debate on whether or not I should answer, but decide I'd rather deal with him now instead of later.

"I know, Elliot."

"Dude, have you seen the Nooz? What the fuck kind of crazy bitches were you fucking? A threesome, C? You never told me that little nugget of information. Has Ana cut off your balls yet? I'll hold you down while she does it."

"Are you done? This is fucking funny to you?"

He's silent for a moment.

"Ana understands that this is all way before her, right? Make her understand."

"I don't know what the fuck Ana understands because she's turned her phone off. Do you know that that bitch arranged a fake showing with Ana, under an assumed name? They got into an altercation, and now Ana has essentially fired Ryan. To add a cherry on top of this turd sundae, I just arrived in Denver."

"Fuck. I didn't realize."

"Can you call Kate and see if Ana's been in touch with her. I'm going crazy here, Elliot. I'm headed back to Seattle soon, but it will be four hours before I land."

"I'll call you right back," he says and hangs up. As soon as I end that call, my phone vibrates again. This time, it's Grace Grey. I hit ignore. That is one conversation I'm not ready to have.

Elliott soon calls back and says that Kate hasn't heard from Ana either. I let out a string of curse words. God, Ana must be devastated if she's not even letting Kate in.

Soon, we're cleared for takeoff and I spend the rest of the four hour flight thinking about what waits for me back home. First on my list is to find my woman, hold her and tell her how sorry I am that my fucked up past is affecting her this way, and beg her for forgiveness. Next, I'm going to choke the life out of that bitch who cornered Ana in that house, and then I'll have to deal with Grace Grey and beg for her forgiveness as well. I can only imagine how embarrassed she is around the hospital.

I spend the entire flight either in a state of fear and panic, or boiling rage. I never promised these women anything other than just one night. In fact, I only invited Kim S. to the hotel room, and she took it upon herself to bring her friend. I had never been with more than one woman at a time, and honestly, it wasn't as great as I expected. I realized that night that I only wanted to be with one woman at a time.

Now, I wish I had never met either one of those bitches.

Once we land back in Seattle and I take my phone off airplane mode, it starts to ding like crazy. I have numerous texts from Ros, Welch, Andrea, and every member of my immediate family. I have on from Grace saying she needs to talk to me as soon as possible.

Of course, the only person who hasn't left me a message is the one person I'm desperate to talk to.

I try her phone again and this time it rings several times until it goes to voicemail. Her fucking phone is on. She's just choosing to fucking ignore me.

"Baby, it's me. Please call me. I'm back in Seattle and we need to talk. I'm so sorry about what happened, and I'll fix it. Give me a chance to fix it. I love you." I end the message as I wait for someone to open the fucking door of the airplane.

Taylor approaches me just as he's ending a phone call.

"Sir, Ryan informed me that Ms. Steele got in her car about three hours ago. She warned him not to follow her, but since we have the GPS on her car, we know she's at her father's house in Montesano. Ryan is parked down the street from Mr. Steele's house. Prescott is there as well. Welch is on his way to Escala. Your legal team will be there as well, sir." I simply nod at him. Is this it? Is this when Ana tells me she's been humiliated enough and ends things for good?

I shake my head at my own thoughts. Like there's any fucking way I'm going to let that happen. She went from hating my guts to loving me, and I'm not about to lose her over the actions of some bitter bitches.

What about your actions, Grey? You just had to fuck every available woman, didn't you? Now everyone you care about is humiliated because you couldn't keep it in your pants, I think to myself.

"Get me Raymond Steele's phone number, Taylor. I need it immediately."

"I already have it, sir." He hands me a file with the information I need. I nod at him, appreciating his efficiency.

Once I'm seated in the back of my car, I take a deep breath before pulling out my phone. I take a quick look at the rainy Seattle afternoon. It's gloomy and matches my mood exactly. I dial the number, and pray that he picks up.

"Hello?" I hear his gruff voice say. I swallow before responding.

"This is Christian, Mr. Steele." He's silent for a few seconds, then I hear what sounds like the closing of a door.

"It's Ray, son," I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. He sounds just like the warm and inviting guy I met a few weeks ago. There was a very big part of me who thought he would be angry enough to tell me to stay away from his daughter. I'm relieved to know that my past actions haven't made me persona non grata in his eyes.

"How's Ana, sir? She won't take my calls."

"She's understandably upset, Christian. I'm doing my best to console her."

"I want to talk to her, sir. All of this happened before I ever met Ana. I'm not that man anymore. I don't want you to think that I would ever hurt your daughter that way. I didn't even know that picture existed before today."

"I know that. Look, I can't imagine how embarrassing this is for you both. She just needs some time away from Seattle or a few days. I know my daughter. She needs to process this before she can talk to you."

"What if she doesn't want to come back, Ray?" The thought of Ana never coming back is almost overwhelming.

"Her life is in Seattle now. She'll be back."

"Can I talk to her?"

"I think it's best if you wait for her to call you, son."

"Can you tell her that I love her?"

"That I can do," he says before ending the call.

Hours later, I've met with Welch, Barney and my legal team. My legal team's threats got The Nooz to remove the article. Barney disabled the Twitter account that had the picture, but the problem is that it's been shared and viewed so many times since it went live. There's nothing I can do about that, but hope things die down soon enough.

Ros got in touch with the company I was to meet with today to try and arrange another meeting, but they informed her they were no longer interested in doing business with me. Not only did those bitches attack my girlfriend, embarrass me and my family, they also cost me a lucrative acquisition. Fuck them!

On top of that, GEH has been inundated with calls. Several of the more conservative places that we work with, are having second thoughts about getting involved with GEH. Double fuck!

I don't give a shit about any of that right now. I only care about one blue eyes, brown haired girl who is about 90 miles away from me, and avoiding my phone calls. All because of some cunts who felt spurned.

Ana should be here right now, laughing with Gail or having Kate over for drinks, not hiding out in Montesano because of my past whorish behavior. It's bad enough I had to tell her about the women, it's another thing for her to see it in color.

"Sir," I hear Taylor say as he enters my office. "Apparently there was a camera in the house where Ms. Steele was accosted. We were able to obtain the only copy." He hands me a flash drive and I watch as Ana and Ryan first enter the house. Ryan does a quick sweep while Ana looks around and reads something on her iPad. A few minutes later, I watch as Ryan comes back and stands away from the door. Soon after, Ana approaches the door and Kim S. walks in, wearing a pair of big sunglasses.

I watch Ana's body language. God, she looks so beautiful wearing that same pink skirt she had on the first time she came to my office without panties on. She's also wearing the first pair of shoes that I ever bought for her. She has her hair straightened and she has on minimal makeup. She looks so happy.

It takes her a minute realize who just walked in. There's no voice on video, but words are exchanged, and Kim forces the picture into Ana's hand. I watch as all color leaves her face when she realizes what she's looking at. She drops the picture as if it were on fire. Kim S. has a smug look on her face before she says something else to Ana

Ana walks up to her, says something and when Kim starts to respond, Ana punches her in the nose. Kim wasn't expecting that, and she stumbles. Ryan finally runs over and tries to help Kim up. While he's trying to hold her steady, Ana punches her again. Kim tries to lunge at Ana, but Ryan is holding her. The entire time, Ana doesn't flinch. She just stands there, waiting and probably hoping Ryan would let Kim go. I see blood ooze out of that bitches nose before Ryan picks he up and carries her outside.

Once he leaves with the trash, Ana picks up the picture again and looks at it. This time, I see her eyes fill up with tears before she quickly wipes them away. She takes the picture, balls it up and throws it in her purse before leaving the house.

Seeing what she had to go through made me furious. That bitch actually thought she was going to lay a finger on my tiny little girlfriend. Kim must have about six inches on Ana. She orchestrated this entire thing for what? To break us up? Did she think I would want to be with her and her friend if Ana was out of the picture?

The anger I used to experience as a teenager kicks in and I quickly stand up. I grab the file that Welch brought and note Kim's address before I start to walk towards my office door.

"Where are you going, sir?" Taylor is right behind me.

I stop and turn to face him.

"For the first time in my life, Taylor, I'm going to go beat the shit out of a woman. When I'm done with that, I'm going to slowly squeeze the life out of her. You can help me dispose the body." I quickly turn around and exit my office, making my way to the elevator.

Taylor runs ahead of me, and blocks my path.

"I can't allow you to do that, sir."

"You don't _allow_ me to do shit. You work for me, remember? Now get the fuck out of my way before you find yourself unemployed." I attempt to walk around him, but he blocks me.

"I'm your protection, Mr. Grey. I have to protect you even from yourself. You are not leaving this apartment tonight, so take a seat."

"Just who the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

"I'm talking to a grown man who's acting like an adolescent right now. You want to go over there and commit assault? You don't think she's hoping you'll come over there? She already has pictures. You want to give her a video too. Let your lawyers deal with her. Hell, use your money and get her nurse's license revoked, but you going over there is just stupid, and I'm not going to allow it. You can either sit down voluntarily, or I can make you. Your choice." He stands there, about two inches taller than me, and crosses his arms, daring me to make a move. I could fight him, but he's a trained fighter. I could fire his ass, but I won't.

"What if she doesn't come back, Taylor?" I ask this, and I hate myself for looking weak in front of my staff. He puts his hand on my back and pats it.

"She'll be back, but she's going to be even more pissed if you go over to that bitch's house and commit a crime. Your lawyer is already going to file a law suit. Let me handle the rest. I'll never put my hands on a woman, but I'll make her regret the day she ever decided to pull her little stunt." I look at him and simply nod. Taylor can be a scary mother fucker. It's beyond me how he ended up with a sweet woman like Gail. Before I can say anything else, my elevator dings, and out walks Grace Grey.

Great!

Can this day get any fucking worse?

Mother is still in her hospital scrubs as she walks towards me, looking as angry as I've ever seen her. She points a finger at me as she starts to walk.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey," she says. She looks towards Taylor and asks him to leave us alone.

"Good luck, sir," he says as he pats my back and walks to his apartment.

"Christian Grey, I don't think I've ever been this angry at you in my entire life. What the hell is the meaning of this picture that surfaced today? How could you do something like this with two women at once, Christian? Your father and I raised you with morals. I didn't raise you to share your body this way. You've managed to embarrass yourself, that sweet girlfriend of yours, and your company. What the hell do you have to say for yourself?" She stands in front of me, pointing at my face. I lower my head in shame, unable to look at my mother in the face.

"And I embarrassed you too, mom. I'm sorry," I whisper like a pathetic little boy.

"You can never embarrass me. Besides, I can handle myself. As mad as I am at you, I'm here to offer my support. Whatever you need, I'm here. But don't you ever do something like this again." She holds out her arms and I engulf her in a hug. I was so worried she would be ashamed of me. She's angry, but she's not ashamed.

"I'm not naïve. I know you boys aren't babies anymore, but this is beyond what's acceptable. Do you hear me?" She asks as she continues to hold me and stroke my hair.

"Yes, mom," I say.

"Kim V. has been fired from the hospital for inappropriate behavior. I saw to it myself. She claims it was all Kim S's doing, but I don't care. She's gone. I won't prevent her from getting another job, but that other bitch is done. I called the hospital in Providence, the one who hired her, and got them to withdraw the offer. I suggest you call them tomorrow with your checkbook in hand and make a generous donation. Whatever else that happens to her is up to you. Now, I've wasted enough time on those two. Where's Ana?"

"She's gone, mom." I let her go and we walk over and sit on the couch. Gail comes over with drinks and promptly leaves, after giving me a sympathetic smile.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"She's at her dad's and won't take my calls. I talked to him and he said to just give her some time, but I don't know if I can do that."

"Christian, this is humiliating for her. Elliot told me what happened, and I'm sure she's quite upset. That bitch had the nerve to try and corner Ana at work? She will rue the day! Maybe her father knows what's best. Give her a few days to calm down. She knows that you're a victim here as much as she is. Be patient," she says gently. Patience is the one thing I'm not. Days? Is my mother crazy. I'm rolling up in Montesano tomorrow, and Ana will just have to deal with it. You don't deal with your problems by running away like a child. You face them head on.

The elevator pings again, and out walks Elliot. Thank goodness dad is out of town for work, otherwise he'd be here too.

The three of us sit and talk for a few minutes before mom stands to leave.

"I'll let you boys talk. Everything will be ok, Christian."

As soon as the elevators close on mom, Elliot pulls out a bottle of bourbon. I shake my head at him.

"I'm going to need a clear head for tomorrow. I'm bringing Ana back home."

"That's tomorrow. Tonight, we drink," he says holding up the bottle.

"Fine, but we're not drinking that cheap shit. Follow me."

I have this dull ache behind my eye as I pull up in front of Raymond Steele's house on this bright as fuck Friday morning. Ros was beside herself when I told her I wouldn't be coming into work today. I told her to handle things as best she can, but I had more pressing issues to address.

Taylor followed behind me, so he can relieve Ryan and Prescott.

It's only about nine am. I got up and left sleeping Elliot at Escala and made my way over here. The closer I got to Montesano, the angrier I got at Ana for running away like a spoiled little brat. I know she was angry and hurt, but what did I do wrong here? I've admitted to my past dalliances. I'm a victim in this too. She should have waited for me and we could have dealt with this together, but she just leaves without so much as a phone call. What kind of bullshit is that? I never would have done that to her.

I expressed those sentiments to Elliot last night. I was too far gone to remember if he agreed with me or not, but I think he did.

I walk up to the front door, ready to break it down if necessary, but to my shock, the door was slightly ajar. I shake my head. They don't even lock doors here? And she thinks it's a good idea to leave the safety or our penthouse for this? Fuck no! She's coming home.

I decide against knocking. If I knock, they can close and lock the door in my face. I'm just going to walk in and surprise them.

I slowly enter the door, close and lock it behind me. I start to walk towards the back of the house. As I get closer to the kitchen, I hear voices.

"You don't understand how humiliating it was, dad. And this wasn't the first time either. Every time we've gone to a party, there's always some female there who's trying to stake his claim. I'm sick of it." My heart aches at hearing her voice for the first time in over twenty four hours. I see they're talking about me already this morning.

"Exactly. Whenever you go to a party with him. He's taking you out, not them. Has he ever made you feel like he's interested in those other women?" I recognize Trudy's voice immediately.

"That's a good question, Annie. The guy you brought home a few weeks ago is crazy about you. Your old man is no fool, and that guy is all about you," Ray chimes in.

"No, but," Ana begins.

"No buts, Annie. Your old man is a guy and was young once. I don't condone what he did, and I wish to God I never knew about that damn picture, but from what you told me, he was single. He never led anyone on. He was always with consenting adults. What did he do wrong here? This is a year before he even met you, right?" Ray asks.

"Yes, I was. Imagine if every time you went out with Trudy, there was some man there letting you know that they have a history. That's bad enough, but I could deal with it, but now they have pictures. They bring this to my job and social media. I'm humiliated, dad. Tell me you understand, Trudy."

"Of course I do, sweetie. What you went through is horrible, but Ana, he's suffering too," Trudy coaxes gently. I don't know what I expected when I got here, but it wasn't this. I inch closer so I can hear better.

"Well, he wouldn't be suffering if he knew how to keep his pants zipped! Why are you two defending him? His actions are what led to this. He was a complete man whore." I hear a chair scrape the floor. I can picture her getting up and pacing the kitchen. God, I want to hold her.

"We're always on your side, sweetie." Trudy quickly explains.

"That's right, Annie."

"And Ana, I know you are embarrassed, but so is he. That's his face splashed across that picture. He has a business and leads a public life. I'm sure his company will be affected." Trudy says.

"I know. I was up all last night thinking about that. That company is his baby. He must be frantic," I hear a sniffle. I could give a shit about the company right now. Ana is my baby, and I'm going to tell her that today.

"Annie, let's look at the facts here. That picture is from the past, and I'll bet my last dollar he regrets that night more than anything in his life right now. He has a past. So do you. So do I, and so does Trudy. And unfortunately our past can sometimes affect our present and the people currently in our lives. But how does he make you feel now? Do you think he misses his old life?"

"No, I don't dad. God, he makes me feel safe, protected, cared for. Loved," I hear the reverence in her voice, and I feel a sense of pride for making her feel these things.

"Does he mistreat you? Make you feel like you're not enough?"

I hear her snort.

"No. He puts me up on a pedestal, actually. He's amazing. He's sweet, funny and so attentive. And don't tell him I told you, but he's a total mama's boy." For the first time in what feels like forever, I hear a small laugh from you.

"Do you love him, honey?" Trudy asks.

"Yes. More than anything, Trudy. I wasn't even looking for a relationship when we met. In fact, I didn't like him at all. He came off like such a jerk, but he's not. He has the biggest heart, and is a big philanthropist. He doesn't even talk about that. He just gives of himself and asks for nothing back in return. I heard about it from his sister. I wasn't feeling well a few weeks ago, and he left work to come and take care of me."

"He sounds like a keeper to me, Ana."

"Me too. He has a past and he's not perfect, but what you just described far outweighs the bad. You have to love the whole man, Annie. Not just the squeaky clean parts, but the good and the bad. If he came into this relationship with a criminal record, or bad credit you wouldn't judge him. This is his baggage, and we all have some. He was a young, single guy. I'm not condoning it, but it is what it is. It's in the past. Let's leave it there. Don't give anyone the power to come between you two. The guy I met a few weeks ago is crazy about you. I knew it from the moment I met him at restaurant months ago. Annie, you should see the way he looks at you when you're not looking. And any guy who kicks Foster's ass will always be ok in my book."

"He's right, Ana. We don't want to downplay your feelings, but this is as big of a deal as you make it. You know who comes at the worst in this? That bitch who leaked that picture. She wanted to cause problems between you and Christian. Don't give her what she wants, sweetie."

"You two are right. I was just seeing it from my point of view. I was only seeing my pain, my humiliation. What kind of girlfriend am I that all I cared about was myself? I'm no better than Carla," I hear her start to pace again.

"Are you kidding me? All you've done since you got here was worry about Christian. I heard you pacing all night. You're human, and you reacted. What's important now is how you handle this going forward. A little time to clear your head is good. And Annie, you're the most selfless young woman I know, so don't you ever compare yourself to Carla again." I hear more shuffling and muffled sounds, and I assume they are in there hugging.

"Thank you for listening. You've made me see things from a different perspective. Thanks for coming over, Trudy."

"That's why we're here, kiddo. You know how much I love you. And please give that young man a call and take him out of his misery. I'm sure he's climbing the walls by now. Now, I have to drop Trudy off at work before starting my own shift. We'll be back later. Sammy's been asking about you. Maybe we can all go out to dinner tonight. Though she'll be disappointed because Christian won't be there." I hear everyone chuckle. Well, Sammy will not be disappointed because I will be there.

"That sounds good. I'm going to call Christian now. And then I'm going to the grocery store so I can make you your favorite breakfast tomorrow." Are you kidding me? She's still planning on staying here another night. The pep talk she just got isn't enough for her to bring ass back to Seattle? And now, she plans on going off to the damn store by herself? Fuck no. It's time I make my presence known.

"You will be eating breakfast in Seattle tomorrow, Ana," I say as I walk into the kitchen. Everyone turns and stares at me. I see Ray roll his eyes and smile, as does Trudy. "I've had enough of you running away from me. After dinner tonight, we're leaving." I'm taking back control over here.

"Boy, you have a lot to learn, son. I'm actually surprised it took you so long to get here. Come on, Trudy." They both pat my shoulder as they leave walk out of the house.

Once we're alone, Ana and I stand there and stare at each other.

"So, this is how you handle your problems? You turn off your phone and run away?" I ask her.

 **A/N - I hope you enjoyed chapter 15. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope to have chapter 16 to you soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 **ALL CREDIT TO ELJ**

I look at the woman before me and she's a complete disaster. Her hair is in disarray. Her usually sparkling blue irises are dull and lifeless. Her eyes are puffy from crying. She's not in her usual yoga pants and tank top. She's wearing a pair of faded pajama pants and a tee shirt that's about three sizes too big. She must have borrowed from Ray. Despite all of that, she's still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

She looks away from me, and I can't stand it. I take her chin in my hand, and force to look at me.

"Answer me," I tell her.

"Did mother never reach you how to knock?" Of course she wouldn't answer my question.

"If you want people to knock, maybe you shouldn't leave your door open. But you're avoiding my question. Is running away how you deal with your problems?"

"How much of that conversation did you over hear?"

"Enough to know that you plan on staying here at least one more night. Which is not happening since I've come to take you home. Gail is polishing your pedestal as we speak. " My voice sounds a lot braver than I really am. We stare at each other, neither of us saying another word. Instead she just studies me. Then she walks over and grabs my face. She runs her hands over the day old stubble before running her fingers through my hair. I close my eyes relishing her touch.

"You look like hell," she finally says

"Yes. And I feel like hell too, Ana. Imagine how you would feel if you were me. I left the woman I love to go on a business trip right after she agrees to move in with me. Naturally, I'm floating on air and thinking of ways I can show her how much I love her and how happy I am that she's agreed to share a home with me. And then, in the four and half hours it takes me to fly to Denver, everything goes to shit. My past comes back to bite me in the ass in the most humiliating way possible. I have to cancel my meetings and fly back, and you just disappear. All of my calls go to voicemail. When you finally turn your phone on, you refuse to take my calls. My voicemail goes unanswered, and I have to track you down at your father's house. And when I do, you still won't answer my question. Answer me, Ana. Is this how you handle your problems?" By the time I finish my speech, I'm speaking through clenched teeth.

She still stands there, crossing her arms.

"You want to know what my problem is, Christian?"

"That's still not what I asked, but what is your problem, Anastasia?"

"You. You're my problem. You and your wandering dick! What's next, Christian? A sex tape?"

"Former wandering dick! We've talked about this!" How many fucking times is she going to bring that up?

"Look, Ana. I'm sorry that this happened. I'm handling it and those women will never bother you again. As upset as I am at them, I know that it's my past behavior that brought us here. I'm sorry that my past has hurt you, baby. If I could go back in time, I'd change everything. I would wait for you, and there would be no one else from my past. But, Ana, we can't deal with our problems if you just take off without a word. I understand if you want space, but it's total bullshit that you just essentially fired Ryan and took off without letting me know."

"I won't apologize for coming here, but you're right. I went about it the wrong way. I should have called you. I'm sorry for that, but I had to get out of Seattle, Christian. This woman approached me at my job. She had a plan in place to humiliate us. Why? You told me you only offered sex with no strings. If that's true, why are these women so bitter? And who's going to attack us next since the list of your conquests is a mile long? I'm a damn laughing stock." Her bottom lip goes between her teeth and tears pool in her eyes. I get closer to her and grab her face.

"Come here, baby. Let's go sit down and talk about this." I don't give her time to respond. I simply take her hand, and instead of sitting at the kitchen table, I lead her to the couch and sit her on my lap. I'm relieved when she doesn't try to get up. I wrap my arms around her waist and she puts her head in the crook of my neck.

"I missed you, Christian," she whispers. "I'm so mad at you, but I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, and I'm mad at me too. And you want to know the worst part? I can't promise that something like this won't happen again. I can't promise that the next time we go somewhere, some woman won't try to let it be known that we've been together. I wish I could, but I can't. Elliot came over last night to keep me company, and between drinks, he said something. He's typically an idiot, so I can't trust him. He says that for years everyone knew I didn't do relationships. I only offered sex, and usually only one night of it. They knew that and accepted it, but then here you come out of nowhere. Elliot says I act like a pussy whipped idiot when I'm around you, and the women think that that could have been them. But that's crazy. What I feel is only for you. I never felt anything until that night we met. I became alive and I knew I had to have you, and not just for one night. What I'm saying, Ana, is that no one from my past matters. Nothing I did mattered until you walked into my life and became mine. I'm sorry, baby, that you have to deal with some of the bullshit, but that's all it is. It's bullshit. I've only ever loved one woman. I'll _only_ ever love one woman. For the rest of my life, it will only be you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I take her chin and force her to look me in the eyes. Her eyes widen, and she takes a breath before swallowing. She slowly nods her head.

"I think I do," she says softy.

"Good. I need to know that whatever else happens, you'll be by my side. That you won't run, ok? I don't do well unless I know we're on the same team."

"I didn't know what else to do, so I came here. I came home to Ray. For my entire life, he's been the one constant."

"I want to you your constant, baby. Will you let me? I'm not going anywhere. I want to be the one you run to when you're upset."

"I would love that, Christian. Can I be your constant? I didn't like being away from you. And Elliot may be an idiot most of the time, but he has a point. Those women want what I have and they can't have it."

"You can be my everything. My girl. My constant. My best friend. Everything. No one else has ever mattered, and no one but you ever will. I just need to know that you won't run again. Whatever happens, we face it together. OK? I don't want to think that there's a possibility of me losing you if something like this happens again."

She wraps her arms around my neck, presses her body even closer to mine and kisses my neck.

"I promise. I'm sorry for running. I know the last time this happened with Jody, I said I wouldn't let someone come between us, and I did just that as soon as this happened. I'm sorry for that."

"I understand why you did it, but I'm never going to let you go. Get that through your stubborn head. And no more talk of Jody, Kim or Kim. They're nothing."

"I just have one more question. What happened with Jody and what's going to happen with the K sluts?" I almost laugh, but I know better.

"Jody got sent to the English department. Our paths will never cross again. My first thought was to have her fired, but I couldn't bring myself to do it since she has children. The Kims are both gone from the hospital. One was let go, and the other had already resigned because she took a job in Rhode Island. That job offer was withdrawn. They're out of our lives."

"You had the job offer withdrawn?"

"Mother did," I tell her with a smile.

"Can't they sue you or the hospital?"

"Let them, but I don't think they will." I don't tell her that if they do, we'll do everything we can to their nursing licenses revoked. "Look at me," I order her.

When her blue eyes lock with my gray ones, I see all the love she has for me in those eyes, I just know that we will be ok.

"I love you, baby," I whisper against her soft lips. "Only you. Only ever you. Will you be mine?" She smiles against my lips.

"I thought I was already yours since that night you barged into my apartment and ordered me to go out with you. The night I let you sample my goodies and you had to put a label on things. Remember that? I'll never stop being yours." Before responding, I give her a kiss so deep it has her moaning and stroking my hair.

"I remember. It was the best night of my life. My girl walking into a party on my arm in the outfit that I picked out for her. Little Miss Independent allowed me to dress her. You have no idea how happy that made me. And it's gotten better every day since."

"Despite the bitches?" She asks as she nibbles on my ear. My dick is now completely hard, and I need to get her upstairs.

"The bitches are inconsequential. Baby, if I don't get inside of you soon, I'm going to embarrass myself and come in my pants." I don't give her time to respond, I stand up, pick her up bridal style and go upstairs to her bedroom.

"I love you, Christian. No matter what. No one is going to make me run from you or leave you. You're stuck with me because I'm yours."

"Forever. You're mine forever," I say, kissing her again.

"Forever?" She asks, her blue eyes searching mine trying to understand my meaning.

"Forever, baby." I finally lay her on the bed and go to work undressing her, and then myself.

I'm hard as granite by the time we're both naked and laying next to each other. I'm desperate for her, so I quickly capture one of her pink, hard nipples in my mouth before exploring her folds to see if she's ready for me.

Ana never disappoints because she is soaking wet. I tease her. I rub her clit with my finger, but I don't finger fuck her like I normally would. I'm too aroused to tease. I feel the precum on the tip of my dick. I climb on top of her and she automatically spreads her legs open. Without any more teasing, I slide inside her moist flesh. We both sigh in contentment. We were home.

Hours later

There's nothing like seeing your woman limp out of bed on her way to the shower. I smile smugly to myself knowing I'm responsible for that limp. Make up sex truly is the best. I guess I never had anyone to make up with in the past. I've had Ana in her childhood bedroom in every position possible. Our first time was slow, tender, a way for us to reconnect.

Next, I blindfolded her and spanked her for running away from me before I fucked her hard and refused to let her orgasm. I took her to the brink several times until I finally let her go over the edge. That ended with both of us covered in sweat and desperately trying to catch our breath as we laid naked in each other's arms.

We didn't speak with words, but our eyes and our touches said everything that needed to be said. While Ana's in the bathroom, I look over the press release that my PR team has put together to be released on Monday. I'll need to make a few edits before it's approved.

I follow Ana into the bathroom to wash up.

"Christian?" She says from behind the shower curtain.

"Yes, baby?" I give up on washing up, and just get in the shower with her. She yelps in surprise when my arms go around her tiny waist.

"I know you wanted me to leave with you tonight, but I told Ray I'd stay the weekend." I grab the shampoo and start to lather her hair.

"I'll stay with you then. I don't want to be without you." She gets on her toes and kisses me.

"I'd love that. Don't you have to work?"

"I can do everything I need to do here with my laptop and my phone. Why don't we go to the mall so I can get some clothes? I'll one percent you again," I tell her while wiggling my eyebrows. She clasps her little hands together.

"You don't have to do that. I'm just happy you're staying."

"Baby, nothing makes me happier than to feed your shoe addiction. Let's hurry before Nordstroms runs out of shoes." And that's all the ammunition she needs. Thirty minutes later, we've showered and dressed. Ana's wearing a denim pencil skirt and a loose, black top and a pair of open toed peep wedges.

Right as we're ready to leave, the doorbell rings. I almost pat myself on the back for the perfect timing.

I pretend to busy myself with drinking some water so she can go and open the door.

"Christian! What have you done?" She shouts. I finally look over and she has both hands covering her mouth as two people start bringing in the flower arrangements that I ordered.

"Flowers for my flower," I say as I pull a red rose from one of the dozen arrangements I had sent, do an exaggerated bow before handing her the flower. She giggles and does a curtsy before taking it from me.

"These are so beautiful," she shouts once all of the flowers have been delivered. She now has pink, red, white and yellow roses, as well as wildflower arrangements, daisies and a bunch of other flowers that I don't know. She walks around the house smelling and examining each arrangement.

"This place looks like a flower shop! You're too much. I love you!" She jumps in my arms and wraps her legs around me, kissing me deeply.

"Not as much as I love you. Come on! Time to shop."

We spend the next few hours like two care free lovers. We hold hands in the mall. Ana insisted on picking out my outfits for the weekend, so I let her. She let me pick out some new lingerie for her. She told me she had enough shoes and didn't need anymore, so I took her to the handbags department.

She pretended to faint when she saw the Gucci handbags.

"Get as many as you want, baby," I whispered in her ear.

"I can't. They're too expensive." She's biting her lip and looking at the purses like they're water in the middle of a desert. "I have everything I need," she says as she wraps her arms around me.

After some coaxing she chooses one bag, but I choose two more for her. Just like the first time we went to the mall, Ana bought me a smoothie. She also insisted on buying me lunch at the Cheesecake Factory, but I paid the bill while she was in the bathroom.

"I told you I wanted to pay!" She fusses as we're getting ready to leave.

"I never agreed. I take care of my woman, not other way around," I tell her as I take her hand to walk out of the restaurant.

"Stop being a Neanderthal. I wanted to do something for you. I feel like I'm always taking from you." Once we step out of the restaurant, I stop and pull her into me.

"That's bullshit, Ana. You've given me your heart. You've given me acceptance and love. You've given me the best of you and that's all I need."

"You've given me all of those things too. And shoes. And purses. And clothes. And a driver. And a," I kiss her before she can say another word.

"And I plan on giving you everything. Now let's go back to Ray's so you can model your new underwear for me."

Unfortunately, the fashion show I was hoping for was not meant to be. We weren't back in the house ten minutes until Ray walked into the house.

Ana and I were standing in the living room. I had just pulled her into my arms and nuzzling her neck in the way that makes her squeal.

She had just let out a high pitch yell when Ray walked in.

Ana was laughing hysterically and trying to push me away, so neither one of us paid Ray any attention. At least we didn't until he cleared his throat.

"I see everything is back to normal. And I see my house has turned into a god damn flower shop. What the hell is all this?" He asks as he walks around a particularly large flower arrangement.

"That's just my way of apologizing for what happened." I take Ana's hand and kiss it.

"I think just one flower arrangement would have done the trick, son. I'm never going to hear the end of this when Trudy finds out." Before he can say anything else, the door bell rings and Ray turns to answer the door.

"Annie, I think it's for you." Ray comes back and Ana goes to the door.

Ray just looks at me and rolls his eyes before opening the fridge and getting each of us a beer.

"I'm glad you two worked it out. You're a good kid, Christian." My chest puffs up with pride at hearing those words from the man Ana admires the most.

"Christian!" Ana yells as she comes back carrying a huge shopping bag. "Taylor just handed me this and left. What have you done now?" She puts the bags down and starts to search it.

"Oh my god!" She quickly tosses off the shoes she has on and tries on the first of three pairs of Gucci stilettos. Just like she did the first night, she puts her hands on her hips and starts walking around like she's on the runway. Ray and I just watch while she tries on and models each pair.

She lets out another squeal before she jumps in my arms and plants a loud kiss on my mouth. I hold her tight and deepen the kiss. We totally forget Ray is there until he clears his throat again. He rolls his eyes at us again and goes and grabs one of the shoe boxes.

"Aren't these those fancy shoes you used to dream about, Annie?" He takes puts on his reading glasses and looks at the box even closer. "Jesus! Is that how much one of these damn pairs of shoes cost? And you bought her three pairs?" He doesn't say anything else, but lets out a long whistle.

"I'm going to go put them away. Thanks, baby!" Ana says giving me one last kiss before running upstairs with her new shoes. "Christian's staying with us for the weekend, dad," Ana shouts as she climbs the stairs.

"Stay as long as you like, Christian. It'll be nice having another guy around. Between Annie, Trudy and Sammy, I'm always so outnumbered. Do you bowl? We're bowling after dinner." I haven't bowled since I lived at home. We used to do it as a family, but I haven't bowled since I left for college.

"I sure do."

"Good. Annie told me that you asked her to move in with you?" Oh, fuck. I've never asked a girl to move in with me before. I wonder if there's some protocol that I missed.

"Yes. I love your daughter, sir."

"It's Ray. I'm glad she has you, Christian. I've never, ever seen her so happy so you must be doing something right. Even yesterday when she was here upset over what happened, every time she mentioned your name, she just glowed form the inside out. I'm gonna go rest up. We're going to meet up for dinner at 7." He taps my shoulder and walks up to his room.

We're now sitting in the back booth of a local Montesano family restaurant. We've just finished our burgers, and waiting on dessert.

Sammy is looking at pictures of the newly decorated house on the Sound.

"When can we go to Seattle to visit you guys?" She asks as she flips through the pictures. "Can I swim in the pool?"

"I was thinking of a house warming party in two weeks. What do you say, baby?" I have my arm around Ana's shoulders and she leans into me, smiling and nodding.

"You can do whatever you like. You'll be our most special guest so I'll need a list of your favorite foods and your favorite color. You know what? I'll have a waterslide put in for you. You'll probably have to share it with Elliot though," I joke. Sammy bounces in her chair and announces she's going to pack her bags for Seattle tonight.

Everyone is in shock when every dessert on the menu is brought to the table. I just smile and shrug. Sammy hugs me before reaching for the sundae. I pay no attention to what anyone else is doing because I grab a huge piece of chocolate cake and start to share it with Ana. We kiss and rub noses between bites. I whisper something in Ana's ear and she laughs.

"You two are so sweet," Trudy says smiling at us.

"Yeah. They're giving me a damn tooth ache," Ray says as he eats his dessert. We all laugh at that.

"I want a boyfriend just like Christian when I'm older," Sammy declares.

"No, not you too, Sam. You should see what he's brought into my house. It looks like a damn jungle in there. Those damn flowers are making sneeze every two minutes."

Later that night, after watching the end of a baseball game with Ray, I head back upstairs to find Ana. She's reading something on her phone and frowning when I walk in. She smiles when she sees me and tosses the phone on the nightstand. I slide into bed next to her and pull her onto my chest. She's wearing one of the nightgowns we bought the mall earlier. I'm in boxers as I pull her closer to me. She wraps her arms around my torso and puts her head on my chest.

"Thank you for a wonderful day, Christian. Yesterday was horrible, but today was perfect. I wish we never have to spend a night apart," she sighs.

"Why would we? I've already made arrangements to have your things moved to the new house. Effective immediately, we're living together."

"You travel for work. Sometimes I have conferences out of town." I need to talk to her about her job. It's dangerous and quite frankly, not something I want her doing long term. Once it's out that we're living together, that job will make her too much of a target. But how the fuck do I bring that up? She loves her job.

"You can come with me whenever I go anywhere. I'll be going to London sometime this summer. I want you to come with me."

"Are you kidding? Yes! I've always wanted to go there," she sighs.

"I'm happy I'll get to be the one who takes you. Baby, I was thinking. I got this idea," I begin.

"Another idea? That's two this year. Don't hurt yourself." I tickle her, and she tries to jump out of my reach.

"Are you trying to call me dumb, Ms. Steele?"

"How can I possibly think you're dumb? You're with me, aren't you?"

"Who's the conceited one now, baby?" I tease.

"You. It's always you."

"Anyway, Ms. Steele. Listen to my idea. When we get back to Seattle, I go to Cartier or Tiffany's and buy you the biggest diamond ri," I begin but don't get a chance to finish because her phone pings with an incoming text.

"My boss was texting me. It might be her," she reaches over me and grabs her phone. Her face falls when she reads the text.

"What is it?" I ask, concerned. "Is that Mrs. Keen?"

"No. It's James," she says, and she hands me the phone. I quickly look at the text. As soon as I read it, I become infuriated.

 **Ana – I saw the picture. I'm sorry that happened. I'm sorry about what happened with us too. Jenna was a mistake. Everything's a mess because I still love you. Can we talk? I'll be in Seattle on Wednesday.**

"Is he out of his fucking mind, Ana? He thinks he can walk back in and get you back? Take you from me? I'm going to Tacoma and beat the living shit out of him like I should have done when he showed his fucking face here. What the fuck is he going to Seattle for?" I become so angry, I jump out of the bed and start pacing.

This fucking prick doesn't have enough problems? I know he's been fired. I'm just biding my time until I serve him with his eviction notice. In fact, his lease is up soon, and it won't be renewed. This motherfucker has some nerve. As of two days ago, my investigator has pictures of him and his side woman, and now he thinks he can take mine from me? Fuck that.

Ana gets out of the bed and comes to stand in front of me. She takes me hands in hers, and I'm instantly calmed.

"Christian, nobody is going to take me from you. I love you, baby. Just you."

"But you two have a history. Unlike my history, I never gave a shit about any woman except you. You cared about this asshole. You've known him for years. Hell, Ana. Your families are connected. Excuse me if I feel a little insecure at time. What if you remember what things were like when they were good between you two?" Just saying those words causes me to feel physical pain. The thought of Ana leaving me and going back to that asshole is too much to handle.

"Christian! James is a lying, cheating asshole who got one of my best friends pregnant while I was taking care of my sick father. Even if I wasn't madly in love with you, there's no way on earth I would ever give him the time of day. Ever! I got over James Foster way before I ever met you, so he's inconsequential. I love you. Only you. Being with you has shown me what real love is. What I had with him doesn't even come close. To be honest, I missed Jenna more than I missed him. But if I ever lose you, I don't think I'd be able to survive. Let's get back in bed, baby. I don't want to spend the night fighting about James. He's so not worth it. We had a horrible day yesterday, so let's just reconnect tonight. You know what?" She lowers her voice and starts to whisper in my ear. "I'm not wearing any panties." All thoughts of Foster leave my mind. I slide my hand underneath her nightgown and feel her smooth ass. She gets on her tippy toes and I lower my head to reach her mouth. She takes my bottom lip into her mouth and sucks it.

She then takes her hand and lays it on my growing erection.

"Mhmmm. I want some of that. I want to feel you all the way down my throat. And when you've had enough of fucking my mouth, I want you to take my body. Take it. Control it. Own it. Fuck my pussy any which way you want, for as long as you want."

" _My_ pussy," I growl in her ear, poking her with my erection.

"Your pussy, baby. Yours to do with as you want. Only yours." She licks my lips as she says it. I pull her closer and feel the smooth skin of her naked ass.

"Get on your knees."

"Yes, sir."

 **A/N: Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Until Laters.**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

ALL CREDIT TO ELJ

The only time she ever does what she's told is when she knows she's about to get fucked, and get fucked good. I quickly take off my boxers.

"Get on your knees," I command. She locks eyes with me briefly before lowering them and following my command. As soon as she's on her knees, I make my dick bounce in front of her face. She opens her mouth to take me in, but I grab my cock and pull it away from her.

"Is this what you want?" I ask

"Yes," she moans.

"Yes, what?" I ask while I tap my dick on her forehead.

"Yes, sir," she moans again. "Please."

"Since you asked politely." The words are hardly out of my mouth before she takes me in as far as she I can go. I don't know how she does it, but she manages to take me all the way to my base, and I'm not small. She takes me in and out over and over again, taking me to the edge of orgasm much too soon.

To save myself some embarrassment, I hold her head still while I fuck her mouth, making sure not to go too deep. Too soon, I'm on the brink again.

"Stand up. You have on too much clothes. Take off the nightgown before I rip it off. Now!" She quickly stands up and lifts the nightgown above her head, tossing it to the ground. I look at her with her flushed cheeks, and hardened nipples. I take one of her nipples and squeeze it between my fingers. She whimpers, but doesn't say a word. I take the same nipple in my mouth, sucking it hard before biting it. She throws her head back and moans. All the while she has that bottom lip between her teeth. I pull out her bottom lip and watch as a string of saliva leave her mouth. I put that lip in my mouth and suck it.

Once I release her lip, I walk around her, careful not to touch her body.

"Who do you belong to, Anastasia?" I ask while standing in front of her.

"You, Christian. I belong to you." I reward her by lowering my head and kissing her collarbone.

"Whose are these?" I ask while I cup both breasts in my hands.

"Yours, sir."

"And these. Who do they belong to?" I slap both butt cheeks so she can know what I'm talking about. The slap causes her to move a stop forward.

"They belong to you."

"And what about this?" I ask as I lay my hand over her heart.

"That's belonged to you since the night we met, sir," she says with a blush.

"Damn right, it has. And this?" I ask as I stand behind her and stick my hand between her legs, forcing her legs apart and cupping her pussy, her moisture coating my hand.

"That's yours, sir," she says.

"Fucking right it's mine." I walk away from her and go lay on my back on her bed. My intention was to fuck her against the wall, but I'll save that for when we're alone in the house.

"Come ride my dick, baby," I say. As soon as those words are out of my mouth, she jumps on the bed and straddles me. I shake my head at her.

"Reverse cowgirl. I want to see those pretty ass cheeks bounce. And try to keep it quiet, baby." She turns and soon I'm consumed in her heat.

I wake up several hours later, with our limbs intertwined and Ana's head on my chest. Her mass of chocolate curls are covering my entire face. I brush her hair away with my hands and put her head on her pillow. I realized she left a glob of drool on my chest. I wipe it away. With anyone else, that would have been a turn off, but not with her. I even love her drool.

I look at her and she's completely out and snoring lightly. After she rode my dick, I flipped her over and fucked her as hard and as deep as I could. I had to cover her mouth with my hand to keep her moans down. As soon as I pulled out of her, she rolled over and went to sleep. She didn't even budge as I wiped her clean with a moist towel.

She sighs softly in her sleep and rolls over on her side. I slide my arm around her waist and soon fall asleep, not waking up until 7 the next morning. That's when I get an idea to surprise Ana.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I grab a dish rag and frantically wave it at the beeping fire alarm willing it to shut the fuck up before it wakes Ana and Ray up.

"God damn it! Will you just shut the fuck up!" I hiss at the alarm.

"What the hell is going on down here? Are you trying to burn my damn house down, Christian?" Ray asks. He grabs the rag from me an as soon as he waves it in front of the alarm, it shuts up.

"I was going to surprise Ana with breakfast in bed," I whisper to him. He goes over to the stove and picks up the charred frying pan and tosses it in the sink. He turns on the water and a puff of smoke fills the air. Ray backs away and starts to cough.

"Have you ever cooked before, boy?"

"No, but I looked at a few YouTube videos."

"Maybe you should start with boiling some eggs first. What the hell were you trying to make?"

"What's all this noise?" Ana asks as she walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. She looks adorable. Her hair is a mess all over her head. Her lips are swollen from last night's passionate kisses. I'd bet my fortune that her other set of lips are swollen too.

"Bobby Flay here was trying to cook," Ray informs her. I make it a point to look up who Bobby Flay is.

Ana looks at me in shock. I smile sheepishly and shrug my shoulders.

"I wanted to make you an omelet," I offer by way of explanation.

"And yet he's never even boiled an egg before. You're lucky I like you, Christian, but stay away from my stove. Meet me down here in 15 minutes because you and I are going to the grocery store. When we come back, I'm going to teach you how to make a damn omelet. Annie, he used two dozen eggs to make you an omelet." Ana covers her face with her hands in order to hide her laugh. She comes over and I pull her into my arms and she gives me a kiss.

"Are two dozen eggs not enough for an omelet?" I ask. Ana laughs hysterically. Even Ray lets out a loud laugh at that.

"I thought you said you looked at some videos?" He asks.

"You're so sweet," Ana says. She comes over and wraps her arms around me and I pull her close, enjoying the closeness.

Ray snorts. "Sweet, my foot. Fifteen minutes. I own you today after kicking your ass at bowling last night." And with that he takes off upstairs.

"I'm sorry, baby. I wanted to surprise you."

"You surprise me every day. I love that you tried to cook for me." I lean down and kiss her again.

"I better go get dressed since your dad owns me," I use air quotes when I say the words owns me.

"Well, you should have bowled better than a 70." I pout and make my way towards the stairs.

"So, you're going to leave it up to me to clean up your mess!" She yells after me.

"I love you!" I yell back as I run up the stairs and away from the mess and the smell I created.

"You'd better!" I hear her yell back.

The rest of the weekend passes quickly. My trip to the grocery store with Ray gave me the opportunity to talk to him about my plans for the near future, that includes his daughter. When I discussed what I wanted to do next, all he did was tap me on the shoulder and tell me that from the first time I came to his house, he knew we'd be having this conversation very soon.

When we got back to his house, Ray did his best to teach me how to make Ana's favorite, a western omelet. He shook his head at my attempts to cut up the vegetables for the omelet. When he demonstrated how I should flip the omelet over, I dropped it on his shoes. After that, he banned me from his kitchen.

The rest of the morning was spent with Ana, Trudy, Ray and even Sammi making fun of my attempts to cook. Since Ray whipped my ass in bowling, he made me mow his lawn, which turned out much better than trying to cook.

When Sunday morning came, we all said goodbye with plans for them to come to Seattle in two weeks for our housewarming party.

Ryan drove Ana's car back to the new house on the sound, and Taylor drove us to her apartment where she packed some clothes.

"I'll arrange to have the rest of your stuff packed up sometime this week, baby. We can put your furniture in storage if you want," I tell her as I lay on her bed and watch her pack a suit case.

"I think I'll just donate it. It doesn't really fit in with your décor," she says absentmindedly. I like the sound the thought of her getting rid of the furniture. She'll never need that shit again.

"Our décor. You picked it out, remember?"

"I bet that was your plan all along, huh?"

"It was. I have no shame in admitting that. From the first day when you told me how much you loved that house, I pictured you living there with me." She walk over and straddles me on the bed, sitting on my abs.

"We didn't even like each other then. I don't believe that you had such a plan, Mr. Grey," she says before she leans down and kisses my lips.

"We were crazy about each other. I knew how I felt. It just took you longer to realize how much you wanted me." I grab the back of her neck and push her back into me for another kiss.

"You are just crazy," she says against my lips.

"For you, baby. Only ever for you," I deepen the kiss, but before it can go any further, both of our phones buzz. Ana jumps off my abs, and grabs her phone. I grab mine and it's a text from Elliot.

They're pictures of me and Ana from our trip to the mall. There are some of us holding hands and walking into Nordstroms. There are a few of us standing outside of the Cheesecake Factory after our lunch. One is of us gazing at each other. Our eyes are locked, and Ana has a small smile on her lips. Another is of me holding her to me, kissing her neck. She has her head thrown back, and is laughing. The last is when I swooped her up in my arms bridal style and carried her back to my car. The article is lame, but it does get one thing right. The issues from my past has not caused my relationship with Ana to end. If fact, the article is titled, "More in love than ever".

As much as I hate the press, I really love them today. I hope that fucker, James Foster, is looking at these pictures right about now and realizes there is no way he will ever have the opportunity to talk to my Ana again. She's mine now. He fucked it all up, but I won't.

"That was Kate," Ana says. "Did you see these pictures? You're looking at me like you want to consume me."

"Elliot just sent them to me. Speaking of consuming, I want to stick my head between your legs and consume your pussy. Come on," I say and pat my dick. She licks her lips and starts to walk towards me, but my phone rings.

"Fuck! It's my head of PR. I gotta take this. All pussy eating discussion will have to be tabled for now."

"Take it. Kate wants me to call her back anyway. She wants to make sure I'm not letting what happened get to me. I don't know when she became your biggest fan, but she's totally trying to convince me to let the past be the past. Which I have, but she's like a damn broken record."

"Baby, I'm so charming that even the Kate Kavanaughs of the world eventually fall under my spell," I say right before I take my call. I wink at her quickly and she blows me a kiss.

I talk briefly with my PR people and they send me a copy of the press release for tomorrow. I read it over, make a few edits before sending it back. The press release simply states that I'm in a relationship with Anastasia Steele, and the picture is from the past and was taken with my consent or knowledge. I apologize for any embarrassment this may have caused my family. Since I've never been one to discuss my private life, the rest of the press release focuses on my work in the community and my desire to continue to run my business and bring jobs in the community.

"Everything ok?" Ana asks as she zips up a giant suitcase.

"Everything is great. When we get home, I'll show you the final copy of the press release. You're mentioned. If you don't like anything, we can change it. I hope Foster chokes on his Cheerios when he sees these pictures and reads this press release." I get up and take the biggest suit case and bring it to the front door.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to text him back and tell him to go fuck himself. I'll go ahead and block this number, but I know he'll just text from another phone," she sighs. "I don't know what the fuck he wants."

"No, baby. I don't want you to reply. If you do, he'll take that as an opportunity to continue to try and reach out to you. Ignore him. If he texts again, I'm going to find his ass and set him straight." I don't mention the fact that I'm watching his every move, and I'm about to fuck up his life as he knows it.

"I don't think that's a good idea either. You'll only end up hitting him again." I think about doing exactly that.

"What's wrong with that? Let's go home." I take her suitcase and roll it out of her apartment. She grabs a smaller one and follow me out. We hold hands to my SUV and together, with her dainty hand in mine, we drive to our new home.

"Leave the bags. Taylor will get them." I help her out of the car and pick her up bridal style and carry her to the front door, and into the house. Once we cross the threshold, I set her down.

"I think you're only supposed to do that after you get married," she says to me as she looks around.

"Just practicing." She gasps and looks at me, questioning me with her eyes. My only response was to wink. She wraps her arms around me and I kiss the top of her head.

"For our first night in the new house, I'm going to cook you dinner. I think I'll recreate the very first dinner we ever shared together. What do you think? Only this time, Kate and Elliot won't be around. And then, we are going to soak in that humungous bath tub in the master bathroom." She says.

"And then, we're going to break in that new California King sized bed. I'm going to fuck your pussy so hard, we might break the headboard. And then, I'm going to take my time. I'm going to kiss every inch of you, eat that tight little pussy until you go wild, and them make love to you until you pass out," I say against her ear.

"That sounds like the perfect evening," she says against my mouth. "And, Christian, I want you to know that we're a team. I don't care about the women from your past. We all have one, and I don't hold yours against you. You're with me now, and I want to just focus on us. Whatever happens, the bimbo brigade won't come between us ever again. It's just you and me, baby."

"I love the sound of that, Ana. You and me."

"Taylor, Prescott and Ryan will be with you today, baby. I'll just have Sawyer with me," I tell Ana as I zip up her dress. A simple gray sheath dress that hugs her in all the right places. We both have early morning meetings this morning. Usually, I leave before Ana does, but today, we're leaving at the same time.

"Why? Oh, because today is Wednesday?" She rolls her eyes at me as she walks to the closet and picks out one of the new pairs of Gucci shoes I got her last weekend.

"That's not the only reason. Since the press release, you've been followed a lot by the press. And I just know that fucker is going to try and get to you today. I've instructed both Taylor and Ryan to kick his ass if he tries anything. I want you to come to my office between appointments today. I'll be in meetings on the 18th floor, but you can work in there." If I could, I'd take the day off and wait outside her office, but the president from the company in Denver has flown to meet with me. He took his head out of his ass and decided that it would be in his best interest to do business with me after all.

"Christian, I'll be fine. I haven't even heard from James since Friday night. I'm not worried about him. In fact, if he does show up, I have a few choice words I'd like to say to him." She slips on her shoes, and I instinctively run my hands on one of her legs, feeling her silky, smooth skin.

"I don't want you near him. Let's go have breakfast. Oh, thanks again for cooking dinner for my parents last night." Gail has a family emergency and will be gone for the rest of the week. My parents surprised us with a visit and a bottle of champagne to congratulate me on the new house. Ana quickly made a delicious dinner for the four of us, leading to a very nice impromptu evening.

"It was nice." She rolls her eyes before continuing. "Mother said she'll be back on Saturday to teach me how to make all your favorite foods. She's even going to invite Kate so she can learn to boil water." I laugh because mother was very enthusiastic about my new living arrangements. She especially likes the fact that I'm now only 2 miles from her house.

"Sounds like fun. Pot roast is my favorite."

"Oh, I know. She gave me a list of things we will need."

"Speaking of moms, is yours coming for the party?" I ask her. She never mentions Carla unless I bring it up.

"Don't know. I invited her, so if she's coming, she has to let me know. I'm done chasing her. I don't have the best mom, but I have the best dad so I'll focus on the parent who actually gives a shit." She doesn't say it in anger. She just says it as fact, which saddens me.

"And you have a boyfriend who loves you so much that he's willing to share his own mother with you," I remind her.

"You're sweet to share mother with me. I love how she just adores you. Oh, she wants all us girls to go to the spa next Sunday. Trudy was so excited when I texted her about it. She says Sam has talked about nothing but you and Seattle since we left Montesano. You think Gail will want to come? I'll invite her.

I smile at her nonstop rambling as I take her hand. We have a quick breakfast before I kiss her, and we go our separate ways.

Once I get into my office, I call Welch and Barney in, and we get Ryan and Taylor on speaker phone.

"Sir," Welch begins, "Foster has been in Tacoma for the past few days, but he's spent lots of time at a local bar. Our investigator said he wasn't with another woman, but he spends as little time at home as possible. We tailed him into Seattle this morning. He has a job interview with a small pharmaceutical company at ten this morning. We've already made sure that he won't be getting a job offer. One thing you should know, is that he drove by Keen Realty this morning. He didn't stop, but he did slow down when he got to the building. I think he was just making sure he knew how to get there. My opinion is that he'll be headed over there after his interview." That was exactly my fear as well. I know Ana will be at Keen until after lunch. She has morning meetings, followed by continuing education class. Lunch is even being brought in, so she'll be there until at least one in the afternoon.

"Taylor, you and Ryan are to stay outside, and Prescott is to be stationed inside. Where is Foster's wife right now?"

"Right now, she's at the playground with the kid," Welch answers.

"I want someone to deliver the pictures of Foster with Hayley Ferguson. It's time Mrs. Banks Foster knows exactly what her husband is up to."

"Another thing. I don't think the Mrs knows she's been fired from his job. He leaves every morning at the usual time dressed for work, but he'll just drive around for some time before going to the public library or the bar. It makes sense. If he tells her he's been fired, he'd have to explain why," Welch says.

"Well, she's about to find out all that shit today." When you betray your friend by sleeping with her boyfriend and getting pregnant by him, you have to deal with the consequences.

"I'll have our guy approach her now with the pictures, sir," Welch says.

"Excellent. Operation fuck up Foster's life has begun," I say before I end the call.

I spend the next few hours talking about the potential new acquisition, and listening to endless presentations.

Throughout, Ana must have texted me about a dozen times. Many of those texts were pictures of how good her new shoes look on her feet. When I texted her the word mine, I got a picture of her covered pussy in under two minutes. Soon after, she sent me another picture, with the panties pulled to the side and her pussy spread open, showing me the perfect view of her cunt.

For the next few minutes, I will my erection to go down. When it does, I put my phone in my pocket to free myself from any more delicious distractions.

Hours later, we break for lunch around 1:30. Instead of having lunch brought in, I decided it would be good to leave the building for about an hour. As I'm following Sawyer to my car for the five minute drive to a nearby restaurant, my phone vibrates. I pick up once I see that it's Taylor.

He begins to speak immediately.

"Sir, Foster showed up. I recognized the car. For about 10 minutes, he sat in his car across the street from the office. Then he pulled into the parking lot and got out of his car. Ryan and I approached him before he could reach the building and advised him it would be best if he turned around and left. He said to give you a message. His words were along the lines that if you're going to these lengths to keep her from him, you must be worried that he can get her back. He also said to tell you that you haven't seen or heard the last of him. The cocky bastard then gave us a smug smile and turned and walked back to his car. Ms. Steele walked out of the building just as he pulled away, so she's not aware of what happened." Before I can say anymore, my other line buzzes and I see it's Ana. I end the call with Taylor. That fucker is going to have a lot more than me to worry about. His life is about to implode.

"Hey, baby," I say to her as I get inside my car. Sawyer gets to the front and starts to drive out of the garage.

"I miss you. I'm going to take your advice and come work in your office. Even though you won't be there, I'll still feel close to you." My heart swells at her words. Fuck Foster and his delusions.

"I miss you too. I've really been missing you since you sent me that last picture."

"Oh, yeah? I can't wait for you to see it up close and personal." I'm instantly hard at those words.

"Don't wake the beast, baby," I warn her.

"Oh, I fully intend to wake him. I might have even taken my panties off at some point after you received that last photo," she whispers. My nostrils flare at the thought of her naked pussy and the spanking I'm going to give her for walking around without panties. And it's completely bare since she got a wax the other day. I close my eyes and imagine sticking my tongue in her wet folds, and tasting her sweetness.

"I might have to stop by my office for a few minutes after this damn lunch," I tell her.

"I thought you might say that. Check your phone," she says before telling me she loves me and ending the call. When I open my texts, it's another picture of her pussy, but this time, she's touching herself. I groan because she knows how wild that drives me.

I receive an incoming email from my contact at Cartier and I make a note to remember my appointment with them tomorrow. I have to make sure that Ana is not in my office at that time since they will be bringing several pieces to my office. I'll have to convince Kate or mother to take Ana out to lunch tomorrow if she plans on being around.

Once lunch is concluded, we return to GEH. After escorting my guests to the 18th floor, I make a quick trip to my office to see the love of my life, but I'm stopped by Taylor once I step off the elevator.

"Sir, the pictures were handed to Mrs. Banks Foster. Our tail on James Foster reports that he's arrived back home in Tacoma. He hasn't come out of the house since he went inside," Taylor says. I nod and take comfort in the fact that Jimmy boy is having one hell of a time right now. Next stop: eviction.

I walk in and find Ana sitting on my desk, typing furiously on her laptop. When she hears my door close, she looks up and give the most beautiful smile upon seeing me. She jumps out of my chair and runs into my arms. I hug her to me, inhaling her scent.

"Hi," she says against my chest. "I've missed you."

"Same here, baby," I lean down a give her a deep kiss that quickly gets my libido going.

"Down, boy," she says. "My boss just called me. I have an appointment in half an hour to show a house. I have to run, but Ryan's at lunch," she says as she starts putting her things in her computer bag.

"What a minute, baby. Taylor needs the name of the person you're meeting so he can do a quick background check. You can't just go off to these appointments by yourself anymore. You'll have to take him and Prescott with you," I tell her.

"Fine, but I have to leave now." I open my office and call Taylor in and tell him what I need him to do. Ana runs into my bathroom to clean up, leaving me and Taylor alone in the office.

"Sir, with Foster around, I don't feel comfortable with Ms. Steele's job. We've also gotten some threats since the issue with your picture, the press release and the pictures of you and Ms. Steele from the weekend." Before we can say anymore, Ana comes rushing out of the bathroom.

"Ready, Taylor?" Taylor nods, but the look he's giving me tells me I have to have a talk with Ana very soon about her job.

She gives me a lingering kiss on my lips before grabbing her bag.

"I'll see you at home," she says sweetly, and I melt at her calling our house home. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. I won't be too late tonight," and with that she gives me one more quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the door and into the elevator.

Once she leaves, I stand there, thinking about how the hell I'm going to tell her she will have to leave a job she loves.

 **A/N - I hope you liked this chapter. Next up is the housewarming. Thank you for all for following, favoriting, reading and reviewing. Until laters.**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

 **ALL CREDIT TO ELJ**

Even though she's clutching my hand in the back of the car as we are being driven back home, I know she's annoyed. She hasn't said anything, but I can sense it.

The evening started out well. It was a last minute charity event to raise money for homeless shelters throughout the Seattle area. Mother called me, urging me to go. No one else in the Grey family could attend that night, and they desperately needed a Grey there. She thinks that my presence always gets people to spend more.

When I brought it up to Ana, even though I saw the reluctance in her eyes, she agreed to accompany me.

The evening started out well. We sat at a table with all elderly couples, and there was one particular senior who was charmed by Ana. He and his wife, Tom and Milly Gallagher, spent most of the evening talking to both of us about their lives and family.

It was only towards the end of the evening when my past, once again, bit me in the ass. The women didn't confront Ana, but Kayla Brown made it a point to come by our table and talk to the Gallaghers, who took it upon themselves to introduce her to us. I didn't miss the smirk on her face when she shook Ana's hand.

The second incident that occurred in the bathroom, Ana didn't even tell me about. Prescott was her protection tonight, and she told me.

Apparently, two women followed Ana into the bathroom. One of them started a very loud conversation about her night with me at a hotel several months ago. The woman was quite detailed and even described the scar I have right above my abdomen. According to Prescott, Ana didn't give the women the reaction they wanted. She simply washed her hands and reapplied her makeup, so eventually the women left.

I noticed a change in Ana immediately when she came out of the bathroom. No one else noticed as she sat back down, giving me a kiss on the cheek, but I saw right away that her eyes had lost some of their sparkle. She smiled and laughed with everyone else at the table, but her laughter sounded off and the smile didn't reach her eyes.

After the function was over, we walked out together hand in hand. As we were walking out, I saw the woman who must have been in the bathroom with her. I only recognized her face because I didn't remember her name or much of the night we had together.

The feeling of shame takes over me again. Prior to Ana, all I did was have meaningless sex. So much of it that I don't even remember the details. I'm so disconnected from that life since finding her. All I want now is to be with her, loving her every single moment.

When we arrived home, it was quite late, and we went straight to the bedroom. Ana quickly walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I went and used one of the other bathrooms, went back into the bedroom and stripped down to my boxers for bed. I was under the covers and waiting for Ana to come back. I expected to spend the night apologizing for what happened at the fundraiser, but Ana had other plans.

As always, she surprised me.

When she came out of the bathroom, she was wearing a sheer, pink and black baby doll that barely covered her ass. Underneath was the tiniest thong I'd ever seen. The front barely covered her pussy.

She was totally focused on me as she slowly walked towards the bed. She climbed on top of me and kissed me with everything she had.

"All of these women want what I have, but hell will freeze over before I allow that to happen. Your heart and your love are mine. Your body is now mine," she says against my mouth. She kisses me, moves down to my neck and leaves wet kisses all the way down my body. When she gets to my dick, she quickly removes my boxers.

"It's time you're reminded who you belong to," she says before taking my dick completely into her mouth.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"I have three potential sales this week. Two offers were made, and another client will be deciding between two houses soon. Business has really been booming lately. It doesn't hurt that you're famous around here, and I'm mentioned whenever you are." Ana rambles on and on as she checks on our lunch. I'm standing behind her with my arms around her waist. I'm leaving wet kisses on the back of her neck as she talks. She turns in my arms and feeds me a piece of carrot. Not my favorite vegetable, but I take it from her.

"Sounds great, baby," I say, not really meaning it. How the fuck am I supposed to have this conversation when all I want her to do is quit this damn job? And how am I supposed to do that when she loves this damn job and is having so much success at it?

The irony of that success is not lost on me. I know she was doing fine before I came along, but selling me that house made her really well known.

Ana mentioned that some coworkers still whisper behind her back, but she doesn't care. Of course, there are always reporters outside of the office, trying to get pictures and shouting questions at her, but she's learned to ignore them.

Taylor has been on me all week to tell Ana that her job was a huge security risk and that she needed to resign. My plan was to discuss it with her last night after the fundraiser, but it just wasn't the right time. I've put it off all week. I don't remember when I became scared of a woman who's barely five feet tall, but I'm terrified.

"Oh," she says before turning her back to me again. I resume kissing her neck and I hear her sigh before she continues. "I have a showing in two hours and a meeting with my boss before that. I'm not sure why she didn't talk to me yesterday since we were both in the office, so that's a little bit strange. Your mother and Kate are now coming over on Sunday for our cooking session. I have to stop off at the store to get some of the ingredients. Anyway, I already know how to make pot roast. I don't need her to show me how to cook for my man. You'll eat whatever I give you," she rambles on again. Did I mention how much I love this cohabitation thing? How did I ever survive almost three decades on this earth without this woman? Has it only been a few months since we first met and fell in love? I spin her around and pull her onto my chest.

"Mmmm. I like the sound of that. I could go for a little taste of something that only you can feed me right now. Something hot, moist and sweet." Before she can respond, I lift her and sit her on the island. I kiss her neck before I capture her mouth in mine. She wraps her legs around me and pushes me closer to her core. I grown at the impact and deepen the kiss, tasting her tongue. I'm about to pull off her damn yoga pants and feast on her pussy instead of the chicken she prepared, but fucking Taylor clears his throat and prevents me from going any further.

I take a minute to calm my body down before turning around.

"What is it, Taylor?" I ask. It doesn't help my mood to see Sawyer standing next to him. The last thing I want is for Ana to see that fucking pretty boy on a regular basis.

Ana jumps off the island and stands next to me. I don't miss the blush on her face. I put my arm around her shoulders and pull her to me.

"I'll let you guys talk. I have to make a call," she says before kissing my cheek and walking out of the kitchen. I watch her ass in the yoga pants as she walks away before turning my attention back to Taylor and Sawyer.

"Two things, sir. First, it looks like Foster's wife has moved out. She's staying with an aunt and uncle, not her parents. A cousin of hers helped her move out."

I nod at that. It was only a matter of time before she left him.

"What else, Taylor?" I could give a shit about the Fosters right now. I have plenty of time to fuck up their world.

"Sir, we ran the name of Ms. Steele's appointment for later on today. I don't think it's a good idea for her to go. This guy is a reporter for one of the rags. His employer makes The Nooz look like the Seattle Times, sir. I think it's a trap to get her alone. I don't know if they think they can get her to talk or if they just want pictures."

I sigh when I realize we need to have this discussion now.

"I'll talk to her, Taylor. She has to meet her boss later and I'll feel better if you escort her since Ryan is off this weekend."

I leave Taylor and Sawyer and go search for my girlfriend.

When I enter the bedroom, I hear her sweet voice on the phone.

"Christian's mom has booked us all a spa day for Sunday. We'll let the guys fend for themselves while we go and get pampered. I want Sammi to come too," I hear Ana say. I assume she's talking to Trudy. When I walk in, her back is towards me, and she's holding up the dress she's going to wear for work. I take a deep breath before clearing my throat to let her know I'm here. As soon as she sees me, she ends her call.

"What do you think?" She asks as she holds a simple blue dress against her body.

"I think you can make anything look good," I tell her. I take the dress from her and place it on the bed. I sit down and pull her onto my lap.

"You want to finish what you started downstairs?" She says against my neck.

"I'd love nothing more, but I need to talk to you." When she hears the seriousness of my voice, she stops kissing my neck and looks at me.

"Your appointment is a reporter, baby. It's some kind of setup."

"Oh." She bites her lip and looks down at her hands.

"I'm sorry this happened. I know I'm responsible, and I'm so sorry." I grab her face with both hands and force her to look at me.

"It's not your fault, Christian. You don't force people to do these things. This happened earlier this week too. Mrs. Keen figured it out and canceled the appointment."

"Why am I just now hearing about this?" I ask her. She stands up and goes to look out the window.

She shrugs her shoulders. "No point in telling you. You'd just get upset."

I stand up and go stand behind her, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"This is just going to keep happening, Ana. Your job is unsafe, baby." I gently rub her shoulders before leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss.

"What are you talking about? My job isn't unsafe. I'm selling real estate, not putting out forest fires."

I turn her around to look at me.

"Yes, it is. You have a job where you meet with strangers inside of empty houses. Anyone at any time can arrange to meet up with you. Your phone number is public knowledge. Ana, the job is dangerous."

"I have two bodyguards who go with me to showings. How much safer can I possibly be?"

"Well you do now, but that wasn't always the case. What about before we met? Were there any situations with your job where you felt unsafe?" She shrugs out of my hold and walks away from me.

"Not really."

"Not really? What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means not really. One evening I met with someone. When we met outside of the house, something just felt off so I told him I wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be able to show him the house and left. I started carrying pepper spray with me after that." She shrugs like it's no big deal. I have to count to ten twice before I completely lose my shit. Granted, this all happened before we met, but how can she not see what precarious positions her job puts her in every damn day?

"Are you fucking kidding me? Pepper spray, Ana? How is that going to protect you from some predator? Thank fucking goodness I met you when I did! No, baby. Absolutely not! You're quitting your damn job today!" Now I'm fucking pissed. I start pacing the room, feeling nauseous at the thought of something happening to her.

"I'm not quitting my job! I have the bodyguards now. Nothing's going to happen," she says dismissively.

"Do you know that I get threats all the time? Do you know you're a kidnapper's dream, Ana? Anybody with eyes knows how much I love you. I'd do anything for you. Pay any amount of money. I'd give up my own life for you. And you know what? Your job makes it so easy for them to get to you. Can't you see that?"

"It's my job, Christian!" She yells.

"You're my life, Ana!"

"So, I'm not supposed to have a life or a career because of what could happen? By that reasoning, maybe neither one of us should ever leave the house again, huh? You can get kidnapped, too."

"Stop acting like a child. I work in a secured building. Can you say the same? Foster showed up at your job on Wednesday! It took Taylor and Ryan to get him to walk away. What would have happened if they weren't there?" I run my fingers through my hair out of sheer frustration.

"And why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Because I handled it. I told you I didn't want you anywhere near that asshole."

"And I told you that I can handle James! I can't believe you didn't even tell me. I have a right to know!"

Now she's pissing me off.

"We're getting off topic. The last time I saw that bastard, I told him he'd never get the chance to speak with you again, and I kept my word. He'll never inhabit the same space as you. He hurt you, Ana, and I'm going to make it my mission in life to make him pay. So, yes, he came to see you and he almost got his ass kicked again. I'm not going to apologize for that. Should I have told you? Maybe I should have, but I didn't. If he tries to see you again, he'll be met with the same results."

"You act like I wanted to see him. I don't, but had I seen him, I could have told him that myself. I could have looked at him in the eyes and told him to fuck off."

"Well, I told him for you! We're getting off topic here, Ana. I don't give a shit about James. You, I love more than life itself and I can't let you continue to put yourself at risk every day. And, yes. The irony is not lost on me that it's my lifestyle has opened you up to more danger, but that's a horrible side effect to my life."

She walks up to me with eyes wide and hands on her hips.

"You can't let me? Are you kidding me? Last time I checked, you didn't let me do anything."

"I do when you're being ridiculous," As soon as they words came out of my mouth, I knew they were the wrong things to say.

"Ridiculous? So, when I quit my job, what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to support myself? What about water bill?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Before we moved in, Ana insisted on being responsible for some of the bills. I was against it, and we fought about it. I finally agreed to let her pay for the water bill so we could put an end to the damn fight.

"Baby, I can more than pay for any bills." I tell her.

"I know that. It's not about that. I don't want you supporting me. And what the hell am I supposed to do all day?"

"You can work on your book. You can spend your days writing or doing research for your book. Hell, you can look for a new job. Just not this job. Whatever you want. Let me take care of you."

"I've worked as bagger at a grocery store in high school. Then I worked at a hardware store in college, followed by this job. And I love this job. I have plans, Christian. I want to buy a house. I don't want to sit at home and let my rich boyfriend support me."

"I know you don't, baby. And I love that about you. You can come work at GEH. I can find you something you will love. I can talk to Carrick. Maybe one of the real estate attorneys can use your expertise. But I'm serious about you just focusing on writing your book full time. Please, baby. Please don't put yourself at risk. I would die if anything happened to you." I hug her to me and kiss the top of her head. She looks up at me, and I wait for her to tell me that she understands and that she would resign immediately.

"I have to go meet Mrs. Keen. I'm not quitting," she says before moving out of my grasp, grabbing the dress off the bed and going into the bathroom. She quickly locks the door behind her.

I lean against the wall by the bathroom door with my arms across my chest. I count to about one thousand before she finally comes out. She looks beautiful and the form fitting blue dress. She has her hair down in soft waves, and all I want to do is strip her naked and take her to bed.

She ignores me when she sees me standing there. She goes into the closet and I follow her. I watch as she picks out a pair of the shoes I got her when we were in Montesano.

"Taylor will escort you. He's not to leave your side. When you come home, I expect to hear that you gave your notice."

She leans down and puts on her shoes. I can't stop the strain that I feel in my pants just watching her.

"I'm not quitting," she repeats. "I have the bodyguards. I don't mind them. Why should I have to give up my career? The only time I've really had an issue was because of you and your wandering dick," she says as she points towards my crotch.

"And what about the reason why you had to go buy pepper spray? That had nothing to do with my dick. Either you quit, or I'll buy the damn business and shut it down. Your choice."

"You can't buy it if she won't sell it, Einstein. Are you going to buy every real estate company in the state of Washington? Good luck with that." She stomps past me and walks out of the bedroom, all the while calling for Taylor.

I follow behind her, and grab her arm once we're both downstairs.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Have you no regard for your own safety? Don't bother answering that. Remember what I told you. You better quit that fucking job!" I yell at her. Even Taylor winces at my choice of words.

"Are you ready to go, Taylor?" She asks.

"I'm always ready, Ms. Steele," Taylor says as he stands there stoically.

"Why are you leaving now? What about the lunch you prepared?" The meeting with her boss isn't for another hour and a half.

"I'm not eating with you. Come on, Taylor." She grabs her purse and walks into the garage with Taylor following her.

"I'm not kidding, Ana!" I don't think she heard me. She didn't wait for Taylor to open the door for her.

* * *

After my argument with Ana, I locked myself in my office in an attempt to get some work done. While there, I got an email from Cartier telling me they would be delivering the ring to my office on Tuesday. I look at a picture of the finished product.

It's a simple 10 carat, platinum solitaire ring with diamonds all around the band. I can't wait to give it to her! Even though I almost blurted out a proposal while we were at her parent's house, I want to plan the perfect time to give ask for her hand.

Just as I'm about to look at some spreadsheets, Elliot calls my cell phone.

"What's up, limp dick?" I say as I pick up the phone.

"You're making my life difficult, asshole. I should come over to that new fucking house of yours and kick your sorry ass." I can't think of anything that I've done lately to piss him off. In fact, I'm even getting along with his girlfriend these days.

"Fuck you. I haven't done shit to you this week." I lean back in my chair so he can tell me what the fuck his problem is.

"Yes, you have. You've known Ana for ten minutes and you're already playing house. You look at her like she's a tall glass of water in a fucking desert. Everyone sees it. You two are sickening. Now, Kate's been hinting about us living together. All because you're a pussy whipped fool." And what a pussy it is, but I won't tell him that.

"How the fuck is that my problem?"

"It's your problem because you put me in this predicament."

"And you're not ready to live together yet?"

"I don't fucking know. It's not like we're not together all the time as it is. How did you know so quickly? You've never even had a girlfriend before?"

"I've known she was the one since the beginning. Even before she would give me the time of day."

"You're so not helpful. It's bad enough that mom went on and on about the impromptu dinner you all had. She did that shit in front of Kate. And now she's going on about that damn housewarming party you two are throwing." He groans into the phone.

"Again, not my fucking problem."

"It will be when I kick your ass."

"Do you love her or not?" I'm getting bored with this conversation.

"I do," he says without hesitation.

"Then commit before she dumps your sorry ass. Do it fast because I'm about to propose."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Fuck! Wow, man. Did you talk to her dad?"

"Yup and he gave me his blessing."

"Ray's cool. Kate's dad is a real asshole. He's nothing like Ray at all. He has a permanent stick up his ass all the time. "

"Fuck her dad. I like Ray, but if he was an asshole, I would still be living with his daughter. I know this isn't about old man Kavanaugh, so what the fuck is it?" Elliot's quiet for a minute.

"I don't know. I don't want to give up being a bachelor."

"You're together all the damn time. Being a bachelor is over rated. What I have now is everything. Quit being a pussy." I think about Ana and smile. Even though the woman drives me crazy with her stubbornness, I wouldn't give up what we have for anything.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fuck you too, asshole," he says before he hangs up on me. I text him a picture of my middle finger before turning back to my work.

About an hour later, I hear a door slam and the click clack of Ana's heels running on the hardwood floors. I'm immediately on edge.

The first thing Ana does when she walks in the house is call my name. If I don't respond because I'm on the phone, she comes into my office to find me. Is she upset because we fought? Maybe her boss didn't take it well when she resigned.

I step out of my office only to find Taylor about to knock on my door.

"What happened? Where's Ms. Steele?"

"She ran upstairs, sir. I don't know what happened. Mrs. Keen called her into her office and when Ms. Steele came out, she was very upset. We left immediately, and she was fighting back tears the entire ride here." I leave Taylor and go find Ana.

I find her in the closet wearing yoga pants and a tank top as she hangs her dress back up. When she sees me, she drops the dress and runs into my arms. The flood gates open and she starts to cry.

I lift her and go and lay her on the bed. I slide in beside her and pull her to me again.

"What is it, baby? Was your boss upset about you quitting?"

She continues to cry, and I feel her tears soak through my tee shirt.

"I didn't quit."

"Why the hell not?" I ask a little too loudly.

"I didn't get a chance. I was fired." Once she says those words, the crying comes back full force.

I let her get it all out while I rub soothing circles on her back.

"Why? Tell me what happened?" While I wait for her to speak, I think of all the ways I'm going to ruin Keen Realty. I didn't want Ana to work there any longer, but I wanted her to be the one to resign, not get fired.

"She said having me work there was too distracting. There were reporters there all the time now. Several of my coworkers complained. She said they were getting lots of false appointments and tons of calls with people just asking questions about you and me." She sniffles into my shirt.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"No, you're not. You didn't want me to work there. Don't pretend to be sorry for me," she says before she starts to cry again.

"I didn't want you to get fired. I wanted you to resign on your terms," I begin.

"You mean your terms," she says.

"You think it makes me happy to see you so upset, Anastasia? Really?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry. I've just never been fired from a job before. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I have money saved, but I was hoping to save more to use as a down payment. Now, I can't do that. And my stupid car's not paid off yet. I'm fucked until I find something else."

"Ana, you know you don't have to ever worry about money again, right? I'm going to put you on my private accounts so you," she puts her finger on my lips to shut me up.

"No. You don't have to do that. You've given me enough as it is. I love you for you, not for what you can give me."

"I know that. Now, stop being hard headed and let me take care of you. You want to finish your book and get it published, right?"

"Yes."

"So, take this time and do it. You can always find a job later, but use this as an opportunity to fulfill our dream. I'll take care of everything else." I can feel the wheels in her head spinning.

"Sounds tempting, but I hate the thought of letting you support me." She climbs on top of me and looks at me with her big blue eyes. As much as I hate that she got fired from her job, I'm relieved that she won't be putting herself in harms way in a daily basis anymore.

"I love the idea." She can find another job that doesn't require her meeting people in empty houses, or she can focus on writing full time. I guess I can always knock her up to make sure she stays put, but I'm getting way ahead of myself. I actually laugh at the thought.

"Only married people do that," she says before chuckling.

"Well that gives me an idea," I tell her.

"Another idea, huh? I'm scared to ask, but what is it?"

"Let's get married," I blurt out.

 **A/N – I hope you liked this chapter. I'll cover the housewarming in the next chapter. I don't know how many more chapters I have left, but this story is almost at the end. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

 **All credit to ELJ**

One Week Later

"Baby, I don't know how you expect me to keep my hands off of you when you're wearing that," I say as I stand behind Ana and kiss her neck.

We're standing outside in the back yard. I hear Sammi scream as Elliot tosses her in the pool again. Elliot's been chasing her and tossing her around all damn day. He even fights her for the water slide. It's like he finally has a playmate his age to play with.

I look out and Ray is talking to Carrick. Trudy, Kate and Grace are looking at a magazine and laughing while holding a margarita. Ana even invited her former colleague, Dwayne Dixon and his husband, Andy. We had dinner with them a few nights ago, and they're a nice but very eccentric couple.

It's the perfect summer day. Ray offered to grill, but Ana and I decided to have the entire party catered, complete with a bartender and servers. I want our family to have fun, not have to worry about cooking.

Ray, Trudy and Sammi arrived last night and we had a family dinner, complete with my parents, siblings and Kate. I told Ana to get everything catered for that as well, but she insisted on cooking. With the help of Mrs. Jones, she prepared a fantastic dinner, complete with appetizers and dessert. I laughed as Elliot gave me the stink eye all night.

The dinner with our families was loud, but fun.

"I'm wearing a tankini, Christian. This is very modest."

I look down at her in the blue two piece. The color brings out the blue to her eyes, but it's how her tits look in the top that gets my attention.

"But your tits look amazing, not to mention your ass, baby." Before she can respond, we hear Mia squeal as Elliot takes her and tosses her into the pool. Next, he does it to Sammi, but then Kate sneaks up behind him and pushes him into the pool. Mia and Sammi start to splash him, but he goes underneath the water and grabs Mia's leg, pulling her under. Sammi then jumps on his back, trying to get him off Mia.

Everyone laughs at their antics, and I shake my head at my immature brother.

Ana turns to face me, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips before grabbing my face with both hands.

"This face," she says.

"What about my face?"

"I want to sit on it." I swallow upon hearing that. I will my dick not to get hard, but I can't control it.

"And I want you to sit on it. Then I want you to sit on my dick so I can see those tits bounce," I say. She leans into me as I rub my erection on her abdomen.

"Let's sneak away for a few minutes. No one will notice," I say to her. I know from the look in her eyes, she's considering it. She reaches up for my face again. Before we can run off, I hear Mia let out another high pitch squeal.

"Jesus Christ, Mia. You're going to puncture our eardrums," I say to her. I thought Elliot was about to do something to her again, but I was wrong. I see her running towards me and Ana. When she reaches us, she grabs Ana's left and points to the giant engagement ring on her finger.

"What is this?" Mia yells. "Is this an engagement ring? Oh my god! Mom, Kate, Trudy. Get over here!" Mia is holding on to Ana's finger for dear life as the rest of the women descend upon her.

"Steele! Why am I just now hearing about this?" Kate asks as she grabs Ana's hand from Mia. "Grey, do you ever do anything half assed? This ring is sick!"

"Move out of the way, Christian," mom says to me as she pushes me out of the way to get a look at the ring.

I'm pushed aside and the women all talk at once. Even Sammi comes over to look at the ring. I walk over to the guys and they congratulate me.

"Wait! You guys haven't confirmed anything. Is this an engagement ring or is Christian just being his over the top self? It's possible he just gave that to her because it was Wednesday and he was late for dinner," Kate says. I laugh at that because that is something I would do.

"Do you want to tell them, baby, or should?" I ask Ana.

"I'll tell them," Ana says. "We're getting married!" She shouts, and everyone goes nuts. The women all hug her. Grace, Kate and Mia are all crying. Ray, dad and Elliot hug me. Dwayne and Andy offer me handshakes.

I move away from the men and go find my fiancé. I pull her to me and we give our audience a show by giving each other the deepest kiss possible. She puts her arms around my shoulders and I pull her against my body as I feast on her mouth. Everyone cheers, and Elliot lets out a loud whistle.

When I pull away from Ana, Grace comes and hugs me. Her eyes are filled with tears. She doesn't say anything. She just holds my face and then pulls me into a hug.

"I'm going to get us some of this jerk's expensive ass champagne so we can celebrate," Elliot announces.

He stops and grabs me from mom's hug on his way into the house.

"Congrats, bro. Just know that I'm going to drown your ass in that pool before the night is over. Kate's really going to get on my ass now. And not in a good way." He takes off before I can think of a smart ass answer.

Hours later, we've celebrated by drinking lots champagne, eating and laughing.

"I still can't believe you two are living together and getting married. How the hell did that happen, Katie? Ana hated his guts that first night." Elliot shakes his head as he drinks more champagne.

"Ana did not hate my baby," mom says. She looks at me and Ana and winks.

"Tell us, Ana. Seems like quite the story," Trudy says.

Ana blushes before taking a giant sip of champagne.

"Well, he was kind of a jerk. Very full of himself. And it didn't help that he refused to call Kate by her name. He called her every other name beginning with the letter K." Everyone laughs at that. Even Kate laughs at the memory.

"Did you really do that, Christian? I defended your ass that night Kate called you out," Mia says as she swats him.

"Did you remember Ana's name, Christian?" Sammi asks. She's looking at me with big brown eyes, waiting for me to answer. I grab Ana's hand and kiss it.

"Sam, I could never forget Ana's name. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Everyone swoons as I lean in and give Ana a sweet kiss.

"But," Ana continues, "He was very persistent. He just kept showing up everywhere. Now that I know him better, I think he was having me watched by one of his goons." Ana turns to me and I just shrug my shoulders, trying to look innocent.

"I couldn't help it. I could not get her out of my mind. Since that first night, she just stayed with me. I thought of nothing else. I think I loved you even then." Everyone oohs and aahs again. Ana reaches over and runs her fingers through my hair. "Even though she didn't make it easy. She was mean."

"My Annie is not mean," Ray says in defense of his daughter.

Just then Elliot pulls out a huge water gun and squirts it in my face. I've had enough of this fucker. I get up and since he was standing close to the deep end of the pool, I shove him. He grabs my shirt and we both fall in and start to dunk each other under.

We fight for a few minutes before we both leave the pool gasping for breath

"How did he propose, Ana? Was it romantic?" Mia asks.

Ana laughs before answering. I grab a towel and dry off before I take my seat next to my fiancé. As soon as I sit down, she kisses my cheek and I grab her hand, intertwining our fingers together. I catch Ray's eye and he winks at me.

"Yes, Mia. It was very romantic. I had flowers, candles and I got on one knee. Before I could get the words out, Ana screamed yes. Are you happy now?" Mia gives me the finger and mom chastises her for her bad manners.

"Tell us the truth, son," Carrick says.

"Well," Ana begins, "It wasn't a good day. We argued about my job. Christian wanted me to quit and I refused. He felt my job was unsafe and a security risk. He pretty much reverted to being a caveman and ordered me to quit, so I dug in my heels and told him no. On the way there, I decided that I was going to resign. It was a risk and I didn't want him to worry about me, but I wanted to find a new job first. Before I could quit, I was fired. I was upset when I got home, and he consoled me. I was worried about finances."

"Are you kidding me, Ana? My brother's loaded," Mia interjects.

"Well, I didn't want him to think I was taking advantage," Ana says in her defense.

"Oh, sweet girl. No one would think that. I've worried about your job myself. I'm sorry you were let go, but I'm not sorry you're not putting yourself in dangerous situations every day," mother says. Ana looks at me and I know that she's thinking so I just stick my tongue out at her.

"Well, I was so upset and going on and on about finances. Christian offered to support me, and I made a smart comment that only married people do that. So, he just blurts out let's get married."

Dwayne and Andy sigh and gaze at each other, probably remembering their own engagement.

"That's it? That's the most unromantic proposal I've ever heard. I expected more form you, Grey. I figured you'd whisk her to Paris or Milan and do something so over the top," Kate says.

"It was so us, Kate. He's not always over the top. He's sweet and tender. You're just the best, baby," I feel myself blushing at that. "I love you, Christian." I lean down and kiss her. It wasn't a hungry kiss, but a tender, loving kiss.

"You two are so sweet." Trudy gushes as she sits next to Ray. I see he has his arm around her, and she leans into his body.

"So sweet they give me a damn tooth ache. Tell us more, Annie."

"How does an asshole like yourself end up with Ana Banana, Christian? I thought you two were going to kill each other that first night. I wanted it to kill your ass myself," Elliot says to me.

"So, this is how hit went," Ana begins to tell them about the proposal. I tune her out as I think about how it went down.

 _ **THE NIGHT OF THE PROPOSAL**_

 _As soon as the words come out of my mouth, her head immediately goes up and she looks me in the eye. I see the shock in her eyes._

" _What did you just say?" She asks. I notice that her voice is a little shaky._

" _I said let's get married."_

 _She swats me on the chest, laughs and shakes her head._

" _Stop playing around, Christian."_

" _Look at me, baby." For once, she does as she's told and looks at me in the eyes._

" _I would never joke about something like that. Will you marry me? This isn't how I planned to ask. Your ring won't be ready for a few days, but I'm just going with the moment. I love you, Ana. I knew from the moment you agreed to be mine, I was never going to let you go. In my heart, we're already married, but I want to make it official. I want to see you in a white dress walking towards me, and I want to pledge to love, honor and cherish you in front of God and our family. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me. Please."_

 _She gets off the bed, stands up and gasps, covering her face with her hands._

" _It's just like you to propose this way. I suppose if I say no, you'll just order me to marry you anyway," she sasses, but I see her eyes have pooled with unshed tears._

" _Damn right. Asking is just a formality. It's already a done deal, Ms. Steele. Say now and I'll throw you over my shoulder caveman style and take you to the courthouse," I sass back._

" _Then I guess I have no choice. Yes! I will marry you, you crazy caveman!" She jumps back on me and kisses me with everything she has._

" _Yes!" I yell in the bedroom. I hold her to me and pour all of my love into the kiss._

 **PRESENT DAY**

When Ana finishes the story, everyone laughs and sighs. I'm brought back to the here and now when Elliot, the idiot, claps.

The caterers bring out dessert and everyone goes to the table to eat some more. I remain seated next to Ana.

"This has been the perfect day," she says.

I gaze into her eyes and just nod. I look down at her hand and see the diamond ring. I pick up her hand and kiss her ring finger.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks.

I take my hand and touch her abdomen.

"Do you really want to know?" I want her to know, but I'm nervous about telling her.

"Yes, I want to know."

"I'm thinking about how I can't wait to knock you up. How I can't wait to put a baby in your belly." Her eyes widen in shock. She takes a sip of her champagne.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"Yeah," I tell her without breaking eye contact.

"I can't wait either," she says with a blush.

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah," she says before kissing me.

"I'm so happy for you two," Carrick says. Mom is right behind him and offers me and Ana a plate full of sweets. I grab a cookie and offer it to Ana so she can take a bite.

"When's the big day?" Trudy asks as everyone comes back with their dessert.

"Soon. In two months time. We're going to fly everyone down to Cabo for a beach wedding." I grab Ana's hand again and she lays her head on my shoulder. Everyone cheers again when they hear that.

Even Dwayne and Andy, which means we have to invite them.

"Cabo's our special place. That where we first declared our love for each other. We want to share that with all of you," Ana tells everyone. We discussed several places to get married, including a church in Seattle, Montesano and even my parent's meadow, but we decided Cabo was our special place, and holds so many firsts. It was the first trip we ever took. It was the first place that Ana ever told me she wanted to go. It was there that Ana first told me the full story about her past with Foster. It was there where we first said I love you to each other.

"Even me?" Sammi asks as she digs into a huge piece of chocolate cake.

"Especially you," I tell her. "Ana and I want you to be our flower girl." At that she screams and asks her mother for permission. Trudy happily agrees.

"That sounds wonderful, sweetheart. Ana, let's do lunch this week. I'm going to help you plan. Kate and Mia will join us. How about you, Trudy? Can you stay until Monday? I know this bridal boutique that carries couture gowns. We need to start now since we don't have much time." Grace, always the planner.

"Of course, we can. Right, Ray?" Ray nods.

"Anything for my girl," he says before kissing Trudy's temple. I'm not sure which girl he's talking about. Ana or Trudy? I look at Ana and her eyes fill with tears. She gets up and runs inside the house. I follow right behind her.

"What's wrong, baby?" I ask as I pull her into my arms.

"Nothing. Everything is wonderful. Your mom and Trudy are rearranging their schedules for me. I know Mia and Kate will bend over backwards to make our wedding special, but I just know when I tell Carla, she won't care. I'm sure she'll come to Cabo since you'll be giving her a free vacation, but she won't care about it being my wedding. I won't really have a mother there." I hug her close. I don't know what to say in this situation. My mom has always been over-involved in our lives. I can't imagine having a mom like Carla.

"Well, think about all the women you'll have here to help. My mom is your mom now, and Grace Grey dotes on all her kids. You also have Trudy. The way she is with Ray, she'll be around forever. You have Kate who's like a damn mother hen when it comes to you, and you have Mia. That's a lot of women. You have so many people who love you, baby. Me most of all. Carla loves you too, but she might not know how to show it. She's selfish, but for all her flaws, she gave me you and you're perfect. Her not being in your life is her loss." She lets out a sob but she hugs me tight and kisses my chest several times.

"How did I get so lucky, Christian? It's a good thing you didn't give up on me even when I was a bitch to you. I love you so much. I can't wait to marry you, baby."

"I love you just as much. I can't wait to marry you either. And I can't wait to put that baby in you," he jokes.

"You're such a caveman. God! You're going to be even bossier than you are now when you finally knock me up. And your mother! She'll probably move in here with us. Our baby will be a bigger spoiled brat than you are!" We both laugh at that because that's exactly what will probably happen. I kiss my girl before we go back to our party.

* * *

 **6 WEEKS LATER**

"Sir, Mrs. Foster has filed for a divorce and has petitioned the court for child support. She's asking for full custody of the boy. Mr. Foster has been staying at his father's house since he's been evicted. He's still searching for work and has an interview in Seattle next week. Of course, we'll make sure he's not hired," Welch tells me. Taylor is here for our weekly debrief on Foster.

"Any reason as to why Jenna moved in with an aunt and uncle instead of her parents?" I ask.

"According to our sources, she's angry at her parents for pushing the marriage. Her parents have made several attempts to see her, but they are turned away each time. From what we've learned, Jenna didn't want to marry Foster, but her parents insisted. They appear to be very religious and frowned upon their daughter being an unwed mother. This aunt is her mother's younger sister, and she seems to be close to Jenna. Mrs. Foster is interviewing for a job at a daycare next week, sir, since she has a degree in early childhood education. Should we prevent her from getting hired as well?" Welch asks.

I sit back in my chair and close my eyes as I think about what Welch said. In my mind, Jenna is a much to blame as Foster. In fact, she's a little be worse than he is. She was Ana's childhood friend and showed her no loyalty. She doesn't deserve my mercy, but, she has a child to support. I know working at a daycare in Tacoma won't be very lucrative. She'll still be up shit's creek without a paddle, especially dealing with that loser, James Foster.

"No. Don't interfere in that. Let whatever happens happen. Anything else regarding that asshole?"

"Living with his dad and younger brother. It looks like he's no longer seeing Ms. Ferguson. She was seen out with a new guy over the past few weeks. Foster spends all day in the house unless he's taking his dad to a doctor's appointment or going to an interview." I nod. That's exactly what I had planned for that fucker. He'll be fucked once his unemployment benefits run out.

"Where's Ms. Steele, Taylor?"

"She's with Mrs. Grey, Mia, Kate and Ms. Moore, sir. They are picking up her wedding dress and dresses for the other ladies today. Mrs. Grey will take Ms. Steele's dress to her house for safe keeping. Ms. Steele told Ryan she'd be coming to your office today. She wants to work on her book while you're working." I nod again. We're having dinner in the city after we pick up our marriage license and wedding bands, so Ana is coming here after leaving the other women. Trudy and Ray drove into town last night to accompany her and will be on her way back home this right after they leave the dress shop. Ray is meeting me here in a few minutes so we can have lunch. He told me he had something he wanted to discuss with me in private.

I'm curious as to what it is. Ray and I get along great, so I'm not worried about whatever it is.

As Ana predicted, Carla is coming to the wedding. Once she heard about a first class plane ticket and accommodations at the Four Seasons for her and her latest husband, she was on board. We're all arriving in Cabo in one week, a week before the wedding so that the girls can have a shower and the men can have a day of fishing. The rest of the guests will arrive two days before the wedding.

The wedding ended up being bigger than we thought, with a total of eighty people. Most of which are on my side of the family because mother had to invite everyone. Ana just has a few, including Kate, Kate's parents and brother, Dwanye and Andy.

I dismiss Welch and Taylor and a few minutes later, my future father in law walks into my office for the first time.

He looks around and lets out a long whistle.

"Wow, son. No wonder you can afford all of those fancy shoes for my Annie. This is some office." He looks around and he picks up a picture I have of me and Ana. It was taken at my parent's house a few weeks ago when they threw us an engagement party slash birthday party. My arm is wrapped around Ana's waist and she's looking up at me smiling. Mom had it framed for me. There's another copy of it in our bedroom.

"Ready for lunch, Ray?" He nods as I look at my Rolex. I have a meeting in two hours across town so we need to get moving now. I grab my suit jacket and we walk to the elevator with Taylor following us.

Ray decides to follow us in his own car since I have to leave for my meeting right after lunch. Just like the first day I met Ray, we go to the Capital Grill.

We're taken to a secluded table. Once we ordered lunch, Ray looks up at me with a serious look on his face. I take a deep breath, waiting for him to begin. Whatever this is is not just a friendly lunch.

"You know, son, I've never seen my daughter so happy. She's always been a happy person. Except for that small time and that issue with that idiot, Foster, she's always been a ray of sunshine. Now she just shines from within, and that's because of you." I feel a sense of pride at hearing that. Things have been great between me and Ana lately. She's decided that for now she's going to focus on her writing full time, while planning our wedding. She's learning about our charity work through my mom, and she didn't bat an eye when I put her on my accounts and gave her a black Amex. She even joked about now being able to buy all the designer shoes she wants, although she hasn't bought any yet.

"She makes me just as happy. Not to sound like a wimp, but I love her so much, sir. She's everything to me. I should have thrown her over my shoulder and married her that first night," I joke. He laughs now that he knows how much his daughter couldn't stand me those first few weeks.

"I can see how much you love her, but I didn't invite you to lunch to talk about that."

"Ok. Sound serious." I take a drink of my water waiting for him to elaborate.

"I received a call from Foster senior. As you know, he and I have been friends for almost forty years. He's been very worried and stressed about junior lately. His marriage is over. Jenna told him about Jimmy's cheating, and even had pictures to back it up. Needless to say, he wasn't happy about that and a man that sick, doesn't need the added stress. He's also worried that although his son has had about half a dozen job interviews, no one has offered to hire him." He looks at me in the eye when he finishes his statement. I take a drink of my water. I never considered the old man's health in my quest for revenge.

"Well, that's unfortunate," is all I say. "Maybe these potential employers just know he's full of shit." I give a shoulder shrug for good measure.

He's not buying it because he chuckles.

"Son, you already got the girl. You'll be her husband in two weeks. You've won. Let it go."

"Let what go, Ray? What exactly do you think I've done?" Just then, our food arrives. I pick up my utensils and start to eat right away, but Ray doesn't touch his food. I sigh as I put my knife and fork back down.

"Son, don't bullshit me. It's convenient that Jenna was hand delivered those pictures while she was at the park with her son. You've been having him followed. You have the resources. And you have enough connections to prevent him from getting a job. All you have to do is make one phone call. Hell, you can have your secretary make it. No one says no to you."

"Except your daughter," I joke trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, she didn't say no for long. Let it go, son," he orders me. I want to tell him no. The only people who can order me are Ana and Grace, but I don't do that.

"He hurt her, Ray. So did she. They need to pay for that."

"They have paid and will continue to pay. They were forced into a loveless marriage. He cheated on her just like he cheated on Ana. Do you think the irony is not lost on her? He's living with his father because he was evicted out of his house. I did some digging, and found out that house was recently sold. I have an idea as to who bought it. Do you?" I shrug again.

"He's broke, Christian. Jenna is asking the court for full custody," Ray says.

"Well it's not like he spent much time with his son. He was too busy chasing women. Am I supposed to feel sorry for that asshole? I didn't make him cheat. All I did was capture it on film. Jenna should thank me," I say in self defense.

"My point exactly. Karma will take care of them. You don't need to do anything. And he has a son to support. Whatever job Jenna gets won't be able to support their child. The boy already has two backstabbing snakes as parents, so he's going to need all the help he can get. Let his father be able to provide for him. You have Ana. She was over him before you even came into the picture. He means nothing to her, Christian. Her life is with you. I know they hurt her and I fucking love that you want to get revenge for my daughter. I know you'll always take care of her, but she would not want you to do this. She's moved on with you. Think about it. If things didn't happen the way the did, she might still be with that asshole, not with you." I shudder at the thought.

"No way. She was always meant to be with me. Her friendship with Kate means our paths would have crossed. Whether she was with that asshole or not, she would be mine. I'd simply take her from him. He wouldn't stand a chance," I tell Ray. That's the honest truth. Ana and I are meant to be. Forever.

"I believe you, son. She's your destiny. All the more reason to drop this. For the sake of the baby, who is innocent. Drop it. Foster can fuck up his life all on his own."

"But her hurt her," is all I can think to say.

"He did, but that hurt led her to you."

I think about what Ray said. I do have the girl. She loves me, and she's admitted she now realizes the feelings she had for that fucker were never love. She's agreed to marry me and to have my children. She's doing something that's really hard for her, and she's letting me take care of her. The way she looks at me, kisses me and touches me, I know I have her heart.

I nod quickly at Ray.

"I won't block him from getting another job, but I'm still going to watch the fucker. He tried to reach out to Ana weeks ago at Keen. I won't work to fuck up his life anymore but not because I give a shit about him. You're right. His the baby is innocent, and I don't want the old man having another stroking worrying about his worthless son. That's the best I can offer."

"Thank you. Now enough about that asshole. Let's eat!" We enjoy the rest of our lunch with no more discussion of the Fosters.

Hours later, I walk into my office expecting to find Ana writing. I had a desk set up for her in my office so she can have her own workspace. She says the view from my window helps her creativity. When I step inside my office, she's curled up under a blanket on my couch.

I lean down and kiss her cheek. Her eyes flutter open, and my heart flutters when she looks at me. She sits up and stretches. I sit next to her, waiting for her to start. She's been so excited about planning our wedding. She's been meeting mom almost everyday to work on details.

"Oh my god! I can't wait for you to see me in that dress, baby! I didn't want to take it off today. Kate, Mia and Trudy all cried. Your mom didn't, though. She bawled her eyes out. I mean ugly crying with snot coming out of her nose. Who would ever thing that the elegant Grace Grey would have a snotty nose? Then she hugged me for about ten minutes straight, which made me cry. You're right. She treats me like she treats you now, and I kinda love it. I don't think I can do any wrong in her eyes. And the shoes we picked out! I can't wait. I wish we could get married right now." She finally finishes her rambling and puts her head on my shoulder. I lean down and kiss her head.

"Me too, baby. I can't wait to see as you walk down the aisle. How's the writing going?" I look over and see her closed laptop on her desk.

"I've hit a wall. I think I'll take a break and get back to it after we get back. I have so much going on with planning a wedding. "

"Sounds like a good plan." When I hear her stomach rumble, I tell her it's time to run our errands so we can go to dinner. She picked a local Mexican restaurant not too far from the office. As I start to pack up my bags, Taylor walks into my office.

"We have a situation, sir. James Foster Junior is in the lobby and is requesting to see Ms. Steele."

"How the fuck did he get this far without someone noticing. Who's watching him? I want that person fired! And how the fuck did he know she was here?" I run my fingers through my hair.

"He switched cars with his brother, sir. Our investigator followed the wrong Foster," Taylor informed me.

"Utter incompetence. Tell Foster to get off my property before I have him arrested for trespassing." Taylor nods and starts to walk out of my office.

"Hold on, Taylor," Ana says. "Before you tell James to go, let me talk to Christian for a few minutes." Taylor nods once again and leaves.

"No, Ana! Don't even tell me you want to talk to that asshole. Absolutely not!"

"Listen, Christian," Ana says as she grabs hold of my hand. We both sit on the couch. "This isn't the first time he's tried to talk to me. He won't quit unless I talk to him. I'm sick of this and want it to be over. Let me hear what he has to say. I want you right there with me when that happens. I don't want to spend more time worrying about when he's going to pop up next."

"No, baby. You telling him to fuck off doesn't mean that he will."

"He will. When he hears from me what I feel for you, he'll have no choice."

"He wants to take you from me." I sound pathetic even in my own ears. I know Foster knows about our engagement. There was an announcement and a press release. I've tightened security around Ana. There's been pictures taken of her going to various bridal stores. He's come to try and get her to change her mind.

She snorts and rolls her eyes.

"The only thing that will take me from you is death. No one can separate us. Not James. Not even the bimbo brigade, and they've tried over and over again. No one. Nothing. Till death do us part. Do you trust me?" She asks while she grabs on to my face.

"Implicitly," I say without hesitation.

"Then let's go tell him to fuck off together," she gets up and holds out her hand to me. I take it and together we walk out of my office, where Taylor is waiting.

 **A/N – I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter is already done, so I might post it once it's edited. Please let me know what you think of chapter 19. Thank you for reading and reviewing**.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **All credit to ELJ**

"We'll see him, but not in my office and not in the lobby. Bring him to the small conference room on the third floor." Taylor nods and leaves to go get him. Ana and I get in the elevator and to go the third floor to wait for the asshole.

We're only there for a few minutes before he follows behind Taylor and Sawyer. Ryan and Prescott are already in the conference room with us. He comes in with a scruffy looking beard and a beat up baseball cap. His clothes are wrinkled and he looks like he hasn't slept in a week. This looks nothing like the arrogant asshole whose ass I kicked just a few months ago.

He looks from Ana to me to my security team.

"Banana," he begins. I'm immediately on edge at him using a pet name for her. Even I don't call her fucking Banana. I tense up and start to walk towards him so I can knock his teeth in, but Ana stops me.

"What are you doing here, James?" She asks.

"Ana, I saw the wedding announcement and wanted to see for myself."

"Well, you've seen me. And it's true. We're getting married. Please leave."

"I'm sorry, Ana. I know I fucked it all up. I was selfish. I never meant for the shit to go down like it did. Next thing I knew, I had a wife and a kid. I had lost you," he takes off his baseball cap and runs his fingers through his dark hair. I fight the urge to knock his damn teeth in.

"Next thing you knew? You didn't realize before then that having unprotected sex leads to babies, James?"

"It wasn't unprotected. It was a fucking mistake, but it wasn't my fault!" Did this asshole just call his kid a mistake? "I never meant to lose you."

"So, you wanted to fuck my friend and keep me too?"

"Let me just punch him once," I say to Ana. She shakes her head at me.

"I was stupid and selfish. Please, Ana. Don't marry him. Jenna and I are getting a divorce. I know there's a lot of work for us to do, but we can work on things. We can go to counseling. I still love you, Ana. Please." That's it. I let go of Ana's and start speed walking towards that asshole. I nearly have my hand on his collar when Taylor steps between us.

"Christian, no!" Ana yells. She gets in front of me and Taylor as a barrier between us and Foster.

"You think you're so perfect, Grey?" Foster says angrily to me. "I saw the picture of you and those women. Don't stand there and judge me, motherfucker!"

"Get the fuck out of here, Foster, before I kill you." I say menacingly. Taylor is holding me back otherwise I would have killed this asshole already.

He ignores me and points to his duffel bag that Sawyer is holding. He asks Sawyer for some globe that was in the back. Sawyer takes it out and hands it to him. He holds out a snow globe and hands it to Ana. To my shock she takes it from him. Taylor continues to hold me to prevent me from assaulting Foster.

"Do you remember this? You gave this to me our first Christmas together. We went to my dad's cabin on Christmas Eve and exchanged gifts, just the two of us. You gave me this because it plays my favorite Christmas Carol." He does something to it while Ana is holding it and Silent Night starts to play. The fact that she let him touch her hand makes me sick. "We slow danced around the cabin. It was so beautiful. That was the last good Christmas I had, and that was because of you. It's been a shitstorm since then. Please, Ana. Give me another chance to fix this. You barely even know this guy. We have a history. Our families are connected. Please, Ana Banana."

I can feel my heart beating in my chest. I can even feel my pulse quickening. This has been my fear for a long time. Their family fucking history. They've known each other and their dads are friends. What if that connection is just too strong?

"I remember that Christmas," Ana begins. "Right after that day, you disappeared until New Year's Day. You got back and told me you went to Vegas with your buddies. You didn't even have the decency to tell me you were going, nor did you call me the entire time you were away. Ray had to hear from your father where you were. I'm pretty sure that soon after, you started your little romance with Jenna. She was pregnant by that spring. Remember that? I also remember how you never even offered me an explanation or an apology. In fact, you used things I told you in confidence against me. How about those times? Do you remember those times, James? Do you remember chipping away at my self esteem? I had to seek professional help. You know who was there to pick up the pieces? Ray and Kate. But you know what? You didn't break me though. I got over what you and Jenna did and realized it wasn't about me. You and your wife are a couple of backstabbing snakes. It's a shame you're getting divorced because you two are made for each other."

"Ana, no," he starts but she holds her hand up.

"And now you come here, to my fiance's business to tell me not to marry him? You want to bring up things that happened before we even met? Unlike you, at least he had the decency to be honest with me. You're right about one thing. Christian and I have only been together a few months. In those few months, he's shown me more love and loyalty than you're capable of in ten lifetimes. He's shown me nothing but unconditional support and acceptance. These are things you'd never understand because it's always all about you. It doesn't matter that we've only known each other for months. Hell, I wish we had gotten married sooner. He's my soulmate. My other half. You know nothing about that since you have no soul. Tell me, why are you two getting divorced? Did you cheat on her too?" Ana crosses her arms as she waits for him to answer.

"We never really had a marriage, Ana. I needed someone."

"And she found out?"

"Someone gave her pictures. Do you know your boyfriend's been following me? Taking pictures of me? I got evicted. I got fired and can't find a job. I know he's behind it. Do you know who you're marrying?" he points towards me. I start to push past Taylor, but Ryan is now holding me back as well.

"My fiancé, not my boyfriend. And don't blame him. You think he's at fault for you not being able to find a job? Prove it? Tell me, did Christian you make you cheat too? Did he forced you to fuck some other woman while your wife was at home taking care of your son? Nothing is ever your fault, is it? And as for him having you followed, get over yourself. We don't spend any energy thinking about you or your wife. We don't give a shit if you're employed or not. Take a look in the mirror, James. Your fuck ups have nothing to do with my fiancé. I hope you hear me because I'm only going to say this once. I don't ever want to see you again. I've moved on. Even before I met my soon to be husband, I was over you. You are nothing but a lying, cheating, backstabbing asshole. You're a narcissist. But even if that wasn't the case. Even if you were the perfect man, I would have met Christian somehow. Our paths were always meant to cross, and you know what? I'd still be with him and not you. There would be no more Ana and James because it was always about Ana and Christian. There is room for no one else. There can never be anyone else. Meeting Christian made me realize one thing. I never loved you. I didn't know what love was until recently. What I feel for him just consumes my entire being. He's in me, James. He's a part of me the way no one else has ever been. You wouldn't possibly know what I mean, and I feel sorry for you because of that. Please leave. Fix your life, but stay out of mine."

"You're making a mistake, Ana," he chokes out.

"The biggest mistake I ever made was being with you. Now, get out."

She hands him back the snow globe. He takes it, defeated. He puts it back in his bag and walks out with his shoulder slumped.

Taylor and Ryan let me go, and the security team leave the conference room. As soon as the door closes, Ana runs into my arms. Our lips clash in a frenzy. No words are exchanged as she pulls my belt off. I lift up her dress and rip her panties off. I touch her to make sure she's ready for me, and she's soaking wet. I lift her onto the conference table, sliding her onto the edge before slamming into her.

I should be making slow love to her right now, but I can't. I just want to pound into her, showing her that she's mine. She grabs onto my naked ass, pulling me even closer to her. She then grabs my face, and our lips crash into each other, our tongues a tangled mess.

"Fuck me harder, Christian. Show me who I belong to," she whispers against my mouth. As soon as she finishes talking, I claim her mouth again. I lift her off the table, with my dick still inside of her. I take her against the wall, and slam into her over and over again. My dick was inside of her all the way to the hilt. She throws her head back and moans, her nails digging into my shoulders.

"Who do you belong to, Ana?" I ask as I fuck her with everything in me.

"You, Christian."

"Again. Tell me again who the fuck you belong to!"

"You, baby. Only you!"

"Again. Tell me again!" I command.

"You. I belong to you. I've only ever loved you. I will never love another," and with that I lose it. I'm on the brink of orgasm, but she needs to finish first.

She throws her head back one more time, calling my name as she comes on my cock. As soon as her orgasm began, I erupt inside of her.

We're both panting as I continue to hold her, with her legs wrapped around my waist. She slides out of my arms, grabs a spare pair of panties from her purse. Before she puts it on, I use my handkerchief to wipe the mess between her legs.

We silently fix our clothes and I think God I had the foresight to make all of these conference rooms sound proof. She takes my hand and we walk out to go get our wedding bands.

* * *

She's wrapped up in my arms in the back of the car as Taylor drives us to Cartier to pick up our rings. We just picked up our marriage license, and we'll be on our way to have dinner once we finish our business at Cartier.

"God, I love you, Christian."

"I know you do, baby. Hearing you tell that asshole how you feel about me was the highlight of my life. I love you so much." During the entire ride, she's in my arms and we're kissing touching. We're not able to keep our hands off each other.

"Christian, about what James said. You following him and taking pictures. Interfering with his job search. I love, love, love you for that." I'm shocked to hear her say this. She gets on my lap and kisses me desperately. "I know I told him he was a liar, but that sounds so much like something you would do. Don't say anything. Just know that that is the best thing anyone has ever done for me, and I love you for it. You love and protect me like on one else. God, you want revenge for things that happened to me before I met you. That turns me on so much, I'd fuck you in this car." She kisses me again, this time putting her hand in my pants and stroking my dick. I move her hand because the last thing I want is for me to walk into Cartier with seman stained pants.

"God, baby. Why did we pick a wedding date so far away? I want you as my wife now," I say against her ear.

"I'm your wife in every way that counts. You're already my husband as far as I'm concerned." She takes my lips again. This time she bites my bottom lip, and I'm reminded of our first kiss at what is now our house. She bit my lip back then too, except that time it wasn't gentle.

"Remember that first kiss? You bit me," I say to her.

"I was so turned on. I would have let you fuck me if Ros hadn't called." She slips her hand down and grabs my erection over my pants.

"I should have fired Ros right then and there, but we got to fuck a few days later. Then we made love, and then fucked again. And then you became mine. Soon you'll be mine forever.

"I was yours since you opened the door for me," she says while squeezing my dick. I slide my hand underneath her dress and run my finger over her clit. She bites my ear.

"Sir, we've arrived." Taylor's voice is like a bucket of ice water on my libido. I remove my hand from Ana's pussy and lick my finger. She licks her lips when she sees me do that.

"Baby, let James find a job. He has a child. The rest, I don't care about. Do what you need to do. You said you trust me implicitly. I trust you just the same. I'd feel better if you kept an eye on him though. I don't trust that snake as far as I can throw him. And that's the last I'll ever speak of him." I nod, kiss her lips and talk no more about Foster.

We both readjust ourselves right before Taylor opens the door. We're led inside a private room inside of Cartier. While we wait for them to bring us our bands, I browse around and look at the high-end jewelry.

There's a case with necklaces and one of them catches my eye. It's a diamond choker. The entire necklace is made of diamonds. We were led into this room for a reason. Only a handful of people can afford the jewelry in here.

When the salesman comes out, I ask him to open the case. I walk over and put it on Ana's neck. There's something about this that calls to me. I know another name for a choker is a collar, and for some reason, that speaks to me. Our eyes lock in the mirror as I clasp it.

It's a perfect fit around her neck. I run my hands around it, loving how it looks on her. For some reason, that necklace makes me feel like I've claimed her. There's a part of me that wants to claim her as mine and mine alone, and this necklace gives me a sense of ownership.

"Yes? There's something about this piece, Ana. I want you to wear it for our wedding. Then I want to fuck you in it." I say to her.

"Yes. I love it." I nod and tell the salesman we'd take it. He then brings out matching earrings. I simply nod at him and tell him to pack those up as well. I see the smile on his face that he's probably already counting his commission.

"It will go perfectly with my dress," Ana says. I don't respond, I simply take her in my arms and kiss her. The kiss starts off sweet, but soon it becomes demanding. I run my hands up and down her back, pulling her to me, trying to get as close to her as possible.

I finally pull back and look in her eyes.

"I've never loved you more than I do today. And that's saying a lot because I love you so fucking much." Something happened today when she confronted Foster. I always knew she loved me, but I didn't realize how much. Today, I know she feels our connection as much as I do. We're connected. Our soles are connected.

We finally break our trance when we hear the salesman clear his throat.

He produces our wedding bands and we try them on. Just like me and Ana, they fit perfectly.

I can't help myself. I kiss her again. It's a kiss that goes on forever as I try to tell her how much I love her with my lips. The salesman clears his throat again.

"I see a lot of engaged couples here, but you two are something special. I'm not just saying that. You two have something most couples don't. Congratulations to you both," he says with sincerity.

Ana blushes. She lays her head on my shoulder and I pull her closer to me.

"We can't seem to be able to wait for the two weeks to get married. We're kicking ourselves for waiting so long," Ana says.

"Well, if you're interested, I happened to be an ordained minister. If you have a marriage license, I can marry you right now." He says it in jest, but when Ana I look at each other, we know immediately what we're going to do.

"Yes," we both say at once.

"Marry us right now," I say. Ana quickly opens her bag and produces our brand new marriage license.

"It will be our little secret," I say to her.

Within ten minutes, with Taylor and another salesman as our witnesses, Anastasia Rose Steele became Anastasia Rose Grey. When we finally kiss for the first time as husband and wife, I feel as if I could just float away.

The manager brings champagne and everyone toasts the happy couple. Even Taylor has a smile on his face for once.

As we wait for our purchases to be wrapped, Ana orders some jewelry as gifts for mom, Kate, Trudy, Sammi, Mia and even Carla. She hands over her Amex card to our salesman. I swear I see him counting this commission in his head.

Ana comes up to me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Let's go home, husband. Let's have dinner at home before you make love to me as your wife."

When we arrive at home, I carry my bride over the threshold. And just like our imperfect beginning, our imperfect courtship, and my imperfect proposal, we have leftovers as our first meal together as husband and wife.

Once we finish our meal, I take Ana into my arms, and carry her into our bedroom where we spend the night loving each other as only a man and wife can.

* * *

 **A WEEK LATER**

"I don't think that's going to happen. Ever, Mr. Grey."

"I can be very persuasive," I tell my secret bride while wiggling my eyebrows at her. "You should know that first hand, baby."

She laughs and mouths no.

The immediate family, including mom, dad, Elliot, Mia, Kate, Ray, Trudy and Sammi are on board my private plane on the way to Cabo. Ana and I are sitting side by side, working on our vows.

"Traditional is good. Has been around for centuries," I remind her.

"You're just trying to get out of writing. I don't think so," she says to me.

I throw a pillow at her and she throws one back. We both laugh.

"What's so funny over there?" Elliot asks as he drinks a glass of champagne.

"Your brother is trying to get me to go with traditional vows so I can vow to obey him," Ana tells the entire plane. All the women boo me, and Mia even throws a pillow at me.

"Help me out, Ray. You know how stubborn she can be."

"Leave me out of this, Christian," Ray says throwing up his hands.

"He's trying to bribe me with the winter line of Gucci, Jimmy Choo's and Louboutin shoes," Ana announces. I simply nod, not the least bit ashamed.

"That's a good deal, Ana. Hell, I'll agree to obey Christian for that," Kate says.

"Don't do it, dear," mom says. "As his wife, you'll be able to buy all the damn shoes you want anyway. You don't need to say obey for that. And get some shoes for your favorite mother in law, too." She winks at Ana as she says that.

"Mother!" I say pretending outrage. "How could you?"

"Girls gotta stick together, honey."

"But I'm your son."

"And Ana's my daughter. Besides, you're being a caveman." Everyone erupts in laughter.

"Dad? Elliot? Ray? Any of my guys going to back me up?" I ask.

"You're on your own, asshole," Elliot says.

"I second that," Carrick says. Everyone laughs again.

"I give up. You win, my soon to be bride." Our eyes meet and we both smile, knowing that she's already my wife.

"Get used to it, my soon to be groom." We both grin at each other.

We're on my private plane with the immediate family to go to our wedding. The rest of our guests, including Gail and Taylor, will be arriving by commercial plane over the next few days. Carla and her husband are due to arrive three days before the wedding, just in time for the bridal shower the ladies are throwing for Ana.

* * *

 **2 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING**

I lay on the bed as I watch Ana get dressed for her shower. She has on a white sundress that just reaches her knees. She complained earlier about wanting to wear something called a maxi dress, but said she was too short and the dress didn't fit right.

"Aren't you going to pack?" She asks as she puts on pair of open toed high heeled sandals.

"No. That's some bullshit. I don't want to spend the nights before our wedding with a bunch of men." I cross my arms over my chest and huff like a spoiled child.

Before coming to Cabo, Ana informed me that mother wanted all the women to have a two night sleep over. She was sending me to her suite to hang with dad, Elliot and whoever the fuck else.

"It will be fun," Ana says. What's fun about having a case of blue balls before your wedding?

"Not really," I say to her.

"Well, I'm going to miss you, but it will make our wedding night so special." She comes over and climbs on top of me, kissing my lips and mussing my hair. I grab the neckline of dress to look at her tits. I slide my hand into her bra and squeeze one of her nipples.

"Every night is special, baby." I hate the idea of us being apart for the next two nights, but Ana loves spending time with the women, so I'm not going to pout too much.

"Can you believe Carla?" She asks. "Now she's interested in me? At first I thought it was because of your mom, and how she dotes on me, but I think it's because of Trudy. She cornered me last night and started to interrogate me about her and Ray. I was vague, which only pissed her off. Then at dinner, she wouldn't take her eyes off of them. I think Trudy noticed because she was basically wrapped around dad the rest of the night. Poor Bob. Carla basically ignored him. And did you hear Carla at the dinner table? She kept bringing up memories of when she was married to my dad. It was priceless when Ray stopped her by saying he's living in the present, not the past. And he kissed Trudy right when he said it. Carla looked like she swallowed a bug. No wonder we haven't seen Bob since then." My little chatter box finally finishes her rambling.

Carla Adams is something else. I've never seen a more self centered person in my life. The first two days of her arrival, all she did was talk about herself, and her life back in Savannah. Unlike when I first met Ray, she made no attempts to get to know the man her only daughter is marrying. She spent more time talking about her hotel accommodations than she did her daughter.

It wasn't until she noticed the attention Ana was getting from Grace and Trudy, that she finally pretended to care. The one time she approached me, she told me that Ana's done really well for herself considering how rich I am. I shrugged my shoulders figuring she just had too much to drink.

Then she warned me about ruining our lives by having kids too early. When I looked at her in shock, she laughed and said if Ana's smart, she'll get pregnant right away so she can have some leverage.

I was very close to losing my shit and ruining the dinner party by telling Carla off, but I looked at Ana, who was laughing with Trudy and Grace, and I decided to just walk away from that bitch. I've avoided her ever since.

"You know, this is the first relationship Ray's had since Carla left. I guess she was just used to him being alone," Ana says.

"And not only is he not alone, he's with a gorgeous woman who's crazy about him. Add to that the fact that you and Trudy are quite close. Carla's head is probably spinning."

"I wish I never invited her. Her being here hasn't added anything to this. I'm afraid she's going to say something awful to Trudy."

"I think you'd regret it if she wasn't here. Don't worry about Trudy. She can handle Carla."

"Come on," Ana says as she get up and holds out her hand for me. "I'm kicking you out of here for the next two nights. I want my girl time. Ever since the Jenna betrayal, my only girlfriend has been Kate. Having your mom, Trudy and Mia around makes me miss not having a bigger circle of female friends." And _that_ is the only reason I'm not pitching a fit about having to sleep in the suite with dad and Elliot for the next two nights. Once I stand up, she wraps herself around me and kisses my cheek.

"Despite Carla, I'm having the time of my life. I can't wait to marry you again."

"Neither can I. Love you, baby. My dick is really going to miss you."

* * *

The next two days are filled with activity. So much so that I hardly see my fiancé. The night I was kicked out of the condo we were staying in, the same one we stayed in the first time we came to Cabo and the one I bought to give to my bride as a wedding present, I spent the day fishing with the guys, including Elliot, dad, Ray, Ethan, Dwayne, Andy and a bunch of cousins mother just had to invite.

The women stayed behind and enjoyed the spa before having a shower for Ana.

I shake my head at the thought. I don't know how much the ladies had to drink, but Ana texted me a picture of all the ladies, including both of my grandmothers, holding a dildo. Just to fuck with Elliot, I forwarded the picture to him. We tried to erase the image by getting drunk.

That night before the wedding, we had another big dinner, where everyone toasted us. Ros gave the best speech and thanked Ana for making me tolerable at work.

When dinner was over, I kissed my Ana passionately before we had to separate for the night.

"By this time tomorrow, we'll be in the bridal suite consummating our marriage," I whisper to her as I nibble on her ear lobe.

"We consummated our marriage two weeks ago," she reminds me.

"I can't wait to consummate with you again," I tell her. "Meeting you and chasing you down until you finally gave up and agreed to be mine is the best thing I've ever done. You're the best part of me, Ana. I know you're already my wife, but I can't wait until we say those vows in front of family and friends. Thank you, baby. Thank you for choosing me. Your love is everything." I see her eyes fill with tears, and I rest my forehead on hers.

"It wasn't a choice, Christian. I was meant to love you. I was meant to always be yours." I feel overcome with emotion and on the verge of tears myself. Before I can say anything, Elliot grabs me and pulls me away.

The women converge on Ana and walked her to our condo.

* * *

 **THE WEDDING DAY**

My heart is beating frantically as I wait for the wedding march to start. Due to the heat, we have a huge air conditioned tent on the beach. Actually, there are two tents. One for the ceremony and one for the reception. I check my Rolex, anxious for this wedding to begin, so I can go fuck my wife. It's been two days, and I'm sick of hanging around a bunch of men.

Elliot looks at his own Rolex and smiles at me.

"Thanks for the watch, bro. This is some fancy shit," he says. I had gifted all of the men in my family, including Ray, brand new Rolexes. Upon opening his gift, Ray let out a long whistle and announced that he could now afford to pay off the mortgage on his house if he pawns his watch.

I watch as my mother, Carla, Trudy, Mia, Kate and Sammi all walk down the aisle. Carla smiles at me and I smile back, but all I can think about his her complete disregard for her daughter.

All thoughts of Carla soon leave my mind when the wedding march starts to play. Elliot nudges me with his shoulder.

"Here she comes, dude," he whispers.

As soon as she enters the tent, everyone else fades away. There she is, in a white off the shoulder gown. The top is fitted to her curves, but the bottom is loose and flowy. Around her throat is the choker that we bought the day we got married inside the backroom of Cartier. And my bride, the one who lives for designer shoes, is walking towards me barefoot.

Everyone laughs when I do a fist bump into the air.

Never have I seen a more perfect vision, and she was walking towards me. Ready to commit herself to me forever.

She's not wearing a veil, so our eyes lock as she walks towards me.

When Ray stands her before me, I automatically reach out and wipe the tears from her eyes.

I didn't realize my own tears until she wiped them for me.

I can't help myself. I lean down and give her soft kiss. When I look up, all of the women, and even Elliot are crying.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper to her.

"I love you," she mouths to me.

"I love you," I say.

The officiant clears his throat and our wedding begins.

 **A/N – Thank you for going on this journey with me. I hope you enjoyed this version of our favorite couple. This story was only meant to be 3 chapters. I was going to end it as soon as Christian kissed Ana, and leave the rest to the readers' imagination, but I fell in love with the couple and wanted to tell their entire story. Thank you for all of the support, the reviews, follows and PM's. There will be an epilogue soon. Laters!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **All credit to ELJ**

I hold my wife close as we dance to the sounds of the acoustic music being played by the band. Without her usual high heels, she barely comes to my chest. I hear her sigh as she leans into me even more. I spin her around and wrap my arms around her.

I can't get close enough to her.

"This has been the best day of my life," Ana sighs.

"Mine too, wife." She looks up at me and we both grin goofily at each other.

The wedding is over. The vows were said, the first kiss as man and wife exchanged, speeches given, our first dance, dinner, more dancing, laughter, more kisses, and endless love.

My wife is right. Today, was the best day of our lives, and I wasn't ready for it to end just yet.

I guess neither was anyone else since everyone one is still here either dancing or eating. Mother and Ana went all out with the food. It's been an endless feast of the best food, paired with the best wine, since the ceremony ended.

After we danced to All of Me by John Legend, Elliot toasted us.

" _So, this is my first time as a best man, and I couldn't be happier standing here on behalf of my younger brother. Let me tell you about this guy. He was this skinny, scraggly thing who used to steal my toy cars and the food off my plate. He's also the guy who would jump into the pool naked. Or how about the time you tried to shave the cat?" Everyone laughs before he continues. "You used all of dad's shaving cream on the poor thing. The cat got it all over the furniture running from you." I had forgotten all about that. Ana looks at me in shock and I just shrug my shoulders. She leans in and gives me a kiss but she laughs against my mouth while she's kissing me._

" _The worst part of that story is that he blamed me. And mom believed him. Despite all of his antics, he was my little brother and I looked out for him. He was always smart, always driven and the most stubborn person I've ever met. Just have dad tell you the story about when Christian announced that he would not be going to law school." Everyone laughs while dad makes a show of taking a big swallow of his drink, while mom wiped his brow._

" _We had everything as kids growing. As Christian grew into an adult, he continued to have it all. He has every material trapping you can think of, but the one thing he never had was the love of a woman. To be honest, I don't think he was looking. I think he liked his life like it was, but it's usually when the best things are found. One day, out of the blue, on Valentine's Day, he met a little tiny woman who turned his world upside down. I was there the night they met, and it was not love at first sight, let me tell you." Everyone laughs again and Ana covers her face with her hands._

" _My brother was his usual self. He annoyed the hell out of everyone. Little Ms. Steele-" I cut him off before he can continue._

" _Mrs. Grey!" I yell. Everyone cheers._

" _Excuse me. Little Mrs. Grey here was not interested at all. In fact, when he asked her out, she said she'd rather set her eyeballs on fire than go out with him." Everyone including myself laughs at the memory._

" _The next thing I know, they both show up at a charity event holding hands, and they haven't been apart ever since. I was in shock, but I shouldn't have been. I saw the way he looked at her that first night when he thought no one was looking. Even then, he couldn't be away from her. If he wasn't following her physically, he was following her with his eyes. I wasn't the least bit surprised when they announced their engagement. When my brother decided he had met the one, he went after it with his whole heart. That's just who he is. He loves so fiercely. As annoying as he is, he's the most selfless person I've ever met. He gives everything of himself, and never wants anything back. He's met his match in meeting the new Mrs. Grey. Unlike my brother, she's not annoying, but she's got to be the most selfless individual to put up with you, C." Everyone laughs again and Ana covers her face with her hands again._

" _In all honesty, I'm really happy for you both. I've been lucky enough to watch your love develop. I'm permanently scarred from watching you two give each other those lustful glances, and subtle touches that you thought no one else noticed. I wish for you a lifetime of love and happiness. May everyday be as wonderful and joyful as your wedding day. Oh, and when you get into your room tonight, get to work on making me an uncle." He raises his champagne glass, as does everyone else. "To Christian and Ana. I love you both."_

 _The entire room stood up and gave Elliot a standing ovation. I watch as my tearful bride hugs and kisses her new brother. When it was my turn to hug Elliot, he was once again crying._

" _You're such a pussy," I whisper in his ear._

"I'm so eager to get you alone, but I don't want to leave this dance floor. I've never seen you look more beautiful than you looked walking down that aisle to me. I'm one luck son of a bitch, baby," I whisper in Ana's ear.

"You sure are," she says. I look down at her in shock and we both laugh.

"Can I have one more dance with my daughter?" Ray asks before he takes Ana in his arms. I turn around and almost collide into Carla.

She doesn't ask, but just pulls me into a dance. I decide to oblige since she is my mother in law now.

"This has been a beautiful wedding, Christian. You have exquisite taste," she tells me.

"Well, Ana picked everything out with the help of my mother, Mia and Kate. I admit, I let her just do whatever she wanted. She's the one with exquisite taste," I tell her. For a minute I think she's going to say something complimentary about her daughter, but I was wrong.

"Our suite is so beautiful, and we have a view of the ocean. I can't even imagine how much it costs, but I guess you can afford it." I start to stiffen at her words so I change the subject.

"Isn't your daughter beautiful? She's the most beautiful bride I've ever seen," I say to her as I look over her shoulder to see Ana laughing at something Ray just said. At this moment, I'd much rather be dancing with Ray than Carla.

"I agree. She is beautiful, but then again, she looks just like me." Of course it's always about Carla.

"Thankfully, just on the outside," I say before I can filter my tongue. Carla Adams is right. Ana does look like her mother. They have the same coloring, small frame and beautiful eyes, but unlike Ana, Carla is as ugly as they come on the inside.

"Thank you," she says blushing. The woman isn't even smart enough to know that I just insulted her. Thankfully, Ana didn't inherit her brain either.

"And you're so handsome, Christian. Ana's done well. Feel free to introduce me to any of your rich, single friends," she says with a chuckle.

I've had enough of this woman.

"Your husband of less than two years is not twenty feet away from us, Carla. I'm not in the habit of finding dates for married women," I say.

She playfully hits my chest.

"Oh, I'm just kidding, Christian." She gives a fake laugh. She wasn't kidding. She's ready to dump Bob for someone with deeper pockets. I can't get away from this woman fast enough.

I think Ray must have seen the look of disgust on my face because he brings Ana back. I don't say another word to Carla. I simply let her go and pull my bride back into my arms.

"How about a dance, Ray?" Carla says flirtatiously.

"Go dance with your husband, Carla," Rays says. I watch as he walks away and pulls Sammi onto the dance floor with him.

"One last dance, baby. As beautiful as you are in that dress, I can't wait to take it off of you." I pull her close as we have our final dance at our wedding.

As soon as the song ends, we say our goodbyes to our friends and family and we run out of the tent holding hands.

I get impatient with the walk back to the main hotel, scoop her up in my arms bridal style and run all the way there. I finally set her down when we arrive in the lobby.

"I'm going to need you to keep your strength for after we get into our suite, Mr. Grey. I don't want you expending extra energy carrying me around," my wife says to me.

"No worries, Mrs. Grey. With all of the pent up energy that I have, you're going to be begging me for mercy." She bites her lip and giggles. I intertwine our fingers and escort her to the elevator where we go directly to the honeymoon suite. I've had all our things transferred from the condo to here.

We walk in and all of the requests I've made have been carried through.

The room is filled with candle light and rose petals. There is a bottle of champagne on ice and soft music playing in the background.

"It's beautiful, Christian," Ana says as she looks around.

"Not as you beautiful as you, my bride. I've never seen someone more beautiful in my life than I did today. When I'm old and frail and about to take my last breath, I will be thinking of that moment. It's burned in my memory forever." She looks at me and I see tears pool in her eyes. She tries to look away, but I grab her chin and force her to look at me.

"I didn't know such love was possible, Ana. You were the most unexpected surprise."

"Neither did I. I thought this type of love was only found in novels and movies, but what we have is so much more. It's everything. You are everything," she says to me as she wraps her arms around me. I pull her close and we sway gently to the music.

I lean down and capture her mouth in a kiss. We take our time with the kiss knowing that we'll have all night.

"I can't wait to get you out of this dress," I say against her ear.

"Before you do, I have something for you." She pulls out of my arms and retrieves something out of her bag.

She shyly hands me something in a small case. I pull it open and see her passport and driver's license. I'm confused until I look at them closely. She had her name changed to Anastasia Rose Grey.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"I got them done the day after our first wedding."

"It's perfect," I tell her before taking her back into my arms. "You being a  
Grey is the best present I've ever gotten."

"There's one more thing, but I have nothing to show for it." She's smiling nervously at me.

"You've already given me everything, so I can't imagine what it might be."

She gets on her tippy toes and kisses me.

"I went off the pill after our first wedding too. I'm ready," she says.

"Ready for me to put a baby in you? To knock you up?" She playfully punches my arm and nods.

"I was wrong. This is the best present anyone has ever given me."

We dance some more, drink some more champagne before I slowly remove her wedding dress from her body. It takes all of my willpower not to throw her on the bed and have my way with her when I see her in her La Perla strapless, lace bra and tiny thongs that say Mrs. Grey. But it's the garter belt and that collar around her neck that nearly drives me over the edge.

I get on my knees in front of her and kiss her belly and between her thighs. Before we lose our senses, I stand up and start to unbutton my shirt. My new wife starts to help me and before we know it, I'm naked in front of her.

I quickly remove her underwear and walk her to the bathroom where we get into the tub I had filled with water and white rose petals.

We drink some more champagne before we take turns washing each other. I grab a wash cloth and gently wipe the make up off her face.

"There she is. There's my girl," I say once her face is free of makeup.

"You don't like the makeup?"

"I loved it. I loved everything about today, but this girl right here. The one who is sitting in this huge tub with me with big blue eyes and not a stitch of make? That's the girl I fell in love with. You look beautiful with makeup, but you're even more stunning without it. Now, let's get out of this tub so I can make love to my wife."

I help her out of the tub, and we take turns drying each other and rubbing lotion on each other's skin. Without any more warning, I pick her up and lay her down in the middle of the bed.

I take a long look at her naked body, her pink skin and hardened nipples. I run my hand down the entire length of her body, stroking her satiny smooth skin.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you," I manage to choke out.

She doesn't respond with words. The tears in her eyes say it all. She raises her head and I capture her lips with mine, pouring all of my love, all of my emotions from our wedding day into the kiss.

"I love you, husband," she whispers to me.

I kiss her passionately, sucking her lips and bruising them. I kiss her neck, ears and lower myself to her breasts. I quickly take one of her pert nipples in my mouth, sucking on them fiercely before taking her mouth in mine once again.

I delve into the kiss, the possessive feel of her hand on my neck and the hard length of my cock against her thigh.

"Christian." My name is a moan on her lips as my hand slips beneath her waist. I feel her spread her legs, and I waste no time in slipping a finger into her moist pussy.

I find her ready so I insert another finger, then a third all the way to her hilt. I withdraw and fill her again and I'm rewarded with her moans of pleasure. My lips tease and taunt her as much as my fingers do. I grind my pelvis against her, and she mimics my movements. I rub my dick against her, eliciting another groan.

As much as I want to spread her thighs and taste her, I won't. I want her first orgasm tonight to be with me inside of her. I part her legs further, take my dick and slide it through her folds.

Our collective moans fill the room as I stretch and enter her. I groan as her hand moves down and grabs my buttocks, pushing me deeper inside of her.

"Oh my god," I say in a drawn out groan. I feel desperate for her. I ache for her and the ache starts to burn. She starts to grind underneath me, and I become desperate for a release.

Thankfully, she I feel her come apart underneath me with my name on her lips right before I find my own release.

"Oh, Christian," is the last thing she says before I collapse on top of her.

* * *

"If you're not knocked up after last night and this morning then I'm doing something wrong," I say as I roll off my wife after some rough morning sex.

Last night and this morning we went from gentle to rough repeatedly.

We're both laying on top of the covers sweaty and completely spent.

I look down at my dick, and it's completely out for the count.

I hear Ana's stomach growl as I pull her on top of me and kiss her forehead.

"You exhaust me, husband," she pants. "I'm starving. How about some room service for your famished wife?"

"We have that brunch, remember?" Grace scheduled a brunch for everyone today since Ana and I are leaving for Europe tomorrow afternoon.

"Ugh! It's our honeymoon. I want to stay in here with you naked," she says suggestively.

"I'd love nothing more, but this is out of my hands. We'll go for one hour and come back here and we don't have to bother with them again until we get back to Seattle."

"Can't you cancel? They'll understand," she says as she nibbles my ear.

"We can't, baby. We're the guests of honor."

"Fine. Let's shower."

An hour later, I'm dressed in shorts and a polo shirt, and Ana is wearing another sundress. I reluctantly take off her collar before leaving the room and joining everyone for brunch.

We're the last to arrive and everyone cheers when we walk in. I make a show of kissing Ana and she blushes.

"So, am I going to be an uncle?" Elliot yells.

"Tell him to shut, Christian! He's embarrassing me." Ana says.

"Elliot, Ana says you're an embarrassment and for you to shut up." Everyone nods in agreement.

For the next hour, we enjoy a feast with our family and friends. I look over at my wife as she laughs at something Kate and Elliot are saying and I'm brought back to that first night we met. Just like the first night, when her gaze finds mine from across the room, I knew that making her mine would be the just the beginning.

THE END

 **A/N – I know this was supposed to be the epilogue, but I just wasn't ready to let these two go. The epilogue is definitely next. Thank you for reading and reviewing**.


	22. Chapter 22

EPILOGUE

ALL CREDIT TO ELJ

10 MONTHS LATER

"She's perfect," I say to my wife as she holds our newborn daughter in her arms.

"She is. She looks just like you. Look at the little patch of red hair," she says reverently as she lays a soft kiss on our daughter's head.

"She does, doesn't she?" I say with a proud smile.

"Not exactly fair since I did all the work."

"Well, I had the huge task of getting you knocked up. And according to all the baby books I read, you had an easy pregnancy. No morning sickness. And as a bonus you were extra horny. I can't wait to knock you up again," I tell her.

"Well, I want to enjoy this one for a while first," she says as she smiles down on your daughter, who is only a little over 24 hours old.

A few weeks after we returned from our honeymoon, Ana discovered she was pregnant. She didn't even have any symptoms. We had been back from our honeymoon for a month and decided to just try one of the half a dozen pregnancy tests that I had Mrs. Jones buy prior to us returning from our honeymoon.

Ana had kicked me out of the bathroom, so she could pee in private. I was standing outside the door when I heard her scream. When I burst through the door, she pointed to the test where I saw two pink lines. We were both stunned silent. Before I could even hug my wife, I ran downstairs and got her a bottle of water, ordered her to drink the entire thing so she can take another pregnancy test.

Ten minutes later, she was ready to go again. This time, I refused to let her kick me out of the bathroom. I refused to turn my back like she asked. I stood there and watched her pee on the damn stick.

About a minute later, the word pregnant appeared. That's when I picked her up and spun her around before kissing her with everything in me.

I remember carrying her to the bedroom and laying her on the bed, where I kissed her abdomen repeatedly, telling the baby how much I already loved him or her.

The entire pregnancy was blissful. I never missed an appointment or an opportunity to rub Ana's feet or her belly. I managed her nutrition and made sure she got enough rest, and she let me.

We went for a walk together every evening, and she signed up for a prenatal yoga class that she attended three times per week.

The best part about her being pregnant is that she stopped talking about finding a job. She focused on her book full time, and that one book has now turned into a trilogy with the first book set to be published next month.

The new Mrs. Grey also focused on many of the Grey charities. Mother and Mia have done a wonderful job of showing Ana the ropes and she now sits on the board of the Coping Together charity with Grace.

She also became a homeowner. As part of my wedding gift to her, I bought her a bungalow style house. It was something similar to the homes she was always interested in purchasing for herself. I was expecting her to be angry at me since this was something she wanted to do for herself, but she surprised me.

She jumped in my arms and said that buying her own house was her dream, but now she was married to me, and she didn't want anything just for herself anymore. She donated the house to Coping Together and now it's used to help mothers in need.

She's currently trying to raise money to buy more houses to help struggling mothers get on their feet.

My Ana showing such passion for Coping Together only made me love her more.

I'm brought back to the here and now when our daughter, Lily Grace Grey, referred to as Gracie, starts to fuss. The nurse comes in and helps Ana with breastfeeding. Once our daughter is latched on, she leaves and I'm left alone to watch my wife feed my daughter. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I get up from my chair and go to stand next to Ana in the rocking chair.

"You've never looked more beautiful to me than you do right at this moment."

Ana looks up at me and smiles while she strokes Gracie's face.

"I think you've said that to me everyday since I got pregnant."

"That's because it's true. Know you were carrying my baby and seeing your body change every day did things to me, baby. I'd keep you pregnant all the time if I could. Plus, you let me take care of you. Now you'll probably revert back to your feminist ways," I joke.

"Oh, yes. Your little feminist is back. And you calling me that is totally condescending, by the way."

"There she is," I say as I lean down and kiss the top of her head.

"I love you, Christian."

"Not as much as I love you, baby. Thank you for being my wife and for making me a father."

"Thank you for being my husband and making me a mother, and for making us a family."

I grab a chair and pull it next to the rocking chair so I can stroke Ana's hair while she breastfeeds. When she's done, I take Gracie from her and lay her in the bassinette.

I then help Ana get back in the bed.

I was able to get her a private suite at the hospital, complete with a queen sized bed. I slide in next to her and pull her to me. She lays her head on my chest and I continue to stroke her hair, hoping she'll fall asleep.

"Are you feeling ok? You were in labor for ten hours."

"I feel fine. Just tired."

"Get some rest. The family will be back to visit in a few hours."

"Mhmmm," is all she says before she falls asleep in my arms.

After Gracie was born, my parents, siblings, Ray, Trudy and Sammi were all here until late last night. Carla and Bob are on their way to Seattle tomorrow, so I want Ana to get as much rest as possible.

In fact, I'm exhausted myself. I close my eyes and just as I'm about to fall asleep, Elliot bursts through the door.

"Is she here?" He asks, looking around frantic.

I symbol for him to hush and I quickly get off the bed.

"Don't you know how to knock, you ass?" I whisper angrily.

"For what? It's not like you two can go at it right now. Is she here yet?"

"Not yet. She texted Ana this morning and said she'd be here by noon."

"Fine, but I'm going to sit right here and wait until she arrives." He plants his ass in the rocking chair and crosses his arms. I shake my head in frustration and go back to my sleeping wife.

"Just be quiet because you know you're not Ana's favorite person right now."

About two months ago, right after Ana's baby shower, Elliot and Kate broke up. According to Elliot, Kate, after months of hinting, asked Elliot straight out if he wanted to live with her and get married someday.

When he couldn't say yes, she said she wasn't going to waste anymore time in a relationship that was going nowhere and ended things with my brother.

After that, she spent a week at our house crying on Ana's shoulder, telling Ana she got the good Grey since I put a ring on it so quickly. Since Ana couldn't drink, she'd invite me to sit with them and drink wine with her.

I didn't say much, but I listened to her, and I have to admit that my brother was an idiot.

I didn't start off liking Katherine, but she was as loyal as they come and she really loved Elliot.

About a week later, she showed up at the house dressed like a fashion model. She said she was done crying and was ready to live life. She announced that she accepted a temporary assignment in London; one that her father had been asking her to take for a while. She had previously refused because of her relationship with Elliot.

She told us she'd be away for approximately six months but would come visit for a few days when the baby was born. Ana, Mia and I took her out to a farewell dinner.

I called Elliot, telling him to join us for dinner and to try and convince her to stay, but he didn't. He said she was playing a game, and he wasn't going to let her manipulate him. The idiot was in such denial that he said he didn't believe she had an assignment in London and was only doing this to try and control him.

I tried to tell him he was wrong, but he wouldn't listen. He said if she couldn't accept things as they were then that was her problem.

A few days later, Kate was gone. He was expecting her back after a week, but when three weeks went by and she wouldn't take his calls, he started coming around and asking Ana questions.

I remember the day a few weeks ago when he came barging over to the house on a Sunday afternoon.

" _You look like shit, Elliot. What are you doing here?" I asked him after he came barging into my home office._

 _His hair was a mess. His clothes were wrinkled and he looked like he had about three day's worth of stubble on his chin._

" _Is Ana here? I need to talk to her about Kate. Have you talked to her?"_

" _You must really be desperate if you're asking me if I talked to Kate. The answer is no. I know she and Ana talk and text daily."_

" _I think I fucked up, man. She's been out of my life for a month and I'm slowly going crazy. I miss the fuck out of her. Don't tell Ana, but I went on a date last week to try and get her out of my mind. I called the girl Kate three times, and her name was Candace. I've tried calling her, but I can't get through. I think she blocked my number."_

" _Well maybe you should give Candace another call." We both turn towards the door and see Ana standing there. She must have just gotten back from her yoga class._

" _Nothing happened, Ana," Elliot tries to explain._

" _Save it, Elliot. You couldn't or wouldn't commit and Kate's moved on. Just like you did with Candace."_

" _Baby, that's not fair," I say in defense of my brother. She gives me an angry look, but I'm going to risk the wrath of my wife to help my sorry ass excuse of a brother. "Elliot made a mistake. He realizes now what a dumbass he was."_

" _Thanks, Christian," Elliot says with a smirk._

" _And now what? She's supposed to come back here because you realized you made a mistake? She's supposed to give up this opportunity because Elliot Grey wants her back? I guess you think the world revolves around you, huh? For months, she's been telling you what she wants, and when she realized you two wanted different things, she decided to end the relationship. She was devastated when you didn't fight for her, Elliot. Let her have her time in London."_

" _You've never made a mistake, Ana? What about when those pictures of Christian came out and you ran to your daddy in Montesano instead of sticking around and fighting for my brother? He had to come and find you, and you know what? I defended you. Excuse me if I'm not like the two of you. You two met and were married five minutes later. It took me a little longer to get there so excuse the fuck out of me."_

 _I know this asshole did not come into my house and talk shit to my very pregnant wife. I see my tiny little wife, with her big belly, walk up to Elliot and get in his face. Before this can escalate anymore, I intervene._

" _Elliot, get out of my wife's face. Don't come into our fucking house and talk shit to my wife about something that happened months ago. We handled it and moved on. Don't bring that shit up again," I tell him._

" _It's ok, baby," Ana says to me as she touches my arm. "For the record, Elliot, you're right. I handled that completely wrong, but you want to know the difference between you and me? I admitted my mistake and apologized. I would never have let Christian get to the point where he felt so insecure about our relationship that he'd break up with me. I would have fought for him, not act like the end of our relationship was no big deal. You had weeks to go to Kate and fix this, but you refused. I bet you thought she was bullshitting and you figured you'd call her bluff. Well I guess the only bullshitter here is you. Why don't you go give Candace a call?"_

 _Elliot runs his fingers through his hair in frustration and turns his back to Ana._

" _Ana, he knows he made a mistake and he's trying to fix things. There is no need to make him feel any worse than he already does. Elliot, stop bringing up shit from me and Ana's relationship. They have nothing to do with this. If you want Kate back, fly to London and tell her how you feel."_

 _He ignores me and turns to Ana._

" _I love her, Ana. I fucked up, but there has been no one else. I don't want to lose her. I've called, texted and emailed and she hasn't responded. I'm sorry for being a dick just now, but can you help me, please?"_

" _She's busy on an assignment. In fact, her father will be in London with her for the next two weeks, so she'll be busy. I'll tell you this, she's not seeing anyone and says she's going to use this time to focus on work and herself. She promised she would be here for a few days after the baby is born. She's hurt but I don't think it's too late for the two of you. You can still fix this. Now, I'm going to shower before I prepare lunch. Are you staying?" I breath a sigh of relief at Ana throwing an olive branch at my idiot brother._

During lunch, Elliot told us how he was going to do everything to get Kate back _._

Elliot did fly to London two days later and surprised Kate. He took her out to dinner, apologized and begged her to take him back. He told her they could have a long distance relationship during her six month stay in London, but she said she wasn't ready to give him an answer. She asked for some time to think about it, and they would talk when she came back to Seattle in a few weeks.

He begrudgingly accepted even though she said she wanted no contact until she came to Seattle.

I shake my head at the thought. No way in hell that I would ever agree to some shit like that if Ana and I had broken up. I'd move next door to her in London and she'd have to see me every day until she took me back. But then again, I would never be an idiot like my brother.

"Is it safe to come back in?" Elliot asks outside the door. Ana and I both look at each other and roll our eyes.

She just finished feeding Gracie, and I've just changed her. After Ana's nap, the nurse helped her freshen up. Now, she's looking beautiful in a new silk robe and her hair brushed out.

"Come on in, Elliot," she calls out. As soon as she said it, he walked through the door. I guess in anticipation of seeing Kate, he's cleaned himself up.

A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door and Kate walks in. We all look at Kate who looks amazing. Her hair has been straightened, she's wearing skinny jeans, a denim jacket and stiletto boots.

Elliot's gaze goes directly to her. I watch as he stands up and walks automatically to her. He stands in front of her and just looks at her.

"Katie," he whispers as he opens his arms. I see her eyes fill with tears before she takes the two steps it takes to get to Elliot. He pulls her close and just holds on to her.

Gracie's crying brings everyone back to reality. Kate turns to Ana, who is holding Gracie. She walks to the bed and sits next to my wife. Ana hands her the baby, and Kate starts to cry.

"Wow, Ana. You guys did good. She's beautiful even though she looks just like Grey. Oh my God! Look at her red hair! And she smells so good. I love her already, Ana." Kate gently kisses the baby's head.

"I'm glad to hear it because we want you and Elliot to be the godparents. We never would have met if not for the two of you. It's important that you be a part of Gracie's life," Ana says.

"I'd be honored," Kate says as she counts Gracie's fingers.

"Me too," Elliot says with his voice full of emotion.

The entire time Kate is holding Gracie, Elliot doesn't take his eyes off of her. After an hour of them visiting, Ray, Trudy and Sammi arrive, soon followed by my parents and Mia. Our room is packed with family, each fighting to get their hands on our baby.

I see Elliot and Kate talking in the corner before the quietly walk out holding hands.

2 YEARS LATER – VALENTINE'S DAY

"Honey, I'm home!" I yell out as I walk inside my parent's house with my arms full of flowers.

"Daddy!" I hear by two year old yell as she runs towards me. I put the flowers on the table and swoop her up in my arms. I lift up her shirt and blow a raspberry on the stomach, making her squeal just like her mother.

"There's my favorite girl," I say to her. "Where is everybody?" I ask as I carry her towards the kitchen.

"I thought I was your favorite girl, Grey." Kate, at eight months pregnant, waddles towards me. I snort at her.

"Don't you wish, Katherine."

I spot my wife walking over to me, looking beautiful and dressed all in black. We catch each other's eye and we both smirk at her outfit of choice. It's homage to the first night we met. I grab two bouquets of roses.

"Happy anniversary and happy Valentine's Day, baby." I grab her and give her a sensual kiss.

"Yuck!" I hear Gracie say as she laughs. Elliot walks in and she runs into his arms.

"Happy anniversary and Valentine's Day to you too, husband."

"This is what I wanted to do when I first laid eyes on you that first night," I say right before I kiss her again.

"You should have."

"You probably would have stabbed me if I did."

"Hey, lovebirds, I'm hungry," Elliot announces while he's tickling Gracie.

This has become our little tradition. The four of us have had dinner on Valentine's Day together since. I gifted my parents, along with Ray and Trudy, a trip to Cabo for Valentine's Day this year. Mia has a date, so it's just the five of us.

Ana always prepares the same meal with had that first night, and Kate and Elliot are in charge of bringing the dessert.

"Before we eat, I want to give my husband his present," Ana announces. She retrieves a small box out of purse and I slowly open it.

"Really?" I ask when I see what it is. She bites her lip and nods!

I pull her in my arms and kiss her with everything in me.

"Oh, baby," is all I can manage to say.

"What is it?" Elliot asks. He comes over and grabs the box from me.

"Ana's pregnant!" Both he and Kate cheer.

"Grace is going to lose her mind when she hears about this. Two more grandkids this year! She's going to go nuts!" We all laugh at what Kate says because it's true.

Grace Grey has made it her mission in life to spoil Gracie. It's funny to watch her and dad compete for Gracie's attention. The irony of it all is that Gracie's favorite person is Sammi. Whenever she comes around, which is often, she doesn't want anything to do with her grandparents. She's like Sammi's little shadow.

I pull Ana to me and lay my hand on her belly.

"You've made me the happiest man on earth, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Christian," she whispers, tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm so happy to be yours."

"You were always meant to be mine."

 **THE END! Thank you all so much for going with me on this amazing ride. I didn't go too far into the future because I want to check in on these two from time to time. Thank you for every single review! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until Laters!**


End file.
